


Planet's light

by Xenobia



Series: The "Alliance" universe [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An "Alliance" fiction.  Takes place after "Gunshot".  The last Deepground uprising was quelled, but Weiss still remains in ShinRa custody, as per Genesis' agreement with the company.  While ShinRa and the WRO work together to finish repairing global damage, Ominous events occur and Cloud and his friends face a new struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 1

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

He was just on his way out for another day of grueling training.  The ShinRa militia was slowly but steadily gaining progress, and Genesis' teeth no longer ached when he thought of his task.  They were still pretty terrible as far as he was concerned, but now he could face them without wanting to set them all on fire and be done with it.  He walked down the corridor of the barracks, slipping his gloves on as he went.  He hadn't been through this section of the building yet, because until this morning, he had no need.  This was where his pathetic trainees were housed.  Today wasn't a scheduled training day, and Genesis took a sadistic sort of delight in ruining their "off-day" as punishment for their poor performance in the field yesterday.

 

As he passed through the hallway, he noticed framed photographs of soldiers lining the walls—both regular militia and members of SOLDIER.  He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a familiar face in one of them from the corner of his eye.  He slowly turned his head to look at the picture, and his heart constricted as he gazed into the solemn blue eyes of his oldest friend.  Angeal Hewley was dressed in full, formal SOLDIER regalia in the photograph, standing in front of a ShinRa banner with his Buster Sword resting point-down before him.  His wrists were resting comfortably on the hilt of the massive sword, and he gazed directly at the camera.

 

On either side of Angeal's picture were photos of Genesis and Sephiroth.  Three decorated officers of SOLDIER, lined up together on the walls of the Junon military barracks.  Fittingly perhaps, there was a framed picture of Zack Fair just beneath Angeal's.  Even posing for a formal military photo, the pup couldn't resist a mischievous, crooked little grin. 

 

"He's hardly changed, your puppy," Genesis murmured, unaware that he'd spoken aloud.  

 

He went quiet again and he just stared, standing as still as a statue.  His hand sought out the hidden inner pocket of his jacket, where his precious copy of his favorite play rested safely against his breast.  A sigh escaped his lips and memories of a time long past washed through him.  He shut his eyes and tried to banish them, knowing that to recall them would only bring him misery.  He had no time for foolish indulgences of sentimentality.

 

Despite his effort to snuff out the memories trying to surface, one in particular inevitably clung to his mind's eye like a stubborn vine, and it took him back to a time before all of this conflict started, before he discovered that he was a monster and he and Angeal had their whole lives ahead of them.

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

He was on his way out to the market when he spotted a familiar, powerful figure walking up the path, beneath the pale, arching trunks of the Banora whites.  Angeal was walking with his head down and his hands stuck into his pockets.  The brooding expression on his handsomely chiseled features didn't bode well, and Genesis wondered what had him looking that way now.  It seemed like Angeal invented reasons to look grim, these days.  Genesis didn't understand it, being from a wealthy family and therefore privileged.  Life was good for him.  He was climbing the ranks of SOLDIER and so was Angeal.  Why his friend couldn't enjoy this time away from the academy to relax in their hometown was beyond him.

 

"Careful," cautioned Genesis as he approached his distracted companion, "you'll walk right into that low-hanging branch."

 

Angeal stopped and lifted his gaze off the ground to stare at the apple practically dangling before his eyes.  The top of his head was mere inches away from striking the limb.  Genesis closed the distance and he reached out to pluck the ripe fruit from the branch.  He polished it with the long sleeve of his turtleneck shirt, watching Angeal with quietly interested aqua eyes.  The seasons were turning and fall leaves from other trees mingled together on the path, but the dumbapple trees remained fixated in their state of growth, ignoring the season.

 

"Are you going to part with whatever thoughts are looming in that thick skull of yours, or do I have to guess?" Genesis prompted, leisurely caressing Angeal's strong body with his eyes. 

 

The bigger young man sighed and took his hands out of his pockets.  He looked off into the orchard, prideful despite his humble lot in life.  The cool fall breeze stirred his dark hair, blowing a strand over his right eye.  "Mother's sick again.  We can't afford her medication.  The doctor was just at our house and I...feared I might do something less than honorable if I stayed.  He has the medication but he won't distribute it to her, until we can come up with the money for it."

 

Genesis frowned and tossed the apple to him.  When Angeal caught it, he reached into the back pocket of his pants and sought out his wallet.  "How much?"

 

Angeal flushed.  "I didn't come here to ask you for—"

 

"How much is her medication?" insisted Genesis.  "This doesn't have to go any further than us."

 

Angeal shut his eyes and sighed, all pride draining in the face of desperation.  "Three hundred gil."

 

The redhead nodded and he opened his wallet to count out the gil.  "Here."

 

Angeal didn't move.

 

"You ass," sighed Genesis.  "Take the money.  This is nothing to me, you know.  Do I have to stuff it down your pants?"

 

Angeal's mouth twitched; the only expression of amusement he allowed.  "You know I don't like to take money I haven't earned, Genesis.  I appreciate this, but..."  He faltered, trailing off as thoughts of his mother's well-being interfered with that damnable pride and honor.

 

"You want to work it off, is that it?"  Genesis began to smile as an idea formulated in his mind.  He and Angeal hadn't been intimate since returning to Banora for their vacation, last week.  "I think something can be arranged.  Come with me."

 

"Where are we going?"  Angeal fell into step with him, even as he questioned him.

 

"To a more secluded path in the orchard," answered Genesis.  He took the dumbapple out of Angeal's hand and he bit into the fruit.  He chewed and swallowed the bite before continuing.  "You said you want to earn the money, right?  I have the perfect task for you."

 

Genesis offered the apple back to Angeal, and the bigger man took it and had a bite, before returning it to him.  "And just what will I be doing?"

 

The redhead smirked.  "What you do best, Angeal.  What you do best."

 

"Training cadets?"

 

Genesis rolled his eyes.  "You can be so thick." 

 

A glance at Angeal made him revise his impression that the man was serious.  He saw the twinkle in his eyes.  "Yes.  We're going to train cadets in the middle of my family orchard.  I snuck a few dozen back with me in my luggage."

 

"That would be a tight fit."  Angeal's features remained completely serious, even as his eyes smiled at him.

 

"I know how to cram when I pack," countered Genesis.  He took another bite of the apple and handed it back.

 

"Those poor cadets," lamented Angeal.  "Did you at least leave airholes for them to breath through?"

 

Genesis huffed on a chuckle.  "I knew I forgot something."

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

Angeal stood half naked, regarding Genesis with sudden bashfulness.  "You know, I half thought you were kidding."

 

"I never kid when it comes to sex," answered the redhead, leaning back against the trunk of a Banora white across from Angeal.  He dropped his gaze meaningfully below Angeal's waist.  "I still see pants and boots.  You do realize those have to go, too?"

 

"Are you seriously going to make me strip for the money?"

 

"No, I'm going to convince you to accept it with no further arguments, but first you need to relieve yourself of those garments.  The day isn't getting any younger, Hewley."

 

Angeal crossed powerful arms over his chest and sighed obstinately, leaning back against the tree behind him to mimic Genesis' pose.  "What if I find this demeaning?  Not to mention, what if one of the staff or your parents happen to come through here and see this?"

 

"The staff have the weekend off and my parents are out in the country, shopping for more land.  Our only audience is the trees, the insects and the animals.  I doubt they care."

 

Angeal didn't budge.  "It's the principle of the thing.  You know what they call people that have sex for money, don't you?"

 

Genesis glanced heavenward.  "You won't let me just  give you the gil and now you're getting squeamish about earning it."

 

"Well, you do have me stripping in the middle of an orchard," argued Angeal.  He nodded at the redhead, his gaze caressing him up and down.  "And you're still fully clothed."

 

"I'll get undressed in due time.  Call this a test of obedience.  Now take the boots and the pants off."

 

"Am I your pet, or your lover?"  Angeal frowned at him convincingly. 

 

"Why not be both?" Genesis gave him a seductive, heavy-lidded look of desire.  "You've never complained before."

 

"You may have to remove them for me," said Angeal with a shrug. 

 

"Intransigent pet," murmured Genesis.  "Challenge accepted."

 

He pushed away from the tree and approached the taller man, admiring every inch of toned, muscular flesh bared to his view.  Angeal had gained a bit of a tan over the summer and he wore it _very_ well.  Genesis stopped before him and he ran gloved hands over the broad shoulders and powerful biceps.  He pulled the left glove off with his teeth and dropped it to the ground, before removing the right one.  Now free to feel his companion's smooth skin beneath his palms, he took a moment to pay tribute to what he felt was a triumph of the male form, taking his time.  He stroked Angeal's stomach, tracing the lines and contours of muscle, before sliding up over his ribs.  He closed the distance between their mouths and kissed him, pleased that the bigger man was allowing him to explore without reciprocating until given the signal.

 

Genesis slid his tongue between Angeal's lips and he reached up with one hand to slide his fingers through his dark, tumbled hair.  He broke the kiss and he curled his fingers, grasping a handful of the hair and tugging just enough to be assertive.  Angeal obligingly tilted his head back and Genesis licked the column of his throat, swirling his tongue around the Adam's apple for a moment, before kissing the clavicle.  His free hand slipped lower, gliding over the tightening abs.  He smirked as he measured Angeal's quickening breath and felt his throat work on a swallow, beneath his lips.  He settled a hand over the swelling package concealed beneath the combat pants and he rubbed slowly.

 

"For someone so prudish about a frolic in the orchard, you swell like a whore," observed Genesis.

 

"If you want this to happen, be more careful what you say," suggested Angeal.

 

Genesis clicked his tongue and gripped the length of him through the cloth.  "Don't be stingy."

 

Angeal gasped softly at the friction as the redhead began to stroke more firmly.  "If you want me to be more generous, maybe you should take something off, too."  His hands slid around Genesis' waist and splayed over his back, drawing him closer.

 

Genesis popped the button on Angeal's pants and dragged the zipper down.  "Later.  After I've played."

 

Not a further whisper of protest escaped Angeal's lips as Genesis opened his pants and eased his swollen erection out to fondle it.  The redhead looked down at it in appreciation as he gripped the shaft and pulled upwards, toward the flushed tip.  Precum was already steadily beading over the little hole in the tip and he smiled.

 

"You're even more eager than I thought.  That's good."  Genesis raised his eyes from the spectacle and held Angeal's gaze.  The taller man's lips were parted and his breath caught as Genesis worked his hand over his stiffened flesh, picking up a steady rhythm.  "Nothing more to say, Angeal?"

 

The big man's answer came in a grunt of pleasure, and he lowered his mouth to Genesis' and kissed him.  His mouth was slightly aggressive against his and his hands slid down to cup the redhead's ass, pulling him flush against his body.  It messed up the rhythm of Genesis' strokes and the redhead made an annoyed sound, but his frustration didn't last for long, once Angeal's tongue probed his mouth and did a tango with his.

 

Genesis took his other hand out of Angeal's hair and he used it to tug the waist of his pants and underwear down, deftly working the concealing garments down his thighs.  He stopped kissing him to drop lower, managing to keep his distracting fondling steady while tugging his clothing down little by little.  He ran into a bit of a problem when he squatted before him and realized he would need both hands to get the damned boots off.

 

"All right, you've been lazy enough," insisted Genesis.  "Help me get these laces undone.  I'm getting impatient."

 

He thought he saw a flash of amusement in the blue eyes as Angeal obligingly bent over to assist with the removal of the shoes.  "Is it really necessary to take these off?  I don't have to be completely naked."

 

"Bite your tongue," admonished Genesis, sparing a flashing, lusty glance at him.  "Leaving clothes on this body right now would be a crime against humanity."

 

Angeal said no more about it, and once the boots and socks were resting in the grass beside his shirt, the pants quickly followed.  Now naked, he stared at Genesis as the redhead straightened back up and eyed him up and down, like a piece of art in a gallery. 

 

"Perfect," murmured Genesis truthfully.  He visually followed the trail of hair leading from Angeal's belly button to his pelvis, and the appealing line of his hips that pointed the way to the impressive cock nestled in the crisp curls.  "What are you doing?  Stay where you are."

 

Angeal stopped his advance and he sighed, flushing again as the break in foreplay gave him time to consider the fact that he was standing naked in the open.  "Can I ask why?"

 

"Because I'm taking a mental picture of this moment," insisted Genesis.  "I want to remember the way you look." 

 

He wasn't about to tell him how beautiful he thought he was.  Sentiment was a thing he was still terribly uncomfortable with, even when he was trying to do something nice for the man.  Evidently, his sentiment made it into his tone anyhow, because Angeal's expression softened and he gazed at him.  Suddenly Genesis was the uncomfortable one, and he mentally reviewed "Loveless" to distract himself from his embarrassment.  He refused to break Angeal's gaze despite his discomfort, and he slowly tugged his shirt up, exposing his stomach teasingly to the other man. 

 

"Do you want me to lose this now, Angeal?"

 

The dark blue gaze turned smoky and Angeal nodded, caressing him with his eyes.  "Stat."

 

Genesis' mouth curved into a crooked, sensual smile.  The power was slowly beginning to shift in Angeal's favor, as typically happened during their encounters.  Genesis didn't mind.  He pulled his shirt up and over his head, easing his arms out of the sleeves without turning the garment inside out.  He dropped it gracefully over the low-hanging branch beside him, and then he ran his hands over his chest, stomach and hips.  Angeal's eyes followed the motion and Genesis' excitement grew in response to the open lust in them.  He cupped his own bulging package, promising Angeal with his eyes that this would be an encounter he wouldn't soon forget.

 

"What do you want me to do next?"

 

The answer was obvious by the look on Angeal's face as his gaze dropped to Genesis' crotch, covered by his hand.  "Take the pants off."

 

The request was a bit easier to fulfill than it had been to get Angeal's pants off.  Genesis was wearing his uniform pants, designed to tuck into his thigh-high boots.  Removal of his footwear wasn't a requirement to take the pants off.  He dragged his hand over his crotch and he began to undo the garment, watching every flicker of expression on Angeal's chiseled face all the while.  The big man's poised cock lifted slightly in response to an obvious surge of lust as Genesis pulled the zipper down and allowed his erection to peek out.  He finally broke Angeal's gaze to shut his eyes as he rubbed his fingertips over his glans.

 

"Are you going to touch me this way, Angeal?"

 

"You know I am," agreed the other man huskily.

 

Genesis opened his eyes to see his companion's gaze fixated on his slowly rubbing fingers.  He murmured in pleasure at the sensation and he shifted his pelvis forward, pressing into his own lascivious touch.  "Mm, Do you intend to hold me down when you do it?"

 

Angeal took a step toward him, his chest rising and falling faster.  "Is that what you want?"

 

Genesis leaned back against the tree again and he tugged his pants down further, over his hips.  He gave the length of his dick a slow, sensual pull and he licked his lips.  "You'll have to earn it, Hewley."

 

The brunet swallowed.  "I think I can do that."

 

Genesis gestured with his other hand.  "Have a seat."

 

Angeal looked behind him at the bed of grass at the trunk of the dumbapple tree.  "Here?"

 

"No, in the tree," answered Genesis sarcastically.  " _Yes_ , there."

 

Too horny to argue, Angeal complied with the demand.  He lowered himself to the ground and sat with his naked back against the base of the Banora white.  He looked up at Genesis with barely veiled anticipation.  "Even my patience has limits, Rhapsodos."

 

Genesis smirked at him, stroking himself slowly.  He tossed his head to flick the stubborn bangs out of his eyes and he closed his eyes, enjoying the crisp breeze against his skin.  "But I enjoy testing yours.  It always brings such...interesting results."  He gripped his cock and slipped his other hand beneath to cup his balls, massaging them as he stared down at his waiting companion. 

 

"Genesis," warned Angeal, his voice growing slightly ragged.

 

Sensing that he was indeed reaching the end of his rope, Genesis wisely chose to resume undressing...but he continued to visually tease and entice him as he did so.  He pulled his pant legs out of his thigh boots and he undid the fastenings on the inner thighs, so that he could remove the pants.  With a bit of finesse, he had the pants completely undone and he draped them over the branch with his shirt.  Now clad only in his boots, Genesis ran his hands over his body and gave his lover a warning look when Angeal looked as though he might jump him.

 

"Don't move."

 

Only great discipline and loyalty kept Angeal from refusing the demand, Genesis could tell.  Those deep, intense eyes devoured him silently as he started to bend over and unfasten his boots.

 

"Leave them on."

 

Genesis paused.  "Hmm, I never knew you had a boot fetish, Angeal."

 

"Only on you."  The brunet's gaze looked him up and down.  "You make it easy for me."

 

Genesis almost—but not quite—blushed at the blatant compliment.  He tempered his pleasure and he stopped undoing the fastenings on his boots.  He approached Angeal and he got to his hands and knees, crawling toward the reclining brunet slowly. 

 

"Are you going to take the money, now?"

 

Angeal's mouth curved upwards faintly at the left corner and he beckoned him closer.  "I'm not as opposed to it now as I was before.  I think I still need more convincing."

 

Genesis paused as he realized how completely the tables had turned.  How did it go from Angeal working for the money to Genesis whoring himself to give it to him?  He started to chuckle and he shook his head.

 

"Have I missed something?"

 

He looked at his puzzled companion, and he moved in closer to him.  He placed a hand on Angeal's bare knee and admired the way the dappled sunlight highlighted his masculine, attractive features.  "How you tilt the scales in your favor so easily, I doubt I'll ever know."

 

Angeal gave him a puzzled look—one that Genesis was used to seeing on his face whenever he waxed poetic.  He ignored it and he cupped the back of his head, closing in on him for a kiss.  He balanced himself between Angeal's parted thighs on his knees and he reached down to grasp the thick, long length of his cock.  Angeal murmured with husky appreciation as Genesis began to stroke it, his voice lost in the kiss.  Genesis felt like he was throbbing deep inside, aching for his companion's cock.  He hadn't actually intended to let it go quite this far, but now that they were here, he couldn't imagine stopping. 

 

"Angeal," he gasped against the seeking lips, twitching greedily as one of the strong, calloused hands settled on his ass. 

 

He berated himself for being such a whiny bitch, a second later.  There _was_ a purpose to this encounter beyond getting laid, after all.  He vaguely suspected that Angeal hadn't reciprocated his touch on his erection to deliberately tease him, but two could play at that game.  He took his hand out of Angeal's hair and braced himself on his thigh, lowering the top half of his body.  He heard Angeal's swift intake of air as he held his dick and kissed the top of it.  The hand rubbing his ass paused, then squeezed as Genesis traced the ridge of the glans with his tongue.  He took it into his mouth slowly, tightening his lips around the girth as he sheathed the length of it. 

 

Angeal's other hand tangled into his hair and he tensed, his powerful body reacting helplessly to the stimulation.  Genesis turned his head and took him at a different angle, varying his techniques and stroking firmly with his tongue.  He didn't hesitate to use his teeth—though he took care not to scrape hard enough to hurt his companion.  Angeal gasped his name and resumed rubbing his ass, his motions uncoordinated and distracted.  Genesis began to bob his head rhythmically and he squeezed Angeal's right flank with one hand, enjoying every shudder, every tense groan and every gasp he provoked. 

 

For a man with so much raw strength at his disposal, Angeal had always been exceedingly gentle...even when subduing Genesis.  The redhead liked it rough sometimes and somehow, Angeal delivered without actually getting violent with him.  The hand stroking his ass left him and Genesis vaguely wondered where it went, until he heard the sound of Angeal sucking on his fingers.  He understood what he was doing when the other man's fingers returned, wet with saliva.  He deliberately relaxed as Angeal stroked his sphincter and gently began to push one damp finger in.  Genesis groaned happily in his throat as it penetrated, tickling his need without fully satisfying it. 

 

As he began to slide his finger in, Angeal's petted Genesis' balls with the other fingers and he gasped low encouragement to the busy redhead.  Genesis sucked harder, a whimper forming in his throat in spite of his determination to remain in control.  He pushed back against Angeal's gently thrusting finger as he withdrew from his cock, and he started to synchronize his motions to get the most out of it.  Angeal began to pet his hair, his hand trembling with lust and pleasure as Genesis' efforts brought him closer and closer to release.  Genesis consciously tried to produce as much saliva as possible to lube the organ up, though he had some gel in his pants if it was really necessary. 

 

Angeal's finger began to push deep, and when it probed and curled skillfully to find the perfect spot, Genesis groaned around the stiff flesh down his throat.  He began to pant and he felt the syrupy dribble of his libation beginning to coat his dick.  He was going to get off soon, and once that happened he might not make his point.  He redoubled his efforts, taking Angeal's flesh deep down his throat and increasing the suction and speed of his rhythm. 

 

"G-Genesis," groaned the big man warningly, pushing his finger in hard enough to make Genesis' vision go white for a moment. 

 

He felt Angeal's balls tightening up when he cupped them and Genesis quickly squeezed the base of his cock, releasing him from his mouth.  He held the girth of it firmly and lifted up to kiss the panting brunet hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue in deep.  Angeal bucked in his grip, his hips lifting as he tried to ejaculate and failed.  He practically growled and he punished the redhead for his gall with another hard thrust of his finger.  Genesis took the punishment with a sadistic little smirk and a grunt.

 

"Are you going to take the money?" he demanded breathlessly against the other man's mouth. 

 

Angeal chuckled painfully.  "All right, Genesis.  I'll take the money.  Let it go."

 

Satisfied now, Genesis decided it was time to end both of their torment.  "Fuck me."

 

Angeal flushed predictably at the crude demand, but his lust brightened the Mako of his eyes all the same.  He reached down and removed Genesis' hand from his erection and he shifted, getting to his knees.  He eased his finger out of the redhead's body and he stroked his arching back.

 

"I want you just like this."

 

Genesis agreed whole-heartedly and he stayed where he was as the bigger man moved around behind him.  Angeal embraced him around the waist, surprising him.  He hugged him like that for a few moments, until Genesis started to get annoyed.  His next comment blew that frustration away quickly, though.

 

"Thank you, Gen."

 

Genesis bowed his head, smiling to himself.  Were he in the position to, he would have stroked the dark head that suddenly rested against his back.  Usually flippant with his words and rarely at a loss for them, he struggled to find a response to that.  He could have said that his sentimentality was making him lose his boner, but that wasn't true at all. 

 

"I only did it to get laid."

 

He winced inwardly at his own crass words, but Angeal's mouth smiled against his shoulder.  No matter how blasé Genesis tried to be about his feelings, the big man knew the truth and he never took his little barbs to heart. 

 

"Well, you're going to get what you asked for," promised Angeal, playing along with it.  "Did you bring anything?  I don't want to hurt you."

 

"In my pants, hanging on the branch over there," answered Genesis.  "Hurry, Angeal.  I've got to have you."

 

The passionate utterance prompted the big man to move with surprising speed, and Genesis fought back a snicker when he heard him trip and curse softly.  Angeal rifled around in the pants until he found the item he was looking for, and just as he was returning to prepare Genesis for him, an ominous sound reached their ears.

 

"Genesis?  Are you out here?"

 

Genesis' head snapped up and his eyes widened as he recognized his mother's voice.

 

"Oh, shit," Angeal blurted—and he wasn't usually the cussing sort.

 

Genesis scrambled to his feet, looking in the direction down the path where the voice had come from.  He looked at his companion and for a moment, he felt a rash of pure, undiluted panic.  He looked around desperately as his mother called out again.  He snatched up Angeal's discarded clothing and threw them at him.

 

"What are we going to do?" whispered Angeal as he caught the garments and gathered them up.  It sounded like Mrs. Rhapsodos was too close for them to get fully dressed before she came into sight.

 

Genesis didn't answer verbally.  He grabbed the taller man's arm and dragged him toward the bushes.  Angeal blurted another inquiry just as Genesis shoved him into the bushes.  He stumbled and fell, and Genesis picked up his shoes and tossed them in behind him.

 

"Be quiet," hissed the redhead.  "If she finds us like this, it will be the end of us both!"

 

He was probably over-reacting, but the thought of his mother finding him preparing to get butt-fucked by his best friend was enough to make his stomach clench.  He could just imagine the judgmental sneer of disgust on her lips.  Angeal hunkered down in the bushes and did as he asked, no doubt terrified himself of the consequences if anyone found out the truth of their relationship. 

 

Genesis hastily put his pants on, barely getting them fastened up in time before his mother came into view on the path.  He still had his shirt draped over his arm as she approached, and she frowned curiously.

 

"One of the staff told me they saw you go this way," she informed him as she closed the distance.  "What were you doing, Genesis?"

 

He did his best to look aloof and casual, though he could do nothing for the flush in his cheeks.  "Enjoying the fall weather.  What does it look like?"

 

Genesis had inherited most of his coloring from her, and her eyes were nearly identical to his.  She looked him up and down with a vaguely suspicious expression on her heart-shaped face.  "I have never known you to strip your shirt off on a whim, son.  Is anything the matter?"

 

He resisted a sneer of derision.  _~You would hardly care if there were, Mother dear.  All you and Father care about when it comes to me is bragging rights.  Maybe I should just come out with the truth.~_

But then, if he did that Angeal would suffer for it, too.  The thought was enough to convince him to keep up the lie.  "I was training earlier and I got a bit overheated, so I decided to get some fresh air.  I thought the staff were all away for the weekend, anyhow."

 

"Your father and I wanted the hedges trimmed," she answered.  "Well, come back to the house soon, Genesis.  We're having guests this evening for dinner and we'd like you to attend."

 

The young SOLDIER operative sighed.

 

"Don't start," warned Mrs. Rhapsodos.  "We've given you everything you could ever ask for.  One evening in a social gathering won't kill you."

 

_~Perhaps not, but it might kill your guests if they annoy me too much.~_

He kept the thought to himself, naturally.  "I'll be in shortly."

 

"Good.  Tidy up and find something appropriate to wear, once you do."

 

Genesis nodded stiffly and he watched her walk away.  Once she was out of sight once more, he breathed a sigh and he searched for his lover.  "She's gone.  You can come out now, Angeal."

 

He heard a rustle as the bushes were disturbed, and Angeal came out cautiously, looking down the path.  He had his bundled clothes clutched over his groin and for a moment, Genesis was able to appreciate the comedic value of the moment.  He smirked as Angeal started pulling his pants on, hopping on one leg for balance.

 

"You didn't fall into any poison ivy, did you?"

 

Angeal glanced back over his shoulder and he shrugged.  "If I did, I'll make sure the rash rubs off on you."

 

"I'm immune."

 

The big man grumbled in annoyance.  He finished getting  his pants on and he sat down to put on his socks and boots.  "Well, I knew that was a bad idea."

 

Genesis pulled his shirt on and he walked over to him and squatted before him.  "It was fun while it lasted, though.  Meet me tonight at the guest house."

 

Angeal paused and looked at him uncertainly.  "Are you sure?  That was close enough.  If we get caught it could really damage our future with SOLDIER."

 

"Sometimes I think it would be better if we _did_ get caught," sighed Genesis.  He looked at him and he reached out to pluck a blade of grass from the disheveled brown hair.  "But I'm not particularly eager to test that theory.  Just come to the guest house tonight, Angeal.  I want to be with you." 

 

Angeal considered him for a moment, and then he reached out to put his arms around him and draw him into his embrace.  Genesis resisted just enough to give the impression he wasn't comfortable with the mushy business, but he soon relaxed and returned the embrace.

 

"Okay, I'll come," promised Angeal.  He kissed him and stroked his hair.  "I want to be with you, too."

 

"Blue balls be damned," agreed Genesis.  He retrieved the gil he'd tried to offer him earlier and he held it out to him.  "Now take this and get your mother's medicine."

 

Angeal took the money and he folded it up before placing it in his pocket.  He started to open his mouth to thank him again, but Genesis cut him off with another kiss.  " _Don't_ thank me.  I'm sure you'll reward me tonight."

 

Angeal smiled.  "On my honor, I'll do my best."

 

"Undoubtedly," agreed Genesis.  He got to his feet and he offered the bigger man a hand up.  Angeal took it and he slipped his shirt on.  "So, tonight after bedtime?"

 

Angeal nodded.  "I'll be there."

 

"I'll leave the key over the front door." 

 

For a moment, they just stared at one another, before walking down the path toward the main part of the orchard.  The tunnel of canopy over their heads whispered in the breeze and they parted ways at the bottom of the hill, at the main path. 

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

Zack had come to retrieve some things he'd left behind in the locker he'd used during his previous stay in Junon, and he spotted Genesis standing in the hallway.  He felt obliged to greet him and he called out to him.  "Hey, Genesis.  How's life as an instructor treating you?"

 

Genesis didn't answer him, nor did he move or acknowledge his presence in any way.

 

Zack sighed.  He wasn't in the mood for this.  He was still reeling about his unexpected encounter with Tseng the night before.  "Hellooo, are you in there, Rhapsodos?"

 

He approached the Soldier in red and he saw the reason for Genesis' fixation.  He was staring at the "wall of heroes", where they had hung photos of all the most famous SOLDIER operatives and regular military leaders.  The sight of the photo of Angeal made Zack's heart clench, and he bowed his head for a moment.  No wonder Genesis was frozen like that.  Zack had never gotten to know him that well—except as the crazed dude trying to bring down ShinRa.  Angeal knew both Genesis and Sephiroth _before_ everything went to hell, and he'd told Zack many times that they weren't inherently bad people.  He knew Genesis and Angeal had grown up together in Banora, too.

 

"You miss him," Zack observed, coming up beside Genesis.

 

The redhead gave a start and he blinked at him, as if he'd had no idea he was even there until he said that.  "Fair."

 

"That's my name," agreed Zack.  "Well, my last name.  Don't wear it out."

 

Genesis looked at the photograph again.  He didn't speak.

 

"You two were close, weren't you?" Zack pressed, feeling an unexplainable desire to connect with the redhead.  Being a sympathetic kind of person, he could sense Genesis' loneliness and he felt sorry for him—whether he wanted to or not. 

 

"Yes.  We were close."  The pretty aqua gaze never left the picture.  "He was...my counterpart."

 

The feeling of pity increased.  None of them had really taken any time to get to know Genesis, since he joined forces with them—except for Rude.  He could bet even Rude didn't know more about the man than Genesis allowed. 

 

"Uh...what are you doing later?" Zack questioned, wracking his mind for something to do that might appeal to Genesis.  He sure as hell didn't want to see any plays or musicals, but maybe a movie or something...Cloud would understand if he came home late.

 

Genesis regarded him with a slight furrowing of his auburn brows.  "Why?"

 

Zack shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets, feeling awkward.  "Well, I haven't been to a movie in a while.  I figured since I'm here and you're here, we could catch a flick together later, or something."

 

A slow smile curved Genesis' lips.  "Is this an attempt to ask me out on a date, Zack the Puppy?"

 

"No!"  Zack grew even more flustered.  What was with everyone thinking he was coming onto them, all the sudden?  "I just...we've kind of got a history and—"

 

"A bitter one."

 

"Well, yeah, but things are different now.  I understand why you did all those things and we're back on the same team again.  I just thought I'd see if you wanted to go out and do something while I'm in town, if you don't have other plans."

 

Genesis sighed.  "I'm not sure what your motivation is for this, but I'm very busy.  You don't need to pretend to be my friend for Angeal's sake."

 

Zack shook his head, his gaze going to Angeal's picture again.  "That's not why I'm asking you.  I just...you look like you could use a friend."

 

The angelic features darkened, the eyes flashing with anger.  It was gone almost as quickly as it manifested, leaving Zack to wonder if he'd imagined it.  "I don't accept pity offerings, Zackary.  Find another social project."

 

"Dammit, this isn't a...I'm not...oh, just forget it."  Zack threw his hands up in defeat.  "All I was trying to do was get to know you a little better.  Yeah, maybe it's because I know you and my mentor were tight before everything went blammo, but mostly it's just because all I ever see you doing is training or hanging out with Rude.  Plus, I like to get to know the people I might be fighting next to some day, but whatever."

 

"Your excuses are duly noted," Genesis said calmly.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a batch of pathetic troopers to whip into shape."

 

Zack watched him go in frustration as Genesis stepped past him and continued on down the hallway.  He shook his head and sighed.  "I don't know why I bother, Ange.  There must be something more to this guy than I'm seeing, but damned if he's willing to show it to me."

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Zack arrived back home and he smiled as Cloud and Reno came out to meet him at the chopper.  Cloud smiled back in that reserved, shy little way of his and he nodded in greeting at Tseng.

 

"How did it go?" asked Cloud, allowing himself to be glomped. 

 

Zack squeezed him tight before letting him go and giving Reno the same treatment.  "It all worked out good," he announced.  "I'm just glad to be home."

 

"And here I thought you were so damned eager to get out there and do some ass kicking," Reno quipped, patting him on the back.  He went to Tseng, shook hands and then hugged him.  "You got the Wutai stuff, then?"

 

"Yes," answered Tseng.  Since it was just the four of them, he returned Reno's embrace and he allowed himself a brief nuzzle of the clove-cinnamon scented hair.  "How are you enjoying your vacation, Kitsune?"

 

"The wolves are keeping me busy," promised Reno with a wink over his shoulder at Cloud—who looked away and flushed.

 

"I'm sure they are," Tseng replied with a little smirk.  "And that takes some vigor."

 

"We've got all kinds of vigor," Zack said with a grin.  "Don't we, Sunshine?"  He ruffled Cloud's hair and the blond muttered a complaint. 

 

"Stop pretending ya don't like the attention."  Reno pinched Cloud's butt, making him jump.

 

"Reno, you're pushing it," warned Cloud.

 

"Yeah, yeah...you can punish me later.  Boss, why don't you stay for dinner?  That's cool with you guys, right?"  He looked between Zack and Cloud inquisitively. 

 

Zack's eyes met Tseng's over the distance.  "Uh, sure.  We'd love to have you join us, man."

 

The velvety gaze caressed him briefly—or so it seemed to Zack's imagination.  "Thank you, but I have to be getting back.  The president should be returning to Junon tonight from his trip to Mideel and we have a lot of business to go over.  Reno, enjoy your vacation while you can.  There's going to be a lot of work to be done when you get back."

 

"Pfft, don't remind me."  Reno hugged him once more and patted him on the back.  "Say 'hi' to the prez and our people for me, and don't get too swamped with paperwork, yo."

 

"I'll keep that in mind.  Have you spoken with Rude?"

 

Reno nodded.  "Talked to him a few hours ago.  We're going to a wrestling match on the weekend, after I get back.  You could come with us if you want, man."

 

Tseng nodded.  "I would like that."  He looked at Cloud and Zack again.  "I'll contact you if we need any further assistance in the future.  Zackary, thank you for your cooperation."

 

Zack nodded, his cheeks coloring slightly.  "Don't mention it, Tseng.  Catch you some other time."

 

Reno looked between the Turk director and Zack shrewdly and he scratched his chin.

 

~************************~

* * *

 

_Later that evening:_

 

"Visitor, Weiss."

 

The vanquished Tsviet lifted his gaze from the cockroach he had just crushed beneath his boot.  The triple-reinforced cell door slid open to admit a familiar, rather beautiful young man with collar-length, feathered auburn hair and Mako-bright aqua eyes.  He was unarmed—as required for maximum security prison visits, regardless of rank.  He wore his standard uniform of tall black boots, loose pants and a black turtleneck.  He was absent of his jacket today, probably because they wouldn't allow him to wear it into the cell for risk that he might bring a concealed item in with it.

 

"Hello, brother."

 

Cold, ice-blue eyes gazed up at the redhead from beneath shaggy locks of white, spiky hair.  "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me, brother."

 

Genesis nodded at the guard and the door was shut and locked behind him.  He leaned against the wall and looked down at the seated man impassively.  "I've been busy."

 

"Yes, training the weak little ShinRa dogs," growled Weiss disdainfully.

 

Genesis shrugged.

 

"Why did you side with them, and not me?"

 

"We've already been over that," answered Genesis.  "Or do you have such a short memory?"

 

"I'm not the only one in here," reminded Weiss, pointing at his temple.

 

"Nero?"  Genesis looked the muscular Tsviet up and down.  "It seems he got his wish after all.  He never wanted to be separated from you."

 

 "Yes, we're together now," agreed Weiss. "Permanently. Do you realize what that means, Genesis?"  
  
"It means Nero will have some competition to be heard, in your head," answered Genesis.  
  
Weiss smiled without any real warmth. "You hear the voices of the Lifestream too, brother."  
  
Genesis looked away, not denying it.  
  
"What was it like, to be rejected by your own goddess?"  
  
The redhead narrowed his eyes at him. "She didn't 'reject' me. I'm not finished, here. She sent me back for a purpose."  
  
"And what is that purpose?" Weiss watched him unblinkingly, his glowing gaze eerie on him. He didn't sound quite like himself and Genesis understood that Nero was now speaking to him—or at least, directing his brother's thoughts.   
  
"To defend the planet," answered Genesis calmly, "as you are also charged to do."  
  
"Mine is a sentence, passed onto me as punishment."  
  
Genesis shrugged again. "Redemption isn't easy."  
  
Weiss slowly stood up. Genesis watched with interest as dark orbs of energy began to manifest around Weiss, orbiting his powerful body slowly. They were weak and flickering—a testament to the debilitated state he was in—but they were an ominous reminder that the man now had both his own powers and Nero's at his disposal. Nero had spent the better part of his life restrained in special gear designed to dampen his strange powers; which had killed his own mother at birth.  
  
"My strength is returning," confirmed Weiss when Genesis looked at him questioningly, "and with it, the power of the stagnant Mako."  
  
Genesis pointedly turned his back on him and he signaled the guard to unseal the door and let him out. "For your sake, I hope you have the sense to learn to control it."  
  
"They can't hold me forever, Genesis."  
  
Genesis paused as the door opened, and he turned to regard Weiss with a warning look. "No, but they can execute you before you regain full strength, if they feel threatened enough. I would advise you to consult with your brother and consider why you're still alive, Weiss. There's a force more powerful than all of us, and she controls your destiny."  
  
"Keep to your fairy tales," muttered the Tsviet. "I control my own destiny, brother."  
  
Genesis left the cell, then. As he exited the maximum security area and prepared to return to his living quarters, he thought about Weiss' comment on the Lifestream. Since his fall and subsequent resurrection, he could indeed hear the voices of the Lifestream…but he chose to shut them out. Minerva had blessed him with that small mercy. There was one voice though…one in particular…that he would give anything to listen to. He was simply afraid to try.  
  
~*********************************~

* * *

  
  
-To be continued

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 2

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Cloud noticed that something was troubling Zack, but he didn't immediately say anything to him.  He was insanely curious about whatever it was he'd tried to tell him, the day he went on his mission to Junon.  It almost sounded like he was trying to propose marriage and as thrilling as the notion was, Cloud couldn't see how that would work.  Same gender marriages weren't that uncommon, but there was Reno to think about.  Cloud really hoped his impression was wrong, and he was almost afraid to confirm it.  Finally, after a day passed with no resolution from the man, he couldn't stand it anymore.  Cloud cornered Zack in the living room early in the morning, before Reno was awake.

 

"Zack, wait."

 

The brunet paused on his way to the kitchen and he turned to regard Cloud curiously.  "Something wrong, Sunshine?"

 

"I don't know," answered Cloud with a concerned frown.  "Why don't you tell me?  You were going to say something to me the other morning, before Tseng called.  You never finished telling me, and I can tell something's bothering you."

 

Cloud approached the suddenly nervous looking brunet, and he hesitated briefly before putting his arms around him.  "You know you can tell me anything, Zack."

 

Zack returned the embrace and he gazed into Cloud's eyes, swallowing.  "I know that, kiddo.  If there's anyone in the world I can talk to, it's got to be you.  The thing is, what I was trying to say is really important to me and I'm afraid I'll mess it up."

 

Cloud smiled at him.  "You aren't always a wiz with your speeches, but I've never seen you fail to make your point.  Just tell me, Zack.  I don't like this weird tension you've got, and I know it has something to do with me."

 

Zack shut his eyes and inhaled slowly.  "Okay.  I guess I'd better get it out of the way."  He opened his eyes again and held Cloud's gaze.  "You know how I'm always the one 'on top', even when you or Reno are riding me?"

 

Cloud flushed a little and nodded.  "We've never complained about that, Zack."

 

Zack grinned, flashing white teeth.  "I know.  It's just that…I was thinking of something Lazard said to me, back when we were fooling around.  I offered to bottom for him once, even though I was uncomfortable with it.  He refused and he said I wasn't ready for that.  He said that was a privilege some other guy would earn some day, and I'd know when I was ready to share myself like that with someone."

 

Cloud nodded in understanding.  His first time had been with Rufus, but that in the heat of passion and semi-coerced.  He considered his first _real_ experience in bottoming to be with Reno, and he understood where Zack was coming from.  It began to dawn on him what the taller man was trying to say, and Cloud searched his eyes, feeling a growing sense of anticipation. 

 

"So you're really…uh…"

 

"A butt virgin," finished Zack for him, smirking.  "Yup.  I've never done it like that with anyone before, and I think I'm ready to try it.  I can't think of anyone else I'd want my first time to be with, Cloud."  He caressed the blond's face and gazed down at him earnestly.

 

"So…you want me to…" Cloud felt a thrill at the thought.

 

"I want you to pop my cherry." Confirmed Zack, his cheeks coloring ever so slightly.  "Maybe I'll do it that way with Reno too, but I want you to be my first."

 

Cloud rubbed the other man's back, understanding the significance of the offer.  Guys like Zack didn't fall into the "uke" role naturally.  "If you're sure about that, I'd love to be your first."

 

Zack smiled.  "I know you'll go easy on me, Chocobo.  When Reno's vacation is up, I'm all yours."

 

Cloud smiled back, knowing that Reno would understand if he found out about this.  He could just imagine him shrugging and saying it made perfect sense.  Unable to resist, Cloud cupped the back of his companion's head and drew him down for a kiss.  He imagined he'd probably have some performance anxiety when the day came to act on Zack's desires, but he was determined to make it a good experience for him.  After a few moments of leisurely kissing, Cloud pulled away.

 

"We keep doing that, I might not want to wait until Reno's gone," he warned softly, his groin stirring a bit in his track pants.

 

"Yeah, I'm right there with you," breathed Zack.  He sighed and frowned again, disturbed by some inner thought.

 

"What else is bothering you?" demanded Cloud. 

 

Zack shook his head.  "I just keep thinking about Genesis."

 

Cloud frowned.  "What about him?"

 

"Well, he's all alone.  I never really noticed it until I ran into him while I was in Junon.  The guy has no friends."

 

"What about Rude?"

 

Zack shook his head.  "That's not the same thing.  I don't know what's between them besides sex, but everyone needs a pal, Cloud.  Besides Rude, he's got nobody and none of us have ever bothered to get to know him."

 

"Well, there's a reason for that," reminded the blond, "and Genesis hasn't exactly reached out to anyone."

 

"I don't think the guy knows _how_ ," answered Zack.  "I tried to get him to hang out with me, but he clenched up."

 

Cloud shrugged.  "You tried.  You can't force him to be friends with you."

 

"I just feel sorry for him."  Zack sighed.  "I wish there was something I could do for him."

 

"Well, what sort of things does he like?"

 

Zack shrugged.  "Poetry and fighting.  That's all I know."

 

"There's got to be something else he's interested in," reasoned Cloud.

 

Zack looked around, combing his fingers through his disheveled spikes.  He went still and his attention fixated on something on the other side of the living room.  Cloud followed his gaze to the Buster Sword, mounted on the wall.  Zack had freaked out a little when he found out Cloud left it in the ground on the cliffs of Midgar—until Cloud explained to him that he'd done it to serve as an epitaph where Zack fell to the ShinRa army.  They got it cleaned up and polished until it was as good as new, and it had been hanging in the living room ever since.

 

"I can think of at least _one_ other thing Genesis cares about," murmured Zack thoughtfully.

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, somewhere in lower Junon:_

Rufus Shinra walked out of the music shop, examining the new CD he'd just purchased.  He hummed silently to himself as he read over the song list.  He'd been meaning to purchase this CD for some time now, but he never seemed to have enough free time to treat himself to little things like this.  A couple of people passing by recognized him, and he heard a woman whisper to her husband: "That's the president of ShinRa Inc!"

 

Rufus ignored them and he turned down the narrow side-street that ran alongside the buildings, approaching his waiting car.  He heard a sound as he passed a trash compactor that gave him pause, and he stopped humming with a frown, listening for it again.  Yes, he was sure of it now…there were weak, thin cries coming from within the trash compactor.  Beneath his long coat, his tail flicked with curiosity.  He approached the compactor with a wary frown, reaching into his coat for the gun he kept holstered there.  A cold breeze blew through between the buildings, disturbing the president's styled blond locks and blowing his bangs over his eyes.  He combed the hair away with annoyance and he peered over the side of the compactor, keeping his weapon ready.

 

One of the bags tossed into the device was moving. 

 

Rufus looked around again to be sure nobody was within sight, before he hopped up onto the edge of the compactor with inhuman ease.  Grimacing at the smell, he dropped into the compactor and he nudged the bag with his shoe.  The sound grew louder and he recognized them to be the cries of an infant.

 

"I sincerely hope you're only a doll someone threw away as they passed by," muttered Rufus.  He squatted down and he untied the bag.  A soft groan escaped his lips when he got confirmation of his suspicion.

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

Tseng looked up from his paperwork when his office door opened without warning, and his brows lifted as Rufus walked in.  His gaze fixated on the bundle in the president's arms and he got out of his seat slowly. 

 

"Sir, is that a baby?"

 

The child whimpered and Rufus bounced it, attempting to quiet it.  "Very astute of you, Tseng."

 

The Turk approached as the door shut behind Rufus, his dark gaze on the tiny being in the blond's arms.  "When you said you were going shopping, I presumed you meant for clothes or groceries.  You didn't mention an interest in adoption."

 

"I didn't adopt him," explained Rufus in a vaguely irritated tone.  "I found him in a dumpster.  He still had the umbilical cord and everything."

 

Tseng nodded in understanding.  There was no telling what the story was behind this child's birth and abandonment.  Had his mother been very young, and unaware of her condition until she gave birth?  Had she panicked?  Perhaps she was a drug addict, or a hooker.  The truth was anyone's guess. 

 

"What do you want to do with him, Rufus?"

 

"I…don't know," answered the president.  "I came straight here when I found him.  We need to make some calls."

 

He'd cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in his coat for warmth, but the child would require care and feeding, soon.  A smell reached Tseng's nose and he was reminded of another requirement; diapers.  "I think you'll need to have that coat dry-cleaned, Rufus."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

_Later that afternoon:_

 

Rude knocked on Genesis' door again and he checked his watch, hoping he wasn't too early.  The door finally opened and Genesis stood there in a robe.  His hair was damp and smelled of shampoo.  He looked surprised to see him, and Rude again wondered if he was too early.

 

"I could come back in a while, if you need more time to get ready."

 

Genesis frowned and blinked at him, but then dawning comprehension bled into his sculpted features and he looked almost contrite.  "The play," he murmured.  "I…forgot about it completely."

 

Rude forgave him.  "You've been busy.  We all have.  Would you like me to come back in a little while, to give you more time?"

 

Genesis hesitated.  "Actually, I don’t feel up to going out tonight.  Would it be possible to cancel the tickets and get your money back?"

 

Rude shrugged.  "Probably."  He searched the other man's face from behind his shades, and he reached up to tug the eyewear down and get a better look at him.  "Is anything wrong?"

 

Genesis lowered his gaze.  "I'm just tired.  I apologize for canceling on you at the last minute, Rude."

 

"We can make other plans, when you're feeling better."  It was on the tip of the bald man's tongue to ask if he could come in for a while, but he sensed that Genesis wanted to be alone right now.  He didn't believe exhaustion was the only thing driving him to cancel the night out.  Genesis had never allowed being tired to stop him from enjoying himself before, in the time Rude had known him. 

 

"We can do that," said Genesis with a nod,  "I appreciate your understanding."

 

Covertly wishing he were better at talking to people, Rude seized the moment to lean in for a kiss.  Genesis returned the kiss with his usual enthusiasm, despite his apparent melancholy.  The barbell piercing in his tongue made the kiss so much more exotic, to Rude.  Genesis always did interesting things with that piercing—particularly when he went down on him.  The thought made the Turk's underwear start to feel too tight, and he broke the kiss with reluctance, to avoid getting worked up into an obvious state. 

 

"I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.  "I'd better go and cancel those tickets."

 

"I'm sure you're broken-hearted over missing the play," observed Genesis with a little smirk.  "You choose our next date, since I've canceled this one."

 

Rude shrugged.  He didn't mind sitting through plays as much as Genesis suspected, because at the end of the night there was the reward of amazing sex to look forward to.  "If you want me to.  I'll see you later, Genesis."

 

"Until later, then," agreed the redhead. 

 

He shut the door as Rude walked away and as he approached the elevator, the Turk reached into his blazer for his mobile and he searched his contact list for the number to the theater.  The elevator doors opened as he reached them, and Rude's eyebrows lifted with quiet surprise to find Zack Fair inside.

 

"What are you doing here?" asked the Turk, holding the door so it wouldn't close on him before he could step in.  His eyes went to the object Zack carried.  "You still use that thing?"

 

Zack shook his head and lifted the weapon as he stepped out of the elevator.  "Nah, I brought it as a gift.  I thought Genesis would like to have it, man."

 

It took a moment for Rude to comprehend why Genesis would want the old, clumsy-looking sword, but then he recalled who the original owner was, and it made sense.  "You don't want it?  Hewley passed it down to you."

 

"I know," agreed Zack, "but I think Rhapsodos might appreciate it more, and I know he'll take good care of it.  Is he at home or is he still out?"

 

"He's there," confirmed Rude, "but I don't think he wants to be disturbed."  If he were a more sociable man, he might have asked Zack if he had any idea what could be troubling Genesis, but Rude believed that the redhead would eventually tell him on his own, if he wanted him to know.

 

"I'll only be a few minutes.  I want to try and get back to the farm before nightfall.  See you later, Rude."

 

Rude gave a nod and stepped into the elevator.  "Later."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

Genesis sat down at the little dining table and he slowly poured a shot of tequila.  He watched the amber liquid fill the glass, and he tried not to remember all the times he'd enjoyed his favorite spirits in the company of Angeal Hewley.  The big man never liked tequila, but he drank it with Genesis anyway.  Ever since he saw that photo of him in the hallway, Genesis hadn't been able to get him out of his mind.  He briefly forgot about him when Rude kissed him, but the minute it was over, thoughts of his first and only true love loomed large in Genesis' mind again. 

 

He and Angeal had grown into their relationship—from adolescent best friends to adult lovers.  It was an odd pairing, but it worked.  Much like Rude, Angeal had patience to balance out Genesis' recklessness.  He'd never minded his obsessive love of poetry, even when Genesis was on one of his tangents where it was all he talked about.  Rude was much the same way, and though Genesis suspected he sensed something was wrong, he was thankful that he wasn't pushing the issue.  He considered calling the Turk to come back, thinking that perhaps a night of rigorous sex would take his mind off Angeal.  He changed his mind when he realized he might start fantasizing that Rude was Angeal, if he had sex with him while his mind was so heavily occupied with the man's memory.

 

Genesis drank down the shot and he sighed, pouring another one.  Someone knocked at his door and he looked up at it, debating whether to answer it.  Maybe it was Rude, coming back for unknown reasons.  He already knew he was home, so Genesis couldn't justify not answering the door.  He got up and went to it, tempering his annoyance at the interruption.  Perhaps he'd end up fucking his Turk tonight, after all.

 

It was with some surprise that he opened the door to find Zack Fair waiting on the other side.  He gave him an openly annoyed look.  What would it take to convince the persistent pup that he wasn't interested in taking Angeal's place as his "big brother"?

 

"What do you want _now_ , Lt. Fair?  I thought you returned to your bird farm yesterday."

 

"I did," answered Zack.  "I just came to bring you something."

 

"I'm not interested."  Genesis started to shut the door, but Zack wedged a workboot-clad foot in to stop the door from closing.  When the redhead glared at him, the younger man produced a sword that had been resting against the wall.  Genesis' eyes went to it and all the memories came flooding back, again.

 

"You sure you don't want it?" pressed Zack.  "Because I think he'd want you to have it, since I'm not using it anymore."

 

Genesis took the weapon as it was held out in offering to him, and his eyes caressed the thick blade of their own accord as his mind recalled how rarely the original owner actually used it.  Only under the worst circumstances would Angeal wield the Buster Sword, because he'd worked so hard to acquire it and he didn't want to wear it down.  It looked almost like new, and Genesis guessed Zack must have had any burs filed away.

 

"You're giving this to me?"  He looked up from the sword and met Zack's eyes.  "Why?"

 

Zack shrugged.  "Like I said; I don't need it anymore and I think you should have something meaningful of his."

 

Genesis regarded him quietly for a moment, before stepping aside and opening the door wider.  He gave Zack a nod, imagining the lecture he would have gotten from Angeal if he didn't offer at least a little hospitality in exchange for the gift.  It meant more to him than anyone could ever know, and as annoying as Fair's efforts to befriend him were, the gracious thing to do would be to invite him in.  "Come in and have a drink."

 

Zack seemed a bit surprised by the offer and he stepped into the suite and shut the door behind him.  He looked around at the orderly, sparsely decorated unit, taking in the carefully made bed, the freshly dusted desk and the immaculately clean countertops.

 

"You don't have a TV?"  Zack pulled up a chair at the table as Genesis gestured to it and went for another shot glass.  The redhead propped the Buster Sword carefully against the wall, before heading to the kitchenette.

 

"I prefer to read."

Zack noticed the bookshelf in the corner of the room, then.  "Right…gotcha.  I knew that."

 

Genesis returned to the table and he poured Zack a shot, before refilling his own glass.  He sat down across from the younger man and lifted his glass.  "Cheers."

 

"Cheers."  Zack lifted his glass as well, before downing the shot.  "Hey, this stuff is pretty smooth," he remarked, reaching out for the bottle to turn it so he could see the label.  "I might have to pick some up on my way back out."

 

"It's a hundred gil per bottle," warned Genesis.

 

"…Or maybe I'll just get some beer," revised Zack.

 

Genesis almost smiled.  "What made you decide to give up the Buster Sword, Zackary?  I know you didn't make this decision on a whim."

 

Zack sighed and he looked at the sword in question.  "There aren't any strings attached, if that's what you're worried about.  Look, while I was in the Lifestream, I got to hang out with Angeal's spirit once in a while.  You pick up on things when you're dead that you miss in life.  He loved you, man.  I could feel it every time your name came up.  Whatever was between you two isn't my business, but I know love when I see it and it was real."

 

The swift pain in his heart in response to Zack's words was difficult to bear.  Somehow managing to control his expression and avoid revealing his angst, Genesis gazed at the sword.  "He's at peace?"

 

Zack nodded.  "That's a promise."

 

Throat aching, Genesis nodded.  "Good."  

 

They fell into awkward silence, then.  The moments ticked by and Zack finally looked at his watch pointedly.  "Well, I'd better get going.  I'm supposed to pick up some groceries while I'm here and I don't want to wait too late."

 

Genesis began to pour another shot for himself, offering no comment.  As Zack got up and went to the door, Genesis imagined Angeal prodding him to say something and he spoke up with reluctance. 

 

"Fair."

 

Zack stopped and turned. 

 

"I…appreciate the gift."

 

Zack gave him a smile.  "No problem, man.   I know you'll take good care of it."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

Rufus was faced with an interesting dilemma.  He couldn't relinquish his recent find to the adoption agency right away, because the law stated that efforts must first be made to track down at least one of an abandoned baby's parents, to give them a chance to reclaim it.  Personally he found the law to be moronic, but just because the mother abandoned the child didn't necessarily mean the father wouldn't want it.  He looked into dropping the child off at the hospital and letting them deal with it, but then he'd have to deal with questions he wasn't interested in answering.  He could hire a temporary nanny to care for the infant, but that would again give rise to gossip.  He didn't want the whole city to find out he had a baby in his custody and deal with all of the rumors—such as whether he was following in his father's footsteps and siring bastards everywhere. 

 

In the end, he had Tseng to and fetch some baby necessities for him and he took the child home to his apartment with him.  He immediately regretted it when the baby wouldn't stop crying, no matter what he tried.  He loomed over the new bassinet with an expression of helpless frustration on his face, and he reached down to adjust the plushy toy he'd bought for the child.

 

"I don't know what you want," he informed him, his cougar tail flicking behind him with agitation.  "I've fed you, changed you and burped you.  What more do you want of me?"

 

The baby answered with an ear-splitting wail that had the president grimacing in discomfort.  Rufus sighed, reconsidering his choice not to bring in a nanny until he could offload the baby to the foster system.  Efforts were already underway to locate the parents, but there was no telling how long that would take.  They would place the baby in a temporary foster home until the grace period ended and they could legally adopt it out, but Rufus had to wait until morning to bring the baby in.  He was quite literally stuck with the little guy, until then…unless he foisted him off on one of his staff members.

 

What he needed was someone he could trust not to spread rumors that knew something about children.  Tseng knew no more about babies than he did and he was out on assignment for the night.  Most of the Turks were busy or away, in no position to take care of a newborn baby.  He'd have to rely on someone outside the company, if he was going to get help.  His thoughts immediately went to a certain young man with a delivery business, who had a penchant for taking in orphans.  He hesitated as he reached for his phone.  Did he really want to rely on Strife?  He doubted Cloud would appreciate being asked to come and baby sit for him.

 

The cries continued and he looked down at the baby uncomfortably.  "All right, all right," he told him.  "I know you're unhappy.  The other residents of this building probably know as well.  Just...stop crying!"

 

The baby didn't listen, of course.

 

~********************~

* * *

 

"Yo, bossman," Reno said as he answered his phone with a grin.  "Wassup?  I've been waiting to hear from ya since you got back."

 

"I hope you're enjoying your vacation, Reno."

 

"You know it," agreed Reno, walking outside onto the porch so he could hear better.  Cloud had a baseball game going on TV and the noise was interfering.  Reno frowned when he heard a peculiar sound in the background.  "Boss...is that a baby I'm hearing?"

 

"Yes," confirmed Rufus.

 

Figuring it must be on TV or that maybe Rufus was outside somewhere near a kid, Reno shrugged.  "Okay.  So, when I get back you need to clear the schedule for a night, yo.  I'm all about jumping your bones."

 

"You're never satisfied, are you?"  There was a smirk in Rufus' voice.  "Aren't Fair and Strife enough for you?"

 

"Sure, when I'm with them.  I haven't fucked you in a while, though."

 

Rufus chuckled.  "I'll see what I can do.  Speaking of clearing schedules, I'm afraid I need to ask you to interrupt your vacation for a day or two.  I...need you to bring Strife to Junon.  It's...important."

 

Detecting something odd in the man's voice, Reno started to get concerned.  "Everything okay, baby?"

 

"Yes, everything is fine," assured Rufus.  "I just need assistance with something and I think you have a better chance of getting Cloud to come than I do."

 

Reno snickered at the unintended pun.  "I dunno...you're pretty good at making him come too."

 

"This is serious, Reno."

 

The Turk sobered.  When Rufus was in a mood like this, it was better not to ask questions.  Still, past experiences with luring Cloud to Rufus made old wariness spring up.  He knew Rufus was over his schemes to "tame" Cloud, but he couldn't suppress his concern.  "Uh, I know this is going to come out wrong, boss, but you ain't planning anything dirty, are ya?"

 

"That depends on whether you speak figuratively or literally," muttered the president.  "Don't ask me questions, Reno, just bring him...as soon as possible.  I'll order takeout of yours and his choice, when you get here.  I just need you."

 

Utterly curious now, Reno couldn't imagine turning him down.  "Okay, I'll see what I can do to get him there.  We meeting at your place?"

 

"Yes."  The thin wails in the background grew louder and Rufus groaned.  "Do hurry."

 

~******************~

* * *

 

Zack forgot he had his ringer silenced, so it therefore came as a surprise to him to pass Cloud and Reno on the interstate as he headed back to the house.  He frowned at the sedan as it passed, and he adjusted his rearview mirror to look and be sure he wasn't mistaken. 

 

"What the hell?"

 

Zack dug his phone out of his pants and he kept one eye on the road as he checked it.  He had three missed calls; one from Reno and two from Cloud.  He called Cloud back and he put the phone to his ear.  "Cloud, did I just pass you on the road?"

 

"Yeah," answered the blond.  "Reno and I are heading into Junon.  Rufus has some kind of emergency he wants us to help him with."

 

"Want me to turn around and follow you?"  Zack glanced at the groceries.  "Though I've got ice cream here."

 

"No, go ahead and get home to watch your game," Cloud insisted.  "Reno says it didn't sound like anything drastic, so I'm sure we can handle it without you.  I'll call if anything changes."

 

Zack's expression darkened and he recalled some of the things Cloud had told him about his past experiences with dealing with Rufus Shinra.  "Cloud, I know the guy's been trying to turn over a new leaf, but do you think he could be planning something?  I mean, if he hasn't given you any details—"

 

"No, he's learned his lesson about that," said Cloud with confidence.  "I might not like whatever he's going to ask us to do, but he isn't going to try and molest me again."

 

"Trusting, aren't you?"  Zack really wasn't one to talk, though, after his recent experience with Tseng.  "At least tell me where you guys are going to be."

 

"We're meeting him at his apartment," answered Cloud.  "I'll let you know if we go anywhere after that."

 

"Okay.  I'll trust Red to watch your back.  If I find out this guy's tried anything with you again—"

 

"Don't worry," interrupted Cloud, his voice faintly amused.  "I know how to deal with Rufus Shinra."

 

"I sure hope so," sighed Zack.  "Well, call me when you know when you might be coming back home."

 

"You might as well get something to eat without us," Cloud told him.  "I don't know how long this is going to take.  Oh, you'll need to feed Sissy and Daisy, too.  I didn't get the chance before we were heading out the door."

 

"All right.  Talk to you later, babe."

 

Zack ended the call and put his phone away, swallowing his misgivings.  Rufus hadn't tried anything with Cloud the whole time he'd been back from the dead.  He had to trust that he was finished with that bullshit, and he'd have to trust Cloud to handle him.

 

~*********************~

* * *

 

"Please, come in."  Rufus stepped aside to allow his guests into the apartment.  The sound of the baby's cries immediately had them both staring at him.

 

"Okay...you got the TV going on loud or something?" Reno asked.

 

"It's not the television," explained Rufus.  He looked to Cloud, who was watching him with suddenly wary blue eyes.  He couldn't help but take a moment to admire the sight of him.  He hadn't been in Strife's direct presence since the end of the Deepground conflict.

 

"Cloud, please come with me."

 

Cloud exchanged a look with Reno and he followed the president into one of the spare rooms.  When he saw the bassinet against the wall, his brows went up.  Reno spoke up before he could.

 

"Yo, is that a kid?  What are you doing with a rugrat, bossman?"

 

"I found it in a dumpster, in the lower part of the city.  The mother abandoned it in a trash bag."

 

Cloud's expression softened and his sapphire gaze went to the infant with pity.  "That's awful."

 

Reno shrugged.  "Happens a lot, these days.  So why did you bring it home, man?  You looking to adopt it or something?"  He winced as the infant shrieked unhappily.

 

Cloud snorted.  "Rufus Shinra with a kid?  I can't see that working out."

 

"And I completely agree with you on that front," answered Rufus with a smirk.  "This child is the reason I called for you.  You have experience with children, Strife."

 

Cloud blinked at him, then at the baby.  "Uh...Zack and I aren't really in the right place to raise a kid right now, and I don't have any experience with babies.  All the kids I've helped raise were six and up."

 

"I'm not asking you to take the baby," Rufus assured.  "I'll be bringing him to the fostering organization tomorrow.  I just...need help keeping him quiet, until then.  Children aren't technically allowed in this building."

 

"So take it to a hotel or dump it off on some family," suggested Reno.  "You ain't it's father...are ya?"

 

Rufus gave him an exasperated look that had Reno chuckling. 

 

"What do you want me to do?" Cloud asked him.  "I can't ask Tifa to watch after it.  She has her hands full already."

 

"Where's she living now?" Reno asked.

 

"Kalm," answered Cloud.  "But like I said, she has the bar now and she's taking care of Denzel and Marlene—though Denzel is old enough to look after himself, now."

 

"I'm not trying to foist the child off on your friends," explained Rufus.  "I just need you to tell me what's wrong with him and whether I should take him to a doctor.  He won't stop crying, as you can see."

 

"I _told_ you, I don't...oh, never mind."  Cloud sighed and he reached into the bassinet to carefully lift the infant out of it.

 

"Ugh...sorry man," Reno apologized, covering his ears, "but I can't take this noise.  I'm going into the kitchen to order some takeout.  Is Wutaian good for you guys?"

 

Cloud held the baby against his shoulder and he began to bounce on his heels.  His eyes met Rufus' calculatingly.  "You sent for me to baby sit for you, didn't you?"

 

The president shrugged.  "It was either that or call a nanny and risk rumors starting.  I have to watch my reputation, Cloud.  Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

 

Cloud sighed. 

 

"Yo, Wutaian or not, man?" Reno demanded.  "Don't make me stand here waiting!"

 

Cloud patted the baby and murmured to him before answering.  "I don't want takeout."  He looked at Rufus again, narrowing his eyes.  "I want ribs."

 

The other blond raised a brow.  "I presume by that you mean you want me to cook for you?"

 

Cloud nodded.  "That's my price.  If you want me to take care of this kid for you, I want barbeque."

 

Rufus scratched his chin, his gaze going to the baby.  "I think that's a fair enough trade.  Reno, I need you to make a trip to the market to pick some things up for me.  I don't have everything available."

 

"Fine," agreed Reno, clenching his teeth, "Just let me get out of this noise."

 

"You'd make a shitty father," Cloud informed him.

 

"Good thing I'm gayer than a rainbow then," Reno said.  "See ya."

 

As Reno exited the room, Cloud looked at Rufus again.  Those expressive blue eyes watched him until the president felt an urge to fidget.  "Is there something else I can do for you, Strife?"

 

"You panicked."

 

Rufus raised a brow again.  "I beg your pardon?"

 

"Admit it.  You freaked out and you didn't want to deal with the issue yourself."

 

Rufus compressed his lips.  "I may have felt a touch of anxiety, yes.  The only thing I know about babies is what I see on TV.  What of it?"

 

Cloud smiled a little.  "Rufus Shinra admitting he's not perfect at everything.  This is new."  The baby's crying had died down to whimpers and Cloud shifted him in his arms and looked down at him.  "There, it's okay."

 

Rufus was properly baffled.  "What did you do?"

 

Cloud shrugged.  "You were standing right there."

 

"But I didn't see you _do_ anything," insisted the president with annoyance.

 

"I held him," answered Cloud with a look that said he thought he was dense.  "He was just lonely."

 

"But I've hardly left his side since I brought him home," objected Rufus.

 

"Yeah, but standing there complaining at him and holding him aren't the same things.  Babies get lonely," answered Cloud.  "It's not rocket science.  They just need some human contact."

 

"And you claim to know nothing about babies."  Rufus smirked at him.

 

"I know about chicks," answered Cloud.  "I mean chocobo chicks...not women."

 

"I see."  Rufus smiled slowly, covertly admiring him again.  "I can see I made the right decision, calling you."

 

"You called Reno, not me," reminded Cloud, "and if you'd been honest and said why you wanted me to come, I might not have turned you down."

 

"I couldn't take the chance," admitted Rufus.  The baby appeared to be falling asleep, now.  "How could I be sure you would come, if you knew the truth?"

 

"Because the thought of you taking care of a baby is enough to give me the chills," answered Cloud with a smirk of his own.  "You're not exactly a nurturing guy."

 

Rufus shrugged.  "Would you like a drink?"

 

Cloud stared at him.  "I'm taking care of a baby."

 

"So?"

 

The blond sighed and looked heavenward.  "You really _are_ clueless.  You don't drink while you're watching kids.  It's like you don't drink before you drive somewhere, or operate heavy machinery.  I need to stay sober."

 

"Am I listening to Cloud Strife or reading the cautionary label on the back of medication?"

 

"It's just common sense," insisted Cloud, "but you can get me a soda, if you want."

 

"Of course." 

 

Rufus felt Cloud's eyes on him as he left the room and he smirked again.  Maybe there were other advantages to this situation.  He could explore the possibilities later, after Cloud got the kid down for the night.

 

~*********************~

* * *

 

"Okay, so we've got ribs, potatoes, chives and the brown sugar you asked for," Reno informed when he returned and joined Rufus in the kitchen.  "Anything else you need, baby?"

 

Rufus shook his head and set out more ingredients.  "You could fire up the grill for me while I finish prepping.  Go and relax in the lounge afterwards.  Help yourself to the bar."

 

"You got it."  Reno approached him and put his arms around him, closing in for a lascivious kiss.  Rufus returned the embrace and responded, his tongue thrusting against Reno's with familiar, possessive eroticism.  Reno deepened the kiss and reached down to cup the other man's ass.

 

"We can do this later," Rufus warned, breaking the kiss with obvious reluctance as their crotches pressed against one another and started to harden.  "Behave, Reno."

 

"Party pooper."  Reno squeezed the base of Rufus' tail suggestively, making him purr.  "I'm gonna hold you to that, boss."

 

Reno gave him a pat on the butt in closing, before going to the grill on the other side of the big, modern-style kitchen and firing it up.  The redhead turned and winked at his boss suggestively before heading out of the room, whistling a little tune.  Rufus smiled and shook his head, before returning his attention to the prep work.

 

~********************~

* * *

 

"He's down," announced Cloud as he exited the hallway and entered the lounge room.  "Where's Rufus at?"

 

"In the kitchen," answered Reno with a nod in the direction of said room.  "Cooking, like you asked him to...ya flake."

 

Cloud flushed.  "Smartass." 

 

He finished off the bottle of cola he'd been giving and he walked into the kitchen.  Rufus was glazing the ribs, preparing to put them on the grill.  The smell was heavenly already, and he hadn't even started to cook, yet. 

 

"Can I help with anything?"  It was just natural for Cloud to offer, seeing as he and Zack cooked together all the time and Reno joined them, when he visited. 

 

Rufus looked as though he were about to refuse, but he glanced at the onions waiting to be sliced on the counter island and he nodded at them.  "You could cut those up for me."

 

Cloud approached the counter island and looked around, scratching his head. 

 

"Behind you," offered Rufus.  "On the wall."

 

Cloud looked behind him and he found the selection of chef's knives lining the wall.  "You've got a lot of knives," he observed as he tried to decide which one to use.  Paring knives, butcher knives, bread knives, some kind of peelers, barbeque forks...it was a virtual treasure of cooking utensils. 

 

"Here."  Rufus approached and he selected one of the long knives.  "This one is best for the size of those onions, I think."

 

Cloud took it with a nod.  "How do you want this cut?  Diced?"

 

"No, just cut it in rings."

 

Cloud began to cut as Rufus watched, and the president clucked his tongue.  "You're attacking it like a beast, Cloud.  There's no need to be so aggressive."

 

Embarrassed, Cloud stopped and looked at him.  "Well, how do you usually do this?"

 

Rufus came up behind him and Cloud was plagued with inappropriate thoughts bordering on pornographic as the taller man pressed against him and put his arms around him.  "Uh..."

 

"Like this."  Rufus placed a hand over the top of the one Cloud was handling the knife with, and he took his other hand and situated it on the onion to show him how to support it.  "Steady, even strokes.  They don't have to be perfect, but it's better to slice them thin."

 

"Okay."  Cloud's face heated up as Rufus' breath tickled his ear.  He allowed the other man to guide his hand and though he had the gist of it, he didn't ask him to stop.  The fumes from the onion started to make his eyes water and he sniffed impulsively. 

 

"One moment," murmured Rufus.  He left Cloud then and he retrieved a matchbox from the drawer, while Cloud contemplated over how sexy his voice sounded.

 

"What are those for?" asked Cloud, trying not to think of the way his groin was starting to swell.  He frowned at Rufus in puzzlement as he struck one and blew it out, fitting it between his teeth.  Rufus lit another one and offered it to Cloud.  "Er...okay."

 

"Hold it between your teeth," instructed Rufus around the match hanging from his mouth.  "The sulfur eliminates the fumes and stops them from burning your eyes."

 

"Oh."  Cloud allowed Rufus to put the match in his mouth and he noticed the sting dying off immediately.  "I never knew about that."

 

"It's an old trick."  Rufus smiled briefly, and then he was pressing up against him again.  "Now, let's finish this, shall we?"

 

_~Is it really necessary for you to grind against me like this?~_

Cloud didn't say the thought aloud, because he was secretly enjoying the contact.  "I can never cut these things evenly," he complained...more to take his mind off of what Rufus' proximity was beginning to do to him. 

 

"That's all right," assured the president.  "They'll still taste the same, in the end."

 

"I guess that's true."

 

Cloud unconsciously began to press back against Rufus as they finished slicing the other together.  He was almost glad they still had another two to go before they were finished.  Rufus responded by pressing tighter against him and Cloud felt a telling bulge beginning to push against him. 

 

"Shouldn't you be getting started on the ribs?" Cloud asked softly, worried that if this kept up, he'd end up shoving the man against the counter and tearing all those layers of clothes off of him. 

 

Rufus took his hands off Cloud's.  "Yes, I should."  His lips brushed against the shorter blond's ear, drawing a shiver from him.  "I think you can handle this."

 

Cloud swallowed and shut his eyes. 

 

_~You'll cut yourself, dummy.~_

He opened them again and looked down at what he was doing.  The last thing he needed was to end up slicing a finger off in his distraction.  He listened to Rufus moving around and he spared a sidelong glance at him as he moved into view.  He ended up staring.  Rufus was bent over the oven, putting in the jacket potatoes.  That tail certainly didn't help keep his attention off the perfection of that ass.

 

"Shit!"

 

Cloud's helpless fascination with the swishing tail and the butt it was attached to ended abruptly as he sliced into his finger.  The match between his teeth fell to the floor and he grabbed the bleeding finger with a hiss.  Rufus jerked upright and turned around.

 

"Cut myself," muttered Cloud.  His face was now cherry-bright.

 

"Let me see," murmured the president.  His nostrils flared slightly as he approached and he smelled the blood.  Cloud suddenly wondered what he was going to do as he took his injured hand and examined it.  "It doesn't look like you cut too deeply," said Rufus after inspecting it. 

 

"Yeah, I just nicked it."

 

Cloud's eyes widened as Rufus took the abused digit into his mouth and sucked on it.  "Um...band aid...shouldn't...I mean it's..."

 

The blue-gray eyes met his and he found himself unable to look away.  "F-food," Cloud stammered.  

 

Rufus' lips slid down over the finger and his tongue swiped against the cut, stinging and turning him on all at once.  He released the finger and he urged Cloud toward the sink.  "Yes, the food.  Of course.  Rinse it off while I go and get a band aid from the medicine cabinet, Cloud.  Or if you prefer, I have Cure materia I could use to close it up quickly."

 

Cloud shrugged jerkily, failing to look nonchalant.  "I don't usually like to use materia for every ache and pain.  Don't want to get too dependant on it."

 

"Understood."  Rufus turned on the cool water and guided Cloud's hand beneath it.  "I'll be back in a moment."

 

"Okay."  Cloud stuck his finger under the running water and he watched it absently as he tried to control his body's reactions to Rufus' sensual behavior.  The thing was, he couldn't say for certain whether the man was deliberately trying to seduce him, or if this was all just part of his nature, now.  Rufus had adopted some feline behavioral traits since the incident that caused him to grow the tail and develop enhanced dexterity.  Was this flirtation, or was it more like a cat playing with a mouse?

 

"I'm no mouse," grumbled Cloud.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

Rufus thought things were going rather well.  He hadn't initially set out to get Strife into his bed, but seeing him again, hearing him talk and watching his endearingly silly reactions to his flirtations convinced him to try.  He heard a whimper from the room with the baby as he passed by it and he winced.  There was _that_ little obstacle, too.  He'd sent for Cloud to take care of the infant, not service his cock.

 

He dared to take a peek into the room at the baby, and he saw that he was kicking beneath the little blanket and looking around.  He stepped into the room and approached the crib, regarding the child with wary uncertainty.  He sniffed the air, testing for signs that it had soiled itself.  He relaxed when he didn't detect an odor and he regarded his little guest with a sigh.

 

"I would consider it a personal favor, if you would sleep through the night."

 

The baby looked up at him with incomprehension in his hazel eyes.  He cooed and started gumming his own miniscule fingers.  Rufus hastily reached in and caught up the pacifier, fitting it into the infant's mouth. 

 

"So, do we have a deal?" He murmured.  "There's a future of expensive toys each year for your birthday, if you behave."

 

The child of course had no idea what he was saying, and Rufus sighed.  He left the room and he stopped off in the lounge on his way back to the kitchen with the band aids.  "Reno, I want you to listen for the baby."

 

The redhead was sprawled out on the couch, watching a wrestling match on the TV and sipping a cocktail.  He frowned up at Rufus.  "Huh?  Why?  I thought that's what you had me bring Cloud here to...oh...I think I get it.  What about dinner, though?"

 

"Dinner will get cooked," promised Rufus.  "You know I never rush these things.  I just would prefer not to have distractions, if possible."

 

Reno grimaced, glancing toward the kitchen.  "Ya know I'm not good with kids, boss.  It makes my fillings hurt when they start that shrieking."

 

"Then you'll have to be sure and see to his needs before he reaches that point, again," suggested Rufus with a crooked smirk.  "I have faith in your obsessive need to get Cloud and I into bed together, Reno."

 

A slow grin spread over the fine-boned features.  "So you're really gonna go for it?  You think he's interested?  What the hell am I saying?"  His tourmaline gaze caressed Rufus from head to toe.  "Cloud's not blind.  Of course he wants ya."

 

"One can only hope," sighed Rufus.  "Can I count on you to give me the chance to find out?"

 

Reno sighed.  "I ain't looking forward to poop patrol, but the thought of you two together is so hot, it could be worth the pain.  What the hell...I'll give it my best shot."

 

Rufus smiled and he bent over to give Reno a quietly grateful kiss as a reward.  "I can always count on your libido, Fox."

 

Reno chuckled.  "Go get you some, bossman."

 

~******************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 3

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Rufus insisted on putting the band aid on Cloud's finger, and the fighter watched him with bemusement as he doctored him.  "Maybe I should rethink my impression that you're not nurturing," he muttered.

 

Rufus glanced up from his task.  "Don't be foolish.  I never do anything if I can't get something out of it, Strife.  We both know that."

 

"So what are you trying to get out of putting a band aid on my finger?"  Cloud grinned.  "I don't see what's in it for you."

 

"The illusion that I can be trusted."  Rufus winked at him.

 

Cloud looked away, more affected by that uncommon expression of playfulness than he cared to admit.  He had to hand it to the man; Rufus knew how to flirt.  "Where is this going, Rufus?"

 

"Going?"  The president's expression was carefully ignorant.

 

"Yeah.  You're being really nice.  All kidding aside, what are you trying to do?"

 

"You've saved me the frustration of trying to interpret baby-talk," answered Rufus calmly.  "I should at least try to be a gracious host.  Here, sprinkle some lemon juice into the salad while I get the ribs started."  He picked up a bowl of freshly squeezed juice with a spoon in it.  "And don't get any on your cut."

 

"Yeah, good call."  Cloud took the bowl and went to the salad waiting on the counter.  Not even Rufus' green salads could be called simple.  There was a mixture of different kinds of lettuce, finely sliced capsicum, pine nuts, cracked pepper and fresh sliced mushroom in the salad.  "How much of this do I put in?"

 

"Just a couple of spoonfuls," answered Rufus in a distracted voice.  "I'll sprinkle the olive oil when dinner is ready to be served."

 

"Okay."  Cloud carefully scattered drops of lemon juice over the salad and he tossed it with the utensils to mix it in.  He jumped when he felt Rufus' breath against the nape of his neck, all the sudden.  "Crap...you snuck up on me."

 

He'd never been able to do that before.  Cloud hadn't heard a whisper of sound from the man.

 

"My apologies," murmured Rufus.  "I just thought I'd show you how to turn this."

 

"You mean there's a right way to toss salad?"  Cloud was about to say that was stupid, but when Rufus' hands settled over his, he changed his mind.  The warm breath sighed over his skin as Rufus guided his motions.

 

"You don't want to tear up the ingredients with too much vigor," explained the president softly.  "Or bruise the vegetables.  It takes a gentle hand."

 

"Oh."  Cloud's body heated as Rufus tutored him, pressing up against him from behind again.  He'd always thought of salad as a boring side dish you threw together to add greens to a meal, but Rufus made it into an art.  With his guidance, he turned the mixture in the bowl to distribute the seasoning. 

 

"I'd be afraid to ever try and cook something for you," he confessed, his voice going husky in reaction to the intimacy of the moment.

 

"And why should that be?"  Rufus' voice had dropped half an octave as well, and his pelvis pressed more firmly against Cloud's backside. 

 

"Because you're so much better at this stuff than I am," admitted Cloud.

 

"Well, to be fair, if I tried to duplicate any of your sword fighting techniques, I would probably chop my own foot off."

 

Cloud laughed before he could stop himself.  "Maybe."

 

Rufus slid his hands off of Cloud's and slid them upwards, over his bare arms.  "You're doing fine."  They settled on his shoulders and began to knead there.  It felt good and Cloud started to relax under the touch.  "You know, I can't imagine your cooking being bad.  You excel at everything you do, Strife."

 

Recognizing flattery when he heard it, Cloud shrugged and tried not to be too pleased with the compliment.  "Only some things.  I still suck at communicating."

 

"I see."  Rufus' mouth started to kiss his neck, making Cloud go still with an interesting blend of desire and uncertainty.  "If you were better at communicating, what would you tell me right now?"

 

Cloud's thoughts scattered like dandelion fluff in the breeze as the sensation of those lips caressing his skin made coherent thought an endangered species.  "Um...I would...I don't know..."

 

"Surely you can think of _something_ you'd like to express," murmured the president.  "Speak freely with me, Cloud.  We've been through too much for you to censor yourself now."  His other hand started to drag the zipper of Cloud's sleeveless sweater down, parting it to expose his clavicle and upper chest. 

 

"I'd say...I'd ask what you're trying to pull," gasped the swordsman, shutting his eyes as his sex drive took over. 

 

Rufus' mouth smiled against the side of his neck.  "Your zipper.  Isn't it obvious?"  Rufus tugged the object in question down further, and his other hand stopped massaging Cloud's right shoulder to slide down his back, cupping his bottom between the press of their bodies. 

 

"I don't think this is a good idea," murmured Cloud mechanically—and he didn't mean a word of it.  Rufus must have detected as much, because he didn't stop or pause. 

 

"Then stop me," challenged the taller man.  He parted the material of Cloud's sweater, baring his chest and stomach to the cool air. 

 

Cloud vaguely recalled that Reno was still in the apartment, and there was a tiny baby counting on at least _one_ of them to stay alert enough to care for its needs.  "What about the kid?"

 

"I'm sure Reno understands which end is up," Rufus assured, "it won't kill him to see to the baby if it needs something."

 

"I don't know," Cloud said reluctantly, his sense of responsibility just barely remaining intact enough in the face of his lust to maintain some sense of reason.  Rufus slid both hands around to the front of his chest and he was quickly distracted again when he tweaked his nipples to hard, pink little buds. 

 

"Trust him, Cloud."

 

"You...aren't going to ask me to...trust _you_ , instead?"

 

Rufus smiled again. "I'm not foolish enough to believe you ever will.  Not completely, anyway."  He rubbed the tightened peaks of Cloud's nipples and he caught his earlobe between his lips to tug on it gently.  He pressed harder against his backside, grinding his erection against him through their clothes.  "But Reno would do whatever it takes to give us some private time together.  I'm sure you know that."

 

Cloud's eyes unfocused with lust and he swelled completely in his pants, tempted beyond reason to just give in and satisfy the need he was feeling.  Could he just leave it to a man that admitted the cries of children made his teeth hurt?  Could Reno even put on a diaper the right way?  One of Rufus' hands slid down with seductive purpose, and Cloud gasped when it settled over his crotch and began to rub it.  He let go of the salad spoons and he reached down to grasp the other man's wrist, but he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away.

 

"Cloud," murmured Rufus in that tone that usually spelled trouble.  "I want you."

 

Cloud couldn't say he didn't reciprocate that sentiment.  He felt like he could burst, if he got any hornier.  "Shit."

 

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?"  Rufus sounded amused, and he reached up with his left hand to cup the side of the shorter blond's face and urge his head to turn.  Cloud allowed it and he shut his eyes as Rufus' mouth covered his in a kiss.  He dropped the other spoon and he grasped the edge of the counter with white-knuckled fingers, still holding onto Rufus' wrist with the other hand. 

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," gasped Cloud against those wickedly seductive lips between kisses.  He shuddered with desire and pleasure as Rufus stimulated his nipples, one at a time.  The other hand continued to fondle his package with skill typical of him.  Aside from slightly quickened breath, Rufus seemed to be in complete control of himself—and it made Cloud a little resentful. 

 

"The food," reminded Cloud, some semblance of sanity returning long enough for him to remember.

 

"We have nearly an hour before it's ready to come out," assured Rufus.  "Now, what could we do to each other in an hour, Strife?"

 

Cloud didn't answer verbally.  Instead, he kissed him hard and deep, groaning in his throat with lust.  Rufus purred in approval and he rubbed against him suggestively, finally showing a slight loss of control. 

 

"God, I love how you go from uncertain to passionate in one moment," he gasped, and he began to work on getting Cloud's pants undone. 

 

"Shut up," demanded Cloud. 

 

He contradicted his harsh words by stroking Rufus' hand encouragingly, grinding against him in silent invitation all the while.  Rufus got his pants undone and he slipped his hand into them.  Cloud's breath caught as he gripped his stiffened length and massaged it.  He could dislike Rufus' principles and way of doing other things all he liked, but he couldn't deny that he'd missed the way the man touched him.  He was very good at seeking out the spots that gave Cloud the most sensation, and kissing areas that brought shivers and made him gasp.  Then, there was his calmness.  While Reno was like a flame in the bedroom and Zack was romantic and considerate, Rufus was assertive and confident—even when he bottomed. 

 

"Hunh...ahh," moaned Cloud reflexively as the president started to stroke him off.  The flushed cap of his erection peeked out through his open pants as Rufus fondled it.

 

"You should see yourself right now," purred Rufus.  "You don't know your own appeal."

 

Cloud's blush of passion deepened in response to the compliment.  He wanted to warn Rufus that he didn't need a commentary, but he was feeling too good to complain.  He leaned his head back against Rufus' shoulder, and he released his hand to reach up and cup the back of his head, encouraging another kiss.  Rufus obliged him, his tongue seeking entry to Cloud's mouth.  Cloud allowed it and he caressed it with his own as it explored.  Rufus broke the kiss again after a few moments of leisurely stroking, and he started to pull Cloud's pants down over his hips.

 

Neither of them noticed the cellphone peeking out from the archway leading into the dining room. 

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

Reno eased the cellphone around the archway, careful to do it a little bit at a time.  He had a mirror in his other hand; which he was using to see into the room without sticking his head around the corner.  He grinned hugely at the scene in the reflection and he snapped a couple of pictures.  Rufus glanced up at the second snap and Reno hastily pulled his phone back, stuffed the mirror into his blazer and went back into the den.

 

"Nothing hotter than a pair of hot blonds going at it," sighed the redhead as he looked at his new photos.  He grinned.  The second one was even sexier, because Rufus was looking straight at the camera.  Cloud—bless his distracted heart—seemed utterly oblivious.  His eyes were shut and he was leaning back against the taller man with a passionate look on his face. 

 

It was sorely tempting to go back and try some more voyeurism, but this was a delicate situation.  When it came to Rufus, Cloud was easily spooked and Reno didn't want to take the chance that he'd freak if he knew they were being watched.  As much as he would have loved to do a threesome with them, he figured they needed to be alone together.  Cloud and Rufus had never gotten the chance to bond…not really.  They needed some one-on-one encounters, if their volatile relationship was ever to become something more stable and enduring.  He heard Cloud make a desperate, helpless sound of pleasure; just loud enough to carry to the lounge.  Reno bit his lip and he reached down to adjust his package. 

 

Deciding he was getting too horny thinking about his two babes going at it in the kitchen, Reno got off the couch and started making his way to a bathroom to take care of his growing problem.  He heard the baby starting to cry as he walked toward the hallway and he sighed.

 

"Damn…guess I'd better check on him," muttered the Turk.  He knew Cloud, and he suspected that if the baby started carrying on too much, he'd want to come and check on it himself.  Reno couldn't let that happen…not when things were finally heading back in the right direction with Cloud and the president.

 

He went into the spare room and he turned the light on.  The baby protested louder and Reno hastily turned the light back off, guessing it hurt his eyes.  "Okay kid, chill."  Reno rocked the bassinet awkwardly.  "Settle down for Uncle Reno, would ya?"

 

The baby didn't listen.  If anything, he started to cry harder.  Reno bit his lip as the red-faced infant began to bawl.  He reached in and he started to pick him up, but the head started to flop and he remembered something about supporting it when holding a baby.  He slipped a hand beneath the little head and he tried again.

 

"Okay, it's cool," he informed the kid, lifting him out of the bassinet.  "I gotcha, kid.  Shhh, stop crying already."

 

He rocked the baby stiffly in his arms and he looked around for a toy or something to entertain him with.  He saw a piece of paper tacked to the wall that he'd failed to notice before and he narrowed his eyes at it, squinting to read the text without turning the light on.  It was a recommended feeding schedule.  Rufus must have looked it up online and printed it out.  Reno checked his watch and shrugged. 

 

"Food, huh?  Shit…does that mean I've gotta get something out of the kitchen?"

 

Why did Rufus have to pick the kitchen to nail Blondie?  Now he was going to have to choose between interrupting them to get formula, or letting the baby go hungry.  He knew Cloud would kick his ass if he did the latter, but would he lose his mojo if Reno went in there to get some formula?  He liked to think he wouldn't, since Reno was present for all but one of Cloud's past sexual encounters with the president.  He couldn't be sure, though. 

 

"Don't worry kid…I'll think of something," Reno promised.

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

Cloud moaned heavily as Rufus pressed into him, easing his cock into the prepared orifice just past the head.  He paused to give him a moment to adjust, closing his eyes in pleasure.  Cloud was bent over the counter island, and his chest rested on the surface of it while he gripped the far edge with both hands.  His pants were down around his ankles and his sweater was hanging open.  Rufus was still fully clothed, except that he'd unfastened his pants and pulled them down enough to expose himself for the act.  Thankfully, the president always kept lubricant on his person and he hadn't needed to go and fetch any to take this to the next level.

 

"You're just as tight as I remember," murmured Rufus unsteadily, leaning over the other man to speak into his ear.  He pushed deeper in and he nuzzled the soft, fluffy golden hair almost affectionately as Cloud groaned.  He fondled his protruding erection, steadily, mindful to keep pleasuring him.  He cupped his left hip with the other hand and he rocked forward some more, slowly feeding Cloud the length of his cock. 

 

"Oh God," moaned Cloud, and Rufus nearly stopped out of concern.  Looking down at the passionate expression on the side of Cloud's face that was visible to him, he deduced he wasn't causing him pain. Rufus smiled in satisfaction.  No, it wasn't pain that provoked Strife's cry.  He kept going until he was fully seated within him and he took a steadying breath, fascinated all over again.  There was something undeniably thrilling about taking someone as powerful as Cloud, this way—and this time, there was no question of consent. 

 

"I've thought about you a lot," confessed Rufus with a grunt as he slowly withdrew, then eased back in.  The narrow passage clenched around him and he waited for a moment again, letting Cloud feel all of him.  "I've often wondered…if this would ever happen again.  Wondered if you would ever let me touch you…kiss you…claim you this way."

 

"You…talk to much," complained the young general, and he moaned as Rufus moved again.

 

The president purred in his throat and he slid the hand cupping Cloud's hip up, sliding it along his ribcage before easing it between his body and the counter.  He stroked his taut belly and then he fondled a nipple.  He pulled back to the tip again, before driving his swollen sex all the way back in.  He did this slowly and deliberately, remembering how hot it made Cloud to feel every inch of his companions' dick moving inside of him.  It was sweet torture to resist his own desire to move faster and harder, but Rufus did so out of a desire to prove to Strife that fucking him again was worth it. 

 

"You'll have to forgive me."  Rufus' breath caught, and he pumped again.  "But surely you're used to some talk…in the bedroom.  You're with Zack and Reno, after all." 

 

"They talk...too much too."

 

Rufus chuckled at that, but he didn't pause or stop his actions.  Forward…back.  In…out.  Pushing in at different angles seemed to be the way to go with Cloud, too.  The shorter blond began to moan steadily, his pretty blue eyes half-lidded and blank.  Enchanted by the expression on his face, Rufus stared down at him as he fucked him.  That he'd trusted him enough to willingly do this without any coercion, drug or alcohol influence was thrilling enough, but to allow him to go bareback?  That was the part that surprised Rufus the most.  He'd been prepared to go and retrieve a condom from his room if necessary, but Cloud told him not to bother with it.  He knew he and his Turks were clean, but Strife had only his trust in Reno to go by. 

 

That annoying feeling of affection came back full-force when Cloud gasped his name on the next pump, and Rufus stopped fondling his nipples to stroke his fluffy hair.  "I'm going to see to it you're satisfied, Cloud," he promised breathlessly.  He shut his eyes again and tilted his head back, taking in every sensation and every sound of pleasure he invoked.  A familiar scent reached his nostrils and Rufus opened his eyes again, expecting to see Reno sneaking another picture.  Instead, he saw the redhead tip-toeing into the kitchen, with the tip of his tongue poking out the right corner of his mouth in concentration.  Rufus went still and stared at him with a thunderous expression, and Reno winced and put a finger to his lips. 

 

"What's wrong?" Cloud gasped, lifting his head off the counter.

 

Reno dropped to the floor just in time, hiding from Cloud's line of sight. 

 

"Nothing," Rufus assured, resuming his thrusts.  He bent over the other blond and he cupped his chin and urged him to turn his head more for a kiss.  Cloud shut his eyes and complied, whimpering with pleasure as the president's cock massaged him inside.  Rufus kept one eye on the other side of the counter island, where Reno had vanished.  The bright, spiked hair and the goggles resting in them slowly emerged again.  Rufus made sure Cloud's eyes were shut as he released his chin and motioned for Reno to leave.

 

The Turk crawled around to the other side of the kitchen, heading for the fridge.  He looked at Rufus and he gestured at his watch, mouthing a question.  Rufus frowned at him and shook his head, on the verge of shouting at him to get out.  Cloud moaned again as Rufus slicked his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum beading on it. 

 

Reno made a cradling gesture and he pointed at his mouth.  Rufus paid close attention to his lips as the redhead again mouthed something to him. 

 

"Feeding time," he was able to make out.  "Where's the grub?"

 

Rufus pointed at the bottom cabinet three doors down from where Reno was.  The Turk nodded and crawled silently over to it.  He carefully opened it and procured one of the packaged, pre-mixed formula bottles inside.  He looked up at the president questioningly and raised his eyebrows, holding the item up.  Rufus nodded, distracted by his pleasure and the way Cloud had begun to push back against him with each thrust.  He motioned Reno to go again, hating to think of how Cloud might react if he discovered him, right now.  Reno began to crawl back toward the kitchen exit and Rufus sighed in relief.

 

"Rufus," Cloud panted again, lifting his head.  Reno flattened himself on the other side of the counter island and Rufus nearly stopped again. 

 

"You're close," observed Rufus as he fondled Cloud's balls and felt them tightening.  He kept stroking his erection and he massaged the plump scrotum, bending over Cloud's back again to nibble his ear and hopefully keep him distracted enough for Reno to slip out unnoticed.  "Very close." 

 

Rufus stopped fondling Cloud's balls and he cupped his chin again, urging him to turn his head _away_ from the kitchen exit.  Thankfully, Cloud was too absorbed in his sexual pleasure to think anything of it and he allowed Rufus to hold his head still and kiss him.  Rufus saw Reno make it to the archway and the Redhead got to his feet and looked back at him.  Reno waggled his eyebrows and grinned, his sly gaze absolutely slutty on them both.  Rufus gave him one last warning look, his tail swishing behind him with agitation.  The Turk's sense of self-preservation won out over his libido and he left.

 

The timing was perfect.  Cloud's moans increased in volume and frequency just as Reno vanished, and seconds later, he spilled himself against the side of the counter island.  Rufus nuzzled his hair and kept his pumping slow and deliberate while he came, drawing the orgasm out with his gentle thrusts.  He watched Cloud's face as best he could from his vantage point and he vowed to try a position that allowed him to view him face-to-face, next time.  He'd nearly forgotten how damned _pretty_ Strife looked when in the height of pleasure.  So vulnerable…so open.  All the mistrust faded in that instant and Rufus was able to take simple pleasure in the knowledge that _he'd_ made him look like that. 

 

When Cloud's trembling eased up and his tension faded with his strength, Rufus began to pump faster.  "Yes," he groaned, snapping his hips to drive his aching flesh firmly into the pliant young man bent over his counter.  He watched Cloud's knuckles whiten and he heard the countertop creak ominously under the pressure. 

 

"Careful, Strife," cautioned Rufus.  "Don't break my counter."

 

"S-sorry," gasped the fighter.  He released the edge of the surface and he curled his hands into fists.  "Oh…unh…ahh!"

 

Driven to a loss of control by the sharp cries and the feel of Cloud's dick starting to harden again in his hand, Rufus gave up the battle.  He'd given Strife his satisfaction; now it was time for his reward.  He cupped both of his hips to guide his motions and he started taking him with hard, sharp thrusts.  Cloud levered himself up on his elbows, his hands clenched tightly into fists and his head tilted back.  Knowing he would say something if it was too much, Rufus let himself go completely.  His tail struck something behind him on the counter as it lifted and swished.  He heard it crash as it hit the floor, but he was beyond caring now.  He bent over his companion and groaned in his ear, his body tensing as he steadily climbed to that peak of bliss. 

 

"Cloud…Shiva, you feel so good," Rufus panted.  His fingers dug into the other man's hips as the next few pumps gave him that final push into bliss.  His eyes rolled and fluttered shut as he gave one final thrust and came inside of him.  "Strife," he groaned one last time, before laying his sweating forehead against the fighter's shoulder. 

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

Reno watched the baby suckle with bemusement.  His eyes went to the packaging and he shrugged.  "Drink up, kid. You're lucky all I had to do was shake it up and unwrap it.  Too bad your Ma isn't around to do this, huh?"

 

He held the bottle until the kid drank the last of it, and then he set it on the dresser.  He'd have to wait to dispose of it, since Blondie and the boss were still getting it on in the kitchen.  The baby started to fuss again and he scratched his head.  "What do ya want now?  Sorry, but you'll have to wait if you want seconds.  I ain't going back in there 'till Rufus is done, yo.  Do you want uncle Reno to end up skinned?"

 

The baby only fussed more, and Reno sighed and picked him up.  "Come on, give me a break, kid."  He smelled him to be sure he hadn't soiled himself.  "Seems like everything's cool downstairs.  What's the problem?"

 

The child whimpered, hiccupped and sputtered unhappily.  At a loss, Reno dug his phone out with one hand and he considered who he might call for some advice.  He thought about Zack, but he nixed the idea immediately.  Fair had a baseball game to watch and he sucked at researching things on the internet.  Reno selected Rude's contact number and he hoped he wasn't too busy to help him out.  He propped the phone between his shoulder and ear so that he could keep hold of the baby with both hands, and he waited for an answer.  After several rings, the bald man picked up on the other line and Reno could hear music blasting in the background.

 

"Yo Rude, can you hear me?"

 

"Hold…second, partner," answered the other Turk, his voice breaking up.  The music faded as Rude moved to a different location.  "What's up, Red?  You caught me at a club."

 

"Figured as much.  Say, do you know anything about babies?"

 

He could imagine Rude's eyebrows going up.  "You're kidding me, right?"

 

"Naw, man."  It occurred to him that Rude might not know about Rufus' little houseguest.  "I'm babysitting for someone and—"

 

"Whoa, _you're_ watching someone's kid?"

 

"Damn, I'm not _that_ bad," Reno muttered.  "So anyway, I just fed the kid and it's crying."

 

"Yeah, I can hear it.  What did you feed it?"

 

"Formula, what else?"  Reno demanded.

 

"I dunno…wouldn't surprise me to find out you tried to feed it pizza or something, though."

 

"Man, how dumb do you think I am?"  Reno started to grin though, recognizing the teasing for what it was.  "So anyway, I fed him the formula, but now he's all squirmy and upset.  Maybe he's trying to take a shit or something…I don't know.  Can you think of anything?"

 

"Did you try burping him?" Rude asked. 

 

Reno snapped his fingers.  "Burping!  I forgot about that shit.  So how do I do that?"

 

"I don't know, man," answered the other Turk.  "On TV they rest them against the shoulder and pat their back.  Be gentle, though.  You don't want to hurt the kid."

 

Reno nodded.  "Cool, I'll try that. Thanks, man.  We still on for that boxing match next week?"

 

"Mmm-hmm.  Good luck with the kid, partner."

 

Reno looked down at the child cradled in his arms.  "Yeah, I'm gonna need it.  Catch ya later, babe."

 

He ended the call and put the phone away, before shifting the baby in his arms and positioning it the way he always saw them do it on TV.  "Okay kid…let's hope you've just got a little gas you need to burp out.  Go ahead, don't hold back."  He patted the child's back gently, pacing back and forth as he waited for results.  He began to wonder if he was just wasting his time, when he heard the infant burp.  The whimpering died down, suggesting the burp had brought some relief with it.

 

"How do you like that?"  Reno grinned.  He started to take the baby off his shoulder, and the little tummy heaved before he could complete the action.  "Aw, shit," grumbled Reno when the child spit up on him.  So _that_ was why people used towels, when they burped kids.

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

Rufus eased out of his companion and he retrieved the roll of paper towels to clean up after himself.  He solicitously wiped Cloud off, before wiping off the evidence of the other man's pleasure from the counter island.  Cloud straightened up and pulled his pants up, before zipping up his sweater.  He turned around to face Rufus as the president re-fastened his pants, and there was something soft in his vivid blue gaze.  He looked like he wanted to say something and Rufus reached out to stroke his hair.

 

"I enjoyed that thoroughly, Cloud."

 

Those amazing eyes lowered and the color returned to Cloud's cheeks.  "So did I," he mumbled shyly.

 

Enchanted, Rufus leaned in for a kiss.  Was this what it was like to be with this man without the resentment, the anger and the mistrust?  He realized that he'd really missed out on something, when he chose to pursue Cloud the way he had.  Cloud returned the kiss without hesitation, further demonstrating the warmth he was capable of when he felt safe with a partner.  Reminded of the endearing way he'd laid his head on his thigh the last time they were together, Rufus stroked his hair again and resisted the urge to hug him.

 

The timer went off, distracting them from their afterglow.  Rufus turned around and he saw the mess on the floor.  He clucked his tongue and sighed at the waste.  "Well, I suppose the salad is out of the question, now." 

 

Indeed, most of it was on the floor and it was pure luck that he hadn't transferred it yet from the plastic bowl to the glass serving bowl.  Cloud immediately squatted down and began to clean it up, and Rufus joined him. 

 

"That's okay," Cloud soothed.  "I'm not really in a salad mood, anyway.  I just want your meat."

 

Rufus glanced up from his task and he smiled crookedly.  "Do you, now?"

 

Cloud seemed to realize what he'd just said and how it sounded, and he predictably blushed.  "You know what I meant."

 

"Be happy Reno isn't in here," chuckled Rufus.  It amazed him how often the blond fighter managed to put his foot in his mouth.  "He would have a party with that verbal slip, Strife."

 

Cloud's mouth twitched and he paid careful attention to his task.

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

Cloud went to check on the baby while Rufus set the table and put dinner out.  He was surprised to hear that Reno had fed and burped the child.

 

"What did you feed him?" Cloud asked, his golden brows furrowing with open concern as he looked down at the sleeping infant.

 

"Formula, man."  Reno pointed at the expended bottle on the dresser.  "Why the hell do people keep asking me that?"

 

"What 'people'?"

 

"You and Rude."  Reno shrugged.  "I fed the kid and he got fussy afterwards, so I called Rude to see if he had any tips.  He thinks I'm just as dumb as you do, 'cause he asked the same question."

 

"I wasn't trying to insult you," Cloud apologized.  "I just didn't notice any formula in here when we came in, that's all."

 

"Oh."  Reno looked around and he pointed out the diaper bag by the closet.  "It was in there."

 

Cloud nodded, apparently satisfied.  "Good job, Reno.  I was…busy helping Rufus in the kitchen."

 

The Turk nodded and looked away, sticking his hands into his pockets.  "No problem, baby."

 

Cloud frowned at him, and Reno tried not to look worried.  "What?"

 

"Where's your blazer?"

 

"Oh, right.  The kid puked on it, so I had to put it in the wash."  Reno shrugged.

 

Cloud smirked.  "Oh.  I'm surprised we didn't hear you cussing up a storm."

 

"Hell, other people have puked on me before.  I can handle a little baby spew."

 

Rufus came down the hallway and stuck his head in the door.  "Dinner is ready, gentlemen."

 

"Good," Reno said, "'cause I'm starving."

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

After enjoying a delicious dinner, they had some drinks in the lounge—Cloud's being free of alcohol—and they discussed recent WRO progress.  Rufus sat next to Reno with one arm around him as he sipped his martini, and Cloud sat across from them.

 

"Why don't you come sit by us, Blondie?" Reno encouraged, patting the empty spot on his other side.

 

Cloud looked at the crescent-shaped lounge and he shook his head, smirking.  "Because if I do that, I know you'll start… _doing stuff_ , and there's a newborn depending on one of us being able to take care of it."

 

"He knows you well, Fox," Rufus said.  He stroked Reno's hair absently.  "So as I was saying; Tuesti has been working on a new prototype generator that should provide clean energy to whole communities.  The same technology has allowed us to recharge exhausted materia.  The use of Mako will soon become a thing of the past, if everything pans out as we hope."

 

Cloud nodded, staring at Rufus like he was a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

 

"What is it, Strife?"

 

Cloud shook his head, a little smile curving his lips.  "I'm just having trouble wrapping my mind around Rufus Shinra turning into an environmentalist.  No offense."

 

"None taken."  Rufus took a sip of his drink before continuing: "I do whatever it takes to not only survive, but thrive.  This is the path that makes the most sense."

 

Cloud sighed.  "So you're not doing any of this out of noble intentions, after all."

 

"You sound disappointed."  The president's clear gaze held his.  "Is it really a requirement to be a tree hugger, for one to give a damn whether the world he lives on remains inhabitable?"

 

The fighter shrugged, finding the logic inescapable.  "I guess not."  He continued to observe the man, though.  "You're sure that's your position?"

 

Rufus smirked.  "Is it really so important?"

 

Cloud decided that it wasn't.  Rufus was what he was, and while some part of him still shied away from that, Cloud thought that if he were to change, he wouldn't have quite the same appeal and he probably wouldn't get things done as quickly as he did.  The baby started to cry again and Cloud put aside his virgin drink and got up.  He looked down at Rufus and nodded at him.  "Come on."

 

The president raised a brow.  "I'm sure you can handle it."

 

"You don't now how long you might have this kid, and I can't stick around and take care of it for you."  Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.  "You've got to learn some of this stuff."

 

Rufus glanced at Reno, who was snickering behind his hand.  The Turk cleared his throat and looked away, trying not to laugh more.  "Fine," muttered Rufus.  He got up and followed Cloud into the baby's temporary room.

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

Cloud and Reno stayed the night with Rufus, and Cloud made Rufus get up with him for feedings and diaper changings.  He went to sleep in one of the guest rooms, but Reno came and got him after midnight and convinced him to go into the master bedroom and sleep with him and Rufus.  Remembering the last time he was with the president in the big, round bed, Cloud fidgeted a little before being pushed down onto it by Reno.  Rufus was already fast asleep, worn out by the demands of caring for a baby. 

 

Cloud impulsively reached out to stroke aside the other blond's mussed hair as he lay down beside him, and when Reno joined him and spooned him, he took his hand and shut his eyes.  Rufus opened his eyes in the darkness a few moments later, when Cloud and Reno's breathing pattern slowed and steadied with sleep.  The president watched Cloud silently, before putting an arm around him and going back to sleep, himself.

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

_Early the next morning, Cosmo Canyon._

Reeve watched the monitors with a frown.  "Come on, baby.  Work for me."

 

Behind him, Vincent stood silently, awaiting the outcome as well.  The power fluctuated, the energy levels spiking and dropping alternately.  Nanaki came into the station behind them and he sat back on his haunches, his tail flicking with interest.

 

"How is it, Reeve?"

 

The engineer held a hand up for silence, his dark eyes fixated on the monitor.  He scratched his beard and muttered a prayer under his breath.  "Wait for it."

 

Cait Sith sat on the edge of the control panel, kicking his furry little legs as he leaned over the side to see what his creator was doing.  "Are ya sure ya collaborated it right?"

 

"The word you're looking for is 'calibrated'," corrected Reeve, "and yes, I did."

 

"Perhaps it needs more time to charge," suggested Nanaki.

 

"Which one of the four of us is the engineer, here?"  Reeve turned in his seat to regard his companions with irritation.

 

"I was merely pointing out a possibility," defended Nanaki.  "You said yourself that it runs on solar energy, and the sun has only been up for an hour."

 

Reeve sighed, unable to dispute the observation, but unwilling to put the project on hold.  "Just give it a few minutes.  It's..."  He looked at the monitor again and he saw the energy level steadily spiking, again.  "It's working...holy _shit_ , it's really working!"

 

He turned the device on when it reached peak levels, and the power grid lit up.  Now the little power station wasn't the only building in Cosmo Canyon with electricity.  The entire town was online, and the energy levels were holding steady.  Reeve grinned and stood up, rubbing his hands together with satisfaction.

 

"Damn, I'm good."

 

"If you do say so yourself," murmured Vincent.

 

Reeve turned to face him, keeping a completely straight face.  "I _do_ say so.  I've worked hard on this and _someone_ has to congratulate me."

 

"Congratulations."

 

"Careful now, Vincent," chuckled Reeve.  "You'll wet yourself, if you get any more excited for me."

 

"Well done, Reeve," congratulated Nanaki with a feline grin.  "If your device holds steady, you'll have improved the lives of the residents here.  I presume you'll be manufacturing more generators like this, now?"

 

"Absolutely," agreed the engineer with a nod.  He looked at the monitor again, and he checked the satellite links to review the locations that needed this alternative energy generation the most.  "Nibelheim might be our next priority.  They've been without power there for months."

 

Vincent nodded, looking over his shoulder at the screens.  "Wutai might be a consideration, as well.  When I last spoke with Yuffie, she said they've been rationing power generated by the mills."

 

"Good call."  Reeve scanned the satellite map and centered on the small continent of Wutai.  Another frown twisted his refined features, and he cocked his head to the side a little and zoomed in closer, focusing on the central north-east coast.

 

"What is it, lad?" Cait Sith asked when he sensed Reeve's sudden anxiety.  He leaned over and stuck his head in front of the monitor to look.

 

"Move, Cait...I can't see!"

 

The cat obligingly pulled his head back out of the way.  Reeve's fingertips flew over the keyboard and his gaze flicked to some readings on the screen beside the satellite image.  Vincent leaned over behind him, his ruby gaze watching the monitor curiously.  The WRO director shook his head and compressed his lips grimly. 

 

"I think we'd better contact Yuffie.  There's some seismic activity off the coast there and it's not looking good."

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, at the army base in Junon:_

Rude watched as the troops fell in line and Genesis walked their ranks, inspecting them with a less than friendly look on his face.  More than one of them cringed under that steady aqua gaze, and Rude couldn't really blame them.  Even as his lover, Genesis sometimes got a look in his eye that intimidated the Turk...and that was no easy feat. 

 

"We have been training non-stop for this since last week," announced the SOLDIER operative as he paced before the ranks, "and your performance has hardly improved."

 

He stopped before one of them, a young man with a powerful frame.  The trooper was taller than Genesis, but he looked as though he might piss himself under that cold stare.  "Do you have an excuse?"

 

"Sir, no sir!"

 

"At least you're honest."  Genesis looked down the line at the other troopers.  "You'll be in charge of the troupe today.  Oversee the drills and it will be on _your_ head if they don't improve by at least five seconds."

 

Rude grimaced in sympathy for the poor trooper and his companions.  Five seconds didn't seem like a big challenge to make in terms of breaking a time record, but trying to mobilize one hundred men and women to move in conjunction was a challenge.  The troops filed off to do as instructed, with the big guy looking like he was jogging to his own funeral.

 

Genesis watched them for a few moments, until they were all out on the track.  He turned to face Rude and his stance relaxed to something less rigid.  He gave him a tired, bare hint of a smirk as he approached, and Rude admired the way the morning light shone on his auburn hair. 

 

"They're improving," complimented Rude.

 

Genesis glanced back at them and nodded.  "They are."

 

"Do you ever praise them?"  The bald man started to smile, having trouble imagining it.

 

"I only praise exceptional performance."  The Mako-bright eyes scanned him leisurely.  "But, then, being a recipient of that praise yourself, you already knew that."

 

Rude adjusted his tie and said nothing. 

 

"Have you thought of where you want to go tonight?" Genesis asked, the sly sparkle in his eyes saying he was enjoying the subtle way he reacted to his words.

 

"I thought we could stay in," answered Rude, "unless you'd prefer me to take you somewhere.  You could come to my place and we can order takeout and watch a movie, or something."

 

Not usually one to speak in long sentences, Rude felt a little winded at the end of that one.

 

Genesis eyed him suggestively, and he reached out to re-adjust the tie—which Rude had inadvertently messed up a moment ago.  "Hmm.  Go out in public, where we have to watch our behavior, or stay in and fuck your brains out?  I think the answer is in the question."

 

Rude flushed.  "Well...uh...yeah.  That's...so we're staying in?"

 

"Absolutely."  The Soldier's voice was a droning purr of seduction.

 

Genesis smirked in satisfaction and he glanced around.  He leaned in toward Rude and he spoke into his ear.  "Would you prefer strawberry or apple, this time?"

 

"Either one," answered the Turk.  Genesis could use tar flavored body oil, and he'd still lick it off him.

 

"Strawberry it is."  Genesis patted his arm and he started to pull away, but something was suddenly, terribly wrong.  He went still and he frowned, his pupils dilating hugely.  He grabbed onto Rude's blazer for support as his knees suddenly buckled. 

 

"Genesis?!"  Rude caught him around the waist as the redhead groaned in agony, putting his free hand to his forehead. 

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

He could see blackness yawning at his feet, and the screams of thousands of voices in his head.  Genesis clung to the only thing still solid to him as he tried to make sense of the sudden, desperate warning in his mind. 

 

"Goddess," he gasped, shutting his eyes as the pain threatened to make him black out.  "Wh-what are you trying to say?"

 

He saw water rushing at him, and then he saw a vision of Weiss smiling that macabre, maniacal smile that so resembled Hojo's.  Flowing, silver hair obscured Genesis' vision and for a brief moment, he was gazing into the slit-pupiled, emerald eyes of an old friend—yet they didn't seem to see him.  They were glaring angrily at something beyond his sight, and there was a roar of collapsing earth and the screams of the dying.

 

" _Genesis!_ Talk to me!"

 

The world returned to where it was before, the fog around his vision clearing.  He was still on his feet, thanks to the strong support of the dusky-skinned Turk holding him.  Gasping, shuddering, Genesis raised his head with difficulty to look at his companion with wide, shocked eyes.

 

Rude stroked his hair out of his eyes, his gaze concerned on him behind the concealing shade of his sunglasses.  "Are you okay?"

 

"I...I'm fine."  Genesis released him with difficulty—and he immediately staggered.  Rude caught him again and he helped him over to a bench. 

 

"I'm taking you home."

 

"No, I'll be fine in a moment," insisted Genesis.  "You could fetch me some water from that cooler, though."  He gestured at the drink cooler against the wall of the restroom building. 

 

Giving him one last, worried look, the Turk got up to do as requested.  "You should see a doctor.  What happened?"

 

Genesis rubbed his temples and winced.  "Migraine.  It's nothing."

 

The glance Rude gave him over his shoulder said he didn't believe it for a second, but Genesis was too disoriented by the unexpected barrage of mental images to worry about that.  He needed to examine each vision carefully, to try and make sense of them.  This was the first time he'd failed to shut out the voices of the Lifestream.  Minerva evidently decided he needed to get this message, whether he wanted to or not.

 

"What does it mean?" He whispered.

 

Whatever the message was, he had a feeling it was going to be a monumental issue.

 

~******************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 4

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

"I'm not liking this at all."

 

"From what you've told me, there's nothing to like," Vincent pointed out.  "Unless there's something appealing about a possible tsunami to some people."

 

Reeve looked up from the monitor.  "No luck with Yuffie?"

 

"It's very late over there," reminded Vincent.  "I'll continue to try."  He redialed the number again.

 

Reeve did some more number crunching, trying to determine the possibility of a major seismic event.  If it got as big as he feared it would...no, he wouldn't think of that. 

 

"I think we should contact President Shinra and start making plans for WRO assistance and evacuation."

 

Vincent and Nanaki looked at each other grimly, and they nodded.

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

As it turned out, Genesis developed a migraine after all.  Once the shock of the mental assault faded, the throbbing ache replaced it and he suffered kaleidoscope vision for a bit.  He called off training for the day—much to the relief of his troops—and he allowed Rude to take him to his apartment.  Rude helped him get undressed and into bed, and he dimmed the lights for him and dampened a washcloth with cool water.  He placed it over Genesis' forehead and he sat on the edge of the bed in silent contemplation as the redhead lay there, resting.

 

"You're worried," observed Genesis softly.

 

The Turk turned his head to look down at him and he gave a brief, single nod.  "I've never seen that happen to you before."

 

"It was a first for me," admitted Genesis with a sigh.  He held the washcloth in place and he shut his eyes.  "This helps, though."

 

"I'll go and get you some aspirin."

 

"Thank you."  Genesis opened his eyes and watched the powerful Turk leave the bedroom.  A part of him thought that he shouldn't let himself go so much in front of him, but in truth, he'd always had a thing for the ninnies.  Big, powerful men that could snap someone's neck like a twig...yet took the utmost care with their lovers.  He always migrated toward them.

 

"What are you trying to tell me?" Whispered Genesis.  "What was that vision about?"  He replayed the images in his mind and his headache worsened.  He groaned, thankful that the blinds were closed. 

 

Rude came back into the bedroom, carrying a glass of water in one hand and a couple of pills in the other.  "Here," he offered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed again.  "If you need something stronger, I can get it for you."

 

Genesis sat up with a grunt, the washcloth falling away from his forehead.  "Thank you."  He took the little white tablets and tossed them back, before rinsing them down with the water.  "I need to file a report on today's field training."

 

"Worry about that later," insisted Rude.  "Anyone gives you crap about it—"  He cracked his knuckles meaningfully.

 

Genesis smirked.  "That, I'd like to see."

 

"You will, if someone gives you shit."

 

The redhead chuckled, and he immediately regretted it as pain lanced through his head again.  "Oh, I need to lay back again."

 

Rude took the glass from him and he urged him back down, replacing the washcloth on his forehead once he was prone.  "Just rest.  I'll put the word out for you."

 

Genesis closed his eyes again and nodded.  "What is it that your partner always calls you?  'Boyscout?'"

 

"Nah, that's Zack and Cloud he's talking about.  I'm the 'Teddy bear'."

 

Genesis grinned.  "Indeed."

 

Rufus cleared his throat.  "I'll go and make that call now.  I'll check back in on you in a minute."

 

~*********************~

* * *

 

 Reno dragged himself out of his boss' bed reluctantly, his mussed hair smushed on one side and covering his eye on the other.  He didn't recall taking it out of the ponytail during the night, but he must have, because it was loose and straggling down his back.  He tripped over his pants as he got out of the bed and he looked down, scratching his head.  He didn't remember getting undressed, either. 

 

"Damn, Rufus...you mix some potent drinks."  Reno yawned, feeling a little hungover, but not particularly pukey.  He pulled his pants on and located his shirt, and then he left the bedroom and stumbled down the hallway.  He smelled food cooking in the kitchen and his stomach rumbled.

 

"Cloud?  Rufus?" He called out as he approached the kitchen. 

 

"Come and have breakfast, Reno," answered an unexpected voice.  Reno walked in to find Tseng in there, frying some eggs.  The Wutaian looked up at him and a crooked smile adorned his lips at the sight of his sleep-mussed condition.  "You certainly look like the kitsune that slept in the briar patch.  Rough night?"

 

"I had to watch a baby," grumbled Reno.  "But it got Cloud and Rufus together, so I'm good.  Where the hell are they, anyhow?  And where's the kid?"

 

Tseng regarded him with puzzlement.  "I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Reno."

 

"The kid," Reno stressed, frowning.  "Rufus had a baby he was taking care of and he had me bring Cloud 'cause he didn't know what he was doing.  I watched the rugrat for them while they got it on in the kitchen."

 

Tseng frowned at him.  "Reno, how much did you drink last night?"

 

"Just a couple, man."  Reno frowned just as deeply back at him.  "What the fuck...where _are_ they and why are you—"

 

A barely perceptible twitch of the mouth finally gave the deception away for what it was, and Reno groaned.  "You're fucking with me."

 

Tseng chuckled.  "I haven't seen you face-to-face for a while, Reno.  You have to give me some allowances.  It's nice to put aside the work attitude, now and then."

 

Reno grumbled crossly and had a seat at the bar.  "You had me thinking I was going crazy, for a minute."

 

"Since when have you ever been sane, Reno?"  Tseng poured him a glass of juice and slid it to him. 

 

Reno shrugged and took a swallow of the juice.  "So where are they really?"

 

"Strife went with him to drop the child off at the foster care center," answered Tseng.  "They should be back before noon.  Have some breakfast with me and then you can shower."

 

"Sounds good to me," sighed Reno.  He grinned, thinking of the pictures he'd snapped the night before.  "Hey Tseng, wanna see something nice?"

 

"What's that?"

 

Reno got the phone out of his pocket and he located the snapshots he'd taken of Rufus and Cloud.  The Wutaian glanced at it, then did a double-take.  "Does Strife know that you...no, of course he wouldn't.  I'd advise you to delete those or put them somewhere he won't happen to find them, Reno.  You've already gotten into trouble for this sort of thing, before." 

 

Despite his lecturing tone, Tseng's gaze was admiring on the photo and he didn't seem particularly eager to look away. 

 

"I'll keep it under my hat," promised Reno.  He turned the phone back around and grinned at the photo.  "It's too freaking hot to delete, man."

 

Tseng nodded in understanding and he returned his attention to the eggs, adding some other ingredients to make omelets.  "Have you called Fair yet to let him know what's happening?"

 

"Hell, I don't _know_ what's happening, yet," Reno answered, "but I guess I should let him know me and Cloud ought to be back home today."

 

"That would be courteous of you."

 

Reno narrowed his eyes on the Turk director's back, watching the morning light filtering in through the window shine on his perfectly silky, raven hair.  "So what else happened when you and Zack went on that mission, boss?"

 

"Nothing especially interesting."  Tseng flipped the omelets.  "Why do you ask?"

 

"Hmph."  Tseng was good, but Reno was as shrewd as the Wutaian was sneaky—and vice versa.  "I dunno...maybe it had something to do with that 'please fuck me' look you gave him before ya left, when you dropped him back off."

 

Tseng spared him a glance of denial.  "I gave no such look."

 

"You did so," countered Reno.  "You had total 'I want your cock' face.  I know, man...I've seen it before."

 

"You have a one-track mind, Kitsune."  Tseng finished up with the eggs and he scooped them up onto plates.  He offered one to Reno before taking a seat beside him.  "Eat your breakfast."

 

Reno shrugged and took a bite.  He mumbled with appreciation at the taste.  Rufus was the expert chef amongst them, but there was something to be said for Tseng's omelets.  "You know," he said conversationally as Tseng started to take a drink of water, "He wants your cock too."

 

Tseng started to choke.

 

Reno reached out and patted his back—despite having been told many times before by Tseng that it didn't help a choking person to do so.  The Wutaian caught his breath and took a cautionary sip of water.  When he was sure he was okay, Reno smirked at him.

 

"Look at you, all flustered.  Was it something I said, baby?"

 

Tseng shot a glare at him. 

 

"Don't look at me like that, boss," Reno pacified.  "I'm just being honest, and I'm trying to get you to be honest with yourself, too.  You've had a thing for Zack for a while, haven't you?"

 

"I respect him," insisted Tseng.

 

Reno rolled his eyes.  "Not as much as you want him.  Come on...who are you talking to, here?"

 

Tseng looked down at his food, obviously troubled.  Reno sobered a little, sensing there was more to Tseng's apparent interest in Zack than simple lust.  "How deep does this go, man?"

 

Tseng shook his head.  "Deep enough to be a bad idea.  Just drop it."

 

"I will, as soon as ya tell me what happened."

 

"I shot him."

 

Reno blinked, nearly rocking back in his seat.  "Huh?  What the fuck _for_?"

 

"It was a ruse," answered Tseng.  "I had to do it to convince them I was sincere in my desire to cooperate.  Obviously Zack is fine now, but I'd prefer never to have to do something like that again."

 

"Man," sighed Reno.  "So what happened after that?"

 

"I saw to his injury myself and I brought him back home the next day.  The  
artifacts were returned to Wutai and Yuffie convinced the council to discuss further alliance possibilities with ShinRa and the WRO."

 

"But there's something you ain't saying," persisted Reno.  "Something had to happen between you two besides that.  Zack wouldn't be giving you moon eyes for shooting him.  He's not a masochist, man."

 

Tseng sighed.  "You think he was looking at me that way, do you?"

 

Reno shrugged.  "He looks at Cloud and me like that.  I know the look; just like I know the look you gave him."

 

"Nothing happened," reiterated Tseng.  "Zack...stopped before it could."

 

Reno sucked his teeth in thought.  "Hmm.  So you _almost_ tapped him?"

 

"We were well on our way to it," confirmed Tseng, "but his honor wouldn't allow it. He's faithful to you and Cloud."

 

"And you feel like shit now for macking on him, right?"

 

"I feel that my parents wouldn't recognize the man I've become."

 

Reno frowned at him.  "Don't talk like that, man.  You've got your own code of honor...we _all_ do.  It might be kinda thin compared to people like Fair and his mentor, but it's there."

 

"Mine has become so thin, I can barely see it anymore."

 

Reno shook his head.  "Then you've got to look a little harder, yo.  I see it all the time.  Look at all that shit you did for Zack and Cloud, back in the day.  Look at the things you're _still_ doing, and look at what our whole company's been trying to pull off.  We ain't the same as we were and as far as I'm concerned, we're all better now than we were back then."

 

Tseng looked at him full-on, his dark gaze soft and open for once.  "It's nice to talk to you this way again, Reno.  We lose so much on the job."

 

Reno felt a warning lump in his throat, remembering everything they'd been through over the years and how close they all were, beneath the surface.  "Yeah, well...I kinda love you guys.  Don't let the little set back with Zack get you down.  I think you two will hit it off, sooner or later, and there's nothing dishonorable about that."

 

Tseng sighed and he reached out to gently smooth Reno's wild hair into some semblance of order.  "I'll try to remember that."

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

Rufus stopped outside the foster clinic, hesitating.  Cloud paused and looked back at him.  "You coming?"

 

Rufus heaved a sigh.  "In a moment.  I'll meet you in the car."

 

The other blond gave him a suspicious look, but he got into the vehicle and waited.  Rufus went back into the agency and he approached the reception desk.  The young woman behind it smiled up at him in recognition.

 

"Did you forget something, Mr. Smith?"

 

"Actually, the name is Shinra," corrected Rufus softly.  "I'd like to make a donation."

 

~*******************~

* * *

 

"Everything okay?" Cloud asked as Rufus got into the car with him, several moments later.

 

The president nodded.  "I left my wallet behind," he answered coolly.  He buckled his seatbelt, checked his mirrors and started the car up. 

 

Cloud stared at him.  "It was in your hand when you walked back in."

 

Rufus went still.  "Yes, but my license fell out."

 

"How?"

 

"It just _did_ , Strife.  Don't heckle me about it."

 

Cloud almost pouted.  "Excuse the hell out of me."

 

Rufus sighed again and looked at him.  "I'm not a morning person," he excused.  "Don't take it personally."

 

Cloud shrugged, still looking ridiculously sullen.  "Whatever."

 

Rufus swore and he put the car into park.  "Come here."

 

Cloud didn't get the chance to refuse him.  Rufus cupped his face and kissed him on the mouth.  Cloud stared at him stupidly when he finished, hurt feelings apparently forgotten.  Rufus gave him one last look, shook his head and put the car into drive again. 

 

"The things you make me do," he complained as he pulled into traffic.  "I swear to Shiva, I—"

 

"LOOK OUT!"

 

The shout came a moment too late.  Rufus' expensive luxury car back-ended a huge garbage truck on the street, and the airbags deployed before he could do more than curse.  The horn started beeping and Rufus groaned, trying to push the airbag down to see the damage.

 

"Strife...are you hurt?"

 

"No, I'm okay.  We didn't hit it hard, I don't think."

 

People came running up to them to see if they were okay, and with some maneuvering and cursing, they both squeezed out of the vehicle.  Rufus staggered with disorientation as Cloud assessed the damage. 

 

"It's not that bad," called the fighter.  "Reno can probably fix this up in under a day.  I'll go check on the garbage truck driver."

 

Rufus was about to remind him that the driver of the truck was essentially driving a tank, and probably barely felt a bump.  The thought passed out of his mind when he turned to see people staring at him with wide eyes.  Thinking he might have cut himself without realizing it, Rufus reached up to wipe at his head and check for blood.  Finding none, he was about to ask them what in the hell they were staring at, when he noticed a little girl pointing near the general vicinity of his legs.

 

"Mommy, he has a tail!"

 

Rufus shut his eyes, tilted his head back, and asked the gods why they felt the need to pick on him.  He looked down to see that the hem of his long coat had gotten caught up in the seatbelt when he got out, and as a result it was pulled aside to reveal his mutation to everyone around him.

 

~*********************~

* * *

 

The violent slam of the door was enough to make Reno jump right off the couch.  He turned to stare at Rufus as the president stalked into the apartment, with Cloud close at his heels.

 

"Rufus, it's not that bad," Cloud was saying.

 

The taller blond turned to glare at his spiky-haired companion.  "Not that bad?  Everyone on 5th saw it, Strife.  Do you have any idea the sort of questions this is going to raise?"

 

"What happened?" Tseng asked, cutting into the conversation before Cloud could offer a rebuttal to that.

 

"We got into an accident," answered Rufus.  "Nothing serious, but my coat got tangled in my seatbelt and people saw my tail.  I have no doubt it's going to be all over the news by tonight."

 

Reno and Tseng looked at each other.  "I'll make some drinks," Reno offered.  He went to the bar and he gave Cloud a once-over to be sure he wasn't hurt.  "What kind of shape is the car in?"

 

"The front left headlight is out, and there's a pretty nasty dent in the fender, but the engine seems okay and nothing's leaking.  We had them tow it to HQ.  Maybe you can look at it before we go home."

 

"Can do."  Reno looked at Rufus, who had plopped down on the couch and sprawled back.  His tail was tapping the floor with agitation and his jaw was tense.  "Hey bossman, maybe this is a _good_ thing.  You can stop hiding it now."

 

"I should have had the bloody thing removed, as I originally intended."

 

"Didn't you have it strapped down, Koibito?"  Tseng sat down beside him and started to massage his shoulders.

 

"I didn't do that today," answered Rufus.  He gave Cloud an accusing look.  "I was distracted."

 

"Hey, all I did was offer to go with you to the foster care place, because you didn't want to be in the car alone with the baby."

 

"You rushed me," complained Rufus.  " _'Let's go, Rufus.  I have to get back home, Rufus.  Zack's expecting us, Rufus.  Don't take all day, Rufus!'_ "

 

"I don't sound like that."  Cloud glared right back.

 

"Geeze, sounds like the honeymoon's over," mumbled Reno.  He finished mixing a couple of drinks and he carried one to Rufus and one to Cloud.  "Here, cures what ails ya."

 

Rufus downed his in three swallows, and so did Cloud.  Reno snatched up the glasses and mixed another for both of them.  While he worked on getting them buzzed enough to loosen up, Tseng tried to reason with them.

 

"This isn't going to help anything.  Sir, for good or ill, your secret is out and you have an opportunity to put an end to all of this hiding, one way or another.  You have two choices that I can see.  We can either arrange surgery to remove the tail and come up with a cover story—"

 

"Fuck no," protested Reno.

 

Tseng shushed him.  "—Or, you can 'come out' and show the world that you were directly affected by the Deepground conflict that you helped to stop, before it became a major threat.  I think you know which option I would prefer, but it has to be your choice.  People might have sympathy for your condition, with the understanding that it developed while you were fighting for their safety."

 

"And the world already knows we've got two guys with wings on our side," Reno pointed out.  He carried another drink over to Rufus, and he held Cloud's out for him.  "Think about it, man.  This shows you put yourself right in the _middle_ of this shit."

 

"It also shows I'm a mutant."

 

"You aren't a mutant," Cloud said.

 

Rufus looked at him with mild surprise.  The fighter shrugged and took another drink, his blue eyes holding Rufus'.  "There's more to you than that tail."

 

The president's hard gaze softened a little, and he lowered his eyes in thought.  His phone began to ring and he sighed in annoyance and dread, before getting it out and answering it.  "This is Rufus."  He sat up straighter, frowning.  "What?  When?  How much time?  I see."

 

Cloud and the others looked at each other curiously as Rufus had his discussion.  When he ended the call and put the phone away, he looked at each of them.  "It seems my personal situation is going to have to wait, gentlemen.  A potentially disastrous situation could arise in Wutai, and we need to organize an evacuation."

 

~******************~

* * *

 

Zack was having a record day—and not in a good way.  He stubbed his toe getting out of the shower, and then whilst he was hopping around swearing, he hit his head on the corner of the door.  He somehow made it out of the bathroom without killing himself, but then his robe got caught on a nail in the railing of the stairs and it ripped.

 

"Oh, come _on_ ," he complained as he freed the material with a grumble.  He examined the wood with a frown.  "What the hell?  How did this happen?"  He pressed the nail—which was sticking out too far.  "I've got to fix that."

 

He descended the stairs with extra care, seeing as the house seemed determined to kill him today.  He was late getting out of bed—almost having slept in as long as Reno.  He could hear his phone beeping from the recharger in the kitchen and he hurried as much as he dared.

 

"Don't hang up, don't hang up," he chanted, hopping a little to avoid putting too much weight on his abused toe.  He grabbed it and groaned.  "Aww, he hung up!  That's okay, I'll call him back."

 

He leaned back against the rail and pushed "return" on the touchpad.  He put the phone to his ear and combed his long, damp bangs out of his eyes, peering out the back window.  "Cloud?  Yeah, I missed you by like two seconds.  How's it going, Sunshine?"

 

"Don't get me started," Cloud answered.  "We need you to head into Junon right away.  Something's going on over in Wutai and they've got to start evacuating, just in case."

 

Zack blinked and he leaned over to peek into the kitchen at the clock on the wall.  "Wow, okay.  Just give me ten to throw some clothes on and dry my hair, and I'll be on the road.  You and Reno okay?"

 

"We're fine, but Rufus has been kind of exposed."

 

Zack's face screwed up.  "Again, but in Zack speak?"

 

"People saw his tail."

 

"Oh."  Zack fought a grin.  "How did that happen?"

 

"His coat slipped in public.  I guess he forgot to strap the tail down or something.  Anyway, there might be some fallout from that, and we've got to work out who's going to Wutai and who's staying here to help him deal with this."

 

"I don't think Shinra needs help from the likes of us to handle public speeches," Zack said dryly. 

 

"That's not the issue," Cloud explained.  "Tseng thinks there's a chance someone might try to take Rufus out, once this gets out."

 

"Why?  Nobody's ever tried to kill me for having wings."

 

"Because he's a public figure, and people are scared of things they don't understand, and he's kind of made a lot of enemies as it is.  People like _you_ , Zack.  I'm not saying it's a definite, but it's a possibility and Tseng is right; we shouldn't risk it."

 

Zack nodded in understanding.  "Gotcha.  Well, just hang tight for me, kiddo.  I'm on my way...if I can make it out of the house alive."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing.  See you when I get there, Cloud."

 

~******************~

* * *

 

"Come on, move it."  Zack fidgeted behind the wheel of his truck as he hit the heavy noon traffic.  "People, the light is _green_!"  He honked his horn.  The guy ahead of him flipped him off out the window. 

 

"Wow...that was a dick way to act," muttered Zack.  Less patient than usual, he rolled his window down and shouted out it.  "You want to lose that finger, buddy?"

 

The car abruptly stopped, and Zack nearly rear-ended it.  "Shoot...I've been hanging out with Reno too much," grumbled the fighter as a guy around his age built like a football player got out and approached his truck with a scowl.

 

"What'd you say to me?"

 

"I asked if you want to lose that finger," Zack said, his anger rising.  "Look, I'm not looking for trouble, I just want to get—"

 

"Well you _found_ it, asshole!  You got a problem with my finger?  How about a closer look?"

 

The guy stuck his middle finger in Zack's face barely an inch from his nose. 

 

"I'm serious," warned Zack, glaring up at him from beneath spiked raven hair, "you put that away before you lose it."

 

The guy brought it even closer, invading Zack's personal space.  It smelled like french fries.  Zack abruptly grabbed it and he twisted it, making the other man howl.  

 

"I warned you, dipshit," snarled the fighter.  The other man tried to punch him through the window and Zack jerked aside and avoided it.  He swore and he opened his door, hitting the guy square in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.  He picked him up by the shirt and lifted him, one-handed.

 

"Shut up, get back in your car, and drive," advised Zack, baring his teeth at the man.  He threw him toward the vehicle in question and the guy rolled over the concrete a few times, before coming to a stop.  Zack looked around when he realized people on the street had stopped to watch the spectacle, and traffic around him had literally stopped.

 

"Okay folks, nothing to see here," he advised.  "Just a little argument.  It's cool."

 

They didn't move along.  Zack sighed and rubbed his eyes.  "I don't have time for this."

 

Thinking quickly, he dug his phone out and he called Reno's number.  "Hey Cinnamon buns, I've got a little problem and I might need you to pull some strings for me."

 

"Sure thing, Feathers.  What's up?"

 

"I'm stuck in traffic about six blocks from Headquarters," answered Zack, checking his watch, "and I know we're on a tight schedule.  I'm going to leave my truck behind and just fly the rest of the way.  Make sure they don't impound it, will you?"

 

"You got it...but we could always buy you a new—"

 

"No, I like _my_ truck," insisted Zack.  "See you in a few." 

 

"Right.  Don't scare too many civ's man."

 

Zack looked around with a sigh.  "I think I already have that covered."

 

He put the phone away and he reached into his truck to get his supplies.  When people saw the sword, they backed hastily away and Zack shook his head and secured it to his back scabbard.  "It's okay...I'm not after anyone.  I just have somewhere to be, so don't panic." 

 

He locked his car up and he gave his would-be attacker a warning look.  "Anything happens to my truck, I'm coming looking for _you_ first."

 

It was kind of mean of him, but Zack wanted to erase any ideas the guy might have about busting up his truck in retaliation for his humiliation.  Satisfied that he'd made his point, he spread his wings.  Some people evidently realized who he was when the great, sweeping appendages arched out, but others weren't as caught up on the news and they screamed. 

 

Zack didn't have the time or inclination to worry about startling anyone.  He took to the air and left the traffic jam, his truck and a block full of shocked civilians behind.

 

~********************~

* * *

_Meanwhile in Cosmo Canyon:_

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Reeve continued working on the control panel.  "I'm trying to get better readings, to see how bad this is going to get."

 

Vincent leaned over him, frowning at the screen.  "I don't understand any of this."

 

"That's okay, sometimes I don't understand it either," admitted Reeve.  "It's a process of elimination."

 

Vincent pointed at the screen.  "Is that where the activity is localized?"

 

"Yes.  It's close enough to shore to be a major threat.  I just hope Yuffie is getting people to higher ground."

 

"I'm sure she is," answered Vincent.  "I can't imagine her tarrying."

 

Reeve nodded.  He could just imagine the ninja girl's response to the possibility of a tsunami taking out her village.  _"No way!  I'm sooo gone!"_

"Unless she's reluctant to leave her home to danger," Nanaki pointed out.  "She may hesitate."

 

"I don't think she will," Reeve said, glancing at the leonine creature.  "Not even Yuffie is deluded enough to think she can hold back the ocean."

 

"I wouldn't write that in stone," Vincent muttered ominously. 

 

"We may be worrying over nothing," Reeve said.  "This is just a precaution.  I'll be a little embarrassed if it just causes a little swell in the surf, but I'd rather be wrong and embarrassed than right and burying people for ignoring the threat."

 

"What is that?"  Vincent pointed again. 

 

"I don't know," Reeve sighed.  "Your finger is in the way."

 

Vincent removed his finger from the screen.  "That white dot."

 

Reeve's frown returned full-force and he sat forward in his chair.  "I...think that's a maelstrom.  How the hell did it appear so fast?"

 

Cait Sith came back into the little control building, and upon hearing their conversation, he climbed up on Nanaki's back to look at the screen again.  "Ya might want to think about making a trip there, if I know you at all."

 

"I think you're right," agreed Reeve.  "I need to see what this is for myself."

 

Vincent sighed.

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

When Genesis awoke from his nap, he found himself alone in Rude's apartment.  His head felt better and he took the washcloth off as he sat up.  He called out groggily for his companion, and when he didn't get an answer, he got out of the bed and searched for his clothing.  He found it folded up in the chair by the bed and on top of it was a note.  He picked it up and read it.

 

_"Something's up in Wutai.  Tuesti says there's been some quakes off the coast and it could cause tidal waves.  We're getting ready to send teams to help evacuate.  Stay as long as you like, if you don't feel up to participating._

_-Rude."_

Genesis re-read the note with a frown.  The mention of the tidal waves made him think of the wall of water in his vision.  "Is it connected?"

 

He still wasn't feeling one-hundred percent, but he couldn't ignore the experience he'd had earlier and he needed answers.  He got dressed and left, remembering to lock up on his way out.

 

~******************~

* * *

Rude was pleasantly surprised when Genesis walked into the meeting.  He didn't deliberately try to make a scene, but he tended to draw attention.  He stood quietly against the back wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened to what Rufus was saying.

 

"Director Tuesti is already on his way to Wutai with a small team," Rufus was saying.  "What we need to decide is which teams we're going to send to assist with the situation.  Those of you that aren't chosen will remain behind to help keep order here."

 

Some of the Turks looked at one another in confusion and one of them raised his hand.  "Yes?" Rufus acknowledged. 

 

"Keep order in case of what, Mr. President?"

 

Rufus exchanged a look with Tseng—who stood on the podium next to him.  The president sighed into the microphone before answering.  "Word has gotten out about my little...enhancements.  Some of you know about them, but most of you don't.  It's time to be frank."

 

Tseng walked over to Rufus and he helped him remove his long coat.  He draped it over one arm and stepped away when he was finished, and Rufus stepped out from behind the stand and turned around, presenting his back to the audience.

 

For several minutes, there was utter silence.  Someone coughed, and someone giggled.  People began to talk, and snatches of conversation filled the air.

 

"I _knew_ it!  I saw it once, but—"

 

"So that tail he had on at the club wasn't fake?"

 

"Wow, he's a freak!"

 

Rufus turned back around and he spoke into the microphone again.  "Everyone, shut up and listen."

 

The room quieted down.  No matter how odd the situation was, Rufus Shinra still commanded respect.  "This happened to me during the most recent Deepground conflict," explained Rufus.  "I was exposed to the chemicals they were using against us, and as a result, I grew this mutation.  I am _still_ Rufus Shinra, and I'm still the president of this company.  The only reason I'm bothering to show you this now is because as of now, my secret is out and it's only a matter of time before it's all over the news.  I wanted you to be prepared.  People already aren't particularly fond of ShinRa inc, and they may not react well to learning that the owner of the company has a cougar tail."

 

"So you're afraid there may be rioting?" one of the WRO operatives inquired.

 

"I doubt it," Rufus said in a tone that bespoke annoyance.

 

"But we can't rule out the possibility," Tseng added, glancing at the blond man.  "Until we know how serious the situation in Wutai really is, there's no point in overstretching our resources.  There will be a private board meeting between company executives and WRO authorities to decide who will go on the mission to Wutai.  Consider yourselves on call until teams are finalized."

 

Rufus nodded.  "That will be all.  You're all dismissed."

 

People didn't immediately get up to leave.  Rufus sighed.  "You're all familiar with Lt. Zack Fair, aren't you?"

 

All eyes turned to the man in question, sitting in the front row with Cloud, Reno and Rude.  He shrank down in his seat self-consciously, and he waved sheepishly.  "Uh...hi."

 

"You may recall that our Lieutenant has a pair of unusual limbs of his own.  Fair, please remind our allies of this fact."

 

"Oh, man," Zack muttered.

 

"You had no issues showing them off during the traffic jam today," Rufus reminded him sternly.  "Go ahead, Zack.  Give them a visual reminder."

 

Cloud glared daggers at the president.  "Don't, Zack.  You're not on display, here."

 

"Actually, I kind of am," muttered Zack.  His eyes met Tseng's across the distance, and the Turk Director gave him a subtle, elegant nod of encouragement.  He stood up with a sigh, checked to make sure nobody was too close to him, and he manifested his ivory wings.

 

People smiled as they looked at him, and Rufus rolled his eyes.  He gestured at Zack like a tour guide at a museum.  "I'd like to remind you people that this mutation of mine is the result of the same process that allowed Lt. Fair to grow those beautiful wings you all admire so much.  I'm not the only 'freak' you'll be working under.  Keep that in mind."

 

Zack shrugged, blushing heartily under the scrutiny.  It was one thing to cause a scene on his own but it was another to be made the center of attention by someone else.  He combed his fingers through his dark hair—which had grown quite long in the back, by now.  It nearly reached his mid-back, in fact.

 

"I think we're done here," announced Tseng.  "This assembly is dissolved.  Return to what you were doing until further notice."

 

People finally complied, and Zack tucked his wings back in and sighed in relief.  Reno patted him on the shoulder comfortingly as he hid his face in his hands. 

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

After the assembly cleared, Tseng approached Zack while the others were occupied.  "I apologize for that, Zackary.  I know it was uncomfortable."

 

Zack shrugged.  "Well, he was right, though.  I didn't have a problem showing the wings off in the middle of lunch traffic, but I was kind of pissed off and in a rush to get here."  He watched him uncertainly, remembering the kiss they'd shared.  He started to blush again under that unwavering gaze and he cleared his throat. 

 

"What _is_ it about authority figures?" Zack muttered.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Nothing," amended the fighter, wanting to kick himself.  Why couldn't he ever keep his thoughts to himself?  "Look, I've got some things to get if I'm going to be heading to Wutai with you.  What time do we all need to be back here to deploy?"

 

Tseng checked his watch.  "We're hoping to have the teams decided by fifteen-hundred hours."  He frowned.  "I don't recall saying that I'm going to Wutai."

 

"Aren't you?"  Zack cocked his head like a puppy.  "I mean, it's your original homeland, right?"

 

"Yes, but Rufus could be in danger, now that his condition is out."

 

Zack waved it away.  "Pfft...that guy's _always_ in danger.  He's Danger Man.  He's got more lives than a...well, a cat."

 

Tseng's mouth quirked and he looked away.  "Perhaps, but the situation is worse now.  This gives people another excuse to go after him."

 

Zack shrugged.  "Do they really need one?  Have you even talked to him about this?  Last time you tried to baby him, he didn't take it too well."

 

Tseng grimaced at the memory.  "Yes, I know.  Well, all hasn't been decided, yet."  He reached out to pat Zack on the arm.  "Go and take care of things while you can, Zack."

 

"Yeah...you too."  Zack waved to Cloud, who was standing next to Reno, talking to Elena and Cissnei.  The blond nodded and he and Reno excused themselves to join him as Zack approached them. 

 

~*******************~

* * *

 

"So you're coming?"

 

Genesis nodded, absently examining his gloves.  "I need answers."

 

Rude nodded and frowned, wishing he had any idea what he was talking about.

 

Genesis seemed to pick up on his confusion, and he took pity on him.  "During that...episode...today, I had a vision.  Minerva communicated with me, and I saw..." He shook his head and frowned, putting a hand to his forehead to massage it.  "It all happened so fast...but I _do_ remember water.  Considering that this possible threat involves a tsunami, I feel I need to be there.  Maybe I can clarify the vision, if I go on this mission."

 

Rude nodded again.

 

Genesis studied his face for a moment, before reaching out and boldly lifting his shades up to look into his eyes.  "You think I'm mad."

 

Rude shook his head.  "I'm a Turk, man.  Crazy is what we do."

 

Genesis smirked and he replaced the shades back to their original position.  "Then I'm in good company."

 

~*******************~

* * *

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 5

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Summary: An unexpected attack forces Tseng to reveal more of his hidden feelings, and Cloud is faced with the choice between helping with the evacuation or ensuring Rufus' continued safety.  Genesis struggles to cope with the voices of the Lifestream and the mysterious message sent to him from his goddess, and Rude tries to help him.

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Zack had the phone to his ear as he headed out of the sandwich shop, and he unwrapped his late lunch as he held the device in place by tilting his head to his shoulder.  "Hey Cloud, I'm on my way back to Headquarters now.  Are you and Reno there yet?" 

 

He spotted Tseng across the street, and he almost missed Cloud's response in his sudden distraction.  Tseng wasn't doing anything particularly exciting; just getting some sushi from the stand there.  Still, Zack's mind went unerringly to the night of their brief encounter and he nearly tripped over a fire hydrant. 

 

"…some emergency rations," Cloud was saying.

 

Zack flushed with guilt and he bit his lip.  "Uh, can you repeat that, Cloudy?  I didn't catch all of it."

 

"I said we're helping them pack up some emergency rations," explained the blond again.  "Did you get your truck back?"

 

"Yup, it's parked at the end of the block.  I'm heading to it now.  Oh, I grabbed you and Reno a sub too, in case you're hungry."

 

"I'm better off not eating before flying, but thanks.  Maybe we can stash it for later."

 

"Right."  He kept forgetting about Cloud's penchant for motion sickness.  "I'm sure they'll have a cooler or something on board the airship.  I ought to be there to help out soon."

 

"No rush," answered Cloud.  "The WRO has it handled and we've got an hour before scheduled deployment."

 

"So has Rufus decided who's going and who's staying, yet?"

 

"I don't know all the details, but He's been pretty clear that he wants me and all the SOLDIER operatives going."

 

"So you, me and Genesis," reasoned Zack.  They were really all that remained of the elite force, sadly.  Cloud might not have made the cut, but Zack still thought of him as a SOLDIER, and he always told him so.

 

"That's about right," agreed Cloud.  "I hope Yuffie is doing okay.  I can't reach her."

 

"She and her old man are probably too busy evacuating folks to answer calls," soothed Zack.  "Try not to worry too much, okay?"

 

"Yeah.  Well, I'd better go and see what else I can do to help.  Don't be late, Zack."

 

"Never.  You'd spank me, if I were.  Hmm…maybe I could be a _little_ late."

 

Cloud chuckled.  "Don't be a clown."

 

"I'll try not to," promised Zack.  Across the street, Tseng had noticed him and the Wutaian gave him a nod of greeting, gesturing invitingly at the bench beside him.  "I'll catch you soon, Chocobo.  Looks like I'm having lunch with Tseng."

 

"Good, he can keep you in line."

 

Zack chuckled and ended the call.  He put the phone away and nodded at Tseng as he waited for a break in traffic.  He jogged across the street as soon as he could, his scabbard bouncing against his back.  A few people stared and moved aside at the sight of him, wary of the sword he carried and his modified SOLDIER uniform.  Zack sighed inwardly, unhappy as always with the idea of scaring anyone…but he couldn't spare the time to dress as a civilian on such a tight schedule.

 

"Hey, Tseng," greeted the ex SOLDIER operative as he made it to the bench.  Tseng waited for him before taking a seat, and Zack sat down beside him.  "Have you thought any more about what we talked about?"

 

"I've considered it," answered the Turk as he opened the plastic container holding his meal, "and I would like to go, but I'm afraid I have to prioritize the president's safety over my own personal interests.  I trust you to do your best to ensure the safety of Wutai."

 

Zack nodded, a little disappointed, but completely understanding his position.  He finished unwrapping his sub and he set the bag containing the ones he'd bought for Reno and Cloud on the bench beside him.  "You've got to do what feels right, man.  I won't let you down."

 

Tseng sprinkled some soy sauce over the medallions of sushi in the container, and he glanced at Zack from the corner of his eye.  "I know, Zackary."

 

The fighter warned his face not to blush, or there would be some severe consequences for it later.  It must have worked, because his cheeks cooled by sheer force of will.  "So, uh…what kind of sushi did you get?"

 

"Salmon, eel and seaweed."

 

Zack grimaced.  The first sounded okay but the second two sounded "yarg", as Yuffie would say.

 

Tseng caught the look and he smirked.  "Would you like to try some?"

 

Zack looked at the sushi curiously, adventurous at heart even though he thought the second two options might make his gorge rise.  "I'm not sure," he said truthfully.

 

"Come now, Zack.  I've never known you to be afraid to try new things."  Tseng selected one medallion of each kind and he separated them from the rest on a napkin.  He offered the morsels to him with a challenge in his dark gaze.  "I promise, they won't bite you."

 

Zack didn't feel right about taking part of Tseng's lunch, so he glanced at the other half of his sandwich and he offered it to him in exchange.  "Do you like roast beef?  Fair is fair."

 

Tseng smiled slightly and he exchanged the napkin full of sushi for the other half of the sandwich.  "Yes, Fair is Fair."

 

It took Zack a second to get the subtle amusement in the Turk's eyes.  "Oh, I see what you did, there."  He grinned.  "You've got a sense of humor under that suit.  Who knew?"

 

"Only a select few," assured Tseng.  He took a bite of the sandwich and nodded.  He waited until he finished swallowing before speaking again.  "It's good.  Try your sushi now, Zack."

 

Zack looked down at the strange food in his lap.  He'd eaten basic sushi before, and he liked the salmon, but he'd never tried the more exotic kind before.  "Okay, here goes."

 

He selected the eel first and he braced himself as he picked it up with his fingers and bit into it.  Luckily, the rice stuck together and held its shape, rather than falling apart in his hand.  To his relief, he found it surprisingly tasty.  The meat was a little chewy, but not bad at all.  He put the rest into his mouth and finished it off before giving his verdict.

 

"That's pretty darn yummy, Tseng.  I'll have to make a note of it.  So this one with the green stuff on top must be the seaweed kind, right?"

 

Tseng nodded.  Feeling a little braver, Zack put the whole thing into his mouth…and he immediately regretted it.  His cheeks puffed out and he looked away from Tseng, forcing himself to chew the rubbery plant matter.

 

"Zackary, are you all right?"

 

Zack nodded, still averting his face to avoid showing him the grimace of disgust on it.  He made the "Okay" sign with his thumb and forefinger, before holding his pointy finger up to signify that he needed a minute.  He'd forgotten to get a drink with his meal—another thing to regret. 

 

~Smooth, Zack.  Real freaking smooth.  Just choke it down and play it cool.  Don't spit it out in front of him, no matter what you do.~

 

"Would you like a drink, Zack?  You really shouldn't have stuffed the whole thing in your mouth…though I suppose it's big enough to accommodate it."

 

Zack turned to look at him with a glare, but there was no real fire behind it.  He did have a big mouth, and this was his own fault.  He nodded, not trusting himself to speak without spitting rice and icky seaweed at the man.

 

Tseng handed him a bottle of some kind of tea and Zack unscrewed the cap and started to rinse his food down with it.  His face screwed up even more and he made a hasty grab for a napkin as he started to cough. 

 

"Ugh m'gawd," he muttered into the napkin after swallowing down the food.  "Tseng…what was that?"

 

"Ginger-root tea," answered the Turk calmly, shrugging.  "I like the spicy flavor.  It's a pallet cleanser."

 

"It's a pallet burner, is what it is!"  Zack coughed and sucked in a breath.  At least he'd finished swallowing the sushi.  He looked around, trying not to grimace so severely but failing utterly.  He heard a soft snort of laughter and he looked at Tseng with raised eyebrows.  The Wutaian had politely covered his mouth, but Zack could see his shoulders trembling.

 

"It's not funny, man…you almost made me spit."

 

Tseng cleared his throat and he schooled his noble features back into a calm mask—but his eyes still twinkled with mirth as they regarded Zack.  "They sell bottled water at the cart behind us.  I'll treat you to one."

 

Before Zack could refuse, Tseng got up and set his food down on the bench, before walking back to the sushi stand to purchase the item.  He returned a moment later with the bottled water and he opened it, before handing it to Zack.  He smirked when Zack sniffed it suspiciously before taking a sip. 

 

"It's only water," promised the Wutaian.  "I truly didn't expect such a negative reaction from the tea, Zack.  I'm accustomed to it."

 

"Hmph…so you say."  Zack grinned at him anyway, too good-natured to hold such a small thing against him.  If he could forgive him for shooting him, he could forgive this, too.  "So this last one is just plain salmon, right?"

-

Tseng took his seat back and he nodded.  "Absolutely.  Would you like to try some Wasabi?"

 

Zack eyed the clear package of green paste and he tried to remember what he'd heard about Wasabi.  "I'd better not.  Call me unsophisticated if you want, but I'll eat this last one plain."

 

Tseng's mouth twitched again.  "Wise choice."

 

"Is that spicy?"  Zack nodded at the paste as Tseng applied some to his own sushi.

 

"Yes."

 

"And you were going to let me have some, if I'd said 'yes'?"  Zack frowned at him.

 

Tseng's eyes met his briefly.  "I wouldn't have forced, you, Zackary.  It would have been impolite of me not to offer, however."

 

"Grrr….you can be a real snake, you know that?"  Zack took a bite of the plain, salmon sushi. 

 

"The snake is my spirit animal, Zack."  Tseng spared him one more subtle smile, before having some of his sushi. 

 

"I don't doubt it."  Zack finished his salmon sushi and he started on his sandwich.

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

"Where are you parked?" asked Zack after they finished lunch and started on their way back to Headquarters.  The sky was beginning to darken with the approach of heavy rain clouds from the east, and the wind picked up slightly.

 

"I took a cab, actually."

 

A little surprised by that, Zack offered without hesitation.  "Then why don't you ride back with me?  My truck is just a couple blocks away.  It's no limo, but I keep it clean and it runs okay."  He looked up at the rapidly darkening sky as thunder rumbled in the distance.  "You don't want to be caught out in this."

 

"That would be fine," assured Tseng.  "Thank you."

 

"Cool."  Zack slipped the handle of the deli bag over his left wrist and he stuffed his hands into his pockets.  He looked down at the sidewalk as he kept pace with the sharp-dressed man beside him, and he searched his mind for something to say that wouldn't lead to the subject of that kiss they'd shared.  He lifted his gaze off the concrete, intending to ask Tseng if he ever spoke with his folks in Wutai, or if they were even still alive.  He saw a familiar man standing in front of them, staring at him, and he blinked.  It took him a moment to register exactly where he'd seen the guy before, and that was when the gun came out and fired.

 

"Tseng, look out!"  Zack jumped in front of the Turk—though the guy's aim indicated that Zack was his target in the first place.  He felt a slug hit him in the left side and the first thought that went through his head was: ~Great.  More bullet holes.  I'm a magnet for them.~

 

The shooter didn't linger.  He fired one more shot that missed and skipped off the pavement, and then he turned and began to run.  Tseng supported Zack, his dark eyes wide behind his shades.

 

"Zack?"

 

"Get him," grunted the fighter, pressing a hand over his injury.  "I've been through worse than this."

 

Tseng hesitated for just a moment, before giving chase to the escaping gunman.  Zack vaguely registered the alarmed shouts and exclamations of people around them—at least, those who hadn't scattered when the shot was fired.  He really hadn't expected to see any of those guys again, after the exchange Tseng made with them.  The guy had looked just as surprised to see him when they ran into each other, so Zack could only assume it was a chance meeting.

 

The sky opened up overhead and it rudely spit rain down on the already insulted and injured ex-SOLDIER operative.

 

"Shit," he grunted, drawing his sword.  He saw Tseng turn down an alley, his black hair whipping out behind him.  He lurched into motion and followed, his steps clumsy due to his injury.  His wings wanted to come out, but he refused to allow it.  They'd just get in the way in tight quarters and if he took to the air to go after the dude, he'd have to dodge clotheslines hanging between the buildings—not to mention power lines.  With the lightning flashing overhead, it would be a really stupid risk to take.

 

"'Scuse me," Zack grunted as he dodged people, trying to hurry without knocking anyone down.  "Sorry...oops...I'd help you with that, but I'm kind of bleeding and running after someone."

 

He ignored the groceries he'd inadvertently knocked out of some guy's arms and he persistently followed Tseng and their quarry.  He turned down the alleyway, just in time to hear gunfire go off.  "Tseng," he grunted, hoping the Turk was okay.  He found himself in a sort of mini-labyrinth of back-streets, and he had difficulty discerning the location from which the gunfire came. 

 

"Tseng!"

 

There was no answer, but he heard a yell of pain bounce off the brick walls from somewhere to the right, and he took the first narrow alleyway he found.  He saw him then, standing there over the man that had shot him.  The Turk's profile was tense with anger in a way that Zack had never really seen before.  His adversary was crumpled up against the wall, holding up a hand in a warding gesture as he pleaded with Tseng in the Wutaian language.  Zack couldn't understand a word of it, but the deadly tone of Tseng's voice when he responded left little doubt that the guy would soon be toast.

 

"Kore ga ayamari desu."  Tseng leveled the gun at the vanquished man's head and before Zack could take so much as three steps toward him, he fired on the other man and blood splattered the brick wall behind him.  The adversary stayed in place for a few seconds, before flopping over onto his side limply. 

 

Tseng kept firing.  The body twitched as the bullets kept slamming into it. 

 

Zack lurched over to him, keeping one hand splayed over his bleeding side.  He knew better than to touch the Turk in his current state of mind, so he called out to him.  "Tseng!  Cut it out!  He's dead, okay?"

 

Tseng did finally stop shooting—but only because the chamber in his clip was out of bullets.  He stared down at the body, with the rain dripping down his face and plastering his black hair to his skull.  He turned his face to look at Zack and he blinked against the water running into his eyes.  He didn't say anything.

 

"Um."  Zack shuffled in place, forgetting all about the corpse at their feet.  He'd never seen Tseng look at him quite like that before.  There was a desperate sort of intensity in his gaze, like a man who had reached the end of his rope. 

 

The Turk approached him with slow, sinuous deliberation.  Zack forgot all about the burning pain of the bullet in his side as Tseng closed the distance and grabbed the straps of his body armor.  Again, he said nothing, but those black eyes stared into Zack's as his mouth closed the distance and suddenly, he was kissing him. 

 

Zack splayed his hands over the wall behind him, stupefied by the abrupt move.  He would have blurted a confused question, if his mouth weren't being devoured by Tseng's.  The rain beat down on his head and his spikes began to flatten under the force of it and the weight of the water.  He didn't care.  He embraced the Turk pushing him against the wall and he returned the kiss.  Their tongues fenced and thrust against each other and their now soaked bodies pressed together intimately.  Zack felt the evidence of Tseng's desire rubbing directly against his own through their wet clothes, and he groaned.

 

It got him so hot so fast, he thought he would have happily dropped his pants and bent over for the other man if Tseng wanted to have him that way.  It was an immediately sobering thought, and the image of expressive, sapphire blue eyes popped into his mind.  Remembering that he'd vowed to save that kind of encounter for Cloud first, Zack withdrew his tongue from Tseng's mouth and he broke the kiss.  It was hard...so hard to pull away from the man, but he'd meant it when he said he didn't want to rush into anything until he could be sure Cloud wouldn't object to it.

 

Tseng sensed his ambiguity and he demonstrated his class by releasing Zack and stepping away, breathing heavily with desire.  His eyes went to the blood spreading over the fighter's shirt and he frowned.

 

"I again owe you apology," said the Turk.  "My passions got the better of me, once more.  We should get you to Headquarters to have that seen to."

 

Zack swallowed, willing his body to calm back down.  "Yeah, you're right."  He nodded at the body of his shooter, now riddled with bullets and quite still in the alley.  "What about him?"

 

Tseng blinked rain out of his eyes again as he glanced at the corpse.  He retrieved his phone from his pocket and he looked around, getting his bearings.  He pressed up against the building for some shelter as he dialed someone on the phone.

 

"This is Tseng.  I need a cleanup crew sent to the alley between the hotel and the materia shop on 9th and Florence.  Yes, I'm fine.  Just get it done quickly."

 

Tseng ended the call and put his phone away, before approaching Zack and putting a solicitous arm around him.  "Lean on me.  Let's get you to your truck.  I'll drive."

 

Zack gladly accepted the support, feeling a little queasy from loss of blood.  "Thanks, Tseng."

 

"It was my fault you got shot again," murmured the Wutaian.  "Don't thank me."

 

"Don't be that way," objected Zack with a grunt.  They made their way back to the main street together, with the Turk supporting the Soldier's faltering footsteps. 

 

"It's the truth," insisted Tseng.  "Were it not for my actions concerning the retrieval of those relics, this wouldn't have happened.  I wasn't expecting any of them to linger in Junon, once the exchange was made."

 

"Where do those guys usually hang out, then?  Wutai?"

 

Tseng shook his head.  "No.  They left Wutai when ShinRa vanquished it.  Pao currently lives in Edge."

 

"Hmm.  Do you think that guy got word back to him that I'm still alive?"

 

"His phone messages will be documented," answered Tseng.  "If he managed to contact anyone before I caught up with him—which I doubt—our people will know."

 

Zack nodded.  "I'm not really worried."

 

"And that in itself worries me."  Tseng wasn't smiling.

 

~***************************~

* * *

 

The worry in Cloud's eyes as he hurried into the examination room was enough to make Zack wince.  "I'm okay," he assured him as the blond came to his bedside.  "They've already got me patched up and healed, buddy.  They gave me some blood and I'm good to go."

 

"What happened?" Cloud demanded, his stance only relaxing slightly.

 

Zack shrugged.  We ran into one of the guys that made the artifact exchange with Tseng, that day I went on the mission with him.  I guess he held a grudge.  Tseng got him, in the end."

 

Cloud sighed, and he cast a look around before sitting in the chair beside the bed.  "Well, as long as you're okay.  Do you think you'll be ready to go when they call for us to start boarding?"

 

"Oh yeah," assured Zack, giving the thumbs-up.  "It's not even sore anymore.  I've just got to wait for them to release me and I'll go get a fresh crew shirt from my locker."

 

"I guess it's a good thing they keep a supply of those custom uniforms for you and Genesis."  Cloud placed a hand over one of Zack's resting on his stomach.  "You should take it easy on this flight.  Get some rest in one of the bunkers."

 

"Count on it," promised Zack.  "Where's Foxy at?"

 

"He should be on his way here now," answered Cloud.  "He was inspecting some of the choppers when we got the news that you were in the infirmary."

 

As if on cue, Reno came walking through the doorway, with Tseng following close behind him.  "Thank fuck," sighed the redhead in relief.  He went to Zack's bedside and looked him over, laying a hand on Cloud's shoulder.  "You okay, Wolfy?"

 

Zack chuckled.  "Don't you go all 'mother hen' on me too, Red.  I'm right as rain.  It wasn't a serious hit."

 

Reno visibly tried to play it cool, and he shrugged.  "Yeah, well...you've been shot twice in under a week, yo.  A guy's got to get a little worried."

 

"Tseng took are of me," Zack assured them both, looking between his lovers.  His gaze went to the Turk director, standing quietly in the background.  "And he got the guy responsible back good."

 

Reno and Cloud looked at Tseng.  The Wutaian gave a dignified nod.  "He won't be troubling the lieutenant again.  How do you feel, Zackary?"

 

"I'm good, like I keep telling everyone.  I don't want you guys to worry anymore, okay?  Like I said; I've been through worse."

 

Tseng nodded.  "Indeed, you have.  The president wants everyone boarding within the hour.  Yuffie and Godo have been in contact with Reeve, and they've begun the evacuation.  There are reports of a maelstrom forming off the shore.  So far, it isn't large enough to threaten the city, but chances shouldn't be taken."

 

"Any more quakes?" Reno asked.

 

"Some minor ones, and some aftershocks," answered Tseng.  "Tuesti believes there's a submarine volcano near the area of activity, possibly getting ready to erupt.  It might explain the anomalies occurring in the area.  He can't confirm his suspicions until he arrives in Wutai and gets the chance to investigate further."

 

"It's a good thing he caught it so fast," Zack said seriously.  "Who knows what kind of damage they could be looking at."

 

Tseng nodded.  "Exactly.  Try not to be late boarding the airship, when the order goes out."

 

"We'll be on time," promised Cloud.  "I'll...oh, no!"  His youthful face suddenly took on a dismayed expression, provoking a frown of concern from Zack.

 

"What's the matter, Cloud?"

 

The blond groaned and face-palmed himself.  "The chocobos.  We never made arrangements for someone to feed and care for them while we're gone."

 

"Shit...I forgot all about that," sighed Zack.  "Things have been happening super-duper fast."

 

"Couldn't ya have a neighbor take care of them or something?" Reno asked.

 

"What neighbor?"  Cloud spread his hands.  "The nearest house is miles down the road!"

 

"Okay, calm down," soothed Zack.  "We'll think of something."

 

"I could arrange a flight for you," offered Tseng.  "There could be enough time for you to take care of the animals and return, before deployment."

 

Cloud shook his head.  "No, that won't work.  We don't know how long we're going to be gone, so one feeding won't be enough."

 

"What if you put out a few days worth of feed?" Reno asked.  "And if it looks like this mission's going to take more than a couple of days, we can have one of you sent back home so the birds don't go hungry."

 

"But Sissy's a total pig," Zack said.  "If we put out three days worth of feed, she'll end up eating it all and we'll come back to a fat butterball of a chocobo."

 

"Right," Cloud agreed.  "She won't ration it."

 

They mulled the problem over together, each of them trying to come up with a solution.  After several minutes of scratching his head, tapping his chin and drumming his fingers on his thigh, Zack perked up and snapped his fingers.

 

"I've got an idea."

 

Reno and Tseng glanced at each other.  "Uh oh."

 

"Hey!"  Zack gave both Turks a sullen look.  "Give me some credit, guys.  I know my ideas can be a little kooky, but they usually get the job done!"

 

"Yes, they do," agreed Tseng, one corner of his mouth curving upwards briefly in a show of amusement.  "You proved that when you bested my interrogation techniques with a bag of used cat litter."

 

Zack grimaced at the memory.  "Yeah, that was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.  Anyway, I know how we can take care of our problem and yours, Tseng."

 

"My problem?"  The Wutaian tilted his head slightly, curious.

 

"Yeah.  I know you want to help with Wutai, but you don't want to leave the president unguarded."  Zack looked at his lover.  "Cloud, why don't you stay behind and watch over things here?  You can take care of our girls and keep an eye on President Shinra."

 

Cloud looked torn.  "I don't know..."

 

"That's a good idea," approved Reno.  "Hey Blondie, if things get a little out of control, we could always send word and have you brought over to help.  With you watching over Rufus, anybody that fucks with him is going to be eating their own ass."

 

"What an interesting visual you paint," Tseng said to the redhead dryly.  He looked at Cloud and Zack appraisingly, waiting to hear Cloud's answer.

 

"Don't you think Rufus will figure it out, if I stay behind and hang around here?" Cloud pointed out, keeping his vivid gaze lowered.  "He might not take it so well to find out I'm babysitting him."

 

"I'm telling ya, he'd mind it from you less than he'd mind it from us," Reno assured him.  "You don't crowd him like we do when you're looking out for him, babe."

 

"We do tend to be a bit overbearing in our desire to protect him," confessed Tseng.  "It's your decision, Cloud."

 

Cloud heaved a sigh, still undecided.  He looked up at Tseng with a somber expression on his face.  "You're sure you trust me to protect him?"

 

Tseng's gaze didn't waver, and he spoke without hesitation.  "Strife, I believe whole-heartedly that should anyone come within ten meters of Rufus with ill intentions, you will cut them down before they can get anywhere near him."

 

Cloud stared at him, looking as though he wanted to argue that point.  He began to blush, and his sensitive lips went through an interesting little twist before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.  "Guess you're not wrong about that."

 

"Damn, he admits it."  Reno smirked at him.  "Don't be embarrassed, Blue-eyes.  You and the Prez have your problems, but you've got each other's backs.  That's the way it's been for some time now." 

 

Cloud shrugged, glancing uncomfortably at Zack.  "I guess."

 

Sensing the blond's ambiguity but unable to understand the source of it, Zack offered him another bit of logic.  "Look, Cloud, I'm not going to pressure you to do anything you aren't willing to do.  I'm just trying to come up with a quick fix that might help everyone.  You're the general now, though.  Maybe I should be the one to stay behind in your place, if that's what you want."

 

Cloud shook his head.  "No...you should go."  He gave Zack a tiny smile.  "You're good with people in a way I'll never be, Zack.  If they start panicking, I know you'll calm them down.  I should stick to what I'm best at."

 

"And that's action," agreed Reno with a nod.

 

Cloud nodded as well, and he looked up at Tseng again.  "Okay.  I'll keep an eye on things here and help keep the peace.  If things start getting ugly, let me know and I'll see what kind of arrangements I can make for our farm."

 

Tseng nodded.  "Of course.  I think this is a good solution."

 

Zack raised his hand.  "Who's the man?"

 

Reno slapped the fighter's open palm.  "You are, Feathers."

 

Zack sobered at the look of resolve on Cloud's face.  "Hey, if it comes to it, I'm sure my folks would be happy to come stay at the farm and watch the chocobos.  They know there way around a barn."

 

"The company will provide transport, if it becomes necessary," added Tseng.

 

Cloud nodded.  "I know.  This is the best choice."

 

Zack suspected there was something more to Cloud's uncertainty than a desire to participate in Wutai's evacuation.  He wouldn't quite meet his eyes, and knowing him as well as he did, Zack suspected guilt.  He chose not to comment on it in mixed company.

 

"Well, it's settled, then.  Tseng, maybe you ought to go talk to the president and let him know.  He's just going to ask questions about why Cloud isn't going, otherwise."

 

Tseng nodded in concurrence.  "A very good point.  Reno, why don't you come with me?  I have a feeling it will take both of us, to convince the president to allow Strife to be his bodyguard."

 

"Pfft...yeah...on the surface."  Reno winked at Cloud, before leaning in to give him a smooch.  "You're both a pair of stubborn assholes, know that?"

 

"Whatever."

 

Reno chuckled and got a kiss from Zack, before heading out of the room with Tseng.  When they were alone again, Zack looked at Cloud and he spoke in a low undertone.

 

"What's eating you, kiddo?"

 

"Nothing," answered Cloud immediately...too hastily.

 

"Something's up and I don't think it's just concern for the materia thief and her family," pressed the dark-haired fighter.  He sat up straighter in the bed and he reached out to caress the blond's jaw.  "Cloud, it's me.  Talk to me."

 

Cloud lifted his gaze from his knees and he stared back at him, hesitantly.  "I think...I should tell you something, before you go."

 

"Okay."  Zack smiled gently at him.  "So tell me.  I'm all ears."

 

Cloud looked around to be sure nobody was too close, and he leaned closer to Zack.  "Okay.  That emergency situation we had last night?  It was just Rufus needing help with some orphaned baby he found in a dumpster."

 

Zack blinked, properly surprised.  "Wow, really?  He didn't just leave it there?"

 

Cloud shook his head.  "No.  He's not a monster, even if he tries to act like one.  He took it home and he didn't want the media finding out about it, because of the rumors it might start.  Anyway, I guess he figured I'd know how to take care of a baby, since I've fostered two orphans and raised chocobos and stuff."

 

Zack tried not to laugh.  "That's kind of different from taking care of a human munchkin, though.  I mean, Marlene and Denzel were both pretty self-maintaining by the time you got custody of them."

 

"Tell me about it," sighed Cloud, "but you have to understand; Rufus sucks at nurturing anything.  I don't think I've even seen a plant in his apartment."

 

"So he called you to come babysit for him," reasoned Zack with a shrug.

 

"That's the gist of it," agreed Cloud.  That tropical blue gaze never left Zack's—signifying that he had something climactic to say.  "But there's more to it than that.  I slept with him while I was there."

 

Zack started to respond, but Cloud hastily interrupted.  "I mean, I had sex with him, too.  In the kitchen.  On the counter.  I slept with him afterwards.  Reno was there too.  God, why can't I shut up?"  Cloud put his head in his hands again and he leaned forward in his chair with a groan.

 

Zack shook his head, fighting laughter.  "You finished?"

 

The fluffy golden head nodded.

 

"Okay, then look at me."

 

Cloud did as he asked, with obvious reluctance.  He looked so vulnerable and confused that Zack's heart went out to him.  He reached out to caress his face again and he gave him one of his patented,  easy-going "Zack smiles".  

 

"It's okay, Cloud."

 

The flaxen brows furrowed, and the sweetly masculine face betrayed doubt.  "You aren't upset?"

 

Zack shook his head.  "I knew how complicated your relationship was with the Turks and Rufus before I got into this with you.  I'm not mad."

 

"I don't even like him, most of the time," sighed Cloud.

 

"I get that."  And he did, too.  Zack thought of another arrogant blond man in a different seat of power.  "Cloud, Rufus is to you what Lazard was to me.  I knew you two were bound to hook up again sooner or later, no matter how much he pisses you off.  I understand how it is."

 

Cloud didn't seem very comforted.  "It's just that you keep to Reno and me, and I wanted to do that too.  It doesn't seem right that we're both fooling around with other people, when you're so faithful to us."

 

Zack didn't quite manage to avoid flinching, at that statement.  His mind predictably meandered back down the path of the mission and that kiss he and Tseng had shared in the alley, just a short time ago.  He shook his head, feeling bad that Cloud was beating himself up over his encounter with Rufus, when he himself had "strayed".

 

"Cloud, it's really okay."  Zack took the blond's hands in his and he looked into his eyes.  "Like I said before; I knew what I was getting into with you and I'm fine with it.  As long as I know I've got a piece of your heart—"

 

"More than a piece," interrupted Cloud, with feeling. 

 

It hurt Zack to see the ache in his eyes.  He knew where Cloud's thoughts were taking him and he wished to Gaia he could wipe out the memory of his death forever.  He smiled at him and he ruffled his soft hair affectionately.  "Well, that's even better.  But knowing that, I can put up with sharing you now and then."

 

"You're being awfully understanding about this."  Cloud lowered his gaze again.  "I hope it's not just because you don't want to make me feel bad."

 

"No, that's not it at all."  Zack swallowed his misgivings and decided it was time to confess.  "Cloud, I hope you know you've got a big piece of my heart, too.  I hope you know that no matter what, I belong to you more than anyone else."

 

Cloud rewarded him with a quiet smile and a nod.  "I know."  His gaze met Zack's, and suddenly the lieutenant found the courage to finish saying what was on his mind.

 

"Good, because I have a confession of my own.  I'm...attracted to Tseng."

 

Cloud only nodded patiently. 

 

Zack stared at him.  "Is that all the reaction I get?"

 

Cloud shrugged.  "What am I supposed to do, gasp and flail?  It's been kind of obvious that there's something between you two, for a while now."

 

Zack was floored.  "H-how?  When did you notice?"

 

"About around the time when you first got your wings, and he was trying to help you focus.  I think that's the first time I noticed the chemistry."  He shrugged again, looking quietly amused as Zack ogled him.  "I just figured you'd never act on it and left it at that."

 

"B-but I didn't even know for sure, until...uh..."

 

Cloud regarded him with interest.  "Until what, Zack?"

 

Blushing now, the brunet looked away.  This wasn't how he imagined this conversation going at all.  "Okay...the night of the mission, Tseng treated me to dinner and we got a little...kissy...afterwards.  Nothing happened," he assured hastily when Cloud's eyebrows shot up, "but it could have, if I were single.  The thing is, I'm with you and Reno and I'm really, really committed to our relationship.  I didn't want to mess that up."

 

Cloud made a peculiar huffing sound before turning away and clearing his throat.  "'Kissy', huh?  Did you want it to go further?"

 

Zack shut his eyes and nodded.  "Uh-huh.  It made me feel awful, though."

 

Cloud lowered his gaze, a little smile curving his lips.  "I'll bet it did."

 

It was Zack's turn to wallow in guilt.  "So...are you upset?"

 

"No."  Cloud lifted his gaze again and met Zack's eyes.  He squeezed his hands reassuringly.  "I know how you are with authority figures, and you've got sort of a history with Tseng.  Maybe if it was someone outside the 'circle' I'd be upset, but I think I can deal with this."

 

"I...I..." Zack was at a loss for anything to say.  He growled softly with annoyance and he let go of one of Cloud's hands to comb a long, dangling lock of black hair back from his face.  "Man, I don't know what to say, Chocobo.  You're being so cool about this."

 

Cloud smiled at him—one of those open, warm smiles he never gave to anyone save Zack and Reno.  "I'm not being any cooler than you were about Rufus.  Face it, Zack; we don't have a conventional relationship.  I know I'm your priority and I'm okay with that.  It wouldn't be fair to you, otherwise."

 

Zack sighed, his tension slowly leaving his body.  He met Cloud's eyes and he impulsively lifted the hand he still held to his lips, kissing it.  "You're just...I love you, Sunshine."

 

"I love you too."  Cloud retained his smile.  "And I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this, anymore.  If anything happens between you and Tseng, I can cope—just so I'm the one you come home to, in the end."

 

Zack could hardly believe his luck, but then, Cloud had confessed to fooling around a little with Tseng before, himself.  "I don't know if anything's going to come of this," he murmured, "but I promise, at the end of the day I'm all yours." 

 

And he intended to prove that to him, as soon as he got the opportunity.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

The call went out for all selected units to board their respective transports for Wutai.  Once they were in the air, Reno stood on the top deck with his partner and he watched Genesis Rhapsodos pace in agitation, back and forth. 

 

"Maybe you ought to give him a tranquilizer or something," muttered Reno out the corner of his mouth, completely serious.  Genesis was beginning to mutter to himself, and he occasionally pushed his gloved fingers through his sun-kissed, feathered auburn locks and held his head as if it pained him.

 

"It's his call." 

 

Rude stood impassively, bracing himself against the wind as the airship flew over their continent, headed on an eastern course.  Two other Airships flanked them, prepared to take on refugee passengers if needed.  Reno's chopper was in the cargo bay of the airship they were currently traveling on, and there were two more on the other airships.  With any luck, the smaller crafts wouldn't be needed at all, but Reeve liked to be prepared.

 

"No, I don't understand," Genesis muttered to nobody.  "How can I understand, when she won't speak with me?"  He stopped pacing to stand beside the rail, and his hands gripped the edge of it as he peered into the sky.  He rocked back and forth in place, evidently tormented by something only he could see.

 

"Partner, I think your baby could really use some calming down," persisted Reno warily.  He took a drag from the clove cigarette he'd lit and he nodded at him.  "You know if Tseng comes up on deck and sees him like this, he's gonna order them to put him out.  Don't let it get out of control, man."

 

Rude sighed, grunted in acknowledgement and nodded.  "Give me a minute alone with him, would you?"

 

"You got it, big guy."  Reno patted him on the back and he went to the hatch leading below deck, leaving the bald Turk alone with his volatile, mysterious SOLDIER lover. 

 

Rude approached Genesis quietly, coming to a stop beside him.  He watched him from the corner of his eye and he took a moment to appreciate the way the sun highlighted the hints of gold in Genesis' auburn hair, as the wind whipped through it.  It really was a beautiful color—full of reds, browns, oranges and hints of gold.  The knowledge that it was completely natural fascinated Rude.  He impulsively reached out to stroke it, marveling at the silken thickness.  Reno's hair used to be a color like this, though maybe a bit more uniform.  Genesis' was an orchestra of warm colors.

 

"Your head's bothering you," observed Rude softly when Genesis gave a little start in response to his touch.  Those amazing, aqua eyes met his and Rude could see the confusion in them...and growing desperation.  "Why don't you go lay down for a while?"

 

"I don't think I can."  Genesis bowed his head.  His bangs fluttered over his forehead and his mouth was pulled into a tight line of pain.  "They won't be silent, now.  The goddess has withdrawn her boon, and I'm burdened with the voices of the afterlife."

 

Rufus's brows drew down as he tried to make sense of that.  "Like an Ancient?  You can hear the Lifestream, now?"

 

Genesis shut his eyes and tilted his head back.  "Yes.  They hardly go quiet at all, now.  It's...maddening.  So loud...so chaotic.  I can't separate one voice from the next, and I can barely tell my thoughts apart from theirs."

 

Rude didn't know what he could possibly do to help, but he couldn't stand idly by and watch the angst on that beautiful face, without at least trying to ease it.  "Come downside with me," he urged.  "We'll find a private cabin and I'll make sure nobody disturbs us.  Maybe a drink will settle things for you."

 

Genesis lowered his head and opened his eyes again to look at him.  His lips parted, and his auburn brows furrowed uncertainly over tormented eyes.  "I suppose at this point, it couldn't do any harm."  He titled his head and studied him as he placed a hand over the spot where his beloved book was hidden beneath his long coat.  He reached out and gently took the shades off Rude's face, exposing his dark eyes.

 

"There," murmured Genesis.  "Sometimes, I really prefer to see you without this barrier."

 

He slipped the glasses into Rude's breast pocket and he straightened his tie, his gaze lowering briefly as he smoothed the material over Rude's chest.  He smirked gently in response to the flush that began to darken Rude's cheekbones, and he met his eyes again.

 

"My champion.  You would fight my demons for me, if you could."

 

Rude merely nodded in agreement.  His feelings for the unpredictable poet had grown a lot in their time together, and Genesis was now just as important to him as Reno. 

 

"But you can't," sighed Genesis.  He released Rude's tie and he slid a hand over his arm in a sensual glide.  "There is one thing you can do for me, though."

 

"Whatever you need."  Rude cursed his inability to articulate, but the simple response seemed to please Genesis well enough.  He half expected the sultry man to ask for a good, hard fuck but instead, Genesis surprised him when he leaned in to whisper into his ear.

 

"Just hold me for a while, in the dark.  Anchor me."

 

There was something undeniably sweet and trusting in that simple request, and the feelings Rude had been struggling with burst free, as a result.  This must have been what Genesis was like before all the tragedy and bitterness made him so cynical.  Rude put an arm around the fighter and pulled him closer, nuzzling his hair.

 

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, Genesis.  Let's get out of here."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

~"Don't you think it's time we left this place, brother?"~

 

Weiss frowned at the mental voice.  "In good time, when I'm ready.  There is no room for mistakes.  We aren't strong enough, yet."

 

~"We are stronger than we've ever been before,"~ Nero pointed out.  ~"There's no need to remain here, cowering in their pathetic cage.  Show them the folly in crossing you, Weiss.  I'm ready to lend you my aid!"~

 

"Not yet," insisted the white-haired Tsviet.  "You forget yourself, Nero.  I rule our destiny.  We go when I say it's time."

 

There was a sigh, deep in the back of his mind.  The ominous response made Weiss clench his jaw.  ~"I'm beginning to think you've lost your nerve, brother."~

 

"Then perhaps it's in your best interest not to bother thinking at all, for a while," warned Weiss.  "This isn't the time.  Question me again, and I'll lock you out."

 

The threat seemed to work.  Despite his passion for destruction and death, Nero's greater passion lay with his devotion to his beloved brother—and that hadn't changed in death.  Now permanently merged with his spirit, Nero reveled in the possibility of taking revenge on the world that ruined them.  He was so eager, in fact, that Weiss began to wonder if his loyalty might be called into question, soon.

 

In addition to Nero's dark influence, the after-effects of an insidious presence remained with Weiss, haunting him.  He could still taste the oily taint of Hojo's corruption on his tongue, and sometimes he woke up gagging because of it.  He had no compunctions about taking revenge as his brother wanted, but Weiss had been used enough.  Whatever happened from here on out would be on his terms, and no-one else's. 

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 6

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Summary:  Rude tends to Genesis, trying his best to ease his suffering.  Cloud and Rufus end up in a situation they didn't expect and Reeve manages to get himself into trouble...again.

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Rude dabbed the sweat from his companion's brow as he leaned over him, watching him with a concerned frown.  Genesis tossed and turned fitfully on the bunk, moaning in distress.  The voices of the Lifestream were clearly deafening, now.  The Turk sighed, trying to think of something he could do to ease his suffering.  He couldn't understand why this was suddenly happening to him, and he felt utterly helpless.

 

"What can I do?" Rude finally asked, his frustration leaking into his tone.  He eased down beside Genesis, drawing him into a gentle embrace.

 

"Nothing," murmured the redhead, pressing his face against Rude's shoulder impulsively.  "You can't cure this malady.  Your presence offers some stability, though."

 

Rude stroked his back and nuzzled his hair.  He loved Genesis' scent, and for the first time he realized what it reminded him of; apple blossoms.  It was quite unusual to see him in such a vulnerable state, and it stirred every protective urge within the Turk.  He began massage his head with strong fingers, hoping to give him some measure of comfort.  Rude personally never bought into the idea that the planet was actually sentient.  Nature was a force, not a person.  However, he was beginning to wish the myth were true, so that he could ask Gaia why it was torturing Genesis like this.

 

"Goddess...what do you want of me?" moaned Genesis.

 

Unable to stand the pain in that mesmerizing voice, Rude kissed him, muffling the sounds of distress with his mouth.  Genesis didn't respond at first, distracted by the noise in his head.  His lips relaxed against the Turk's after a moment, and he put an arm around him and held him closer.  Rude gently caressed the Soldier's questing tongue with his own, playing it by ear.  He didn't want to pressure him to do anything—especially when he was in this condition. 

 

"Rude," murmured Genesis after a few moments.  There was a note of desperation in his husky tone, and one of his hands curled over the Turk's sleeve, clutching at the material like a lifeline. 

 

"It's okay," assured Rude—though in truth, he had no idea how he could promise such a thing.  Clearly it _wasn't_ okay, and he couldn't fix it.  He could, perhaps, distract Genesis from it for a bit, though.  Maybe if he could get some rest, things would settle down in his mind.   Rude could think of one thing that usually relaxed the sensual poet, and it was about the only therapeutic treatment he had to offer him.  He kissed him again, sliding his hand down and around to the front of Gen's body. 

 

"Just try to relax," suggested Rude, sliding his hand over the toned chest.  He stroked Genesis' torso through the turtleneck shirt he wore, taking his time and keeping his touch as soothing and reassuring as possible.  "Just shut your eyes and feel, okay?  Don't listen to them."

 

Genesis nodded convulsively and swallowed, his lips parting as he attempted to do as the bald man suggested.  Rude's touch remained gentle and patient as he caressed and stroked his torso.  He eased the hem of Genesis' shirt up to expose his stomach, and he laid his palm over the tight abdominal muscles.  He loved Genesis' stomach.  It was one of his favorite places to explore when they were making out.  He traced the dimple of his navel before sliding his fingers up, gliding over the ribcage before circling a nipple. 

 

Genesis murmured into his mouth with appreciation as Rude stimulated the spot, making it tighten into a hard bud.  He rubbed against the Turk's thigh, demonstrating the state of arousal he was provoking.  He started to rub his back, his tongue lancing into Rude's mouth with increasing persistence, coaxing and demanding.

 

Refusing to be rushed, Rude fondled the other nipple and he pushed back against the redhead's tongue, reclaiming dominance of the kiss.  The husky, semi-distressed sound that Genesis made in his throat in response assured the Turk that he was making the right moves.  Gen never liked to play the role of the easily vanquished, but he got a thrill out of being dominated nonetheless.  Usually, he put up more resistance than this and he really made Rude work for it, but his condition made him more tractable.

 

He rolled Genesis over, urging him onto his back as he leaned over him.  Genesis bent one leather-clad leg and he loosened Rude's tie as he complied with the silent request.  Rude pulled his shirt up further, exposing his chest and stomach to view.  He broke the kiss and squirmed down a little bit.  He began to kiss the planes of Genesis' chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple as he went and drawing a sigh of pleasure from his companion. 

 

"Is it any better?" Murmured Rude between kisses.  His hand glided down, his fingers tracing the other man's waistline before he began to work his belt buckle open. 

 

Genesis stroked the Turk's bald head, sighing.  He nodded uncertainly.  "They seem...quieter...now.  Oh!"  He gasped and arched restlessly as Rude took his left nipple between his lips and sucked on it. 

 

Rude smirked a little, pleased with the response.  It salvaged his pride a bit to know that even if he couldn't stop the voices from tormenting his lover, he could at least drown them out with pleasure.  He got the buckle open and he tugged the belt loose, before moving on to undo the additional fastenings on the pants and tug the fly down.  He paused to give Genesis' swelling crotch a teasing squeeze, prompting the redhead to lift his pelvis greedily and push into his fondling hand. 

 

A glance up at Genesis' face assured Rude that he was very much in the mood for whatever he decided to do to him.  He doubted the man was aware of the way he flushed so charmingly with passion, and he had a feeling Genesis would deny it vehemently if he ever mentioned it.  He rubbed his groin for a moment, before tugging his opened pants down enough to expose him.

 

"You are," Genesis gasped, "a master at rousing my passions."

 

Rude nearly chuckled at that, glad to hear him sounding a little more like the Genesis he'd come to obsess over.  "I try my best."  He gripped the length of the other man's exposed cock, giving it a careful, loving pull as he watched his face. 

 

"Mmm," purred Genesis.  "I'd like more of that, please."

 

Rude complied, more than happy to give him what he wanted.  He began to stroke him slowly and he resumed kissing his chest.  Genesis looked entirely too hot right now, lying there with his shirt pulled up and his erection exposed.  It made it difficult for Rude to resist the temptation to turn him over, lube him up and have his way with him.  This wasn't about his selfish lust, though.  The purpose of this was to provide his companion with some relief from the voices tormenting him. 

 

"It's okay," Rude assured him when Genesis started trying to undress him, obviously sensing his desire for him.  "Just lie there and let me take care of you, this time."

 

"That's hardly fair to you," sighed Genesis.  Those gorgeous, Mako-bright eyes opened a crack to gaze at Rude through thick auburn lashes.  "I'm not entirely broken."

 

"I know," answered Rude.  He persistently fondled him, slicking the pad of his thumb over the damp head of his erection.  The little shudder that passed through Genesis' body as a result gave Rude another thrill of lust, and he throbbed in his pants.  "I want to do this.  Just let me."

 

Genesis relaxed, either too tired or too aroused to argue further.  He sighed again and shut his eyes, rubbing the Turk's shoulder with one hand and caressing his head with the other.  He pushed into his gripping hand, slowly thrusting in time with his strokes.  Rude kissed his way back up to the redhead's neck and jaw, before covering his mouth on another kiss. 

 

Genesis' breath quickened from the attentive care Rude was taking with his body, his motions becoming more urgent by the moment.  "Unh...that's good," he approved against the Turk's lips, panting softly.  He was now producing steady drops of precum and his motions became more urgent.  His tongue piercing clicked against Rude's teeth as he explored his mouth.  It made Rude suffer further, but it was a frustration he was willing to deal with for his lover's sake. 

 

Rude started to go back down, fully intending to suck him off to the final climax.  Genesis stopped him, gripping his blazer firmly with one hand and holding the back of his head with the other.  "Don't you _dare_ stop kissing me."

 

Rude knew better than to disobey the demand.  Grinning a little, he resumed kissing him, understanding he'd rather have his lips up top than down bottom, right now.  If Genesis wanted to get off this way, that was fine by him.  He was happy to oblige, either way.   

 

Genesis' tension began to mount as the Turk's steady, determined attentions carried him further into bliss.  He gasped and panted with appreciation, murmuring Rude's name between kisses.  His hips thrust eagerly and his body writhed with restless passion as the calloused hand stroked him off harder and faster. 

 

"Oh, goddess..."  Genesis trailed off, his eyes fluttering shut again with carnal felicity.  "Rude...I'm...aahh..."  His hips jerked and he tossed his head back as his peak hit him. 

 

Rude kissed his tense jaw and his neck, and he gentled his strokes as the climax ran its course.  He didn't mind getting spunk on his blazer.  That look on his lover's face made it more than worth it, to him.  A lazy, satisfied grin curved Genesis' lips when his straining and trembling eased up, and he sighed with relief, opening his eyes to look up at Rude.

 

"I stand the risk...of praising you too much..."  He was winded and still flushed with the pleasure of Rude's ministrations.  His auburn bangs had fallen over his brow and covered his right eye.  He looked like something out of a dream.  

 

Rude shook his head, reaching out to brush aside the fall of autumn hair from the other man's eye.  "I'm not Reno.  My ego can take it."

 

Genesis reached up and cupped the back of Rude's head, drawing him down for another kiss.  "Then you have my eternal praise for a job well done."  He kissed him with sated passion, conveying his appreciation with the motions of his lips and tongue. 

 

~************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, off the coast of Wutai:_

Reeve peered over the side of the airship's railing, frowning down at the growing maelstrom below.  The skies overhead had darkened and lightning danced through the clouds.  He thought he could detect a strange green glow within the swirling waters, and he held up the instrument in his hand and looked at the readings.   Vincent stepped up beside him, watching the device with curious ruby eyes.  His raven hair whipped around his face in the wind, and his tattered red cape flared dramatically around him.

 

"What is it?"

 

Reeve shook his head, leaning out and over a bit with narrowed eyes.  Vincent hastily grabbed hold of the back of the engineer's jacket when it looked like he might overbalance and tip right over the edge, in his fascination.  "If I'm not mistaken," Reeve hollered, pitching his voice to be heard over the wind, the rush of water and the thunder, "there's Lifestream in those currents.  There must be an undersea vent leaking it!"

 

"That's fascinating," Vincent said without any real enthusiasm, "now step away from the edge."

 

Reeve didn't seem to notice his warning, or he was deliberately ignoring it.  His brown locks were mussed and damp from the precipitation in the air, and his attention shifted between the anomaly beneath them and the scanning device in his hand.  Vincent kept hold of his long jacket, silently horrified by the thought of him tumbling into that mysterious abyss below. 

 

He tried diplomacy first, preferring not to get into an argument with the man. If it came to force, however, he had no compunctions about overpowering the stubborn engineer and dragging him bodily into the cabin.  "I think we should consider going below deck, Reeve."

 

Shera came out from the hatch and she made her way across the wind-swept deck to the two men.  "The Captain wants you both to come inside," she cautioned.  "This wind is getting worse, and we're going to need to land soon.  The WRO and ShinRa relief forces should be arriving in a couple of hours."

 

"In a moment," Reeve insisted.  "I still need to get more readings on this thing for the WRO to analyze, when they arrive."

 

Shera looked at Vincent through rain-specked lenses, her face betraying concern and silently asking him to handle Tuesti.  Vincent sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger, massaging the spot.  As much as he quietly adored Reeve Tuesti, and as much as he enjoyed every erotic moment they spent together in the bedroom, sometimes he felt like an exasperated parent in his other dealings with him.

 

"Reeve, I must insist.  Shera and Cid are correct.  The situation is getting too dangerous."

 

The engineer spared him a distracted glance, his handsome features ridiculously unconcerned with the increasing risk of peril.  "Just give me one more minute, Vincent.  I'm nearly finished."

 

The gunman sighed again, lifting his eyes heavenward in a silent plea to whomever might be listening.  "You have exactly _one minute_.  After that, you—"

 

A strong gust of wind billowed over the deck from the east as Vincent spoke, and he tightened his hold on Reeve's jacket as it threatened to overbalance him.  Reeve lost his balance—just as Vincent feared he would—and he started to go over the side of the airship. 

 

"Oh, hell," shouted the engineer as he dropped his device and made a desperate grab for the railing.  He couldn't reach it, and his jacket tore as he went over.  Vincent made another desperate grab for him, and he ended up with the other man's torn sleeve in his clutching golden claw.

 

"Reeve!"  Vincent made one last lunge for him, but it was too late.  He stared down with horrified eyes as his lover tumbled through the sky, falling directly towards the maelstrom.  He could hear the engineer swearing, sounding more annoyed than frightened. 

 

Vincent did the only thing he could think of to do—he called upon Chaos.  The demon stirred, sensing the reason for his sudden desperation and angst. 

 

_~"You wish me to save him, my dark one?"~_

_~"You know the answer to that question,"~_ Vincent mentally responded.  _~"Ask what you will in exchange, but don't let him die!"~_

Behind him, Shera was yelling something into her transmitter, announcing Commissioner Reeve's sudden fall to her husband.  Vincent hardly noticed.  He was engaged in a battle of wills with the most powerful of his alter-egos.  He truly wondered if Chaos would stand by and do nothing—a thing which perplexed him, because of all his associates, the demon seemed to demonstrate some faint measure of affection for Reeve.

 

 _~"Very well,"~_ Chaos agreed after a few tense moments.  _~"Only because the engineer is counted amongst the only mortals I actually respect.  Remember this boon, Vincent."~_

The burning pain came on all too quickly as Vincent's body began to shift into the form of Chaos.  His body armor expanded to accommodate the change, and he groaned as the bat-like wings tore through is back, spreading out.  Vincent faded into the background of his conscious mind, and Chaos took control.  Behind him, Shera backed away warily, her hand reaching for the taser she kept on her for emergency defense.  Chaos paid no more mind to her than he would an insect.  His amber gaze was fixed on the blackness below, where Reeve was quickly falling out of sight.

 

He spread his wings and leaped off the side of the ship.  Once he caught the volatile air currents and steadied himself, he dove down like a falcon, in pursuit of Vincent's lover.

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

"Tuesti and Valentine both went over," Cid informed the incoming team of WRO and ShinRa personnel.  "No telling if they're still alive.  They aren't answering their phones, and I can't keep hovering over this damned thing for much longer!"

 

Tseng had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he listened to the broadcast.  "Then get out of there, Highwind.  If they're still alive, we have to have faith that they'll find a way to survive until we can form a rescue plan.  There's nothing more you can do for them, right now."

 

"Cloud's gonna shit himself," predicted Cid unhappily. 

 

"Cloud isn't here right now," answered Tseng.  "Don't write your friends off just yet, Captain Highwind.  Our ETA is approximately two hours, fifteen minutes.  Concentrate on assisting the people of Wutai until then, and should you discover anything about Tuesti and Valentine's fate, report immediately."

 

"Roger."  Cid sighed.  "Over and out."

 

Tseng cut off the transmission and he walked out of the piloting room.  He caught sight of Reno as he approached the passenger cabin and he pulled him aside to speak privately with him.  "Commissioner Tuesti and Vincent Valentine went over the side of the Shera," he murmured, "just moments ago."

 

Reno's face screwed up.  "What do you mean, 'went over the side'?  How?"

 

"Apparently, Reeve was attempting to get some readings of the anomaly and the wind overpowered him.  Shera witnessed his fall.  Vincent shifted into Chaos and followed him down.  They've lost all contact with them."

 

Reno's alarmed stance relaxed, and he blew a sigh as he combed his fingers through his gel-stiffened, red spikes.  "Don't scare me like that, man.  I forgot about Chaos."

 

"So you believe they'll survive?"  Tseng wasn't so certain, but Reno wasn't given to fits of illogical optimism.

 

"You kidding me?"  Reno smirked.  "Between Chaos' brawn and Reeve's brains, they'll make it through this.  Tuesti's luck is almost as crazy as the president's, and there's no fucking way Valentine is gonna let him die."  

 

Some of Tseng's tension eased, as well.  "Perhaps you're right.  I'll procrastinate contacting Strife about this, until we have more information."

 

"Contacting Cloud about what?"  Zack was just coming from around the corner where the lavatories were located, and he evidently overheard some of the conversation.  Upon seeing the grim look on Tseng's face, his brows furrowed.  "What's going on, guys?"

 

Reno sighed, looking sidelong at his superior.  "I got this, bossman.  Zack, don't freak out, okay?"

 

The fighter crossed his arms over his chest and he began to look suspicious.  "You telling me not to freak out just makes my hackles rise more, Foxy.  Tell me what's going on."

 

"Vincent and Reeve fell into the Maelstrom."

 

Tseng frowned at his fellow Turk, disapproving of his abrupt way of putting it.  Zack just stared at him, and Tseng tried to soften the blow.  "The commissioner was trying to get some readings for analysis, so that we can determine how big this maelstrom is going to get and what measures need to be taken to protect civilians.  He was blown over the side of the airship and Vincent shifted into Chaos to attempt a rescue."

 

"Well then it should be okay, right?"  Zack looked from Tseng to Reno and back again.  "Chaos would probably have saved him."

 

"We don't know," answered Tseng.  "There's been no contact from either of them.  Shera Highwind was the last to see them, vanishing into the maelstrom."

 

"Oh, man."  Zack grimaced and sulked unconsciously.  "Cloud isn't going to take this well.  Reeve's our 'funny uncle'."

 

"As I said to Cid; don't write them off just yet," Tseng advised.  "Don't be _too_ optimistic, but keep the faith.  We've all of us seen desperate times in our lives, and we've survived them.  You even returned from the dead, Zackary.  There's always hope."

 

Reno raised his brows.  "Wow, boss...that was inspirational."  He patted Zack on the arm.  "And he's right, yo.  Don't spin that eulogy yet, baby."

 

"Right."  Zack sighed, forcing himself to perk up with obvious effort.  "Reeve's got more tricks up his sleeve than a clown at a kiddie party, and Vincent's...well...full of demons and stuff."

 

"Yes," agreed Tseng, his solemn mood slightly tainted with amusement at Zack's words.  "They're both very resourceful.  Let's try to remember that."

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

Rufus stopped on his way to the newsstand, sighing.  "I know you're following me, Strife."

 

Cloud came up behind him and he shrugged.  "I wasn't trying to hide it.  You shouldn't be out without some kind of bodyguard."

 

"I hardly need one," Rufus insisted.  Though his secret was already out, thanks to the nightly news, he still kept his mutation carefully hidden from view beneath his signature white coat.

 

Cloud nodded at the hem of the coat.  "That's got to get uncomfortable in the summer.  Don't you ever get hot?"

 

Rufus smirked, ignoring the stares he was getting from passing citizens on the street.  He browsed the selection of magazines and newspapers, retaining maddening cool under stressful circumstances.  "I've learned to regulate my own body heat over the years, Cloud.  I've been wearing bullet-proof body armor since prep school.  One grows accustomed to the layers."

 

The ocean blue gaze scanned him thoughtfully.  "That's too bad."

 

Rufus sensed a hidden meaning beneath the statement, and he tested the waters.  "Are you lamenting the fact that I hide my body under layers, or that I need to wear body armor?"

 

"Both."  Cloud looked away when the president's eyes met his.  "Kids shouldn't grow up worrying about being shot."

 

Rufus picked up a magazine and he began to flip through it, without any real interest.  "Sometimes that's just the way things are, Strife.  Plenty of children growing up in the slums of Midgar were quite familiar with the sound of gunfire, before they entered highschool."

 

"And ShinRa really worked hard to fix that," muttered Cloud sarcastically.

 

"Tuesti did," reminded the other blond.  "And I aided him when possible, but you have no idea what it takes to run a company of this scale, Cloud.  We aren't simply a business; we are a governing body.  The people look to us for resources, protection and order.  Perhaps you'll never understand the politics behind it, but you should at least know that ShinRa isn't indifferent to the suffering of the poor."

 

Cloud shrugged, leaning against the wall of the building behind him.  "I guess it's just hard for a guy like me to understand the way you run things.  You always act like you're above it."

 

"Because no good can come of me putting myself in the middle of it," insisted Rufus.  "Emotions are a luxury a man in my position can't afford to indulge in, on a regular basis.  Can you imagine if I allowed myself to get upset over the things people say about me, Strife?  I'd be a piss-poor leader, if I did."

 

The hard look in Cloud's eyes softened.  "Must get pretty lonely."

 

Rufus compressed his lips as the soft observation threatened to bring fond feelings to the surface.

 

"Hey buddy, you gonna buy that?  This isn't a library."

 

Rufus looked at the shopkeeper with annoyance.  He started to retrieve his wallet, only to realize he'd left it in his office.  He sighed and he began to replace the magazine, but Cloud stepped up and dug through his pockets. 

 

"I've got it."

 

"Cloud—"

 

"It's only a few gil," interrupted the fighter with a sidelong smirk.  "You've spent a lot more than that on me, plenty of times."

 

Reminded of his donation to the restoration of Cloud's beloved motorcycle, Rufus fell silent.  His pride wanted him to refuse, but Cloud made a good point.  Five gil was barely a drop in the bucket, compared to the cost of the parts Rufus had purchased for Fenrir.  Rufus wasn't one to suffer moments of awkward uncertainty often, but now was certainly one such exception. 

 

"Thank you," he said softly as the shorter man paid for the magazine.  He checked the time.  "I suppose I should be returning to HQ, now."

 

"Why not just go home for the night?" queried Cloud.  "We probably aren't going to hear anything for a couple of hours and there's nothing we can do about the situation in Wutai from here, anyhow."

 

"I would, but I have paperwork to finish," answered Rufus. 

 

Cloud nodded in understanding.  "I'll escort you back.  I guess I'll take Fenrir and go back home for the night, after that.  I need to be there early in the morning to feed the chocobos, anyway."

 

Rufus stared at him, torn between the desire to remain casual and the urge to keep him near.  His mouth opened before he could stop it, and he felt a moment of supreme irritation with himself as he heard his own voice make an offer.

 

"You could always sleep at headquarters.  There's no need for you to make the drive back, this late."

 

Cloud seemed as surprised by the offer as Rufus was.  "I...guess I could do that.  I'd still have to go back in the morning to look after things, but I _am_ a little tired."

 

Rufus nodded.  "I'll set it up for you, then."  He started to reach for his phone, but it was already going off in his pocket and when he withdrew it, he frowned.  He rolled up his magazine and stuffed it into a coat pocket before answer the call.  "What is it?  Well, then tighten security and make sure the military is prepared to put him down at the slightest sign of hostility.  There's no excuse to lose control of this prisoner."

 

Cloud was frowning at him as Rufus hung up the phone.  "The power grid in the secured wing is having problems," explained the president.  "There are concerns that Weiss might escape."

 

Cloud nodded, reaching for the sword strapped at his back.  "Then we'd better get back there fast and check out the situation."

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

_~"Is it time, brother?  Is it time at last?"~_

Weiss felt the fluctuations of the planet's spirit energy all around him, and he smiled coldly.  His pale eyes flashed eagerly, and though he was tempted to leave his pushy sibling waiting just to prove a point, he was ready to leave this place as well.  He navigated the ShinRa network deftly, sabotaging the security system with his SND abilities. 

 

"Patience," he cautioned.  "Patience."

 

But patience was hard to come by.  Living at the mercy of these weak humans—humans like the ones that held him and the other Tsviets prisoner for most of their lives—was like being vanquished by children.  It was an insult...and unforgivable humiliation that must be remedied with blood and pain.  When he heard the click of his cell door, he knew he'd succeeded in his goal.  Weiss withdrew from the network and once he'd returned to his body completely, he got off of his cot.

 

Alarm sirens began to go off, and he could hear the tromp of booted feet approaching down the corridor outside his cell as the guards hurried to react to the danger.  The first two came into sight, taking aim at the prisoner with their semi-automatic guns. 

 

"Prisoner B-75, get down on the floor and put your hands behind your head!  We are cleared to use deadly force, if necessary!"

 

Weiss made a show of putting his hands behind his head, his frosty gaze promising death.  A slow, confident smile curved his lips.  One of the guards was around his size.  He'd soon have a ShinRa uniform to replace the gray prison jumpers he was wearing.

 

~***************************~

* * *

 

When they arrived at the holding level of the ShinRa tower, they found it in a state of utter chaos.  Rufus drew his gun and fished his cell out of his pocket to call for reinforcements, while Cloud started investigating.  There were bodies of guards all over the place, in various pieces.  It appeared that someone—most likely Weiss—wasn't content to simply kill them.  Some had their limbs ripped off and strewn about as if by a careless child.  Others looked as though they'd been cleanly sliced in half, but Cloud couldn't identify the source.

 

"This wasn't done by any sword," murmured the fighter.  He looked around warily, his ears perked for any sign of noise.  "Rufus, get out of here."

 

"I don't think so," refused the president.  His gray eyes surveyed the area with amazing calm, and he kept his gun ready to fire.  "This prisoner is my responsibility, Strife.  If he gets out and causes any damage to the population, it will be unacceptable."

 

Cloud looked at him with surprise.  Maybe Rufus really _had_ changed.  "I can't watch out for you and clear this area at the same time."

 

"Then don't watch out for me," insisted Rufus.  He made a call, speaking softly into the phone.  "The prisoner is at large.  I want this building sealed off and all available military personnel to form a barricade around it.  Strife and I are investigating.  Be sure to have the roof watched and seal off all fire escapes.  Shut down all elevators."

 

Rufus cursed and sighed, a moment later.  The lights flickered.  Cloud looked up at the ceiling, and then back at Rufus.  "What's the problem?"

 

"They've lost control of the network," answered Rufus.  He lifted his phone and for a moment, he looked like he was going to throw it at the wall.  He calmed down and pocketed the device again.  "They're working on bringing it back online, but for now everything is on backup power.  We need to find this man and stop him quickly."

 

"We will," promised Cloud.  "Just...stay behind me, okay?"

 

Rufus smirked.  "I'll cover you."

 

~************************~

* * *

 

They found some survivors hiding out in one of the janitor closets as they pressed on with their investigation.  Rufus was prepared to leave them where they were, but Cloud argued that the threat could come back for them and finish them off, if they remained behind.  When one of the young men in the closet saw the bloody intestines lying on the floor and started to hyperventilate, Rufus gave Cloud an exasperated look that said: _~"See?"~_

"Calm down," Cloud advised awkwardly as the woman in the closet began to scream.  "You're safe!  The way behind us is clear."  He stared at her helplessly and winced as her screams reached ultrasonic pitch.  The guy behind her began to heave his guts out, and he realized these people were simply maintenance staff, not guards. 

 

Rufus solved the problem.  He slapped the screaming woman across the face abruptly, shocking her into silence.  Cloud's eyes went big and round, and he gave the president a look that made him seem very much like a startled chocobo. 

 

"Why did you _do_ that?"

 

"Because her screaming was getting on my nerves," answered the other man un-apologetically, "and as you said, it might attract unwanted attention."

 

The woman held a hand over her stinging cheek and stared at Rufus with huge eyes.  "P-president Shinra..."

 

"Very good," he approved.  "You can speak."  He looked at the man behind her, who was still hyperventilating.  "Do you need a slap too?"

 

The man swallowed, visibly trying to calm his breathing.  "N-no, sir."

 

"Then when your friend stops vomiting, help him and the young lady and go back the way we came from.  There should be military personnel arriving soon, and they'll escort you out of the building.  Don't linger."

 

Cloud's stare as the employees moved to comply had Rufus sighing.  The president met his blue gaze with his steely gray ones.  "Don't force me to slap some sense into you as well, Cloud."

 

Cloud shut his mouth and grumbled, regaining his senses.  "That was harsh though, even for you."

 

"It got results, didn't it?"  Rufus checked his pistol and he peered down the hallway at the nearest t-intersection.  "Shall we?"

 

"Maybe you ought to go back with the civilians and wait for the MP's to get here," suggested Cloud.

 

"Maybe you should remember who I am, Strife."  Rufus began to walk again, not waiting for him.  "I don't run away from my responsibilities."

 

"No, you just find scapegoats."

 

Rufus paused, his boot hovering over the body of one of the guards.  He turned to regard Cloud with unreadable eyes.  "Need I again remind you that I am a survivor?  We have a felon to capture.  We can revisit this tired argument another time."

 

Cloud grimaced.  "You're right.  Just keep your guard up."

 

"Stop lecturing me," Rufus said, annoyance creeping into his aristocratic features.  "I can handle—"  He abruptly stopped and leaped when he sensed an attack. He couldn't say _how_ he sensed it, considering it literally came out of darkness from the hallway to his right, but he jumped right up and over a sphere of black energy hurled his way.

 

"Rufus, get down!"

 

"I think that would be a mistake," informed the president, hanging suspended between the walls like a well-dressed ninja.  More of the crackling spheres came out of the writhing darkness in the corridor, and when they hit the wall, they seemed to evaporate it and go right through into the next room. 

 

"Shit," swore Cloud.  He wasn't that familiar with the Tsviets...not the way Vincent was.  He recognized the strange shadow attack from reports, however.  "I thought Nero was dead!"

 

"He was," answered Rufus.  He dropped back down from his position between the walls and he bounded over to Cloud's side with an animal grace, his tail curving behind him.  He kept his gun trained on the hallway where the attack came from.  "But according to Valentine's account of the situation, Nero merged with his brother after his death."

 

"So we're facing both of them," reasoned Cloud. 

 

He got his answer when a tall, powerful form emerged from within another, larger sphere of darkness—right behind him.  He turned and raised his sword just in time to block a powerful blow that sent him skidding backwards.  Cloud grunted and stared over the edge of his weapon at the attacker, and he was reminded again of what it was like to gaze into the eyes of madness.  The ice-blue glare of the man before him was filled with hatred he'd only seen matched once before.

 

"What do you want?" Cloud demanded.  He saw Rufus point and fire out the corner of his eye and he wasn't terribly surprised when the bullets failed to hit the white-haired Tsviet.   They bounced off as if deflected by a Barrier spell, though Cloud saw no evidence of materia on the man. 

 

"I want...the world."  The chilling, grating voice sounded like the voice of death. 

 

Cloud didn't bother trying to reason with him.  He'd seen this kind of insanity before, and he knew it was useless to try and appeal to any humanity Weiss might have left.  He shoved away from the Tsviet and he rolled backwards.  He dodged to the left as Weiss hurled a wave of blue energy at him, but no sooner did he avoid that than another blast of darkness followed it.  Cloud barely avoided it in time, and he leaped through the air with his sword raised, closing the distance between himself and his adversary to even the playing field. 

 

Meanwhile, Rufus evidently came to the conclusion that normal bullets weren't going to be enough.  He activated a green materia socketed into his gun and he shouted a warning to Cloud.  "I'd move, if I were you."

 

Cloud cursed and jumped away, barely getting a swing in at Weiss before a miniature comet came crashing down from a rift created by Rufus' materia.

 

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" demanded Cloud. 

 

Due to the distraction of avoiding Cloud's attack, Weiss failed to move in time to get away from Rufus' spell attack.  The tiles under his feet shattered at the impact as the small, celestial object struck him.  Cloud rolled away to avoid smashed debris and sparks.  There was a grinding noise as Weiss pushed the smoking rock off of him, and before Cloud could press the attack, Rufus grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

 

"Get clear," ordered the president.  "Trust me."

 

"But he's down," protested Cloud.  He wouldn't be for long.  "We've got the advantage!"

 

Rufus pulled him down a corridor and he opened his coat to reveal some small, familiar explosive devices.  Cloud blinked.  "Bombs?"

 

Rather than answer with words, Rufus took two of them and he clicked the buttons on them before tossing them into the hallway where Weiss was still recovering.  "Duck."

 

Cloud obligingly crouched down and he instinctively covered Rufus' body with his own.  The explosion shook the floor beneath their feet, and plaster fell from the ceilings.  After a while it died off, and things went quiet.  Cloud lifted his face off of Rufus' back and he glanced toward the opposite hallway uncertainly.  He looked back at his companion as he and Rufus got back to their feet.

 

"I'll check," Cloud said softly.  "You stay here."

 

Rufus nodded, reloading his gun quickly and turning the materia bangle on his wrist.  His eyes promised that he would cover him.  Finding it oddly reassuring that such a ruthless person had his back, Cloud moved as silently as possible, sword readied.  He had his materia equipped as well, of course, but he generally preferred a more physical approach.  He saw his target lying face-down in the rubble of the destroyed hallway, and a glance up allowed him to see through the hole in the ceiling to the floor above. 

 

Cloud could hear the guards at the other end of the wing, shouting orders to each other as they closed in on their location.  With any luck, they could help get Weiss neutralized before he came to. 

 

That thought went right out the window when Cloud started to nudge Weiss with his booted foot and the Tsviet reacted with lightning speed.  The wildly spiked, silver-white hair covered most of the man's face as he lifted his head and uttered a word Cloud couldn't comprehend.  He felt the chill of the void however, and he jumped away to avoid it.  More gunfire rang out from Rufus' direction as Weiss heaved upwards, pushing the debris off of his body.  He moved incredibly fast, and Cloud activated a haste materia in the hopes of matching his speed. 

 

Just as he completed the spell, Weiss came charging at him.  The only thing Cloud had time to do was cross his blade before him to try and absorb the hit as the bigger man plowed into him.  He felt the impact as his back struck the wall behind him and he grunted.  The structure gave, and he went flying into the next room with Weiss.  He landed on the corpse of one of the prisoners that had been held in the cell and he grimaced at the feel of the sticky blood coating his arm.  He slid across the floor, separating from Weiss.  The Tsviet got to his feet and stood over him as Cloud scrambled to get up. 

 

"You fight well, little one.  I have no time for you, though."

 

There was a crackle of electricity as little spheres of darkness manifested around Weiss' body and orbited it.  He turned away from Cloud, unconcerned with the threat as the blond fighter began to gather energy for another attack.  "We have somewhere to be."

 

Weiss staggered a little as one of Rufus' bullets managed to penetrate his protective field, and one of them grazed his arm.  He scowled at the cat-tailed man and he retaliated, sending a wave of white-blue energy at him.  Cloud heard a cry of pain from Rufus and he charged the Tsviet angrily, fearing he might intend to close in on the other man and finish him off.  He was knocked backwards as soon as he came into contact with him, however—propelled away by some unknown force.

 

He took some comfort in the fact that Weiss didn't seem all that interested in going after Rufus—who now lay groaning at the end of the hallway.  Instead, Weiss released two of the orbs floating around him and he destroyed another wall with them.  He ducked into the new hole he'd created and he glanced back at Cloud, his cold gaze barely visible beneath the wild, pale bangs. 

 

"You were spared only because you aren't weak," he advised.  "This won't occur a second time.  I'm interested to see what becomes of a failed experiment."

 

Cloud's eyes widened at the chill smile given to him by the Deepground operative.  Though it was on a different face, he still recognized it.  He stood frozen in place as Weiss turned away and left, all the trauma of five years of being a living experiment overwhelming him once again.  He'd thought Hojo's presence was purged from Weiss in the end, but perhaps some lingering mannerisms still remained.  He needed to contact Vincent.

 

"Cloud," coughed Rufus.

 

He shook himself out of his daze and he hurried to the president's side.  "Don't try to move," he warned when he saw the blood trickling from the corner of Rufus' mouth.  "Is anything broken?"

 

"I think...he cracked a rib," answered Rufus, pressing a hand against his left side.  He groaned as he tried to sit up straighter, and blood began to stain the white of his jacket beneath his hand.

 

Cloud looked down, and it was all he could do not to shout with rage.  Weiss' attack had done more than crack a rib.  The broken protrusion of bone visible just beside the other blond's pressing hand told the truth of his injury.  His ribs weren't just fractured, they were broken—badly." 

 

"Be still," Cloud advised, forgetting all about chasing after the escaping felon.  "I'm calling for help."

 

Rufus swallowed and nodded.

~*********************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, somewhere near Wutai:_

He was dead.  He had to be.  But then, Reeve didn't think death was supposed to _hurt_ this much.  Then there was the whole issue of being smushed beneath a heavy body.  He groaned and he tried to move.  His fingers slid through damp, gritty sand and he lifted his head off the substance, spitting some out of his mouth. 

 

"Ugh...this can't...be good," muttered the engineer.  He squirmed beneath the body pressing him down and he winced when sharp points of armor dug into him.  He was able to turn his head enough to see an explanation for his discomfort, and his jaw dropped a little.

 

"Chaos?"

 

The demon lay atop his body as if he'd been shielding him from something, and his red and black wings lay spread out over the sand.  Reeve winced when he noticed fresh tears in the delicate membranes.  The demon's breath was hot against his neck and he lay there unmoving on top of him. 

 

"Chaos," Reeve said again, trying to wriggle out from beneath him so that he could check him for other injuries.  It was hard to imagine such a creature getting hurt, but the last thing Reeve remembered was plunging into the darkness of the maelstrom, and feeling strong arms catch him.  After that, he blacked out. 

 

"Say something, if you can hear me," pressed the engineer.  He managed to squirm out from beneath him, and he reached out to touch him hesitantly.  The demon's eyes were shut, and it looked for all the world that he was simply taking a peaceful nap.  Reeve touched the sculpted cheekbone, so similar to Vincent's, but for the pure ivory coloring and texture of the skin.  He brushed a thumb over the dark fall of lashes outlining the demon's eyes, oddly fascinated by how normal it felt.

 

Chaos stirred then, and Reeve hastily withdrew his hand.  The engineer watched as his companion lifted his head off the wet sand, and he swallowed.  "Are you okay?"

 

Chaos didn't answer immediately.  His clawed toes curled for a moment, and his hands caught handfuls of the sand as he got to his hands and knees.  His wings drew in close to his body and he seemed to gather his wits.  The otherworldly golden eyes focused on him, and the perfectly neutral mask of his face remained impassive, as usual.

 

"Engineer."

 

"Well, I prefer to be called 'Reeve', actually, but—"

 

"Where are we?"

 

Reeve looked around and he absently wiped sand from his beard.  There was a cool breeze and the salty smell of the ocean.  He could see the walls of water surrounding them.  It was like being in the eye of a huge tornado or a hurricane...but with...water.

 

"I think we're at the bottom of the maelstrom—which technically means we're under the sea near Wutai."

 

Chaos said nothing.  His gaze remained locked on him.  Reeve rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, suddenly getting that "deer caught in headlights" feeling.  "What are you doing here?"

 

"Saving you."

 

"Oh?"  Reeve looked up...and up.  He could see the sky overhead through the opening of the swirling tunnel of water.  "I suppose you could fly us back up.  I'd like to have a look around first, though."

 

Chaos staggered to his feet, working his wings slowly.  "I will indulge in your foolishness for only a short time, Engineer.  The host is angry with you."

 

Reeve winced.  "Yeah, I'm sure he is."  He looked around hopefully, remembering his scanning device.  "You didn't happen to see a little palm-sized electronic thing land anywhere near here, did you?"

 

Chaos kept staring.  "Are you truly fearless, or is this all just insanity?"

 

Reeve brushed sand off of his damp clothes and he frowned when he realized he was missing a jacket sleeve.  "I've been through too much and seen too many things to be frightened easily."  He sighed and took off his tattered, long jacket, leaving it lying in the sand.  He rotated stiff shoulders and rolled the long sleeves of his shirt up to the elbows.  "I just want to have a quick look around."

 

Reeve could feel those hot amber eyes boring into him as he searched around for his missing scanner, and he knew he was courting some serious danger.  Never mind that he was at the bottom of the ocean, in the middle of an abnormality of nature.  Never mind that Vincent was probably fit to be tied right now.  He stood the risk of pissing off a virtual god, if he pushed the limits too far.  He turned to regard Chaos apologetically. 

 

"Please, just try to be patient with me.  Something is causing this and we need to know what.  It's important, Chaos."

 

The demon didn't move, but Reeve got the curious impression that he shrugged with his eyes.  "Suit yourself.  My services are limited.  I would advise you not to linger...Reeve."

 

Understanding that he'd just been warned that Chaos would abandon him here if he got bored, Reeve picked up the pace.  He heard a peculiar sound behind him as he started toward the west, and he turned again to look at his companion.

 

"This is," Chaos said, "a...travesty."

 

Reeve frowned at him, and he wanted to ask him to elaborate on that, but the demon's form began to shrink.  He was shifting back into Vincent.  Reeve jogged back to him, his socks squishing in his shoes from the dampness.  He caught his lover as the transformation completed and he eased his lean form down to the sand.

 

"Vincent."  Reeve combed wet strands of black hair away from the gunman's pale face.  "What happened?"

 

The ruby eyes opened a slit.  "You're a fool.  That's what happened."

 

"I mean besides that."  Reeve brushed off the insult.  "Why did Chaos leave, just now?"  He helped the other man sit up.

 

Vincent rubbed his forehead beneath the red bandanna and he shook his head.  "He didn't leave.  He was forced out."

 

Reeve sighed.  "Well, that isn't good.  He was our ride out."

 

"Try your phone."  Vincent patted his body for his own communication device, and he grimaced.  "Mine is lost."

 

Reeve went back to his discarded jacket and he searched the pockets.  "It's in here," he announced as he found it.  He flipped it open and to his amazement, it lit up.  "And it still works!"

 

"That's one small blessing in our favor," sighed Vincent.  "Do you have reception?"  He got to his feet with some difficulty and he walked over to the engineer.

 

Reeve held the phone up and waved it around.  "Not here.  We should walk around a bit and see if I can get a signal."

 

"It's worth a try."  Vincent walked with him and he checked Cerberus to be sure it was ready for use, in case anything attacked them. 

 

They were restricted to the "eye" of the maelstrom, and Reeve sighed with frustration after they traversed the circumference of the little beach of calm.  The engineer finally stopped and he dragged his fingers through his mussed, sand-specked hair.

 

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to try.  We aren't going to get a signal down here."

 

"Then what should we do?" Vincent asked.

 

Reeve looked around at their surroundings again.  He saw threads of green mingling with the normal blue of the water rushing around them and he approached the wall of water slowly.  "There _is_ Lifestream mixed up in this maelstrom.  Do you see it, Vincent?"

 

"I see it," confirmed the raven-haired man.  "We can marvel over it after we've found a way out."  His gaze settled on something near a rock a few feet away, and he gestured with his golden gauntlet.  "There's your scanner, Reeve."

 

The bearded man perked up and he hurried over to it.  He scooped it up and wiped off the sand.  "I think it's still functional."

 

"As much good as that will do us," mumbled Vincent.

 

"But it will," insisted Reeve, "if I can fiddle with it.  I could use the data transference to relay our position to our friends up above.  I just need something slim and strong...something I can form into tweezers so that I can re-wire this thing to my phone."

 

Vincent looked around.  "I don't see anything like that around."

 

Reeve didn't allow the observation to deter him.  "There's always something.  We just have to find it.  Come on."

 

With a sigh, Vincent followed him.  They stopped in their tracks as they neared the wall of water.  Reeve peered through the glassy swirls, trying to make sense of what he thought he was seeing.  On the other side of the water, there appeared to be a battle waging.  Reeve's gaze intensified and he leaned in closer to the surface of the water, thinking his eyes must surely be deceiving him.

 

He leaned in so close that he stuck his face right into the water.  He abruptly pulled back a second later, coughing and sputtering as his companion steadied him.  "Vincent," he choked, "Is that Sephiroth I'm seeing in there?"

 

The gunman looked, his dark brows drawing down severely over his intense ruby eyes.  He confirmed Reeve's observation after carefully studying the activity on the other side of the water.  "Yes."

 

~********************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

    


	7. Chapter 7

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 7

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Summary:  While Zack and the others try to locate and rescue Reeve and Vincent, Rufus recovers in the hospital and Cloud watches over him.  Genesis finds comfort in Angeal's Buster Sword, and Reeve finds a way to contact his allies for help.

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

As soon as they landed and disembarked at the rendezvous point, Zack was assaulted by a ninja.

 

"Zack!"

 

He was nearly bowled over by the petite girl as Yuffie ran to him and glomped him.  Zack chuckled and hugged her back.  "Hey there.  How are you holding up?"

 

"The old goat's handling most of it," confessed Yuffie.  "He says I still have to work on my people skills.  I guess we're holding up okay."

 

Zack eased her back down to her feet and he looked around at the encampment.  The people of Wutai had taken their belongings up into the mountains, and they had built a sort of shanty town while the situation was under investigation.  People seemed to be coping well enough, but Zack wondered how long that would last if a tsunami really did hit their capitol.  Wutai had a rich history and it would be a terrible shame to see it washed away.

 

"Hey, don't look all worried, like that," remonstrated Yuffie with a pat on his cheek.  "It bums me out.  You're supposed to be confident and reassuring."

 

"Sorry."  Zack gave her a smile.  Remembering who he was dealing with, he held a hand out.  "Hand it over, kid."

 

"Hand _what_ over?"  She blinked big brown eyes up at him, looking absurdly innocent.

 

"You know 'what'.  Come on, Yuffie.  Now's not the time.  I need all my materia if things go south."

 

She sighed and she reached into the pack strapped to her waist to procure a blue materia and a green one.  "Fine.  Here."

 

Zack's brows furrowed when he recognized the materia, and he checked his bangle.  He'd expected her to nab something from the sword sheathed at his back when they were hugging, but not from his bangle.  "H-how the hell?"

 

She shrugged.  "It's a gift."

 

Zack kept a suspicious eye on her as he replaced the orbs.  "You really should see someone about that problem you've got."

 

"What problem?"  She grinned at him.

 

"Little klepto," he muttered.  He smiled again when Reno approached, and he gave him a bro-fist.  "What's the word with our missing pals?  Any luck, yet?"

 

"No real contact so far," answered the Turk, "but Cid picked up _something_ from below sea level, near the center of the maelstrom.  He thinks maybe it could be a signal from one of their phones, but he can't say for sure yet."

 

"Wait, hold up," demanded Yuffie.  "Who's missing?"

 

Zack winced.  "Um...Vincent and Reeve."

 

" _What?_ " Her eyes widened.  Then she asked a rather stupid question.  "Where are they?"

 

"They wouldn't be 'missing' if we knew that, shrimp."  Reno smirked at her.  "We've got a vague idea, but nothing solid to go by right now."

 

She poked him, making him jerk.  "This is no time to be a smart-ass!  Zack, what happened?"

 

The fighter scratched his head and sighed.  "Well, from what I was told, Reeve was getting some readings on the deck of the Shera and the wind blew him off the ship.  Vincent dove down after him and they both fell into that whirlpool thing out there."

 

Yuffie had a properly devastated look on her petite face.  "Well...you have to go in _after_ them!  Right now!  What are we doing standing around here, when Vinnie and Reeve are—"

 

"Calm down," advised Zack, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them.  "The wind is too strong over that thing for the aircrafts to hang around.  We're just waiting to hear something and if we don't soon, I'm sure we'll work out some way to search for them."

 

"But... _you_ could fly in there and look for them, right?  You have wings."

 

"Yeah, but if the choppers and airships can't handle the winds, I don't see how I'm going to do much better."

 

Yuffie deflated.  "I didn't think of that.  I wouldn't want your cute butt getting lost at sea, too."

 

Zack rubbed her arms again.  "We'll think of something, Yuffie.  Cid's already talking about tracking options."

 

Tseng approached them, his expression hard and grim.  "Can I have a word with you, gentlemen?"

 

Seeing his expression and tone, Yuffie raised her brows.  "Oh no...you're not leaving _me_ out of this, whatever it is.  Are Vinnie and Reeve...dead?"

 

Tseng gave her a faintly annoyed look, but he evidently decided it wasn't worth arguing with her about it.  "Come away from the civilians," he advised them.  "This is for our ears only."

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

"Weiss has escaped."

 

Zack gave the Turk director a blank look.

 

"The Deepground leader," explained Tseng, remembering that Zack wasn't present for the first conflict and had only seen a weakened Weiss after the second.

 

"Oh, shit," Reno blurted.  "That ain't good, man." 

 

"How did he get out?" Zack puzzled.  "The guy was pretty weak when they took him into custody."

 

"He's much more powerful than you know, Zackary.  He has abilities that we've never completely understood."  Tseng considered the best way to explain it, before continuing.  "He has an ability called SND, or Synaptic Net Diving.  With it, he can basically hack into any computer network, using only his mind.  His brother Nero was infused with stagnant Mako during his gestation and after his birth, and it imbued him with the ability to manipulate time and space, creating negative—"

 

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Zack, shaking his head and waving his hands, "slow down, okay?  I don't understand all this science talk."

 

Tseng obligingly reworded it in a way that Zack could better understand.  "Nero can create dimensional portals."

 

"Oh, like a black hole?"

 

Yuffie nudged Zack with her elbow.  "I thought you didn't understand science."

 

"I understand basic stuff," defended Zack.  "I'm not stupid, I'm just not big on the technical terms.  So, am I understanding you right or not, Tseng?"

 

"Yes," agreed the Turk leader.  "I think you understand the principle.  According to the files retrieved from Deepground, Nero's mother was drawn into another dimension upon his birth.  His powers were very unstable, and now Weiss has them."

 

"How?" Reno asked, now just as confused as Zack.

 

"Because Nero did some kind of funky spirit-mesh with him when Vinnie fought them," Yuffie explained before Tseng could.  "And now they're both in the same body, right?"

 

Tseng nodded.  "That's correct."  He sighed and looked at Reno.  "But there's more than that.  Rufus was badly injured in the breakout."

 

Reno paled.  "How bad?"

 

"Internal injuries," answered Tseng.  "Fortunately, Cloud healed the internal bleeding and got him to the infirmary before he could hemorrhage to death, but they had to perform surgery to set broken ribs."

 

"Is he gonna be okay?"  Reno looked as though he wanted to run to the chopper they were unloading and fly back to Junon.

 

"He's stable and resting," confirmed Tseng.  He reached out and spared a brief gesture of comfort, patting the worried redhead on the shoulder.  "Strife is staying with him.  I trust him to take care of him.  Elena and Cissnei have been instructed to watch over him too, so the president should be well-guarded.  We have people searching for the felon, now.  With any luck, he'll be located and neutralized before he can cause too much harm."

 

Reno calmed down a little and Zack rubbed his back, unconcerned with the audience.  "Ya scared me there, Tseng."

 

"I apologize."  Tseng lowered his troubled gaze.  "I thought you should know as soon as possible.  I don't want this to distract you from your work, Reno.  Deal with your feelings now, before we get too heavily into this operation."

 

Reno shut his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding.  "You got it.  Have you told Rude, yet?"

 

"Yes, he's aware of the situation.  Rude is...occupied for the time being.  I wouldn't suggest going to him to talk about this, right now."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reno demanded. 

 

Tseng gave Yuffie a glance, and then he shrugged.  "I suppose it doesn't matter if she hears.  Genesis is even more restless now than before.  The proximity of the Maelstrom seems to have exacerbated his condition, and Rude is the only one he'll speak to."

 

Zack grimaced.  "Man, I hope he doesn't snap and go on a killing spree.  Once was enough."

 

"I don't think he's interested in killing anyone," Tseng replied, "but his intentions may not have any bearing on his actions, if this continues to worsen.  I'm giving Rude the chance to calm him down, but we may need to use tranquilizers on him."

 

"I don't get it," Yuffie said.  "What's wrong with him?"

 

"He's fucking crazy, that's what's wrong with him," Reno answered.

 

"He's not much worse than us," defended Zack, his empathy for the redheaded Soldier making him more generous than others.  "He's just got a lot on his plate.  I can't tell you what it's like to find out someone's been messing with your DNA.  It's hard not to freak out when you learn something like that."

 

"But you and Cloud didn't go off cutting people up," Yuffie reminded.  "There's no excuse for that!"

 

"Well, if we've got to knock him out, we've got to knock him out," reasoned Reno with a shrug.  "I don't know why we even brought him, if he's flipping out like this."

 

"Because he didn't make it clear to anyone that his condition was any cause for alarm, when we left," answered Tseng.  "He complained of mild headaches and he insisted it would be fine.  Nobody knew he was actually hearing voices until after we departed."

 

"He's...hearing voices?"  Yuffie ogled him.  "You brought a schitzo to my country?  I thought he was just freaking out over the weather!"

 

"He's not a schitzo," Zack corrected.  "He's hearing the voices of the Lifestream—"

 

"So he says," snorted Reno doubtfully.  "I think he's hearing his own ego."

 

Zack gave him a frustrated look.  "I was dead," he reminded.  He manifested his wings.  "And now I'm back and I've got these."

 

Yuffie sighed with admiration at the sight of the sweeping, ivory wings.  "Yes, you do."

 

Zack got a little flustered.  "Uh...what was my point?  Oh yeah...my point was that I was actually _in_ the Lifestream, and I believe Genesis when he says he can hear the spirit voices.  Aerith used to hear them too, remember?"

 

"But she was an Ancient," reminded Tseng.

 

"And Genesis has been to the Lifestream and back again," insisted Zack.  He crossed his arms over his chest adamantly, his feathers ruffling a little with agitation.  "Don't be so quick to write him off as a delusional nutcake.  After the things we've all seen and been through, you ought to know better."

 

"Well, do _you_ hear the voices of the Lifestream?" Reno asked curiously.  He looked Zack up and down.  "You haven't had any issues since we came here, and you've been back and forth from the Lifestream too, yo."

 

"But my situation isn't the same.  I was actually _dead_.  Genesis was caught somewhere in between and he says his 'goddess' sent him back because it wasn't his time, yet.  That means the planet wanted him on this plane for a reason, right?  Maybe that's why he can hear the Lifestream, like an Ancient.  Gaia wants something out of him, but he can't figure out what that is."

 

They were all staring at him.  Zack deflated a little, shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny.  "What?  Did I say something wrong?"

 

Tseng blinked, cleared his throat and answered.  "No, Zackary.  I think we all just sometimes forget how insightful you can be, when you aren't acting like a teenager."

 

The dark-haired fighter flushed a little with pleasure at the compliment, but then the end statement made him frown.  "Hey, I don't act like a teenager."

 

"Yeah, sometimes you do," corrected Reno with a grin, "but that's what makes you such a likable guy, Zack."

 

Zack sighed.  "So how bad _is_ Genesis, Tseng?"

 

"Come and see for yourself," offered the Turk director.  "Perhaps you can even help, considering you have more of a history with the man than any of us do."

 

~*******************~

* * *

 

"I wasn't _speaking_ to you, was I?  Evacuate my head this _instant_ , or I'll—"  Genesis paced the deck of the ship, rambling on to nobody while his poor Turk lover stood helplessly watching.

 

Yuffie stared at the gorgeous redhead with dismay.  She'd forgotten how cute Genesis was, and she sighed.  "Why are the pretty ones always crazy or gay?"

 

"In his case, it's both," Reno informed her.  "Yo partner, aren't you going to do something about him?"

 

"I've tried," explained Rude in his careful monotone, "but he just goes right back to ranting." 

 

The bald Turk crossed the deck to his partner and the others, glancing at Genesis with faint worry on his chiseled features.  "I've talked the Captain out of having him tranquilized twice, but it's getting out of hand."

 

Reno nodded.  "Well, how'd you calm him down before?"

 

Rude raised his brows.

 

Reno grinned.  "Oh.  Why don't you just do that again, big guy?"

 

"I would, if I could get him back below deck for some privacy."  Rude looked at Genesis again.  "He doesn't want to leave the deck, though."

 

Reno shrugged.  "Then take care of it out here.  We can make sure nobody comes on deck to bother you."

 

"I really don't think that's an appropriate way to deal with this, right now," objected Tseng.

 

"Why?" Yuffie asked, confused.  "What does he want to do?"

 

Zack cleared his throat and made a rather obvious gesture with his hands.  Yuffie blushed and grinned cheekily at the same time, her eyes flicking between Rude and Genesis.  "Oh."

 

"You aren't _listening_ to me," Genesis was saying, jabbing his finger in the general area before him.  It looked for all the world like he was speaking directly to someone only he could see.  "I'm trying to hear her and understand her, but she isn't making her needs _clear_ to me!  Save your critique!  Either say something useful or shut up!"

 

"Oh boy," Zack sighed, shaking his head.  "Maybe I ought to try.  I don't think he likes me much, though."

 

"At this point, I don't think it could hurt to try," encouraged Tseng.  "You have a way with people, Zack.  Just try."

 

Zack grimaced, his blue-violet eyes going to the ornate, red-bladed sword Genesis was brandishing in one hand.  "I hope this doesn't turn into a fight."

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

_~"Genesis..."~_

_~"Genesis!  She calls you!"~_

_~"Down below...you have to—"~_

_~"All existence!  Everything that ever is and ever was, Soldier!  If you don't—"~_

"Genesis?"

 

He heard the voice with his ears rather than his mind, and it gave Genesis pause.  Rubbing his aching forehead, he turned to look at the source and for a moment, he didn't recognize the young man before him. 

 

_~Oh, that's right.  Fair has wings, now.~_

"What do you want?" he asked crossly.  He gestured at the air around him.  "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

 

"Uh, yeah.  I see that."  Zack looked around in a confused way.  "Look, Genesis, you need to try and tone it down.  Let us help you, man."

 

Genesis dropped his sword and he clutched his head with both gloved hands.  "You can't...can't help with this.  I just need...to find the answer.  Once I know...I can stop it."

 

Zack must have thought he was being sneaky, sliding Genesis' sword away from him with one foot.  It didn't escape the redhead's noticed, despite his suffering.  He chose not to comment on it though, because he was beginning to doubt his own self-control. 

 

"You've got to let us try to help you, even so."  Zack slid the weapon behind him on the deck, his expression friendly and concerned.  "You can't keep going like this.  They're going to have to drug you if this keeps up, and I don't want to have to wrestle with you."

 

It was on the tip of Genesis' tongue to scoff at Zack and warn him he had no chance of overpowering him, but with the chaos currently happening in his brain, perhaps he was wrong about that.  He sank to his knees, pressing his palms against his temples in a desperate attempt to hold his skull together.  He felt like it would shatter under the pressure of the spirit voices, soon.

 

Footsteps approached, and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  "Please, Genesis.  Give me something.  At least agree to take a tranquilizer, so you can sleep."

 

"Sword," gasped Genesis at last, remembering the precious item he'd wrapped up and brought with him.  He didn't know _why_ he'd chosen to bring the Buster Sword on this mission, except perhaps because it comforted him.  He'd been shaken by his vision—more than he cared to admit.  There was also this silent terror inside of him...this fear that soon, one of the voices he'd be hearing would belong to his old friend and lover.  As much as he longed to hear that deep, kind voice again, he dreaded it.  He was afraid of what it might say to him. 

 

"Sword?" Zack repeated. "I don't think you should be hanging onto that, right now."

 

"Not _my_ sword," corrected the redhead through gritted teeth.  " _His_.  Angeal's.  Bring it to me."

 

"Uh...do you still know where you are, man?  The Buster Sword is way back in Junon."

 

Genesis shook his head.  "No.  I brought it.  Downstairs...in...my locker."  He blindly dug the ID tags and the key hanging around his neck out from under his shirt and he pulled the ball chain up and over his head to remove it, and he held it out to Zack.  "Take it."

 

Zack took the dangling chain with open surprise.  "You actually brought the Buster Sword with you?  Why?"

 

"Don't question me," snapped Genesis.  He wish he knew the answer to that question, himself.  "Just retrieve it."

 

"Um...okay.  You're not planning on using it against anyone, are you?"

 

Genesis raised his head to look up at him.  "If I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you, would I?  Do you want to help me, or not?"

 

Zack sighed.  "I don't understand, but then again, I've never understood the things you do.  Just sit tight, and I'll go get it."

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

As soon as Zack laid the heavy sword in his lap, Genesis felt an immediate sense of calm.  The voices quieted and he was finally able to think straight.

 

"How wretched am I," he sighed, "to depend on the blade of a dead man for sanity?"

 

Zack stood over him curiously.  Evidently, he understood the gist of what he was saying.  "Hey, there's nothing wrong in finding comfort from something that reminds you of an old friend.  I think Angeal would be happy to know it means that much to you."

 

Genesis leaned back against the ship's railing and he crossed his legs, laying the Buster Sword across his lap.  He took his gloves off and he placed his naked hands on the blade, shutting his eyes.  "Leave me.  I need to think."

 

Zack hesitated for a moment, before picking up Genesis' discarded red sword.  "I'll just hang onto this until you're ready for it."

 

Genesis smirked, not opening his eyes.  "You take my sword, yet leave me with the weapon of a titan.  I find your logic questionable."

 

"Because after seeing how carefully you had that sword wrapped up, I really don't think you'll do anything to cause it any wear, tear and rust."

 

Genesis opened his eyes at that and he found Zack winking at him.  The reminder of Angeal's quirks regarding the sword made Genesis crack a little smile, too.  The man was as meticulous with the care of his blade as Genesis was with the care of his copy of "Loveless".  It was because of this that Genesis understood and respected the importance of keeping the Buster Sword in top condition. 

 

"No, we can't have that, can we?"

 

Zack smiled.  "I'll give you some time alone, and I'll make sure nobody bugs you for a while."

 

Genesis nodded.  "Thank you."

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

"So run this by me again," Reno whispered a moment later, when Zack rejoined them to urge them off the deck.  "You want to leave this guy alone with that huge fucking sword, when he's on the verge of snapping?  You remember what happened the last time Rhapsodos went on a tear, don't ya?"

 

"Yes, I remember," Zack assured him, "and I'm going to keep an eye on him.  I think right now he just needs some time alone, to try and clear his head.  He's not going to use that sword against anyone; trust me."

 

"How can you be sure of that?" Tseng questioned, his dark gaze on Genesis.

 

"It's hard to explain," admitted Zack, "but the best I can tell you is that the original owner of that sword was Genesis' closest friend, and Angeal was like...OCD boy when it came to taking care of that thing.  He only used it in emergencies.  Genesis won't disrespect his memory by hurting anyone with it.  I promise.  I think the sword just makes him feel more secure, you know?"

 

Rude nodded, his shaded eyes on his lover.  "Yeah."

 

"Come, let's leave him to his thoughts," Tseng suggested.  "I trust you to handle it, if this turns out to be a mistake, Zackary."

 

"If I'm wrong, then I deserve whatever I get."  Zack shrugged.  He put an arm around Yuffie and steered her towards the ladder  off the deck when she lingered.  She sighed and went with him.

 

"He'd better not wig out and kill anyone, Zack."  For once, she sounded completely serious.

 

He nodded at her, also serious.  "Like I said, I'll take responsibility for him.  Just give this a chance."

 

Reno noticed his partner's lingering stare on meditating Soldier as they waited their turn to get onto the ladder, and he sighed.  "You okay, man?"

 

Rude nodded. 

 

"Hey, Hewley's dead and gone," reminded Reno comfortingly.  "I know it's got to suck to compete with a memory, but that's all he is.  That crazy piece of ass is all yours, now."

 

"I'm not concerned with competing with Hewley's memory," corrected Rude in a low murmur.  "I just get where he's coming from."

 

Reno's face screwed up in confusion.  "Huh?"

 

Rude looked at him, his gaze sweeping over him with fondness.  "I could be in his place, Red.  We almost lost you once.  When that happened, I held onto your EMR, just so I'd have something personal to remind me of you."

 

Reno stared up at him.  "You never told me that before, big guy."

 

Rude shrugged and looked down.  "It was private."

 

Reno understood.  He always did, by now.  "Ya know you're getting laid when this is over, right?"

 

Rude smiled a little.  "I'll remember that, Red."  He looked at Genesis again and sighed.  "If holding that thing makes him feel safer and helps him focus, I'm cool with it.  I've got no right to be jealous."

 

Reno shrugged, conceding the point.  Rude spent nookie time with him and sometimes Rufus and Tseng, but Genesis kept only to Rude.  He guessed it was fair enough for him to pine over Angeal.  He couldn't really blame him, when he recalled what Angeal looked and fought like.  The guy was hot, even if he was an even bigger boyscout than Cloud and Zack. 

 

Thinking of the dynamics of their strange and wonderful open relationship, Reno's thoughts went to their president.  "Rufus," he muttered, frowning.  He dug out his cellphone as he started down the ladder.  "I'm gonna call and see how he's doing."

 

Rude nodded and he waited for Reno to climb down a little, before getting onto the ladder himself.  He cast one last, contemplative look Genesis' way before climbing down.

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

Cloud took the call outside Rufus' hospital room.  He was exhausted from being up most of the night, and the two Turk women seated in chairs just outside the room looked just as tired.  Cloud gave Elena and Cissnei a sympathetic look as he got out his phone.

 

"You should get some rest," he suggested.

 

The blonde checked her watch.  "Our shift is almost up.  Don't worry about us."

 

He nodded and answered his phone.  "Hey, Reno.  I guess Tseng gave you the news."

 

"Yeah," agreed the other man.  "So how's he doing, Cloud?"

 

Cloud glanced at the door to Rufus Shinra's private room.  "He's still out, but they think he'll be as good as new when he wakes up.  They set his ribs, fixed the internal damage and finished it up with Cure.  The girls are here with me." 

 

"Is that Reno?" guessed Cissnei. 

 

Cloud nodded.

 

"Mind if we say 'hi'?"

 

"No, go ahead.  Reno, I'm handing you over to Cissnei.  Tell me what's going on over there when she brings my phone back to me."

 

"Okay, Blondie."

 

Cloud relinquished the phone to the brunette Turk and he went back into the president's hospital room.  Rufus was beginning to stir, and Cloud went to his side quickly.  He didn't say anything, but he impulsively reached out to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

"Strife," murmured Rufus groggily.

 

Cloud nodded.  "I'm here."

 

Rufus blinked disoriented, blue-gray eyes up at him.  "What happened?"

 

"You were hurt pretty bad in the fight against Weiss," answered the blond.  "He got away.  We've got people working on tracking him, though."

 

"And how will they do that?"

 

"The chip still in his brain," answered Cloud.  "The science department thinks they can use that, even though it's not active anymore.  Last report I got said he was heading West."

 

Rufus frowned.  "How could that be?  He'd have to secure transport, to move directly West from here."

 

Cloud lowered his gaze.  "He...hijacked a sub from the harbor.  A few guards were killed."

 

Rufus sighed.  "You should have left me and gone after him."

 

"You might have died, if I'd done that."

 

"Would that have upset you?"  Rufus watched him with veiled interest.

 

Cloud met his gaze, his blue eyes unwavering.  "It would have been inconvenient."

 

Rufus stared back at him for a moment, and a slow, crooked smile formed on his lips.  He snorted, and then he started to laugh softly.  "Now you sound like me."

 

Cloud began to smile helplessly, reacting to the other man's amusement.  "Terrible thought."

 

For a moment, they both chuckled softly.  It didn't last for long, but it was a nice relief for both of them, under the circumstances.  They both sobered when Elena knocked on the door and poked her head in. 

 

"Cloud, here's your phone."  She held the device out to Cloud as she looked at Rufus with relief and devotion in her hazel eyes.  "Sir, can I get you anything?"

 

Rufus looked at the big, plastic water pitcher on the nightstand and he nodded at it.  "If you could fetch me some fresh ice water, I would appreciate it."

 

She nodded and hastened to comply, smiling at him as she took the pitcher.  "I hope you're feeling okay, President."

 

"I'm feeling fine," he assured her.  "Just tired."

 

While they conversed, Cloud listened to Reno's account of everything that had happened.  His expression darkened when he got to the part about Reeve falling into the Maelstrom.  "I shouldn't even be telling you this," Reno warned.  "Tseng wanted to wait until we had more info, but I figure they're your buds and you've got the right to know."

 

"And there's been no contact with them since?" Cloud asked.

 

"Nothing yet, man.  Zack's talking about trying to fly in himself to look for them, if the wind lets up enough for him to drop down without getting blown off track."

 

Cloud shut his eyes and swore softly.  "Don't let him try it until Cid confirms the air currents are stable enough.  Knowing Zack, he'll bite off more than he can chew and we'll have _three_ people missing."

 

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him," promised Reno.

 

"How is Genesis?"  Cloud dreaded the thought of the fight they could have on their hands, if the volatile First turned on them.

 

"He's calmed down, best I can tell.  He hasn't moved since he sat down with Hewley's sword.  So much for him helping out with this shit, eh?"

 

"At least he's not causing any trouble," reasoned Cloud.  "Count your blessings."  He glanced at Rufus.  "Want to talk to the president?"

 

"If he's awake, sure."

 

Cloud offered the phone to Rufus.  "It's Reno," he said.

 

"So I gathered."  Rufus thanked him softly and he took the phone.  "Hello, Fox.  I trust you're keeping things in order, over there?"

 

Cloud could faintly hear the redhead's response and he shook his head.  Reno just had one of those voices that carried; like Zack.  Rufus listened to his Turk and a faint smile graced his lips.  He looked up at Cloud as he responded.

 

"Yes, he's taking good care of me, but then, I'm sure you knew that.  The press conference?  It will have to wait.  I'd like to try and handle this situation with Weiss first, and I'm sure people will want to know what ShinRa is doing about the maelstrom off the coast of Wutai as well, once news gets out.  It's better to have all of my information gathered, before I make a public statement.  Yes, I know, Reno.  I'll be sure to have security maximized, before I even announce it.  For now, let's concentrate on bringing things back under control.  Yes, I will.  Absolutely.  Goodnight, Reno."

 

Rufus hung up with a sigh and as he offered the phone back to Cloud, he noticed the look of contemplation on his fair features.  "What is it, Strife?"

 

Cloud took the device absently, his eyes losing focus as he thought back to their encounter with Weiss and the things the Tsviet said in passing.  "He's going West.  Wutai is to the West."

 

"You know your geography," muttered Rufus dryly.  "Good for you."

 

"Could you try _not_ to be a smart-ass, for once?"

 

The president smirked.  "I could try, but I doubt I would succeed.  So tell me, what does Weiss' current trajectory have to do with...oh."

 

Now it was Cloud's turn to smirk.  "Having a 'blond moment'?"

 

Rufus looked slightly annoyed at the put-down.  "You think he's heading to Wutai?"

 

"He's traveling by sea, in a submarine," pointed out the general, "and he said; 'we have somewhere we need to be', before he left.  I think...Hojo is still inside of him too, or at least he left such a lasting impression that Weiss thinks like him, sometimes.  Reno said the maelstrom has traces of Lifestream swirling around it.  I think there's a good chance it could all be connected, somehow.  We need to try and catch him anyway, so maybe I ought to get going."

 

"Not so fast," cautioned Rufus.  "You need rest, first.  I need to be released from medical care and I need to get some things from the office before we go, too."

 

"What do you mean, 'too'?  You're staying here in Junon."

 

Rufus raised an eyebrow at him.  "Am I?"

 

Cloud sighed.  "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

 

"Do I ever?" The other blond smirked.  "You can relax, Cloud.  You won't be held responsible for any harm I bring upon myself by participating in this endeavor.  Unless you intend to make the same mistake as Tseng and have me illegally detained against my will, you can't stop me from coming."

 

"Fine," grumbled Cloud.  "It's your ass."

 

Unfamiliar with the slang term, Rufus' response almost made Cloud smile.  "Yes, it _is_ my ass, thank you, and I decide what to do with it."

 

Cloud looked away and covered his mouth.  "Good thing Reno isn't around to hear that."

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, within the eye of the maelstrom:_

Vincent's proximity was distracting.  In his curiosity, the gunman was basically breathing down Reeve's neck as he wired the energy monitor to his phone, using a pair of broken seashells as makeshift tweezers.  He'd considered asking Vincent to use the fingertips of his gauntlet, given how pointed they were, but this was a delicate matter and he couldn't be sure Vincent would keep his touch light enough.  If these wires got torn up, they'd have no other way of sending an electronic signal to the Shera.  It was getting dark, but the glow from the Lifestream swirling around them thankfully offered a source of light for him to work by.

 

"That blue one is crossing the black one, again," observed Vincent.  "Didn't you say that was to be avoided?"

 

"Yes, I did," confirmed Reeve.  He corrected the problem, and he shivered involuntarily as Vincent exhaled again and his soft breath tickled his neck.  He turned his head to regard the gunman—whose pale, perfect fact was so close to his own.  "That's getting very distracting, Vincent."

 

"What is?"

 

Reeve sighed.  "You.  This close.  It's making it hard to concentrate."  He demonstrated his point by giving the other man a quick kiss on the lips.

 

Vincent didn't pull away from the kiss, but he offered criticism.  "This isn't the time, Reeve."

 

"Then step back and let me work," answered the engineer, "because I can't focus with you breathing down my neck."

 

"Very well."  Vincent got to his feet and he walked away from the boulder Reeve was sitting on.  He approached the swirling wall of water, peering through it with narrowed red eyes.

 

"What do you think, Vincent?"  Reeve got back to work.  "What are we seeing, when we look into the Lifestream?"

 

"A vision," suggested the gunman, and Reeve had to strain his ears to make out his words.  "This isn't reality.  I recognize the fight occurring and you should, as well."

 

Reeve nodded and he twisted a couple of wires together.  "I was there through Cait, yes.  The fight at the core of the planet.  Obviously, it can't be real.  You and I can't be in there and here at the same time, unless there's some sort of time and space paradox happening around us."

 

Vincent watched the end of the fight with a frown.  "And there's the additional matter of how this event actually occurred.  We didn't lose."

 

Reeve paused and looked up.  "What?"

 

Reeve nodded at the blurred scene in the water.  "According to this, we've been vanquished.  Sephiroth is standing over our bodies, now."

 

Reeve grimaced.  "That's kind of creepy."  He returned his attention to his task.  "Since we're both still standing here, I'll take the 'glass is half full' approach and assume this really is just a mirage.  Sephiroth hasn't noticed us, has he?"

 

"No.  He doesn't seem to know we're here, or he doesn't care.  If I were to venture a guess, this is a record of his thoughts.  Perhaps even in death, he still dreams of succeeding in his original goal.  The Lifestream is broadcasting it."

 

"That makes more sense than a bunch of clones fighting an epic battle at the bottom of the ocean."  Reeve finished his work and he sighed.  "Okay, here goes.  I really wish I'd brought Cait Sith with me.  If I had, we could just reach the others through...through...sonofabitch."

 

Vincent turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.  "What did you forget now?"

 

Instead of answering Verbally, Reeve lifted the medallion around his throat out of his shirt and he demonstrated it to his companion's eyes.  Hoping the link was still functional, he activated the hidden device.  He sighed with relief when he made immediate contact with his oldest "child". 

 

"Cait, I need your assistance."

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

_Back in Cosmo Canyon:_

The shopkeeper blinked and looked down when she felt a tug at her skirt.  She found herself staring at a black and white cat in a red cape and brown shoes with a little crown on his head, situated between his ears.

 

"Excuse me, lass, but I need someone ta give me access to the communication room up top.  Ya wouldn't happen ta know where our friend Nanaki is right now, would you?"

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

Cid awoke with a snort when he heard the transmitter beeping.  He sat up in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes, before checking his watch.  It wasn't late yet at all, but he hadn't had the opportunity to nap during the trip, like his passengers.  He checked the communications device and he frowned when he saw that it was coming from Cosmo Canyon. 

 

"Who the hell would be contacting us from _there_ , right now?" 

 

"Mmm?" Shera stirred in the little hammock secured to the alcove in the cockpit.  "What's the matter, Cid?"

 

"Probably nothing," he answered.  "Go back to sleep, kid."  He answered the transmission, situating the headphones over his ears and adjusting the mic.  "This is the Shera.  Captain Highwind speaking.  Who the hell is this?"

 

"Hallo, Cap'n.  Cait Sith here.  I've got word from Reeve and he needs our help."

 

Cid straightened up further in his chair, and he reached for his smokes.  "He's alive?"  He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit up.  But of course, he _had_ to be alive if Cait Sith was talking to him now.  The cat was sentient on its own, but it wouldn't have woken up without Reeve activating it.

 

"That, he is.  He's trapped with Mr. Valentine at the bottom of the maelstrom, ya see.  I have the coordinates, if ya'd like to write them down and go to retrieve them."

 

Reeve looked around for something to write on and he shrugged, turning over his cigarette pack.  He dug a pen out of his pocket and he puffed on his cigarette.  "Okay, shoot."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

Cid was nonplussed to find Genesis still apparently meditating on the deck of his ship when he went topside to check on some things.  He stared with annoyance at the oblivious young man, and only his sense of self-preservation kept him from nudging him with a boot and yelling for him to wake up and move his ass.

 

"Shit," muttered the pilot.  He took another drag of his cigarette and headed back into the ship, digging his phone out as he went.  "Tseng, I've had contact with Reeve's cat and I've got a location on him and Vincent, but I can't try a rescue with this SOLDIER doing his yoga or whatever the hell on the deck of my ship.  I need your people to move him, or one of the other aircrafts are going to have to do this."

 

"What are the coordinates?" Tseng asked.  "I can arrange for someone else to attempt the pickup." 

 

Cid leaned against the doorway to the cockpit and he dug his cigarette pack out to read off the numbers.  "According to the cat, they're smack-dab in the middle of that thing.  You'd better hurry, Tseng.  If this thing starts dying out, they'll be drowned."

 

"The weight of the water would crush them, first," sighed the Turk grimly.  "We'll do our best."

 

Cid nodded.  "So, how long am I s'posed to leave this guy parked on my deck?  This is getting out of hand."

 

"Just leave him be, for now," advised Tseng.  "He's more powerful than most everyone here, save Lt. Fair.  I'd rather not risk a confrontation if we can avoid it."

 

"Just how strong is he?" Cid asked with a dubious frown. 

 

"Comparable to Sephiroth," answered Tseng.

 

Cid sighed.  "Damn it.  All right then, we'll play it your way, for now."

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

"Here they come."

 

Reeve looked up at the helicopter descending carefully into the funnel from overhead.  It seemed to do okay once it got below the surface of the ocean, where the winds were no longer buffeting it.  He looked at his companion with a sigh of relief, and when he glanced at the water surrounding them—now void of phantom images, he recalled something Chaos said.

 

"Vincent, Chaos said; 'this is a travesty', before he withdrew.  Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

 

Vincent glanced at the swirling walls of saltwater surrounding them, considering the question.  "He was referring to this anomaly, but I don't know if it was because he was being forced to relinquish control, or if there was a deeper meaning.  He's been...silent...since then."

 

"Interesting."  Reeve scratched his chin, wondering if the Lifestream was responsible for it.  The helicopter touched down on the damp, sandy floor and the wind from the rotaries blew granules everywhere.  Reeve squinted to protect his eyes and he approached the craft when Rude opened up the hatch and beckoned him and Vincent to hurry. 

 

Together, they boarded the helicopter and Reeve was taken by surprise when Zack gave him an abrupt hug, the moment he got into the cabin.

 

"You had us worried," offered the younger man after releasing him.  He looked as though he wanted to hug Vincent too, but he thought better of it and settled for a handshake, instead.  "Don't do anything like that again!"

 

Vincent gave Reeve a sideways glance. "It wasn't by choice."

 

Zack shut the hatch and Rude called out to his partner—who was piloting the chopper.  "Good to go, Red." 

 

Reno peered into the cabin from the cockpit and  he gave the thumbs-up.  "Buckle up, folks.  Rude, get back in here and help me pilot this baby.  Those winds are going to give us hell again when we get topside, yo."

 

Zack took a seat across from Vincent and Reeve and he buckled himself in as Rude went into the cockpit to sit back down in the copilot seat.  The fighter shook his long bangs out of his eyes and he looked at them curiously. 

 

"So what was it like in there?  I didn't get a good look."

 

Reeve and Vincent looked at each other.  "Stranger than words can describe," answered the latter.

 

When Zack cocked his head quizzically, Reeve spoke up.  "I think we need to give a full report, once we're back at the base camp.  What Vincent and I saw in there will take some explaining, and I'm exhausted."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

Genesis meditated all through the night, searching for answers among the voices of the Lifestream.  The Buster Sword helped him to focus better, and to quiet the cries of the planet enough to sort out one voice from the other.  Still, he was trying to pick one sensible cry out of a sea of warnings, and that in itself was like searching for a needle in a haystack.  Not 'till the cloudy skies began to lighten again with approaching dawn did he finally receive an answer, and it was exactly the response he'd been hoping to avoid. 

 

_~"Genesis."~_

 

He sucked in a sharp breath, and his blue-green eyes opened to stare unblinkingly at nothing.  There it was...that voice that he'd so longed for, but was too ashamed to hear again.  Of all the voices that had called his name since this started, this was the one that shook him the most.  His lips formed the name of the owner of that voice, and his gloved hands splayed over the wide blade of the weapon resting across his thighs.

 

"Angeal."

 

~**************************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 8

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Zack was the first to notice it when Genesis finally came out of his self-induced trance and left the top deck of the Shera.  He approached him from the direction of the encampment, studying him carefully for any signs that he was about to cut loose and start hacking at people.  "Morning," he called, shading his eyes with a hand against the glare of the rising sun.  The rays were soon hidden by the cloud cover again, and he lowered the hand.  "You feeling any better?"

 

Genesis was holding the Buster Sword in a tight-knuckled grip and his sculpted features were a mask of purpose as he closed the distance between them.  His eyes weren't on Zack at all, or the encampment, for that matter.  They were fixed on the ocean horizon. 

 

"I need my sword, Fair."

 

Zack grimaced and he impulsively started to reach for his own blade.  "Tell me what's going on, Genesis."

 

"I've found my purpose," answered the redhead, still gazing out at the sea in the direction where the maelstrom was located.  "Don't make me wait.  I'm her instrument, and I must act."

 

"Uh."  Zack tried to block his way as Genesis began to stride into the camp, as it occurred to him that the man could probably sense the location of his eldritch blade.  "Just slow down, okay?  Take five minutes to explain it to me."

 

"I can't tarry," insisted Genesis.  His gaze finally settled on Zack and the intensity of their Mako glow was a bit startling.  Zack took another uncertain step back.  "Either get out of my way, or draw your weapon.  I don't have time for this."

 

Zack shook his head and he could see some of the Turks and WRO on either side of them starting to draw their weapons uncertainly.  "Genesis, this doesn't have to get—"

 

He never got the chance to finish.  Genesis' black wing manifested and it slapped him across the encampment before he could even begin to react.  Zack swore as he rolled and he hollered at Reno not to shoot when he heard him utter a foul oath and saw him take aim.

 

"Just let him have the damned sword!"  Zack let his own wings come out and he stepped in front of Tseng when it looked like the Turk leader might overlook common sense and get in Genesis' way.  "I'll try to reason with him...don't start anything!"

 

Genesis stopped before the raven-haired Soldier and he gave him a measuring look.  Zack nodded at the crimson-bladed sword lying in the Tseng's tent.  "Go ahead.  If it keeps people from getting hurt, take the damned thing.  Wherever you're going though, I'm coming with."

 

"I didn't extend an invitation."  Genesis ducked into the tent and he retrieved his weapon.  Sheathing at his back, he paused when he caught sight of Rude behind and to the left of Tseng and Zack.  His expression softened slightly.  "I can't explain.  I wish I could, but I have only precious slivers of information, myself.  I just know I have to act as the goddess wills, and I finally know where she wants me to go."

 

Rude didn't say anything; he merely nodded.  That seemed to be all Genesis needed from him, because he spread his wing and took off.  Zack swore as the Soldier in red flew off toward the maelstrom. 

 

"Don't worry," he promised everyone around him, "I'll go after him and find out what this is all about.  Tseng, you might want to get the choppers ready to follow, just in case."

 

Tseng nodded.  He looked off into the distance at the sound of an approaching airship.  "That will be Strife and the president, approaching.  It seems they're arriving just in time."

 

"Contact them and tell them to stay back from the maelstrom, until I know what the hell's going on with Genesis.  We don't need to risk another missing persons situation."

 

"Then maybe you ought to sit this one out too, Feathers," suggested Reno.  "You won't do us much good if you go missing."

 

"At least I can fly myself out, if I end up in the maelstrom," insisted Zack.  He looked at Genesis in the distance again.  "Look, there's no time to argue about this.  He's not stable and I'm going to lose him if I don't catch up."

 

With that said, he took to the air and flapped after Genesis, keeping his sword ready just in case.

 

~********************~

* * *

 

_Somewhere on the other side of the Lifestream:_

He was bleeding from several injuries, but they healed quickly.  His booted feet skidded in the rubble from the creature's attack, and he barely managed to keep his balance.  Emerald cat eyes glared at the threat from behind a long, slim blade.  Crimson dripped down the razor-sharp edge and the sword's owner took a moment to gather his strength for another attack.  A heavier-built figure was tossed back from the monster, and he rolled to absorb the impact, until he stopped at Sephiroth's feet.  He got up with a soft groan and wiped blood from his cheek, before readying the broadsword he was using.

 

"Another round?"

 

Sephiroth nodded.  "We have no choice, do we?"

 

"Not if we want to defend the rift, no." Determined blue eyes stared down their adversary from beneath stern, dark brows.  "We can't let it pass."

 

Sephiroth glanced at him.  "Do you have the strength to go on?"

 

"I have the determination," insisted the bigger man.  "Why, are you getting tired?"

 

"Hmph.  You know even _we_ can't do this indefinitely, Angeal."

 

Angeal looked over his shoulder at the ruined columns, where a young woman with long, honey-colored hair woven into a braid floated.  She had her eyes shut in concentration and a white glow surrounded her like a nimbus.  Beneath her feet was a pool of Lifestream, and tendrils of it flowed through the air like wispy smoke. 

 

"We made an oath, Sephiroth.  Let's keep it.  Help should be here soon."

 

"Are you so certain of that?"  Sephiroth held a hand up and green fire danced along the gloved fingers.  "Considering his last endeavors—"

 

"You've got no right to judge," snapped Angeal.  "Neither of us do.  He'll come, and he'll bring others."

 

"Let's hope your faith isn't misplaced."  Sephiroth rushed in for another attack, not waiting to see if he would follow.

 

"It isn't," muttered Angeal with confidence.  He readied his sword and joined his companion.

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

"I'm coming," Genesis said as he flew toward the maelstrom.  "I'll do whatever is necessary...even if I can't look you in the eye, anymore."

 

The thought that this really was all in his head and he wouldn't find Angeal waiting for him at the bottom of the maelstrom made him hesitate for a moment, uncertain.  He hovered on the outskirts of the maelstrom, fighting the wind as he fought with himself.  Even if he really _was_ there in some form, could Genesis really face him?  He'd committed his sins because he believed he was a monster, and in doing so, he became the thing he believed himself to be.  He'd dragged Angeal into it too—the most noble, caring warrior he'd ever met.

 

"Genesis, hold up!"

 

Genesis rolled his eyes at the call.  "Your puppy," he grumbled to the absent Angeal, "is going to ensure I sink into madness completely , if I haven't already arrived there."

 

"Hey, I don't know what's going on in your head, but Vincent and Reeve have already been at the bottom of that thing and there was nothing there!"

 

Genesis looked at him as Zack flew over and out in front of him to face him.  "Don't lie, Puppy."

 

Zack grimaced.  "Okay, so they saw some memories floating around in the Lifestream down there, but it wasn't solid, okay?  It wasn't _real_!"  His eyes went to the Buster Sword clutched in Genesis' hand and a spasm of pain twisted his features.  "He's not down there, man."

 

Genesis didn't bother responding to that, because in truth, he wasn't so certain he was wrong about that.  "Leave me be.  I have to answer this call, if for no other reason than to confirm whether it's true or not."

 

"I'm not letting you throw your life away," insisted Zack stubbornly.  "Angeal wouldn't want that."

 

Genesis smirked.  "You might be surprised.  Move aside, Zack.  I won't tell you again."

 

Zack clenched his jaw and shook his head, his black locks blowing across his face.  "Sorry."

 

"You insolent little—"

 

_~"Use the Seal materia on him."~_

The sudden, unexpected suggestion in his mind—speaking so clearly above the murmur of the other spirit voices—startled Genesis almost enough to make him drop the Buster Sword.  He narrowed his eyes at Zack, deciding it was the best option if he didn't want to hurt Angeal's precious protégé, even if he was imagining the voice in his head.

 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"  Zack noticed the glow of the materia in Genesis' bangle and he quickly started to activate one of his own—probably a defensive spell such as Barrier or Wall.

 

Genesis' spell went off first, but Zack resisted it with a shake of his head.  The redhead sighed, shrugged, and swooped in on his opponent while Zack was still in the process of activating his spell.  He would have to do this the hard way.  He manifested some weak, flaming darts and hurled them at the younger man, forcing him to concentrate on deflecting them.  While Zack was occupied, Genesis swooped under and behind him.  There was no doubt Zack's skills were nearly on-par with his own these days, but Genesis had more flight experience than he did, and he used that to his advantage.  He clunked him on the back of the head before he could turn around, knocking him out with ease that would have humiliated him, if he weren't unconscious. 

 

Genesis caught Zack in his arms before he could fall and he heard a yell of protest rise over the wind from the left.  He looked to see Cloud Strife standing on the outside deck of the newly arrived airship, and the cold blue glare the blond gave him told him in no uncertain terms that wings or not, he was about to skewer him. 

 

Genesis saw it as an opportunity to offload his burden, rather than a threat.  He began to fly straight toward the airship, and he saw Cloud's eyes widen with sudden worry.  He nearly smirked, understanding the small blond man thought he was about to hurl his lover bodily at him.  Instead, he landed on the deck with Zack and he eased him to the floor awkwardly, still maintaining an unbreakable grip on the hilt of Angeal's sword. 

 

"He'll suffer no more than a minor headache, for his trouble," Genesis assured the mistrustful blond as Cloud kept one hand on the hilt of his weapon.  "I can't promise the same for anyone else who tries to get in my way."

 

Cloud glared blue daggers at him and he quickly went to Zack's side.  "I don't know what you're up to, Genesis but—"

 

"And it's none of your concern," interrupted the redhead, "at least, not now.  See to your Lieutenant and stay out of my way."

 

Genesis didn't wait for a response from him.  He took to the air again and resumed his trajectory to the maelstrom.  The dignity of his flight was tarnished when a strong buffet of wind made him wobble unsteadily in the air and dip against his will.  Cursing, he righted himself and steadied his course.  When he reached the eye of the anomaly, he hesitated again, hovering over the yawning blackness below his feet. 

 

_~It's just like the vision.  The abyss at my feet, the glassy surface of the water...this is where my goddess wants me.  I have to believe that.~_

Taking a deep breath, Genesis prepared himself and he clutched Angeal's sword tightly, before tucking his wing in and diving straight down into that swirling vortex.  The tearing wind threatened to make him slam into the spinning currents surrounding him and he gritted his teeth and fought against it.  He steadied himself through sheer determination, and he felt some feathers pull free from his wing from the force of the wind and turbulence around him.  His ears popped under the pressure as he went below sea level, but it was a minor discomfort.

 

He realized his error in using speed to reach the bottom more quickly when he saw the sandy floor of the ocean rushing up to meet him.  He pulled up and flapped his wing desperately to slow his descent, having a sudden visual of himself as a splatter of crimson and black.  His impact was less than graceful, but not fatal.  He rolled to absorb the impact and he cut his cheek on a seashell.  Sand scattered in his wake and he left a skidding trail behind him.  He finally came to a stop near the edge of the rushing water, and he took a moment to marvel at the fact that he'd managed to get through that without cutting himself in half with Angeal's sword.

 

With a soft groan of pain, Genesis climbed back to his feet and looked around.  He couldn't see anything unusual—save for the fact that he was in the middle of a monstrous whirlpool.  He did notice one very significant thing, however.  The voices in his mind had gone quiet.  He was again alone in his head—as much as a poet could ever be. 

 

Somehow, the realization was more disconcerting than it was comforting.  He certainly didn't miss the garbled requests of thousands of strangers buzzing around in his gray matter, but as maddening as they were, they had guided him here.  They also softened the sound of Angeal's voice, and Genesis was stricken by a sudden, irrational panic at the thought of hearing his voice without any interference. 

 

_~What now?~_

 

He turned in a slow circle, flexing his wing to exercise a cramp out of it.  He felt inexorably drawn to the north, like a lodestone compelled by geomagnetic forces to point in that direction.  He could see the Lifestream flowing thicker there, and he thought he could make out shadowed forms within it.   He narrowed his eyes at it, and he began to feel a voice again—only now it seemed to be speaking through his body and soul, rather than his head.  He couldn't describe the sensation, but he'd felt it once before, when he'd arrived at Minerva's feet and been rejected...forced to return to the mortal plane as penance for his actions.

 

"Minerva?" he whispered, shutting his eyes.  He tilted his head back and listened with his entire being.  It made him feel giddy.  He could feel her in every cell, every pore, every strand of hair.  She was infusing him, and suddenly, he instinctively knew what to do next.  He had a limited time to use the gift she'd given him.  He knew it the way animals could sense a building storm, or an earthquake.

 

Genesis released the energy, channeling it toward the area where the "pull" was strongest.  A tunnel formed as spirals of golden-green energy coiled out from his hand, creating a wormhole.  On the other side, Genesis could see a landscape un-obscured by the rushing water.  He could see ruins, and grass, and a night sky.  As he approached the tunnel he'd created, he felt something pushing back at him...resistance, of some unknown nature. 

 

_~This path isn't intended for the living.~_

He knew it, just as he'd known how to create it.  Whether it was intended for the living or not, the way was open to him.  He'd just have to force his way through it.  Tightening his grip on the Buster Sword, he steeled himself for the struggle and he continued to move forward.  The roar of wind around him was deafening, and he had to draw his wing back in to lessen the resistance.  His boots dug into the sand and he leaned forward, putting all his effort into each determined step.  He began to slide backwards and he impulsively reached out for something to grab onto.  His hand plunged into seawater and he sighed.

 

"Angeal, forgive me." 

 

Genesis pointed the Buster Sword down and he stabbed, driving it into the ground at his feet.  He began to use it the way a mountain climber would use a pick to gain leverage.  He dragged himself through the tunnel, little by little as he used his dead lover's blade to stabilize his advance. 

 

Muscles straining, teeth clenched tightly, he finally reached the end of the tunnel.  The wind and resistance ended abruptly, and he fell forward onto his hands and knees, panting.  The pain of the impact as his knees struck broken concrete made him groan.  He felt a sting in his right earlobe and he reached up to pinch it between his gloved fingers.  The wind resistance had torn his earring right out of the flesh. 

 

Genesis shut his eyes and caught his breath, senses alert for danger despite his exhaustion.  He heard the crunch of gravel under a boot and he lifted his head and started to reach for his sword, hoping it was still secured to its scabbard at his back.  He froze when he looked up and saw a pair of familiar, dearly missed blue eyes staring down at him, set in a chiseled, handsome face.

 

"Angeal."

 

The powerful, dark-haired SOLDIER operative was dressed in his standard combat uniform, and rather than answer Genesis, he grasped his Buster Sword and pulled it out of the ground.  He lifted it and he examined it for a moment, before regarding Genesis again.  His expression was neutral, but his eyes—those deep, thoughtful eyes Genesis dreamed of each night—were full of regrets and…forgiveness?

 

Genesis shifted his position, but he didn't rise.  He knelt at Angeal's feet and he bowed his head, as if the man were a king.  He struggled for words, but then he shook his head.  There were no words to convey how sorry he was.

 

"Genesis."  The name was spoken in a softly caressing tone.

 

The redhead shut his eyes.  "Don't say my name like that." 

 

Angeal bent over and he cupped Genesis' chin, making him look up at him.  "You were always so dramatic," he murmured.

 

Genesis stared at him and he swallowed.  "It's my nature, but you knew that already."

 

Angeal's calloused fingers caressed Genesis' jaw, before combing through his hair.  He straightened up and he offered the hand to him.  Genesis looked at the hand uncertainly, at war with himself.  He was on the other side, he knew.  Did he have any right to touch Angeal anymore...ghost or not?

 

"Genesis, none of it matters, now," Angeal said.  "We've all done terrible things.  What matters is that you came.  The situation here is more important than our regrets and failures.  Come on."

 

Remembering that he was here because the goddess had a task for him, Genesis allowed himself to reach out and place his hand in Angeal's.  The glove prevented skin-on-skin contact, but he could feel the strength and warmth of the other man's grip, nonetheless.  He got to his feet with Angeal's help and for a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes.

 

Sephiroth's voice ruined the moment.  "Glad you could make it.  I think we should save the tender moments for _after_ the mission briefing, don't you?"

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile up on the surface:_

"I'm sooo going to kick his ass when I find him."  Zack started to rub his aching head but Cloud stopped him.

 

"Let me heal it, first," advised the blond.  He cast a minor Cure spell, and Rufus came up on the deck just as the spell completed the cycle and made the bump in Zack's skull go down. 

 

"What happened?" Demanded the president. 

 

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," sighed Cloud.  "All I know is I came up on deck to have a look at the maelstrom, and I saw Genesis attack him and knock him unconscious.  He carried him over here and dropped him off before he went into the maelstrom."

 

"I was trying to stop him," grunted Zack.  He pulled his wings in close as he got up with Cloud's help, and he looked around for his weapon.  "Where's my sword?"

 

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's in the ocean," answered Cloud.  "I saw it fall after Genesis clocked you."

 

"Great.  I'm really going through them, lately."

 

Cloud smiled a little, too relieved that he was okay to worry about another lost sword.  "We've got more weapons on board.  We'll find you another one."

 

Rufus walked over to the edge of the deck—but unlike Reeve, he was careful not to get too close.  He looked out over the water at the distant anomaly.  "Am I to understand that Rhapsodos is now _inside_ that maelstrom?"

 

"If he didn't get caught and swept underwater by the current," Zack said. 

 

Rufus sighed and he reached up to rub his forehead.  "Are we going to have another Sephiroth or remnant situation on our hands?"

 

"I sure _hope_ not," Zack muttered, "but Reeve and Vincent didn't report anything weird under there besides the Lifestream, and he thinks that's just a leak.  I mean, the planet sometimes spits out Lifestream all the time, right?"

 

"That's a rather colorful interpretation of the text," answered Rufus, "but yes.  The problem is that we have another very powerful man on his way here in an underwater vessel, who appears to have an interest in this maelstrom as well."

 

"You're talking about Weiss, right?" 

 

When both blond men nodded, Zack sighed again.  A gust of wind had him quickly grabbing Cloud and wrapping his wings around him, plagued with the irrational fear that it might blow his chocobo away.

 

"Zack...you're smothering me."

 

"Oh...sorry."  Zack released him, but he stayed prepared to grab him again, just in case.  The pilot was flying the ship towards the base camp, and Zack could now see the activity around the choppers as ShinRa and WRO personnel prepared to deploy.  "So what are we going to do now, Cloudy?"

 

"Weiss is still on his way here," answered Cloud, looking down at the waters below.  "We wouldn't have been able to catch up to him in time in a sub or a boat, and probably can't take out his submarine from the air if it doesn't emerge before he reaches the vortex."

 

"That's why it made more tactical sense to join the operatives already here and prepare to intercept him," Rufus added, stepping away from the rail.  "Weiss demonstrated extraordinary power when we confronted him in the prison level of the tower, and he wasn't even at full strength."

 

Zack looked at Cloud.  "I'm having trouble believing you couldn't handle him, though, after the way you tore through the ranks of those other Deepground operatives during that last conflict.  You took down Sephiroth…not just once, but _three_ times!"

 

"The first time I was in a blind rage," Cloud excused, "and he was out of his head and off guard.  That was like a sucker punch.  The second time, I had all of my friends backing me.  The third…well, I'm not even sure that was really Sephiroth."

 

"Hey, don't sell yourself short," Zack protested.  "I was there, remember?  That _was_ Sephiroth that Kadaj turned into.  The arrogant jerk refused to become part of the Lifestream and the remnants were the result."

 

"We don't need a recap on that," Rufus said.  His gaze settled on Cloud.  "Don't be too disappointed in him, Fair.  I'm sure he would have continued his fight with Weiss and possibly won, if it weren't for me."

 

Cloud shrugged, lowering his eyes.  "What was I supposed to do?  Leave you to die?  Drop it, already."

 

Zack remembered that Rufus had gotten seriously injured in the encounter.  His gaze went from the president to Cloud—the latter of whom was looking very uncomfortable.  He smiled and he reached out to ruffle the soft, golden spikes with affection.  He understood, and he was proud of him for choosing to save a life over pursuit of an enemy.

 

"That's my Sunshine."

 

Instead of pushing him away with annoyance, Cloud gave him a tiny smile.  "We should prepare the militia to engage Weiss and stop him from entering the maelstrom, first.  We can send people in to investigate once we've got him in custody."

 

"What if Rhapsodos does something world-threatening, while we're handling Weiss?" Rufus asked.

 

Cloud sighed, looking out at the maelstrom again.  "I guess Zack and I can check it out while the rest of you prepare for Weiss.  Zack, do you think you can fly us safely into that thing?"

 

Zack shrugged.  "If Genesis could do it, so can I."

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

He could sense the danger as he closed in on the maelstrom.  He tapped the network and listened in on their communications.  The WRO had no choice but to use their transmitters to synchronize their efforts, and that worked in Weiss' favor.  So, they were planning an ambush.  It hardly surprised him.  Weaklings like them _had_ to swarm the powerful, because they lacked the strength to best him one-on-one. 

 

"You wish to take down the submarine?"  Weiss smiled coldly, his eyes going to the underwater materia he'd equipped in his bangle—both of which were found in a storage locker on board.  "Be my guest."

 

~*************************************~

* * *

 

"Target is in range," announced the WRO personnel over communications.  "We await your orders, Commissioner."

 

Reeve sighed and he glanced at the monitors set up in the tent.  The maelstrom had grown a little in size, but not much.  Zack and Cloud should have reached it, by now.  He adjusted his headphones and tuned into his frequency.  "Cloud, what's your status?  Do you and Zack copy?"

 

There was a crackle of static before he got a broken-up response.  "Affirmative.  We're…maelstrom now.  About to…inside."

 

Reeve nodded.  Chances were that once they descended into the maelstrom, they'd lose all reception.  He wouldn't know if they made it safely or found Genesis until they came back out again.  He hated using the network to communicate with his people, given what he knew of Weiss' abilities, but they had no other alternative at such short notice.  All he could do was hope Weiss didn't know they had people waiting there for him.  The element of surprise was really all they had. 

 

Vincent was in a helicopter with Tseng and Rude, prepared to help press the attack if he was needed.  If they failed to stop Weiss, Cloud and Zack were their last line of defense.  There was no telling what the Tsviet had planned, but given the strangeness of this weather event, Reeve had little doubt it could threaten life on Gaia as they knew it. 

 

"Do your best to report back when you reach the bottom," Reeve said.  He switched frequencies to speak with his other allies.  "President Shinra, Cloud and Zack are about to proceed."

 

"Yes, we see them," answered Rufus.  "My Turks are ready with the helicopters."

 

"Good.  Yuffie, how are you and your team?  Are you in position?"

 

The young ninja hooted over the frequency.  "We're good to go!  That freak won't get past us!"

 

"Don't underestimate him," warned Reeve.  "You can't forget what this man is capable of.  Captain Highwind, what is your status?"

 

"The Shera's locked and loaded, Tuesti," answered Cid.  "I've got the target signal on my screen and I'm ready to give it everything she's got at the signal.  You just point and I'll fire."

 

"Excellent.  Everyone stand by until the target comes into range."  Reeve lowered his mic and he sighed, hoping they weren't on the brink of another global disaster.  "I'm getting too old for this shit."

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

They made it safely to the bottom of the maelstrom—just barely.  Zack wasn't sure he could have done it by himself, actually.  Cloud's added weight helped his descent, making it harder for the wind to knock him off-course.  They touched down on the gritty sand and they drew their weapons as they looked around cautiously. 

 

"Okay, what now?" Zack called over the noise of the rushing water. 

 

Cloud fidgeted with his communications headset.  "Now, we try to contact someone to let them know we made it down here.  We'll have a closer look around after that."

 

Zack nodded and he tried to get a signal with his transmitter, as well.  Keeping a wary eye out for danger, he and his blond companion wandered the circle of calm in the raging tempest.  Cloud swore with frustration, hinting that he was having no luck.  Zack got an idea and he looked up, visually measuring the distance between their location and the surface of the maelstrom.  He could probably ascend halfway, before the wind got too strong for stability. 

 

"Hold up, Sunshine," called Zack, manifesting his wings.  "I'll try flying up a little."

 

Cloud looked up uncertainly.  "Just be careful."

 

Zack nodded in agreement, and then he flew up.  He picked up a signal before he reached his estimated cut-off point, and he quickly reported their progress.  "This is Lt. Fair.  The general and I made it to the bottom and we're about to look around.  So far, there's no sign of Genesis."

 

"We copy, Zack," Reeve answered.  "Report back if you find anything.  The stolen sub's ETA is roughly ten minutes."

 

Zack briefly wondered what it might do to the stability of the maelstrom when the air forces launched all that missile fire into the water to take down Weiss' transportation.  "Guess we'd better speed things up."

 

He flew back down to find Cloud staring at something he hadn't noticed, when they first arrived.  The circumference of the eye of the water funnel was large enough that they hadn't initially seen it, while they were trying to get reception.

 

"Whoa, that's freaky," Zack observed as he came up beside his companion.  "It's like…a tunnel in the funnel."

 

"Genesis would be proud of you," remarked Cloud absently in reference to the inadvertent rhyme, "and I'll bet he made this."

 

"I'm just wondering _how_ ," Zack said, scratching his dark head in perplexity.  It was literally like an arching hallway, leading out of the Eye and into Gaia knew what.  He could see what appeared to be land on the other side of the tunnel.  In fact, it looked like it opened up into a city alleyway, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how that could be…unless…

 

"It's a portal," Zack said at last, snapping his fingers. 

 

Vague recollections of how he used to get around in the Lifestream came back to him.  The afterlife was a reflection of the material world.  That was how Aerith explained it to him.  One need only learn how to concentrate on where and when they wanted to visit, to form portals to the reflection of a time and place.  She taught him how to do it when they found each other on the other side, but it was a fuzzy memory—like something from childhood.

 

"A portal to _where_ , exactly?" Cloud asked, staring mistrustfully into the tunnel.

 

"Um…the afterlife, I think."

 

The blond gave him a look of dread.  "So if we try to go through there, we'll be…"

 

"Heading into the land of the dead, basically."  Zack nodded.  "But I'm just making a guess based on what I remember from…well…being dead."

 

Cloud checked First Tsurugi to be sure all parts of the fusion sword were properly attuned for action.  "Zack, have you had any contact from Aerith since she warned us about Deepground's plot?  Anything at all?"

 

Zack shook his head, and he checked his own blade and the gun strapped to his thigh.  "Not a thing.  It's not like her, either.  I've been blowing it off as her trying to give us space and all, since things settled down.  Now I'm getting worried that she hasn't checked in on us at least once."

 

Cloud nodded.  "Me too."  Those incredible sapphire eyes of his regarded Zack with worry he couldn't hide.  "Do you think…she could be in trouble?  We don't really know what's causing this maelstrom.  Maybe it has something to do with her."

 

Zack's expression darkened, his eyes studying the tunnel with renewed interest.  "Anybody that messes with Aerith, messes with me.  I don't care if they're alive or dead."

 

Cloud nodded.  "Me too.  Can ghosts even be hurt, though?"

 

Zack shook his head and shrugged.  "Beats me, but I'm not willing to take that chance.  Genesis obviously went through there, so we can too.  Are you with me, Cloud?"

 

The blond nodded.  "You know I am.  I think we should call it in first, though.  They need to know what happened to us, if we don't make it back out.  Make sure you tell them not to send anyone in until they hear something back from us, too."

 

Zack patted his shoulder.  "Good call.  I'll be right back."

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

Reeve's first thought upon getting the news that Zack and Cloud intended to basically traverse the gates of death was that they were both insane…but then he thought back on all the things he'd done himself, and he shrugged it off.

 

"Who the hell am I to criticize?" muttered the engineer after wishing Zack good luck. 

 

He checked the radar and he spoke into the transmitter to the gathered forces.  "All right, ladies and gentlemen, you heard the lieutenant.  All personnel stay clear of the vortex, until otherwise notified.  Your directive for now is to focus on taking down the stolen submarine, as soon as it's in range of missile fire.  President Shinra, do you have any objections?"

 

"None at all," answered Rufus.

 

"Then let's cross our fingers for our friends and hope they safely contact us again, soon." 

 

Reeve checked the energy levels of the pulse cannons he'd had his people set up around the base camp, just in case.  He couldn't imagine Weiss having any reason to attack the citizens of Wutai, but considering the man's brain was a maze of chaos, it was best to be safe.  He checked the position of the ground forces assigned to protect the area and he nodded in satisfaction.  Cracking his knuckles, he got to work on improving the firewall—though he feared he was already too late to prevent the Tsviet from gaining access. 

 

"With any luck, we aren't hopelessly screwed."

 

~********************************~

* * *

 

Cloud ended up splitting his fusion sword into two blades and he and Zack used a similar method to Genesis' to pass through the tunnel—except they ended up crawling on their hands and knees to cut down on the resistance.  When they were halfway through, Zack sensed a shift of energy and he looked behind them to find the tunnel collapsing in on itself.  The seawater was steadily reclaiming the path back to the eye of the maelstrom.

 

"Cloud, we've got to move faster!" 

 

He didn't know what would happen to them if they didn't make it to the other side before the passage shut completely, but he imagined it wouldn't be good.  They were quite literally between the world of the living and the world of the dead, now.  The thought of being caught frozen in some vast nothingness for eternity prompted Zack to put an arm around his companion and redouble his efforts.  Job one was getting Cloud to the other side.

 

"Move it, Cloud!  Faster!"  Zack got behind him and he started to push against the blond's butt, drawing protests from him.

 

"Zack, my swords aren't…I'm gonna fall on my face!"  

 

Zack eased up a little so the smaller man could catch his balance.  "Hurry, man!"

 

Cloud glanced behind him and his eyes widened when he saw the cause for Zack's alarm.  Prompted as much by the rushing water closing behind them as Zack's shouting, Cloud scrambled like some strange blond crab, stabbing into the earth with his blades to secure himself.  Zack helped him and just when the brunet felt the wetness of seawater closing over his right foot, they made it through.

 

They collapsed on their stomachs together, feeling broken concrete and bits of trash under their bodies.  Zack lifted his head and looked back over his shoulder.

 

"Well, _that's_ not good."

 

"What?" Cloud asked as the taller man got to his feet and patted the graffiti-decorated wall behind them.

 

"It's gone.  Like, _totally_ gone."  Zack sighed and looked up at the night sky.  He went still, his eyebrows going up.  "Hey, wait a minute…I _know_ this place.  We're in Midgar!"

 

Cloud got to his feet with a grunt and he absently snapped his sword together into its primary form.  He looked at the plate overhead and he sighed.  "Looks like it."  He turned around to face the alley exit, frowning as he gathered his bearings.  He could hear people passing by on the street outside, and he heard familiar techno music that brought back some rather horrible memories.

 

"This is Wall Market."

 

Zack turned away from the dead-end to face Cloud, and he abruptly froze with his sword halfway in the scabbard at his back.  "Uhhh…."

 

Cloud looked back at him through disheveled locks of golden hair.  "What's the matter?  You look like someone just hit you over the head or something.  You okay?"

 

Zack nodded, his blue-violet gaze looking the blond up and down.  "Y-yeah, Cloud.  Sure.  It's just…you look kind of…different…all the sudden."

 

Cloud's brow furrowed suspiciously.  "Different how?"  Zack looked exactly the same—except that his long, spiked locks were semi-flattened from their journey through the tunnel.

 

Zack began to grin.  "Well, for starters I think we might need to start calling you 'Cloudia'.  Hot Damn, there's even a garter!"

 

It then occurred to Cloud that he could feel a draft on his legs, and the combat boots he'd been wearing felt suspiciously like wedge heels.  He looked down at himself and he got confirmation that one of his worst nightmares had come back to haunt him again.  He was dressed in the slinky, shimmering number he'd worn years ago, the night he dressed up as a girl to get into Corneo's mansion to find Tifa.

 

Cloud's sword dropped to the concrete with a clatter.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Lifestream:_

"So there's been a disruption in the natural order of things," Genesis reasoned when his companions finished explaining the situation to him, "and Minerva needs our aid to put it right."

 

"That's the romanticized version of it," agreed Sephiroth.

 

Genesis looked at the silver general warily, remembering a time when he called him "friend". 

 

"I find it difficult to believe you're very concerned with the fate of the natural order.  Far be it from me to criticize one's sins after the countless ones I've committed, but I seem to recall you desiring an end to all life on the planet, Sephiroth."

 

"Things change," answered the other man dispassionately, "and this isn't about life.  It's about the afterlife, and the existence of everything therein."

 

Angeal's blue eyes were calm and stoic as they met Genesis'.  "All of the recent disasters took a toll on the balance, Genesis.  Jenova, Deepground, Omega…they each warped the Lifestream in some way.  Even Holy did its share of destruction.  If the damage isn't repaired soon, the veil between life and death will tear and the living will face certain death."

 

"And the dead will cease to exist entirely," added Sephiroth grimly.  "So once you're gone, that's it.  You disappear forever."

 

"Ah, now I understand why you're championing this cause."  Genesis smirked at him.  "It would be an insult for the great Sephiroth to vanish entirely."

 

"See it anyway you like."  Sephiroth shrugged and he glanced back at the young woman floating between the pillars, several yards away.  "We all deal with our errors in our own way, Rhapsodos."

 

Genesis lowered his gaze.  "Agreed."  He slid a gloved hand over the blade of his ruby sword, lighting it up.  "So tell me, when can I expect to face my first challenge?"

 

"Soon," Angeal said grimly.  He crossed his powerful, bare arms over his chest and he nodded at the rip in time and space, on the other side of the ruins.  "It's getting wider, and it isn't the only one.  Our priority is to keep whatever comes through from disrupting Aerith's task.  Your allies will have their own battles to fight on the other side, if any of these anomalies get through to the material plane."

 

"And then there's Weiss," sighed Genesis.  He met his former lover's gaze.  "I fear I may have made things worse, by demanding leniency for him.  What role will he play in this?"

 

Angeal shook his head and combed his fingers through his dark hair.  "I don't know, Gen.  Weiss is incredibly unstable.  We have to keep on our guard, when it comes to him."  He watched Genesis for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something else.  There was a disturbance from the dimensional rift then, and they all looked to see a bestial claw the size of a man emerging from the other side of it.

 

"I'll handle this one," announced Sephiroth, readying his masamune.  "Take this opportunity to get it out of your systems, gentlemen."

 

Angeal looked faintly embarrassed as the black-clad general manifested his wing and took off to deal with the new threat, leaving him and Genesis somewhat alone.  He looked back at the redhead and for a moment, the shy country boy Genesis used to know made an appearance.  His handsome face was full of conflict and uncertainty as he stared back at the poet.  Genesis knew that look.  It was an expression that said Angeal was fighting with himself, weighing desire against morality.

 

_~He knows about Rude.  I can see it in his eyes.~_

"Some battles will be very personal," Angeal finally warned, seeming to give up on whatever action he'd been contemplating.  "You should be ready to face things from your past that will challenge your mental and emotional fortitude, Genesis.  We're going to get separated at times—at least, it may appear that way—but we'll return here when we've won the fight."

 

"And if we lose?" 

 

Angeal gave him a bare hint of a smirk, his deep blue eyes meeting Genesis'.  "Don't lose."

 

Genesis smirked back.  "As if I would allow such a thing."

 

Angeal's expression further relaxed into a smile.  The smile faded into something more somber and his lips parted.  He reached out and stroked Genesis' hair, his gaze softening on him.  "I've missed you."

 

There it was…the words to undo him.  Genesis felt his throat close up and he took a shuddering breath.  The sounds of the roaring creature and Sephiroth's singing blade were distant and unimportant to him.  Genesis laid a hand over the one stroking his hair.

 

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you, Lt. Hewley."

 

Genesis couldn't stop staring at him.  He visually caressed him in a way he didn't dare try to do with his hands.  Goddess, he was beautiful.  Solid, dependable, noble Angeal.  He was his rock, and his inspiration.  Angeal chose death over becoming the sort of monster Genesis and Sephiroth eventually became.  His only true sin was in forcing his student to kill him.

 

Their faces closed the distance, and Angeal hesitated when their mouths were mere inches apart.  "You're with someone else, now…and I'm dead."

 

"You're going to be dead and in pain, if you don't put that aside for a moment and finish what you've started," promised Genesis severely.  He cupped the back of the taller man's head and drew his mouth down for a kiss.

 

Angeal put his arms around him and deepened the kiss, giving up the fight.  His lips felt warm and alive to Genesis, and all that mattered in those few moments was that they were together again.

 

"I hate to be demanding," Sephiroth called, "but this one has backup coming through.  Your moment needs to end now."

 

They broke the kiss to look, and when they saw several more of the behemoth-like creatures coming through the rift, they separated and readied their blades. 

 

"Nothing good ever lasts," Genesis sighed in resignation. 

 

Still, that _one kiss_ was enough to strengthen his resolve again.  He still didn't feel like he deserved such a gift, but feeling his old lover's arms around him again and kissing those firm lips once more was like having a fragment of heaven to cherish, for the rest of his days.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 9

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Summary: Cloud and Zack face a very unexpected challenge when they arrive on the other side.  Angeal goes to look for them once he discovers they've arrived.  The Alliance prepares to fire on Weiss' approaching sub and the lines between good and evil become blurred.

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  I do not own any of it, and I make no profit from writing this fanfiction.  This is an exercise in creativity and entertainment, only.

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

Being attuned as she was to the Lifestream, Aerith sensed it when her friends arrived.  She faltered in her task for a moment, her brows crinkling with concern.  Considering the three men defending her part of the aether and her duties, she was momentarily at a loss.  She couldn't help Cloud and Zack herself.  That left her with only one option.  Fortunately, the Triad of winged Soldiers was currently resting between battles.

 

"Angeal," she called.

 

He raised his head to look at her from his seat on a ruined column.  He got up from his seat and he approached her, his handsome features marked with exhaustion.  She felt bad for burdening him with yet another request, but she knew he would want to know about this anyhow.   

 

"I know you're tired, but Zack has arrived with Cloud," Aerith explained to him.  "They have no idea what they're getting into and I think they're going to need someone to guide them here."

 

The big Soldier's brow furrowed.  "How did they get here?"

 

She smiled a little, proud of "her boys" despite the peril they were in.  "They followed Genesis through before the portal closed.  I always told Zack he was too reckless, and Cloud…well, he's always followed his lead."

 

Angeal sighed.  "I was hoping they could defend the other side, while we fight here."

 

"This may be good for us," Aerith said.  "You need to rest and recuperate.  Cloud and Zack will be a big help, if we can get them safely here."

 

"Where are they?"

 

Aerith shut her eyes and despite her concerns, she almost giggled when she got a mental imprint of poor Cloud.  "Um…Wall Market."

 

Angeal frowned.  "That's a strange place for him to arrive at."

 

"Cloud's spiritual impression was stronger, so the aether chose his memories."

 

Angeal looked over his shoulders at his companions.  Sephiroth was wordlessly sharpening his blade—though it never required it, in the afterlife.  Genesis was watching curiously and having overheard what was said, the redhead nodded.  The familiar, rueful smirk adorned his lips and he offered encouragement.

 

"Go and find your puppy, Angeal.  Who knows what sort of damage he could do to the balance, if left on his own with no clue?"

 

Sephiroth nodded, his serpentine gaze dry and amused on the big man.  "Genesis makes a valid point.  We can handle things here while you avert the crisis with Zackary."

 

When Angeal hesitated a moment longer, his gaze going to the rift, Genesis rolled his eyes.  "Go, Hewley…before your puppy breaks something vital to the integrity of this plane."

 

With that sobering thought in mind, Angeal didn't waste another moment.  He gave Aerith a respectful nod.  "I'll bring them back to you."

 

"Thank you.  I know you will."

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

"Stop staring, Zack."

 

He blinked, yet his eyes refused to obey.  "Well, you can't really blame me, can you?"  He reached out to pinch some of the shimmering, violet material of Cloud's evening gown.  "You make a really cute chick, Cloudy."

 

"I'm not a 'chick'," protested the blond.  "See?  This is a _wig_."  He tried to pull the "wig" off, and he winced.  The long, spiraled pigtails stayed firmly in place, attached at the root.  It was still Cloud's hair, with the styled spikes that never seemed to need product to be maintained, but the little pigtails on either side falling over his shoulders probably reached mid-back.

 

"I don't think it's coming off, Chocobo," Zack said, fighting a snicker when Cloud pulled again.  The blond's eyes were beginning to tear from his efforts, and a few strands of golden hair came away in his hand.

 

"B-but how can it…" Cloud tried pulling on the pigtails.  "Maybe it's a weave."

 

The hair didn't budge—except to relinquish one of the ribbons tied into the pigtails.  Cloud opened his palm and watched it flutter to the alley floor.  "This is wrong…so _wrong._ "

 

Zack looked him up and down, smiling.  "So this is 'Cloudia'.  Reno's sure going to be sorry he missed this."

 

"Shut up," fumed the blond.  He retrieved his sword and he stumbled a little on his heels when he straightened back up.  He threw a hand out and braced it against Zack's chest for balance as he righted himself.  "Zack, cut it out!"

 

Zack took the hand pressing against his chest and he kissed it.  "I'm just trying to treat you like the lady you are, Miss Cloudia."

 

The tropical blue of Cloud's eyes were livid with humiliation and annoyance as they glared at Zack from beneath his now disheveled, blond bangs.  "Are you forgetting what we're here for?"

 

Zack chuckled and he parted his lips to answer, but then he frowned.  What _were_ they there for?  It was something important, he knew.  He scratched his head, still eyeing his companion with interest.  "Um…why don't you refresh my memory?"

 

Cloud made a sound of frustration in his throat.  "We're here because…because…um…"  He trailed off uncertainly, blinking.

 

"You don't remember either, do you?"

 

"Do too," insisted Cloud.  "We're here because…you…asked me out."

 

"I did?"  Zack thought he would have remembered something like that, but he wasn't going to complain.  "So, where were we going?"

 

Cloud scratched his head as well, frowning in thought.  He lowered those pretty blue eyes and he almost sulked.  "I didn't make the cut for SOLDIER, remember?  You said you wanted to take me out for a good time, to take my mind off of it."

 

"Oh."  That sounded like something he'd do, and he started to feel a little less out of his element.  "Right, I did, didn't I?  Whose idea was the dress, though?"  His amethyst gaze swept admiringly over Cloud again.

 

"Well, it wasn't _mine_ ," huffed Cloud.  "And stop looking at me like that.  I thought you liked guys."

 

"I do," agreed Zack, "but I like girls too, remember?"  He put his arms around the protesting blond and he waggled his eyebrows, pulling him closer.  "So the way I see it, I get the best of both worlds with you."

 

"I'm not a girl."

 

Zack groped the stuffing in Cloud's cleavage.  "We can pretend, can't we?"

 

"Zack!"  Cloud pushed away from him with a glare.  "What happened to treating me like a lady?"

 

Zack started to snicker.  " _Now_ you sound like a girl.  Aw, I'm sorry Cloudia.  I couldn't help it.  It's been a while since I felt a booby."

 

Cloud reached into the dress and he maneuvered both "boobs" out of the strapless bra holding them in place.  He tossed them to his companion with a sour look.  "There.  Knock yourself out."

 

"Oooh, squishy,"  Zack squeezed the little silicone objects happily.  When Cloud snorted and looked away, he pocketed the objects and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.  "Don't be like that, Cloudy.  I like your parts just the way they are and you know it."

 

Cloud lowered his bright gaze and Zack saw the little hint of a smile before he could conceal it.  He put an arm around him and he began to walk.  "Well, we came to Wall Market for something.  I don't know why I can't remember what it was."

 

"I…think I do," Cloud said softly as they stepped out into the main street.  He looked up at Zack and bit his lip.  "The Honeybee Inn."

 

Zack's brows went up.  "Cloud!  I didn't know you got into things like that!"

 

"Not _that_ way," Cloud snorted.  "We were going so we could get away for a night, remember?  We were going to…you know…but we can't risk anyone finding out, so you suggested I dress up like this."

 

"Wow, I did?"  Zack could easily imagine the trouble he could get into if anyone saw him doing anything…inappropriate…with a cadet from his regiment, though.  "I guess that makes sense."  He felt a tug of excitement and he looked at Cloud again. 

 

He pulled him a little closer as a shambling drunk walked past and he murmured into his ear.  "So are you still up for the plan, Sunshine?"  He nuzzled his hair and kissed his ear, drawing a shiver from him.

 

Cloud nodded, gracing him with a shy smile.  "I wouldn't have come out with you if I weren't up for it."

 

Zack was sorely tempted to lift that sexy little dress and have a grope to see just how "up for it" Cloud really was.  Imagining what kind of panties he might be wearing beneath the dress made him spring a stiffy fast, and he cleared his throat and altered his walk to try and conceal it. 

 

"Then let's get to the Honeybee, fast."

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

Angeal glanced uncomfortably at the prostitute that propositioned him from the shadows.  Even in the afterlife, this place hadn't changed.  "Thank you, no," he said politely.

 

He stopped at the next shop, slightly confused.  He wasn't that familiar with Wall Market.  Most of his time in Midgar was spent on the upper plate or in the ShinRa tower.  The rest of the time, he was out on missions.  He'd certainly been to the poorer areas before—once to help with a soup kitchen, in fact.  Wall Market, however, was a place he'd always avoided due to his conservative principles. 

 

"Even now, you're finding new ways to drag me into things I don't want to be a part of, Zack." 

 

He sighed and checked the street sign overhead.  It was less than helpful.  Angeal stopped a middle-aged man, putting aside his pride.  "Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for the Honeybee Inn.  Can you point me in the right direction?"

 

The man smiled at him…and kept smiling.  His eyes went from mild brown to red and Angeal stepped back with an oath.  He was one of _them_ , not some wandering spirit like the rest of these people. 

 

"I wouldn't try it," warned Angeal, grasping his Buster Sword's hilt.  "I'm not in the mood."

 

The corrupted one seemed to stretch, his body distorting to freakish proportions.  His fingers distended into clawed hooks, and his arms elongated until the knuckles touched the ground.  His mouth was freakishly wide and his lips cracked and bled as he revealed shark-like teeth.  He cackled at Angeal and the ghosts of Midgar citizens nearby screamed and scattered at the sight. 

 

"I suppose you're going to insist on a fight," Angeal said. 

 

He dodged aside when one of those oddly jointed arms swung out and he grimaced when the claws cut right through the street lamp behind where he'd been standing, like a razorblade through paper.  The light flickered and went out as the top half of the lamp fell to the street.  Angeal hopped over it as the globes smashed, and he took a powerful swing at his adversary with the Buster Sword.  There was a sickening crack as the thick blade met with the raised, boney arm and shattered the bone as it cut through. 

 

The demonic creature howled in rage, his eyes growing even bigger in a skull that seemed too small to contain them.  It grew another appendage in its place almost immediately and Angeal let loose a curse as the other claw lashed out and sliced four gashes in his arm.  They were deep…to the bone, in fact.  If it weren't for his Mako enhancements, they might have severed his arm at the bicep.  Fortunately for Angeal, his regenerative powers were almost equal to the demon's, and the injury began to heal immediately. 

 

"That's going to cost you," he promised as his own blood flowed down his arm.  He was beginning to get angry.

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

"Call me 'Poo' again and I'll put you through a wall," Zack promised the reception guy as he handed over the key to the only room available.  The man only shrugged, seeming unconcerned. 

 

"Enjoy your evening, Poo…I mean Sir."

 

Zack scowled at him and Cloud grabbed his arm, before he could react to the insult.  "Just forget him.  We don't need to cause a scene, Zack."

 

Remembering their purpose there, Zack allowed his companion to lead him to the door of the room they'd been given access to.  When he looked up and saw the plaque on the door, his jaw dropped. 

 

"Holy sh—" Zack quickly covered Cloud's eyes with his hands.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Maybe we ought to just book a room in a regular place," Zack muttered.  "I'm kind of scared to find out what's behind this door."

 

Cloud forced the taller man's hands away from his eyes.  "What's the _matter_ with you?  Do you want to do this or not?"  Cloud looked at the plaque on the door and his eyes widened.  "Wow…that's…one filthy word."

 

"Actually, I think It's more like _three_ filthy words smushed together," Zack corrected.  "Hey, you know how bad I want to do this with you Cloudy, but…but…"

 

"I don't care," said the blond stubbornly, shaking his pigtails.  He snatched the key out of Zack's slackened grip and he unlocked the door.  He turned around to face him and he took his hands, backing into the room.  "Come on."

 

Zack took a cautious look over Cloud's shoulder.  He relaxed when he saw the interior of the room.  The big, circular bed looked pretty clean and there was even a sauna against the back wall.  "I guess this is okay."  He looked into the determined blue eyes of his companion and he tossed any further misgivings aside.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

Angeal stood panting over his defeated opponent, cut in various places and sporting rips in his clothing from the fight.  He could repair the damage with some concentration, but right now, he was more concerned for his wayward, former student than the state of his clothes.  He watched as the corrupted entity dissolved, breaking apart and drifting away to rejoin the Lifestream.  With a heavy sigh, he replaced his Buster Sword and he resumed his trek into Wall Market, keeping a sharp eye out for further threats.  The streets were cleared now, the ghostly citizens wanting nothing to do with being out in the open.  Most of them probably didn't even know they were dead.

 

He heard the music from the infamous "love hotel" up ahead and he sighed in relief, even as he dreaded the thought of stepping into that place.

 

"Just try not to break anything before I find you, Zack," muttered Angeal.  "That's all I ask."

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Zack looked down at Cloud as he tossed aside the lacy panties.  "Ready for me, Cloud?"

 

The lights from the disco ball overhead flickered over Cloud's youthful, flushed face.  He nodded at Zack, cupping his ass urgently. They hadn't even bothered to remove all of their clothing.  Cloud's dress was hiked up and Zack's pants were yanked down enough to expose him for the act.  They were both so horny they could hardly think straight, and Cloud whimpered when Zack gave his erection a firm stroke.

 

"Okay, here I come." 

 

Cloud watched him with a burning blue gaze and he bit his lip as Zack rocked forward and eased into him.  He groaned softly and the other man paused.  "It's okay," he assured him, blushing deeper as he tried to think of a way to tell him it was not a sound of pain.

 

In fact, it felt oddly familiar, and if he weren't so caught up in the moment, Cloud might have stopped to question that.  He lost his train of thought when Zack pumped again and lowered his mouth to kiss him.  The thick length of his sex drove in to the hilt and Cloud moaned throatily into his mouth, clutching his bare bottom desperately. 

 

"Zack…oh god…Zack!"

 

"Cloud," replied the brunet in the same husky tone of pleasure.  He kissed his way from his mouth to his throat as he began to thrust rhythmically, trying different angles.  "Do you know how long I've wanted this?"

 

"Me…too," panted Cloud.  He wasn't as adept at talking during sex as his companion, apparently.  He moaned incoherently again and he started thrusting his hips beneath him, matching his motions.

 

"Shit…you sure you've never done this before?" Zack gasped when the blond got creative and made use of his inner muscles.  "Damn, that's good!"

 

Cloud didn't get the chance to answer.  There was a heavy blow to the door from the other side and the wood splintered as Angeal Hewley kicked it in.

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

He immediately regretted his impulsive actions as soon as he witnessed the scene before him.  When the Innkeeper kept referring to him as "Poo" and only grinned at Angeal's warning to keep a civil tone, he feared something sinister was happening to Zack.  Knowing the kind of danger he and his friend could be in, Angeal acted out of protective instinct.

 

Oh, how he wish he'd rethought that, now. 

 

"Zack…I…you…" Angeal quickly averted his eyes, more out of courtesy for the blonde girl his former pupil was evidently screwing than Zack's modesty.

 

"Dude, KNOCK!" Zack made a grab for the bedsheets and he tried to cover up his naked ass and his female companion's nudity.  "What, are you spying on me or something?"

 

Angeal frowned at him, but the mortified blue eyes peeking out at him from underneath Zack reminded him there was a girl present, and he looked away again.  "I'm sorry for…interrupting, but you clearly have no idea where you are.  I'll turn around while you and the young lady dress.  We have to leave right away, Zack."

 

"What the hell are you _talking about_ , man?"

 

"Uh, Zack…just let me get up and straighten my clothes," pleaded a voice that made Angeal frown even deeper.  He spared another glance at the "girl" underneath Zackary Fair and it occurred to him that _she_ was actually a _he_.

 

"Oh."

 

"What?" demanded Zack, now blushing as heartily as his companion.

 

"I just…never knew you were into that.  It's not my concern."  Angeal was blushing too, embarrassed by his own awkward attempts to ease their minds. 

 

"Into what?  You knew I was bi."

 

"Yes, but…never mind."

 

He heard Zack sigh, followed by the sound of his fly being drawn up.  There was another rustle of cloth as the blond straightened his…dress…and then it got even worse when Zack tried to explain.

 

"Hey, I'm not some pervert," insisted Zack.  "This is my friend Cloud, not some random person off the street.  You remember Cloud, right?"

 

"The infantryman," answered Angeal with a nod.  "Yes, I remember him.  I injured him, once."

 

Behind him, Cloud and Zack exchanged puzzled looks.  "When?  And aren't you going to lecture me for having sex with one of my cadets?" Zack pressed expectantly, "because if you are, you should know he's dressed like this so people won't recognize him and report me.  It's cool…as long as you don't tell on me."

 

Angeal rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  "Zack…you aren't where you think you are.  This was the corruption's method of keeping you out of the way."

 

"Huh?"

 

Angeal didn't know how in the world he was going to explain to the younger man that he and Cloud basically got trapped by their own sex drives.  It sounded ridiculous in his own mind and it certainly wasn't the sort of challenge he'd expected them to face, when he found out they'd breeched the veil. 

 

Zack approached him, evidently finished getting dressed.  He stared at Angeal with askew brows when the big Soldier turned back around to face him.  Now that he could look at him without embarrassing himself, Angeal realized he looked exactly as he did when he first started training, with the same shaggy haircut that helped inspire the "Puppy" nickname, to begin with.  "Ange…did someone slip you something while your back was turned?  I know you'd never smoke anything, but you're acting kind of—"

 

"He's right."

 

Zack turned around to face Cloud and Angeal looked at him curiously.  He certainly pulled off the girlish look well, and the blush staining his cheeks only lent more authenticity to the illusion.  Cloud regarded them both solemnly, despite his apparent humiliation.   

 

"I…remember something.  It feels like a dream, but I think the shock of…well…being walked in on…jogged my memory.  We're not really in Wall Market, are we?"

 

"No, you're not," answered Angeal.  "Or should I say, you're in a reflection of Wall Market.  This is the afterlife version of it.  The world of the Lifestream mirrors the other side."

 

Zack looked between the two of them, his expression becoming more confused by the second.  "You two are both tripping on something.  Is someone setting me up?"

 

Angeal sighed, reaching out for him.  Zack pulled away suspiciously, eyeing the bigger man like he expected him to crack an egg over his head.  "Zack, don't be stupid.  I can explain everything, but the longer you stay in here, the more the scenario will sink in.  You'll be able to think more clearly once we've left, I promise."

 

"I think we should trust him," Cloud said, coming up beside Zack.  "And…um…will I be stuck in this after we leave?"  He gestured down at the dress with a grimace.  "I can't take my hair off, either."

 

"You should revert to…whatever you looked like before you arrived, once we've left," Angeal explained, feeling a grin threatening in spite of himself.  "So I take it you weren't wearing this when you made it here?"

 

"I'm pretty damned sure I wasn't," groused the blond.  "Stop leering at me, Zack.  The mood's gone."

 

"Can't blame a guy for staring," sighed Zack.  "Okay Angeal…I'm going to play along with this because it's late and I don't feel like arguing with you.  You've already cock-blocked, me so I hope you aren't pranking me."

 

"Zackary, you know me better," insisted Angeal.  "When have I ever 'pranked' anyone?"

 

Zack shrugged thoughtfully.  "That's a pretty good point, actually.  All right, so let's get out of here.  I've gotta admit, I'm curious to see where this is heading."

 

Angeal nodded.  "I'm glad you're being reasonable.  Stand back, while I open up the portal."

 

Zack eyeballed him suspiciously again.  "Portal?  Come on."

 

Rather than answer verbally, Angeal called on the Lifestream and he formed the necessary portal out of the tendrils of spirit energy that answered his call.  When it was large enough to walk through, he turned to regard his two companions.  Zack's mouth was hanging open and Cloud was staring at the portal with big blue eyes.  Angeal reached out a hand to Zack, giving him an encouraging look.

 

"Come on, Zack.  I know I've damaged my credibility with my actions against you in life, but please believe me when I say I won't do anything to hurt you, now."

 

Zack visibly gulped, looking between Angeal's offered hand, the portal, and the big man's solemn face.  He took one of Cloud's hands before taking Angeal's.  "I hope I'm not going to regret this, man."

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

Angeal wasn't kidding.  As soon as they stepped out of the portal again, Full awareness returned to Zack and he remembered where they were and why they were there.  He looked at Cloud and he was a little disappointed to see that his hair was back to normal and his clothing had reverted to the combat uniform again.  He heard a flurry of blades clashing from somewhere up ahead and to the left, and when he looked for the source, he realized they were on the outskirts of ruined Midgar…the town they named "Edge".

 

Zack drew his blade immediately when he saw the source of the noise.  "What the _hell_?"

 

Up ahead in the scaffolds of a building that appeared to still be under construction, there was a battle raging that had Zack completely and utterly confused again.  Sephiroth was fighting with Cloud.  Zack nearly gave himself whiplash looking from the confusing fight to his blond companion and back again.

 

"Wait…how can he be here and there, too?" He pulled his sword free of its scabbard with one hand and pointed with the other.  "Unless…Cloud, are you real?"

 

"Ow!" Cloud poked him back.  "Yes, I'm real!  Why are you…you…"  He looked up at the conflict that had caught Zack's attention, and his golden brows drew down over his eyes.  "What's going on?"

 

"Well, you're fighting Seph up there," answered Zack simply, "but you're down here, too, so something's fucked up."

 

"That's because the man Sephiroth is fighting up there isn't really Cloud Strife, you buffoon."

 

Both of them turned at the sound of the sardonic voice, and Cloud impulsively drew his sword as Genesis approached.  His footsteps were steady and confident, and his gaze was on Angeal, rather than Zack.  "So you found him.  How much damage did he do before you did so, Angeal?"

 

"Fortunately, his situation was…contained," explained the big man evasively, glancing sidelong at the suddenly blushing younger men.  "How is it, Genesis?"

 

Genesis sighed and leaned against a nearby pillar.  He nodded at the battle in the distance and shook his auburn bangs back.  "I was repelled from this one, unfortunately.  I trust Sephiroth can handle it on his own.  Aerith's situation is much the same as it was when you left.  Her progress is stagnant, more or less.  Her concentration is divided."

 

"Aerith?" Zack and Cloud both asked, forgetting about the confusing battle between Sephiroth and Cloud's imposter. 

 

"Where is she?" Cloud asked.

 

"She okay?" demanded Zack a second later.

 

"She's fine," Angeal assured them both patiently, before Genesis could make a caustic remark.  He nodded in a direction opposite to the one of the battle and Zack and Cloud followed his gaze.  "Don't disturb her," he warned when they both started to take a step towards the floating Cetra.

 

"She needs all of her concentration to aid Minerva," added Genesis.  "And now that she knows you two aren't lost in limbo, perhaps she can do that."

 

"Well, why doesn't Minerva do something herself, if she's so powerful?" Zack queried. 

 

Genesis' eyes flashed and Angeal groaned softly.  "I'm sure he didn't mean—" began the big Soldier, but Gen ignored him.

 

"Not that it's your place to question the goddess," Genesis said in a cold, warning tone, "but Minerva is already expending all of her power holding the fabric of reality together.  Insult her again and I may find myself forgetting the oath I made to your mentor, Puppy."

 

"Okay, geeze."  Zack held both hands up in a gesture of surrender, more because he didn't want to put Angeal in a situation of having to break up a fight than anything.  "It was just a question."

 

Cloud looked at Aerith, and his gaze softened.  "Is there anything we can do for her?"

 

"You can help us defend the rift," answered Angeal.  "It requires constant vigilance, and we can't allow anything to disrupt Aerith's task."

 

"What about our friends 'topside'?" Zack asked.  He looked up at Sephiroth in time to see him slice the top of a billboard in half, and the small blond man he was fighting dodged nimbly out of the way.  "Couldn't we get them here somehow?"

 

"Rest assured, they'll have their own battles to fight, 'topside'," answered Genesis.  "What we've come into is a plane-wide battle in the afterlife.  The dead—those who are still aware and separated from the Lifestream—are fighting all over the aether to protect the balance.  We are the last defense on this side…but some of the corruption is going to eventually breach the veil.  Your companions will have to fight it off to defend the living."

 

"Whoa…this situation sucks more than I thought," sighed Zack.  He looked up at Sephiroth again.  "Think he's going to be okay?"

 

"Who cares?" Cloud muttered, scowling at the silver General.  "What right does he have to be here, anyway?  He killed her."  He nodded meaningfully at the distracted spirit of the young woman concentrating on the Lifestream, several yards away.

 

"That was Jenova," reminded Angeal, "but you're right, Sephiroth has a lot to atone for."

 

"Would you rather him be on our side in this fight, or against us?" Genesis pointed out practically. 

 

Cloud mumbled something uncharitable and lapsed into silence.  He glanced up at Angeal again and he gave the big man an accusing look.  "Speaking of atonement, you owe Zack a big apology."

 

Zack looked at him with puzzlement, but Angeal's expression softened into one of remorse.  "Yes, I do."

 

"What do you have to apologize for, Ange?"

 

A quiet, painful smile curved the big man's mouth and he reached out to touch the side of Zack's jaw.  "This."

 

Zack reached up and he was surprised to feel a familiar old scar where his mentor had touched him.  His new body didn't have the mark of Angeal's betrayal anymore, but evidently this plane had manifested it.  His heart ached at the memory and he looked away quickly.  He'd been doing his best to forget about that for all these years, and he never really talked to Cloud or Reno about how much it still haunted him.  It seemed Cloud knew anyway.

 

"Hey, I understand why you did it.  You couldn't kill yourself because of…honor and stuff…and…stop it, man."  Zack felt his eyes start to sting warningly.

 

"I never should have put such a burden on your shoulders," Angeal went on, ignoring his request.  "Your friend is right about that.  No matter how badly I wanted my existence to end, I shouldn't have put it off on you.  That was a coward's action."

 

Zack was starting to cry now, and he lowered his head and sniffed.  "D-don't."  Memories of breaking down in Aerith's comforting arms in the church came rushing back, and he started to wonder if this was another challenge.  Why couldn't the Lifestream just give him something to hack at, like Sephiroth?

 

"Zack.  Look at me."

 

Zack shook his head, wiping at his eyes.  "I'm being a w-wimp."

 

"Look at me."

 

Zack heaved a shuddering sigh.  Even now, he couldn't disobey a direct order from his mentor.  He sniffed again and looked up at him.  The regret in Angeal's deep blue eyes was sincere, and his voice was gentle as he spoke again.

 

"Can you forgive me?"

 

"Already did, man."  Zack impulsively hugged him.  He was getting snot and tears all over Angeal's shirt, but he didn't care.  He strong arms returned his embrace and he was only vaguely aware of Cloud and Genesis, watching quietly.  "Love you, man."

 

There was a deep, unsteady chuckle and Angeal rubbed his back.  "Then I guess you really _have_ forgiven me."

 

~************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, outside the maelstrom:_

"Target approaching, target approaching!"

 

"All aircrafts, weapons-free," Rufus announced over the transmission.  "Fire on the target until there's nothing left of it."

 

Back in his tent, Reeve watched the progress on the screens and he gritted his teeth.  "Let's hope this doesn't backfire on us, folks."

 

"You've already _said that_ ," Yuffie argued, "Like, seven times.  You going senile on us, old guy?"

 

"I could run circles around you, child," Reeve countered.  "You just concentrate on keeping those defenses up, in case my repetitive concerns become a reality."

 

"Missile S-2, away," Tseng announced, firing on the submerged craft.  More missiles streaked through the air, arching down into the water just near the edge of the maelstrom. 

 

"Sir, you might want to get inside," announced the pilot of Rufus Shinra's airship.  "There could be some retaliation."

 

Reeve frowned and he adjusted the satellite controls to zoom in on the airship in question.  "That idiot!" he snapped when he saw Rufus Shinra standing on the outside deck, pacing casually as he watched the air forces unleash their artillery on Weiss' submarine. 

 

Rufus suddenly adjusted his headset.  "You might want to be sure your mic isn't active, before you call me an idiot, Commissioner."

 

Reeve swore a vile curse, before responding.  "Mr. President, take it from someone who knows…you do _not_ want to be hanging around outside near that weather anomaly."

 

"I'll decide what risks I take, thank you.  All units, continue pressure fire."

 

"Sir, please listen to him," Tseng's voice urged.  "Not even your enhanced balance may be enough to prevent a fall overboard, if the wind gets powerful enough."

 

Rufus made an annoyed sound.  "Tseng, bring your helicopter to my airship.  I'll climb on board with you.  The cockpit of this craft doesn't allow a decent view."

 

"You fucking serious?" Reno blurted.  "Uh…sir."

 

"Did I stutter?"  Rufus leaned over the railing of the ship and gestured at Tseng's chopper.  "Hurry up."

 

Reeve groaned and put his forehead in his palm.  "Sometimes I wonder how that man is still alive."

 

"You're one to talk," Vincent's dry voice countered over the radio, "And your mic is still active."

 

Reeve was half-tempted to tear the communications gear off of his head altogether, but he needed to hear all the details and the explosions now happening under water were churning the waves.  The sub wasn't likely to last much longer under all that heavy fire, even with the seawater impeding the force of the air-to-water strikes. 

 

Tseng piloted his aircraft over the Rufus' airship without further argument, and his copilot got out of the cockpit to open the cabin hatch and toss over a ladder.  Reeve sighed again and shook his head as Rufus climbed into the chopper.  At least there was _one_ good thing about his craziness; Vincent was in that chopper too and Rufus had the craziest survival luck of anyone Reeve had ever met.  Maybe that luck would extend to Vincent and the other passengers, during this fracas. 

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

The concussive force of the blasts behind him propelled Weiss through the water faster, and he smiled.  The fools were only helping him reach his goal faster.  He could hear the hollow boom as the submarine began to collapse in on itself as the damage ruptured the interior shell.  He could see the watery funnel up ahead, and he swam deeper, aiming for the bottom.  He allowed the current to catch him up and he kept his trajectory aimed downwards, heading for the base of it. 

 

_~"We're nearing our goal, brother?"~_

Weiss would have sighed with annoyance at the impatience, persistent voice, if he had the breath to do so.  The underwater materia was functioning properly, allowing him to breath liquid as though it were air. 

 

~"Yes, we are nearing our goal.  Be ready to face a greater challenge than these WRO weaklings, however.  You know who awaits us in the Lifestream."~

_~"A pity,"~_ sighed Nero's voice in his mind, _~"But we have allies of our own."~_

Nero smiled again.  Yes, they did.  After all, the SOLDIER heroes weren't the only powerful, enhanced warriors in the afterlife.  The other ghosts they were likely to face were hardly an issue.

 

He made it through the funnel with substantial effort, landing in a sopping wet heap on the floor of the ocean.  Weiss deactivated the underwater materia and he took a moment to cough up saltwater and catch his breath.  He looked around, following his senses and those of his merged companions, as well.  The cold smile returned to his lips and he combed his wet, pale locks back as he walked across the sand to the opposite side of the swirling water. 

 

Like Genesis, he knew how to open the veil and pass through to the aether, but his methods were far less subtle.  Calling on his brother's dark powers, Nero gathered his strength and he breathed slowly as the nimbus of darkness formed around his hands. 

 

"It will be ours," he said as the building energy reached its peak.  " _All of it!_ "

 

Weiss released the energy and he tore a hole through the veil, uncaring of what might leak out or be eventually drawn in.  He left it there as he walked through, silently inviting any fool to dare follow him into the other plane.  Seashells, sand and small rocks were drawn into the blackness that followed, and the rift slowly continued to expand.

 

~********************~

* * *

 

"The target is destroyed," confirmed one of the WRO officers, "and there's no sign of retaliation.  What are your orders, Commissioner Tuesti?"

 

"Send the divers in to search for remains," answered Reeve.  "But I doubt you'll find anything," he muttered in closing.

 

"If there's anything left, we'll find it!"  Yuffie sounded enthusiastic as always, and she ordered her group to activate their materia and follow her down. 

 

Reeve got up and he paced back and forth when Vincent announced that he was joining them.  He remembered to deactivate his mic before making his next comment.  "Just watch yourself, Vince." 

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

They found no sign of Weiss, just as Reeve feared they wouldn't.  Vincent got Yuffie's attention and he pointed up.  She nodded and swam with him up to the surface. 

 

"I think we just vaporized him," she said brightly when they resurfaced and treaded water.  "At least, I hope we did.  That guy is seriously creepy."

 

"You know as well as I do it isn't likely to be so simple," Vincent reminded her.  After all, Yuffie had been as involved in all of the first Deepground conflicts as he and Reeve were.

 

"Don't step on my optimism, Vinnie," she huffed.  "We're bound to find something…a finger, a nose…maybe a wang."

 

Vincent's eyes widened briefly.  "I'd…rather not find one of those."

 

"I'm just saying, the guy couldn't have made it out of that without a scratch!  He's got to be _somewhere_ down there.  Maybe he had some nice materia on him."

 

Vincent considered the problem and he pushed his wet headband up when it threatened to slide down over his eyes and impede his vision.  Get back on your hoverboard and report back.  I'm going to investigate the maelstrom."

 

"Well, I'll come with you," she offered.  "If he made it in there, you'll need help."

 

"If he made it in there, I'll need you to ensure the civilians are safe," insisted Vincent.  "Cloud, Zack and Genesis should be in there somewhere already."

 

"But…they haven't reported."

 

"And that's why I need you out _here_ ," Vincent said sternly.  "If I require your assistance in there, I'll be sure to contact you.  Just go."

 

She grumbled petulantly under her breath, but Vincent was one of the few people she rarely crossed.  "Fine.  If you get killed it's your own fault."

 

"I'll remember that," he assured her.  Once she detached her hoverboard from the straps on her back and got it under her feet, he dove back into the water. 

 

He wasn't entirely thrilled by the thought of revisiting the bottom of that vortex, but they hadn't heard anything back from their companions in there and he needed confirmation that Weiss wasn't in there.  He couldn't be sure what the man would do if he _did_ make it into that maelstrom, but given what little they knew about the anomaly and Weiss' previous history, Vincent wasn't going to take any chances.

 

One other thing troubled him as he neared the currents and got caught up in them: Chaos was still utterly silent in his mind.

 

~***************************~

* * *

 

Vincent came out of the water stumbling, and he suffered through the discomfort of re-adjusting to air-breathing with stoicism typical of him.  When he recovered enough to breathe properly, he began to investigate.  He immediately noticed the jagged tear of darkness near the area where the Lifestream was most visible, and he approached it with a frown.  He felt the pull as he neared it, and his water-beaded, golden boots began to slide in the sand.  There was no sign of his friends.

 

Realizing that the anomaly was pulling him toward it, Vincent struggled against the force and he started to activate his transmitter, only to remember that he'd left it on the chopper for the dive.  He retained calm and he considered summoning one of his other demons, since Chaos was obviously out of the loop.  Galian beast was the most reliable of them all, and his strength could probably resist the pull of the un-natural portal.

 

Did he want to resist it, though?  The portal was obviously Nero's handiwork, but Vincent had a strong hunch that Cloud and the others were somewhere on the other side of it, as well.  Of course, there was the equal chance that the portal could simply be a trap and he'd reach the other side to find himself floating in the crushing darkness of outer space, or worse.  If Weiss used the portal, that wasn't likely.

 

"Interesting dilemma," Vincent muttered.  He almost wished Reeve were at his side to offer his input, but he knew if he were, he would probably dive right in without question to find out the "how" and "why" of it. 

 

He slid closer to the blackness and he sighed.  Answers were never found by standing idle.  That was Reeve's motto.  Glad that his lover was relatively safe in base camp, Vincent stopped struggling against the pull and he walked through the portal with deceptive calm.

 

~************************~

* * *

 

"Hey Cloud," Zack said when he'd calmed down enough to let go of Angeal and gather his wits.  "That…situation we were in.  That didn't ever happen."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

Zack looked over at his mentor and Genesis, who were standing a few feet away, quietly discussing the next plan of action if Sephiroth somehow failed to win his fight against Cloud's doppelganger. 

 

"But Angeal said it happened because of your subconscious.  Did you ever have fantasies like that about me, kiddo?  I mean, back when we were still just friends?"

 

Cloud gave him an exasperated look.  "What do _you_ think?  I didn't exactly push you away, the first time you kissed me after you came back."

 

Zack grinned at him and he scooted a little closer on the broken bench.  "So you had fantasies about dressing like that and going to—"

 

" _No_!" Interrupted Cloud.  "Not like _that_!  This place warped it!  You were going to take me out for a night on the town after I failed to make the cut for SOLDIER, but we never got to go.  You got called out on assignment."

 

Zack thought back on it and he nodded.  "Yeah, I remember, now.  Sorry to disappoint you, kiddo."

 

Cloud shrugged, lowering his eyes.  "I used to daydream about going on a real date with you and having it end like that…but _not_ with the dress."

 

Zack chuckled.  "You sure protest a lot.  It doesn't matter, though.  It's totally cute that you thought about me like that, way back then."

 

Cloud gave him a shy little smile.  "Well…I looked up to you and you were always so nice to me.  I'm glad we finally hooked up."

 

Their reminiscing was interrupted by a fantastic explosion of energy from deeper in the city, and Zack instinctively manifested his wings and enveloped Cloud with them, protecting him from bits of debris and shards of glass that rained down. 

 

"Shit, take it easy, Seph," Zack complained.  "You're hitting your own people, down here!" 

 

Zack unfurled his wings when he thought it was safe, and he vaguely noticed that Angeal had done the exact same thing with Genesis—and vice-versa.  It confirmed his suspicions that the two of them had been more than good friends in life.

 

A body crashed down from above, slamming into the concrete hard enough to make it buckle.  Zack yelped and when he saw the bloodied face, he closed his wing around Cloud again and looked away.  Sephiroth descended to the street, his masamune dripping crimson.  There were numerous cuts and scrapes visible on his skin, tears in his clothing and a rather nasty cut in his wing, but he hardly staggered as he landed beside the Cloud look-alike.  He wiped his blade on the body, and he looked around at his companions with vivid green eyes.

 

"We can't afford to get squeamish now."

 

Zack peeked over his wing.  "Get it out of here."

 

Sephiroth looked down at the body, and he nudged it dispassionately with a boot.  "It isn't your little puppet, Zackary.  You see?  No soul.  The eyes are blank and empty."

 

Zack looked at the dead features of his beloved Cloud, long enough to see that the eyes were indeed completely black.  No whites showed at all, and the gorgeous blue that had so drawn him to Cloud in the beginning wasn't there, either.  It was like darkness itself had manifested in the sockets, where the eyes should have been.

 

"I don't care," he insisted stubbornly. 

 

"Zack," Cloud started.

 

"Don't look, Sunshine," Zack said, hugging Cloud tighter.  He ignored the blond's attempt to push his wing out of the way.  "Get rid of it, Sephiroth."

 

"It will dissolve on its own, eventually."  The silver warrior's injuries were already closing up, though his face had a somewhat drawn expression of a man who needed rest.  The angelic, cold beauty of those features was made mortal by exhaustion.

 

"I'll do it."  Angeal approached the body, shooting a remonstrating glare Sephiroth's way before kneeling down to lift the clone's body into his capable arms.  He did so gently, handling it with care even though it was something created from corruptive, dark forces. 

 

"Thanks, Ange," Zack said gratefully.

 

Sephiroth watched the big man with bored disdain.  "You can't shelter them, Angeal.  They'll both need to accept the fact that while they fight this battle, things won't always be black and white.  You yourself killed Genesis, before he arrived."

 

Angeal stopped and swore under his breath, and Genesis perked up and raised his eyebrows.  "I beg your pardon?"  He looked at Angeal, his aqua gaze intensifying with umbrage.  "You _killed_ me?"

 

"It wasn't you," excused Angeal.  He turned with his burden still in his arms and he gave Genesis an apologetic look.  "And that was the only reason I could do it."

 

"Hmph.  Don't expect me to show any of _your_ copies any mercy, should I face them."

 

"I wouldn't want you to."  Angeal suddenly gave a deep, hearty laugh.

 

"You always did have the strangest sense of humor," Sephiroth observed as the big man carried the fake Cloud away and laid him down behind a broken newsstand, so that it was out of Zack and Cloud's visual range.

 

Angeal left his burden where it lay, and he rejoined them.  His eyes met Genesis' and the two of them shared tired smiles.  "At least one person understands my sense of humor."

 

"Zack, can I look now?"

 

Cloud's complaint cut through the banter, and Zack finally released him.  "Sorry Cloud.  I didn't want you to see that."

 

Cloud patted him on the shoulder forgivingly, and he got off the bench to regard Sephiroth with a glare.  "You're still an asshole."

 

If anything, Sephiroth seemed amused by the observation.  "I would hate to tarnish this shining impression you have of me by pretending I give any more of a fuck now than I did the last time we met, Strife.  If you don't want existence to come to a crashing end, however, you'll strive to put aside your personal angst."

 

A damp, smelly breeze came through and it blew Sephiroth's impossibly long, silver hair across Cloud's face.  Cloud brushed it aside, spitting some of it out when it got into his mouth as he started to say something in retaliation. 

 

"Get your damned hair out of my face before I chop it off," he said after pulling the glossy strands out of his mouth.

 

Always the peacekeeper, Angeal stepped between the small, glowering blond and the arrogant SOLDIER general.  "We've got a limited amount of time before the next event.  We need to regroup and be ready."

 

Sephiroth gave a nod and to Zack's disconcertion, he gave Cloud a wink.  "You can slice me with your rapier wit another time, Puppet."

 

"Hey!"  Zack got to his feet.

 

"Sephiroth, stop goading."  Angeal sounded tired. 

 

"It's his hobby, Angeal," Genesis reminded.  "Let the man enjoy himself a bit."

 

"Well, he can take up knitting or something, if he wants a hobby," Zack said, coming to Cloud's side protectively.  "You need to back off, man."

 

Angeal compressed his lips.  "Zack."

 

The one-word reminder that there was only so much Angeal would take from any of them, and even Sephiroth lapsed into silence.  Genesis came up beside the big man and he smirked at him.  

"Well played.  I've missed that, Angeal."

 

A very brief flicker of amusement touched Angeal's eyes, before he sobered again.  "You won't need to eat while you're here, but your body will still get fatigued.  Sephiroth, you should sit out the next battle and allow us to deal with it."

 

The General nodded, and he reclined on a bench opposite to the one Zack and Cloud had been sitting on.  "Wake me when it's my shift, again."

 

Cloud kept glaring at him.

 

~***************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 10

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

It took him several moments to remember how to move his body.  Traversing that black nothingness was unlike anything Vincent had ever experienced before.  He felt pulled apart, crushed and stretched all at once.  He couldn't breathe, yet he felt like his lungs would expand until they exploded.  The contradiction was enough to drive an ordinary man to become a sobbing wreck, but Vincent Valentine had suffered so much torment in his long life already, he merely lay curled in a fetal position when it ended.  Gasping for breath, trying to remember who he was and why he was there, he slowly struggled to his feet. 

 

It took several moments for the black spots to clear from his vision enough for him to have a look around.  He was on his hands and knees on a fine-woven carpet—the sort ordinary people usually couldn't expect to afford.  His hands seemed strange to him, and he lifted them both and stared at them.  The cuffs of his suit sleeves caught his attention, and he looked up and down the length of both arms, examining the sleeves.

 

"This is...wrong." 

 

His gauntlet was gone.  His body armor was gone.  His voice even sounded odd to his own ears...younger...less resonant.  He got to his feet with difficulty, using the nearby Windsor armchair to support himself.  He swayed once he was on his feet, and he put a hand to his forehead.  When he pulled the hand away, a beam of sunlight coming in through the window behind him highlighted it and he stared, flexing his fingers. 

 

His skin was tan, not the ivory pallor he'd become accustomed to.  He opened and closed his fingers as if they were completely foreign to him, and he caught sight of a mirror in the hallway through the arching entry to the huge reception room.  He staggered over to it, feeling at his hair almost frantically.  It felt...shorter.  Vincent made it to the gilded mirror hanging over the elegant hall tree, and he peered into it. 

 

He nearly staggered backwards when he saw the face looking back out at him.  He shook his head, his russet gaze stunned and wide.  He tripped over the runner carpet in the expansive hallway and he fell to the floor with a confused cry.

 

"This...shouldn't be." 

 

But it was.  He was back in the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim, and he was evidently back in his old body—before Hojo killed him and Lucrecia infused him with the Chaos gene and the protomateria. 

 

He willed himself not to panic.  He and Reeve had seen fragments of the past manifest within the Lifestream, when they arrived in the maelstrom the first time.  This could be nothing more than a trick of the mind, brought about by entering another dimension.  Did the real world still exist, though?

 

"Yes, it does."

 

Vincent went stock-still at the sound of that voice.  He turned slowly, to find his father standing in the reception room.  Grimoire Valentine stared back at him, dressed in old-fashioned formalwear.  His feathered brown locks fell over his brow just as Vincent remembered, and his stern features watched him with quiet pride. 

 

"Father?"

 

"I can't decide whether to be happy to see you or worried that you're here," Grimoire said.  He sighed.  "This is a piece of your past, and you have to be very careful of how you proceed, Vincent."

 

"What do you mean?"  Vincent impulsively drew his gun, not trusting his eyes.  "Are you really Grimoire Valentine, or a doppelganger?"

 

"You've always had a quick mind, son," approved the phantom.  He walked over to the piano in the center of the room, and he ran a gloved finger over the surface of the wood.  He held the finger up to check for dust and he met Vincent's eyes again.  "You aren't suffering any disorientation, are you?  You know exactly how you got here."

 

"I came through the portal created by Nero's powers," answered Vincent with a nod.  He didn't lower his weapon.  It was of some small comfort to him when he noticed that it was Cerberus, and not some standard pistol.  "What I don't understand is why I'm _here_ , in this place...not to mention, why _you're_ here as well."

 

"I'm here to help you," answered Grimoire, "as much as a wisp of the past _can_ help you, at any rate.  I can spare some precious moments to free you from this miasma, before I must return to defend the rift near this corner of eternity."

 

"Rift."  Vincent considered the word, thought on what he'd seen in the maelstrom and how he'd come to arrive here.  "There's an imbalance in the natural order of things.  A disruption in the Lifestream."

 

So _that_ was why Chaos lost his hold.    

 

Grimoire nodded, a smile curving his lips.  "Very astute, Vincent.  What you are experiencing now is the result of corruption within the Lifestream.  Anyone who engages this corruption will be subject to the psychological distortion of dreams and memories.  They'll seek to break you down, defeat your will and distract you.  If you fail to vanquish them, they grow stronger."

 

Vincent nodded.  "I understand.  What of my companions?"  He began to slowly lower his gun, holding the phantom's gaze.  The more he looked at him and listened to his words, the more he was convinced that this was truly his father's ghost, and not some imposter.

 

"You'll find your way to them once you've assuaged your guilt, Vincent.  This is just one of many tests you'll face, while you're here on our side."

 

Vincent looked down at Cerberus and he counted the bullets in the triple chambers.  "Then I can expect a fight."

 

"Of a sort," agreed Grimoire.  His dark gaze swept Vincent with paternal love and regret.  "And I wish I could be there at your side, Vincent.  You've already endured more than any man should be reasonably expected to, without going mad."

 

"Hmph, sometimes I wonder."  Vincent's gaze softened on the other man.  "She blamed herself, for your death."

 

Grimoire didn't need to be told who "she" was.  He nodded.  "And for yours.  But you know, Vincent, sometimes ghosts need forgiveness, too."

 

Vincent lowered his gaze, fighting down emotions that threatened to overcome him.  His fortitude seemed so very thin, here.  A tear etched its way down his cheek and he hastily reached up to wipe it away.  "What can I expect of this encounter?"

 

"I don't know, son.  I trust you'll pull through it, though.  Just know that I'm proud of you.  I still think you wasted a brilliant mind when you joined the Turks—"

 

"Not _that_ again," muttered Vincent.

 

Grimoire smiled.  "—but I couldn't be prouder, nonetheless."

 

Vincent smiled hesitantly back.  "Thank you."

 

A baby's cry reached his ears from somewhere deep within the mansion, and Vincent frowned.  A woman's cry soon followed it, and when he recognized her voice, the color drained from his face as the words in that agonized scream reached his ears.

 

_"Let me see him!  My baby!  Let me...see him!"_

Vincent's eyes widened, and he looked back at his grim-faced father with an expression of dread.  Grimoire nodded toward the stairs.  "You have to go, Vincent.  Maybe we'll meet again soon.  Go.  You're needed.  Just remember to trust your instincts."

 

Vincent hesitated for a moment longer, but the next tormented holler from the woman he'd failed prompted him to action.  He ran through familiar corridors and up the stairs, quickly making his way to the hidden entrance to the basement of the mansion.  He practically slammed himself bodily against the secret door to make it slide open, and he didn't waste a second once it did.  He distantly realized that he couldn't hear or sense any of his demons, now. 

 

"Lucrecia," he gasped as he charged down the stairs. 

 

His body felt utterly...mortal.  The tireless preternatural flesh he was used to wearing had been rendered human again in this environment.  One of the steps gave way under his feet and Vincent swore as the wood snapped and his foot fell through.  He caught himself roughly, skinning his left palm on the rough stone wall.  Cerberus went off during the fall, and Vincent winced as the bullet ricocheted off the walls and sent sparks.  He hastily put the safety on as he righted himself and pulled his foot free.

 

"Hojo, bring him back!  _Please!_ "

 

Vincent growled low in his throat.  He scrambled back to his feet and he finished descending the rickety stairs into the basement.  The pitiful, weakening cries were coming from up ahead in the tunnel, from the very room where Vincent had slumbered in his coffin for so long.  The wails of the infant came from deeper within the tunnel, toward the back where the old laboratory was located.

 

Vincent's first priority was Lucrecia.  He heard her beating against the door when he stopped outside it, and he saw that Hojo had locked it from the outside.  The heavy padlock kept the bracing beam in place, making it nigh impossible for the trapped occupant inside to break her way out.  Snarling, Vincent stood back and leveled his weapon at the padlock. 

 

"Lucrecia, if you can hear me, move away from the door!"

 

"V-Vincent?" came the hoarse, ravaged call.

 

"I'm here.  Move aside, I'm about to shoot the lock!"

 

"Get my baby," she pleaded.  "Don't worry about me!"

 

Vincent shook his head.  "Just move away from the door, Lucrecia."

 

He heard a faint shuffle and when he deduced it was safe, he fired Cerberus and blasted the lock open.  He was vaguely thankful that even though he seemed to be missing his enhancements, his weapon was at full strength.  When the lock broke and dangled, he pulled it free and he lifted the brace.  He grunted as he pushed the heavy door open and when he saw his beloved Lucrecia lying there on the earthen floor, his heart constricted. 

 

There was blood everywhere.  It stained her white lab coat, and she was half-lying in a pool of it.  She braced her hands on the floor and raised her head to look up at him from beneath sweat-dampened locks of honey-brown hair.

 

"He took him," she said.  "He took my son.  Vincent, you have to bring him to me...please."

 

Vincent knelt before her and he eased her into his arms.  She was frail, her lips dried and cracked.  He felt her body tremble with fatigue and he looked away as she laid her head on his breast.  He clenched a fist as he supported her with one arm.

 

"Just try to rest, Lucrecia.  I'll do what I can." 

 

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him with pain-glossed eyes.  "I'm so sorry...Vincent.  I've asked so much already..."

 

He shook his head.  "No.  Don't.  Just don't move.  I'll get the baby and I'll take you both out of here.  We'll get some help for you."

 

"Thank you," she sighed.  "Thank you, Vincent."

 

He gently eased her out of his embrace and he got back to his feet, checking his weapon.  though he'd fired a couple of shots already, the bullet chambers were still full.  He frowned, reminding himself that he wasn't _really_ here, and this wasn't exactly how it all happened.  Still, the emotions were there and even if this ravaged woman at his feet was only a ghost, he loved her still...and he owed it to her to reunite her with the child she lost. 

 

It was so very difficult to turn his back on that sobbing wreck, but he did so and he took off at a run, his eyes narrowed with purpose as he followed the bloody footsteps marking the cavernous floor.  Up ahead, he could see the laboratory door beginning to shut at the end of the tunnel, and he caught sight of the white sweep of a lab coat.  The baby's distressed wails increased in volume and Vincent gritted his teeth at the thought of the things his "father" would do to him in the pursuit of scientific perfection. 

 

"No," panted Vincent.  "Not _this_ time, Hojo.  I'll at least deprive you of this one thing...and give Lucrecia the chance to see him."

 

The door was nearly shut when Vincent reached it, but he kicked out before it could complete its motion and he heard Hojo's whiney voice yell in surprise.  He lunged into the laboratory and he kept his gun steady on the emaciated professor's gaunt face, glaring at him from the other side of the triple-barrels.

 

"Relinquish the infant, Hojo."

 

Hojo gave him a cold, smug grin.  "Ah, the Turk.  You know she's been using you, don't you?  You're nothing more than an emotional experiment, to her."  He shifted the crying baby in his arms and Vincent's gaze automatically went to it.

 

"You won't take my son," Hojo promised, and then Vincent saw the gun.  It went off before he could avoid it and he grunted as he felt the hot tear of the bullet puncturing his lung. 

 

Vincent staggered, but he didn't lose focus.  Glaring hatefully at the man, he returned fire and he got the immense satisfaction of watching Hojo's face cave in on itself, and seeing the gelatinous splatter of his brain matter soil the side of the bookcase behind him.  Hojo's body swayed, and he his arms released the crying infant.  Vincent forgot his vengeance and he dove for the child, catching his tiny, bundled body in his hands before it could hit the floor with Hojo's corpse. 

 

Vincent turned his head and coughed blood, trying not to get any on the infant in his arms.  "Shhh.  I'm...taking you to...your mother."  His voice was thick with blood and he found it difficult to draw breath.  He looked into the cat-like, jade eyes of the baby and he wondered what sort of man Sephiroth might have become some day, if he hadn't been born into such a terrible situation.

 

Vincent struggled to his feet, taking great care not to drop the infant he had cradled against his chest.  His faltering steps echoed against the rocky walls of the tunnel as he stumbled his way back to the room where Lucrecia waited.  He saw her up ahead, trying to drag herself out of the room with her failing strength.  The sight broke his heart all over again and he increased his speed, ignoring the tearing pain and the bubbling tickle in his lungs. 

 

"Lucre...cia," he called to her, "don't...try to move.  I'm bringing him to you."

 

She raised her head with effort, looking up at him with tearful, aching eyes.  Her gaze fixated on the baby.  "Vincent.  You...brought him."

 

The infant's cries died down into whimpers as Vincent knelt before her.  She struggled into a sitting position and held her arms out pleadingly.  "Let me hold him."

 

Vincent started to hand the child over to her, but Sephiroth started to cry harder.  Vincent paused and he looked into Lucrecia's eyes.  The intensity in them could easily be passed off as a new mother's anxiety, but he remembered that Lucrecia had willingly chosen to experiment on her own child in the womb.  She'd felt remorse in the end, when it was too late, but something about her eagerness was bothering him.  

 

_~"Just remember to trust your instincts."~_

His father's warning came back to him and Vincent got back to his feet, backing up a step.  Lucrecia tried to crawl forward, her bloodied legs dragging behind her.  "Vincent...give me my child."

 

"Lucrecia..." Vincent faltered.  His pity and love for her was a terrible, devouring thing within him, but that obsessive look in her eyes was even worse.  "I...can't."

 

The baby's fingers curled against his chest and Vincent looked down at him.  The tearful whimpers quieted as Sephiroth stared back up at him. 

 

"You...just like him," Lucrecia said, spitting up blood.  "He's my son!  I want him!"  She started to reach out for him again with one hand, and it kept elongating freakishly.  The fingers stretched out into thin, clawed appendages and Lucrecia's eyes went completely black. 

 

_"Give me my son!"_

Sick with the realization of what he had to do, Vincent shook his head.  "No...not this.  Anything but this."  The woman's distorted form blurred as tears stung his eyes.

 

"Give me...my child."

 

Vincent shuddered and looked away as the damaged creature tried to drag herself to him, reaching out for the baby in his arms.  "I'm sorry, Lucrecia." 

 

He took another step back, and he leveled his gun on her.  The woman's mouth was opening wide now, splitting her mouth grotesquely to reveal rows of fangs.  Perhaps it was a blessing, because he knew he couldn't have pulled the trigger if he saw Lucrecia's beautiful face staring up at him.

 

"Goodbye." 

 

Vincent blasted the mutated face away, the same as he'd done to Hojo moments before.  There was an ungodly shriek as the body of the doppelganger fell to the floor.  It twitched there for several moments as Vincent stood over it, and the tears spilled freely down his cheeks.  He looked down at the baby cradled in one arm, bracing himself for an even more awful duty. 

 

The baby was gone.

 

Vincent stumbled, confused.  The environment around him appeared to be dissolving, and he felt a strange rush of power.  He braced himself against the wall and panted for breath as his hair grew from collar-length to chest-level again, and he felt the cold, dark presence of his most powerful demon return.

 

_~"Hello again, my dark one."~_

~***************************~

* * *

 

"Vincent, what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

 

"Lookout!"

 

Vincent blinked in confusion.  The first voice he recognized as belonging to Zack, but the second was Cloud's.  He didn't get the opportunity to react to the second cry, because a small, solid male form plowed into him the moment he heard it.  He was knocked backwards onto broken cement and something large and scaly swooped over him, where he'd been standing moments ago. 

 

Vincent looked up to see Cloud Strife on top of him and above the both of them was a roaring, dragon-like creature.  The fanged maw started to descend upon them, but Zack jumped in the way and struck out with his sword, hitting it in the snout and making it rear back.  Another, similar creature came in from a scintillating rift of energy off to the left. 

 

"You okay?" Cloud asked, his eyes on the second monster as he got off of Vincent and offered a hand up.

 

No, he wasn't okay.  He'd just had to kill the woman he'd loved.  The satisfaction of putting a gaping hole through Hojo's head didn't negate what he'd had to do afterwards.  He held his emotions together, shelving them for now so that he could deal with the current problem.

 

"What's happening, here?"  He drew his gun and he began to fire on the second creature even as he spoke, keeping his wits about him.  The drake roared and turned, swinging out with its spade-shaped tail as the one before it had done.  Vincent ducked under it and Cloud rolled away.

 

"We don't really have time to explain," grunted Zack as he hopped over a swiping claw and stabbed down at it.  "Worry about finishing off these guys, first!"

 

Vincent couldn't argue with that logic.  As Cloud separated his fusion sword into two separate blades and rushed towards the second opponent, Vincent covered both him and Zack, alternately firing between both targets.  He could feel all of his demons again, and he despaired even as he felt relief for that.  They had been a part of him for so long, he didn't think he'd know how to live without them. 

 

The wing of the left drake swung out and Vincent hit the floor to avoid getting knocked across the courtyard.  He vaguely recognized the tribute monument of the Meteor event from Edge, and he realized where he was—or where he _seemed_ to be.  Fortunately, the creatures they were fighting didn't appear to be Bahamut summons, but when Zack got hurled into a pillar Vincent got proof of how dangerous they were. 

 

"Damn it," Cloud cursed when he saw his partner hit the pillar and go down.  "Vincent, can you distract these things?"

 

Vincent almost smiled.  "I think I'll manage that."

 

Cloud nodded and he rushed across the way to Zack's side, while Vincent dove and rolled between the two drakes, firing shots and using various spell materia against them.  The Tornado spell was really effective, and he found himself backing up and diving behind a nearby dumpster for cover as the right one breathed fire at him.  Vincent fired over the edge of the object, shooting a gash in the creature's left nostril and enraging it further.  He ran into an alley, firing behind him to keep their attention. 

 

He heard mortar crumble as both creatures attempted to dig their way into the narrow passage to get at him.  They were both fire breathers.  That knowledge came in handy.  Vincent ducked into the alleyway door of a business and he quickly adjusted his materia, linking the elemental orb with the fire orb.  He jumped out into the alleyway and he fired several rounds to retain their attention.  He waited until one of them opened its mouth wide to breathe a jet of flame, and he withstood the blast and held his ground. 

 

The heat was very uncomfortable, but he was protected enough not to singe or burn from the heat.  He narrowed his eyes and focused, his black hair blowing behind him in the superheated air as he took his next shot.  He aimed right at the creature's open maw, and he fired several shots in rapid succession.  Teeth got blown apart and a spray of blood erupted as the bullets slammed into the exposed gullet, puncturing it inside and out.  The creature gave a garbled shriek and it fell, its flame-breath cut short by death. 

 

Its companion expulsed another billowing jet of flame at Vincent, and he dove behind another dumpster as the heat began to get too intense.  He heard Cloud and Zack shouting from somewhere in the courtyard and he peered out from behind his cover as the drake turned away from the alleyway to face them.  Someone hit the creature with an Ice spell and Zack came flying in to hack at its head. 

 

Deducing that it was now safe to do so, Vincent stepped out from behind the dumpster and he joined his friends to help finish the creature off.  He narrowly avoided getting crushed between the wall and the flailing tail, but Cloud evidently got its attention and the drake went tromping after him with a roar.  Vincent waited until the spade-like tail was out of the way, before following behind.  He didn't bother wasting shots while its back was turned.  Cerberus _might_ penetrate the body armor, but even the specialized gun couldn't hope to cause enough damage to make a difference. 

 

As it turned out, he didn't need to worry about finding another angle to shoot at.  Zack was apparently pissed off at the beast for knocking him into the pillar, and he came at it with a flurry of blows, his blade flashing in the gray light.  He yelled, swooping away when the creature snapped at him, and then he dove back down and landed on its head.  He drove the sword down into its eye quickly, and the drake convulsed and fell to the concrete.  When it was still and there was no risk of being hit by any flailing limbs, Vincent circled around behind it.

 

Zack was breathing heavily, still perched on top of the serpentine skull.  He pulled his sword out with a grunt and he flew down to the concrete again.  He smiled at Vincent, looking somewhat like a berserker with his face streaked with blood and his wild, black spikes framing his face and falling down his back.  He stuck a hand out and Vincent shook it, smiling faintly.

 

"Glad to see you, man.  I don't know how you got here, though."  Zack looked off to the west.  "We followed Genesis here, but the portal shut behind us."

 

Cloud nodded, sparing a smile of greeting for Vincent as he clasped a hand over the cut on his bicep.  "So how _did_ you get here?"

 

Vincent explained the situation with Weiss and how he tore a hole through the dimensions.  "He has to be in here somewhere," Vincent finished.

 

Cloud and Zack looked at one another.  "Come with us," Cloud said.  "We've got to tell the others about this."

 

"Others?"

 

Zack nodded.  "Genesis is here and so are...uh...well, you might want to brace yourself."

 

"Ghosts?" guessed Vincent.

 

"Not just any ghosts," Zack said.  "Just remember, there's more at stake here than—"

 

"Sephiroth is here."  It wasn't a question.

 

Cloud ogled him.  "How did you know?"

 

"Hmph...given our recent history of events, it's generally a given.  I'm ready."

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

"Here they come."  Genesis nodded at the approaching group as Cloud, Zack and Vincent approached from the mist.  He frowned and tilted his head when he saw the third man.  "Angeal?"

 

"Hmm?"  The brunet looked up from the boot he was re-lacing. 

 

"What in the hell is Valentine doing here?"

 

The uncommonly crude question gave Angeal pause, and he frowned and followed his ex's gaze.  "I...don't know."  He looked at the platform, where Aerith remained suspended over her manifested pools of Lifestream.  She didn't react to the newcomer or otherwise seem to notice anything else around her.  Now that Cloud and Zack were safely, there, she was evidently focused on her task in full.

 

Sephiroth opened his eyes and he twisted in his seat to look at the returning group.  "Hmm.  It seems we've attracted another fly to the web."

 

Zack looked like he'd just finished butchering something for a feast, and Cloud was bleeding from several minor cuts.  Vincent's pale visage was mask-like, revealing nothing of his inner thoughts.  The ruby eyes glanced at Sephiroth briefly, and then they lowered.  The pale lips pursed in a troubled manner and some nameless emotion flickered over the sculpted features. 

 

Angeal got up and approached to meet them.  He looked them all up and down, and when he decided there were no severe injuries, he looked at Zack.  "You can get some water from the building just behind our rest area.  You should wash up."

 

Zack wiped at his face, succeeding only in smearing the blood further.  "Yuck.  Won't this stuff just go 'poof' on its own, eventually?"

 

"Eventually," agreed Angeal, "but in case you don't feel like waiting, there's the option of cleaning it up."

 

"Zack," Cloud said, "go wash it off.  You stink."

 

"Gee thanks, Chocobo."  Zack ruffled Cloud's hair.  "Tell me how you really feel." 

 

Cloud shrugged.  "Sorry.  You kind of bathed in it, though."

 

Zack sniffed his blood-crusted arm and he grimaced.  "Yeah, point taken.  I guess you guys can handle things without me if we get more 'guests'."

 

Angeal's gaze went to Vincent.  "Speaking of guests."  He offered his hand to the gunman.  "Vincent Valentine, isn't it?"

 

Vincent shook the offered hand, and he nodded.  "Angeal Hewley?  I've heard a lot about you—particularly from Zack."

 

The big man smiled a little, glancing over his shoulder at his retreating, former student.  "I can only imagine."  His expression sobered.  "Would you mind explaining how you arrived here?"

 

"I'll go and check on Zack while you talk," Cloud offered.

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

"Welcome back, puppet."

 

Cloud stopped in his tracks and turned his head to glare at the lazing general.

 

"Fuck yourself."

 

Sephiroth smirked, his feline gaze watching the blond with sardonic amusement.  "It would be impossible for me to 'fuck myself', Strife.  My cock doesn't bend that way, unfortunately."

 

Cloud blinked at him.

 

"Are we having a visual, Puppet?"  Sephiroth lounged on his side, one silvery brow lifting subtly.

 

Cloud gave him a disgusted look, and then he glanced at Genesis.  The redhead looked distinctly bored and uninterested.  He was fooling with something and it took Cloud a moment to realize it was an earring.  He appeared to be repairing it.  Seeing that he'd get no help from that quarter, the blond gave Sephiroth one more annoyed glare and then continued on to the small building Zack had disappeared into.

 

~************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, on the "other side":_

"Have we gotten word from any of them, yet?"

 

"No, Director Tuesti.  I'm sorry, but there's been no word from Valentine, Strife or Fair since they entered the maelstrom."

 

Reeve slammed his fist down on the workstation, making his cup of coffee jump a little.  "Sonofabitch."  He dragged his fingers through his hair—which by now looked something like a mop—and he looked around the control tent, seeking inspiration.  His eyes settled on a locked trunk, where he kept odds and ends as well as various pieces of useful equipment to tinker with.

 

"All right," Reeve said, arriving at a decision.  Since they couldn't send people down without the risk of losing contact with them, and regular equipment couldn't broadcast from within the vortex, maybe it was time for him to get creative again.

 

~*********************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

Chapter 11

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

**Trigger warning: This chapter contains a brief non-con scene.**

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

"I can't tell if this is genius or insanity."

 

Reeve spared a glance at the monitor, muttering under his breath to himself as he watched the progress.  He adjusted his communication device and he spoke into it.  "Keep it steady, Reno.  We don't want to damage that equipment."

 

"I'm doing my best, yo," came the answer through the transmission.  "If you think it's so easy, hop your ass on a chopper and get out here to do it yourself."

 

"No need to get pissy," admonished Reeve.  "We've got to safely monitor this thing if we're going to get any clue on what's really going on down there.  Don't forget some of our best fighters vanished into that thing."

 

"No shit," snapped the Turk.  "Two of 'em happen to be my boys, and one of 'em's Rude's baby.  Don't lecture me, Tuesti."

 

"Easy, Red," consoled Rude's voice.  "We'll find them."

 

"Keep your mind on what you're doing," Tseng ordered.  "We don't need you to… _Reno_!"

 

Reeve quickly adjusted the aim of the satellite monitors, frowning fiercely as he saw Reno's chopper fishtail in the air.  "You idiot," he muttered, relaxing a little when it righted itself.  "There now, you see?" he said aloud.  "Stop flapping your lips and concentrate on the job at hand!"

 

"Yeah, yeah.  I'm going."

 

The chopper got to the center of the maelstrom and it hovered unsteadily over it, while the airships and the other helicopters hung back, prepared to assist if necessary.  Reeve took a deep breath and held it as Reno and Rude began to lower the package into the swirling depths.  He glanced at the monitor linked to it again.  He could see the seawater churning and frothing, and he got a little dizzy when he looked into the blackness of the funnel.  It slowly dropped deeper into the maelstrom, and as it descended, he began to detect the green light of the Lifestream illuminating the depths.  It grew stronger with each moment as the equipment lowered, getting closer to the bottom with each moment.

 

"Steady, guys," muttered the engineer.  Behind him, a couple of his assistants watched eagerly, and he was half tempted to tell them to back up and stop breathing down his neck.  He'd hired them on because they were scientists, however, and he couldn't exactly blame them for wanting to see what was going on.  Reminding himself that being impatient wouldn't solve anything, he buckled down and took a deep breath. 

 

Vincent was a survivor and so were the others.  With any luck, they were all together down there somewhere, watching each other's backs. 

 

~************************~

* * *

 

"You're drifting, partner." 

 

Reno looked out the cockpit window with a frown.  Seeing that the observation was correct, he tried to stabilize their position.  He grunted in effort and swore.  "I need your muscles, big guy.  She's fighting me."

 

"You got it," assured Rude.  He took hold of his stick and he helped Reno pull the chopper back into a more centered position over the maelstrom.  "How close are we to finishing the delivery?"

 

Reno checked the instruments with a frown, and then he glanced at the little screen they had wired into the equipment's video feed.  "Looks like we've got a couple dozen feet to go, before we've hit bottom."

 

Rude nodded and he pressed the switch controlling the cable, lowering the object further.  He peered at the little screen through his shades, his features a mask of concentration.  "I suck at multitasking."

 

"Nah, you're doing good," Reno assured him.  "Just keep the pressure on the stick."  He snickered as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

"Can't you think of anything else?  You're like a highschool kid, sometimes."  Rude was grinning too, though. 

 

"Sorry man…there ain't enough soap in the world to clean my mind."  Reno peered out the window again, absently poking the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he focused.

 

"Reno, what is your status?"  Rufus' inquiry came through with a brutal crackle of interference, breaking the redhead's concentration briefly.

 

"Shit," complained Reno, hastily adjusting the volume of his transmitter.  "We're chugging right along, Prez.  The package ought to reach the bottom in a few.  Just hang tight."

 

"Try to move it along faster," suggested Rufus.  "The storm system surrounding this thing is growing stronger, according the reports I'm getting."

 

Reno sighed and exchanged an annoyed look with his partner.  "They keep rushing us, something's gonna fuck up."

 

Rude was too busy trying to guide the package down and help him hold the chopper steady to comment on that.  "Almost there," he said absently after a moment.  "Just a few more feet."

 

Reno nodded.  "Cool."  He looked at the screen again and he frowned.  "What the hell is _that_?"

 

"Sorry, I can't look," answered Rude.  "What are you seeing, Red?"

 

"I dunno," answered Reno in a puzzled tone, squinting.  "If I was watching some kind of sci-fi program, I'd say it's a black hole.  I'm no scientist, though.  Hey, it looks like it's getting bigger…fast."

 

That prompted Rude to look at the screen again, and his mouth went slack.  "Uh…I don't think it's getting bigger, so much as getting _closer._ "

 

Reno tilted his head and watched.  "Yeah…I think you're right.  It's…pulling the equipment in."

 

"So maybe it _is_ a black hole, like you said."

 

Reno's already pale features lost further pigment as the implications dawned on him.  Evidently, Reeve came to the same conclusion at the base camp, because his voice came through loud and urgent over the transmission.

 

"Release the package, Reno.  That thing is some kind of dimensional rift and it's starting to draw the equipment into it."

 

"He's right," Reno said, grunting as the tug on the cable started to cause resistance.  "Pop the release mechanism, Rude."

 

The bald Turk complied unquestioningly.  "Uh…partner?"

 

Reno groaned inwardly, knowing that tone.  "What's wrong?"

 

"The catch didn't work," answered Rude.

 

The chopper shuddered and Rude hastily put both hands on the stick to help Reno hold it steady.  He compressed his lips and looked sidelong at the redhead, his chiseled features grim with dread.  "It's like catching a big fucking bass," he muttered.  "This thing's taken the bait and it's going to try and take us down with it."

 

"Reno, Rude, what's going on?" Tseng's voice was calm as he questioned them, but his fellow Turks could sense the underlying tension in it better than most. 

 

"We're hooked, boss," answered Reno.  The helicopter began to descend, despite his and Rude's efforts to hold her steady.  "Whatever that thing is down there, it's sucked up half the ocean floor and now it's got the package.  It's trying to pull us down with it."

 

"Get a wire cutter or something and cut this fish loose, boys," Cid suggested over the transmission, evidently having heard their plight.  "No sense getting pulled into that goddamned thing."

 

"I'm not arguing with that," grunted Reeve.  "Why don't you head into the cabin and check for something we can use, Red?  I'll hold the bird steady while you go."

 

Knowing that Rude was probably the only one of the two of them with the brute strength to resist the pull of the maelstrom for long, Reno didn't waist time.  He let go of his control stick and undid his safety harness, before lunging out of his seat and through the cockpit door.  He steadied himself as best he could as he went into the cabin in search of something he could use to cut them free of the cable threatening to drag their aircraft down into the maelstrom.

 

"Hold it steady, man!" yelled the redhead when a violent lurch sent him careening into the wall.  He hissed in pain as his shoulder struck the metal wall and he reached out for one of the passenger seats to try and balance himself. 

 

"Red, hold onto something!  There's a windshear—"

 

There was more violent turbulence as the wind buffeted the chopper, adding to the threat.  The vehicle dipped alarmingly and Reno was actually lifted off his feet.  Not even with his enhanced dexterity could he keep his balance under such circumstances, and he fell to the floor with an oath as the aircraft was batted around like a ball of yarn by a cat. 

 

"Now I know how Zack felt that time I took a dive when he wasn't buckled in," muttered the redhead, grabbing hold of one of the seats.  "Yo, Rude, could ya try to hold it steady long enough for me to get to my feet?"

 

"Trying," came the strained shout from the cockpit.  "You okay?"

 

"Yeah," he lied, but the chopper listed to the side and he lost his grip.  He went sliding backwards toward the—thankfully shut—hatch.  He hit the surface roughly and Reno was just thinking of giving up and going for the parachutes instead, when something fell from one of the overhead compartments and struck him in the head, knocking him clean out.

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

"Reno?"  Rude's attention was divided between trying to keep them in the air and worrying about his companion.  "Partner?  Everything okay back there?"

 

He got no answer.  When someone with a mouth like Reno's didn't speak up, it never boded well.  Rude looked at the turbulent weather outside the cockpit window, his expression betraying his anxiety.  "Answer me, Red!"

 

When he still got no response, he made a choice.  If they couldn't cut loose from the package, they were going down anyway.  He set the chopper on auto-pilot to buy himself some time to check on his partner, and he unfastened his safety belt and got out of the seat.  When he made it into the cabin and saw Reno lying unconscious on his back amidst a clutter of supplies, he swore and he stumbled back into the cockpit to put his headpiece back on, long enough to contact his associates.

 

"Red's down," he announced, "I'm going to secure him and bail."

 

"Well come and retrieve you," Tseng immediately said.  "Don't simply jump ship, Rude.  You'll only fall into that maelstrom."

 

"We're going down no matter what," answered the bald man, "but if you think you can reach us in time, go for it, boss."

 

~***********************~

* * *

 

"Well, it was a good idea, Sir," consoled one of Reeve's assistants as the engineer rubbed his eyes with a thumb and forefinger.  "You tried to play it safe and they knew the risks."

 

"It doesn't matter," Reeve said.  "We're losing people like flies, here.  As soon as Tseng and the president retrieve Rude and Reno, I want everyone to retreat from the area.  The more we try to investigate, the more we risk."

 

"But what about the others?"

 

Reeve looked at the monitors with a pained expression.  "Until we can figure something else out, we'll just have to trust them to survive.  We can't just keep feeding this thing our best people."

 

He was suddenly stricken with a mental image of himself chucking people over the side of a volcano in a ritual of human sacrifice to some ancient god, and the guilt tore at him again.  He really hoped his friends and lover were alive, down there.

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

"You need to get us closer, Tseng."

 

"I know," assured the Wutaian, keeping his vague annoyance concealed.  Rufus certainly wasn't helping by stating the obvious, but concern and anxiety tended to make people unreasonable. 

 

Both of them blurted a startled curse when the chopper they were closing in on lurched abruptly and started to take a dive, the cable connecting it to the vanished equipment pulling taut.  Tseng redoubled his efforts and beside him, Rufus lent his help in keeping their aircraft as steady as possible.  The president tried to contact their comrades on the imperiled chopper while they moved in to help them.  He saw the Shera coming closer from the corner of his eye and he guessed what it intended.

 

"Highwind, stay back," ordered Rufus.  "If this thing expands, there's no telling what may come out of it and we may need your fire power.  Don't risk it."

 

"Might need my help getting your people though, President."

 

Rufus exchanged a resolved look with Tseng.  "Tuesti is right; we're only feeding it.  Until we know what we're dealing with, we have to assume there could be something on the other side of this anomaly and I doubt we want it making its way into our world.  You and the rest of the fleet stay back."

 

"Roger," sighed the airship pilot.  "We'll hang back a safe distance, but if ya change your mind, I'll be ready to move in and help."

 

Satisfied with the answer, Rufus tried to reach Reno and Rude again.  "Rude, do you copy?  Have you secured Reno and yourself for transport?"

 

He got only static for a moment, but then the bald Turk's voice broke through.  "…got him strapped to me.  Only…one chute.  We're running….time."

 

They got the gist of it.  "Just hold on," Tseng advised.  "We're almost close enough to attempt a rescue.  Don't jump unless there's no other choice."

 

He would prefer they not jump at all, but if the chopper was going to go down it was probably better for both of them that they not be inside of it when it hit the water…or the ocean floor, depending on where its trajectory was forced.  They could get trapped inside and drown in the ocean, or they could be crushed by the impact if the aircraft hit the ground.

 

Unfortunately, the choice was forced upon them much sooner than anyone would have liked.  It seemed like the further the attached equipment was dragged into the anomaly below, the faster it pulled.  The chopper was descending faster into the swirling depths below, and Rude's voice came through the transmission once more…ironically clear, this time. 

 

"Sirs, I'm going to have to risk it and jump!"

 

"Do it," urged Rufus with narrowed eyes, seeing that there was no way they were going to reach them before the aircraft reached the surface of the water.  "We'll attempt to throw a line down to you, just don't go down with the chopper."

 

"Sir, you get the line ready while I steer," suggested Tseng.

 

"Can you keep it steady on your own?"

 

"Probably not for long," admitted the Turk director, "but long enough for you to throw the rescue lines down for them, before the turbulence becomes too great.  You have a better sense of balance than I do."

 

"Good point."  Rufus removed his headset and safety belt and he waited for Tseng to give him the nod before releasing his control stick and getting out of the seat.

 

~**************************~

* * *

 

Reeve looked up when one of his WRO's came into his control tent with a solemn expression on his face.  He turned down his headset and he frowned up at him.  "What now?"  He'd been unable to reach any of his allies in the sky for the past few moments, and he was struggling to get ground communications back up again.

 

"Sir, we got a pretty good view of the action with the scopes from the cliffs, and two of the ShinRa choppers went down.  The rest of the fleet is moving away from the maelstrom as you ordered, but I'm afraid the president and the Turk director have been lost in the anomaly, like the others."

 

Reeve clenched his jaw.  "Are you _kidding_ me?"

 

"I wish I were, Sir.  What are your orders?"

 

Reeve looked at the monitors and he dragged his fingers through his wind-blown, damp hair.  He felt like screaming and tossing the devices over a cliff.  As it was, he settled for kicking one of the heavy crates and he immediately regretted it.  His boots weren't reinforced in the toe and the flash of pain that shot through his foot caused him to hop in place and shout several expletives. 

 

"Um, sir…I don't think calling the equipment a bitch is going to help anything."

 

The tent flap opened and a soaked Yuffie trod into the room, planting small fists on her narrow hips demandingly.  " _Reeve_ , what are you doing in here?  We've lost the Turks!  I don't really care about Dufus Rufus but we've got to get Reno, at least!"

 

"I'm aware of that," said the commissioner through clenched teeth.  He took a seat again, trying to gather his cool and resist the urge to start throwing things like an angry child.  He turned in his seat and looked at the monitors and activity scanners, again.  "Obviously we can't tackle this thing by sending people in.  We've got to figure out some other way."

 

"I'll go and look."  Yuffie turned to go and Reeve lurched to his feet and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.  She twisted out of his grasp with humiliating ease and she gave him a warning look. 

 

"Don't try it, Pops.  You can't hold me."

 

"Yuffie, don't," he practically pleaded.  "See to your people and be ready to get them the hell away from this place.  We've already got enough people MIA, and we may need you on this side.  You know Vincent would say the same thing."

 

The young woman hesitated, biting her lip.  "Vinnie could be dead."

 

Reeve gave her an impatient look.  "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that."

 

She grinned falteringly and she quickly blinked and looked away.  "Yeah, I'll pretend I didn't hear me say that, too.  The guys have gotta be okay.  I…guess I'll go check on the villagers and make sure none of the dummies are wandering off like cattle."

 

"That's the spirit," encouraged Reeve, forcing a smile.  "Keep the masses together.  We'll think of something to help our friends, if they don't contact us first."

 

~***************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, within the Lifestream:_

 

Aerith was visibly troubled, and Zack watched her with concern.  Cloud stood next to him, equally concerned.  She was clutching her head and whimpering fearfully, and the aura of energy pulsing around her flashed unevenly, as if she was struggling with something.

 

"Should we…try to help?" Zack whispered.

 

"Angeal said we can't," whispered Cloud back.  "We'll just distract her.  All we can do is protect the area for her."

 

Zack sighed.  He saw Sephiroth approaching and he stepped a little closer to Cloud, covertly inserting himself between the two of them as the General closed the distance.  Sephiroth stopped beside Zack and he watched Aerith with unreadable green eyes. 

 

"She's struggling," he observed.

 

"No shit."  Cloud glared at him.

 

Sephiroth looked at him, the familiar, arrogant smirk curving his lips.  "Does my presence make you so nervous, puppet?"

 

"Don't get started, guys," Zack sighed when Cloud bristled.  "This situation is more important than your rivalry.  Cloud, you don't need to remind me _again_ of everything Sephiroth's done…I was there too.  Sephiroth, you're just going to have to wait to get your ass kicked by Cloud again until _after_ we've saved existence."

 

The last comment directed at him made Sephiroth's sculpted features harden.  "I think you'll find—"

 

"All of you drop it," warned a deep voice from the direction of the battle that had been waging mere moments ago.  They turned to see Angeal limping toward them, with Genesis supporting his unsteady steps.  Blood was dripping from several cuts on both men and little pools of it trailed behind Angeal in his wake.

 

"Holy shit," exclaimed Zack, forgetting all about the bickering he'd gotten sucked into.  He jogged over to his mentor as Genesis carefully eased the big man down onto a broken bench.  "What can we do for you, Ange?  You look…well…there's no nice way to put this…"

 

"He took a beating," answered Genesis before Angeal could.  "We don't require your commentary to understand that, Zackary.  Be a good puppy and dampen this with some fresh water."  He dug a handkerchief out of his jacket and handed it over to Zack. 

 

The brunet took the item with a raised brow.  "You keep these things on you?"

 

Genesis favored him with an impatient glare, and he spread his hands, keeping the cloth wedged between two fingers.  "Okay, okay…I'm going."  He winced when he saw that Angeal's left eye was practically swollen shut, though it was healing rapidly.  Zack hurried past Cloud and Sephiroth to the building with the functioning plumbing.

 

"Don't start anything, guys," he warned them in passing.

 

Cloud and Sephiroth were both distracted enough by the wrecked condition of their allies to temporarily put their argument aside.  Cloud was the first to speak up as he approached.  "Anything broken?"

 

Angeal drew a shuddering breath, nodding.  "A rib, I think.  I was nearly crushed."  He looked at Genesis and managed a painful smirk.  "Luckily for me, I had a poet on my side."

 

"As if I would have just stood and watched," sighed Genesis.  His handsome face was smeared with some kind of blackish-green fluid presumed to be blood, but he didn't seem to care.  He combed Angeal's hanging bangs out of his eyes with gloved fingers, his gaze uncommonly soft on him.

 

"Well, you certainly gave it the what-for," grunted Angeal.  "I think that behemoth regretted its actions, in the end."

 

"I gave it a tour of its internals," agreed Genesis with a shrug.  "Justified recompense for your injury."

 

"That temper of yours," sighed Angeal.  "The other one nearly got the jump on you, while you were hacking away at the first."

 

"I don't _'hack'_ ," corrected the redhead with dignity.  "I slice, and I glide."

 

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.  "If you're both finished massaging one another's prostates with your noses, I'd like a report."

 

Genesis glared up at him, but Angeal spoke before the redhead could offer a comeback that would likely start another put-down war.  "The south side is secure again, for now.  A portal is opening to the west, though.  You may need to deal with that, Sephiroth."

 

The silver general gave a curt nod.  "Understood."

 

Genesis noticed Aerith's distress, and he frowned.  He gave a nod in her direction.  "How long has she been like that?"

 

"It started about twenty minutes ago, I think," answered Cloud.  He glanced at his watch with a frown and a sigh.  "But it's hard to tell time, here.  My watch stopped working after we came through."

 

Genesis closed his eyes and listened with his senses.  "Something else is going on.  The goddess cries out in distress."  He opened his eyes and looked at his companions expectantly—particularly Angeal and Sephiroth.  "Listen.  You should sense it too, considering you're both a part of this plane."

 

Angeal shut his eyes without question, and Sephiroth lowered his gaze.  Cloud stood uncomfortably, his blue eyes going to Aerith, hovering between the columns.  Zack returned a few moments later, interrupting the three other SOLDIER operative's meditation with an open greeting.

 

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

 

All three of them opened their eyes and looked at him with expressions ranging from exasperation to annoyance.  Zack looked down at the wet handkerchief in his hand, then back at Angeal.  "Damn…I was just bringing this for you to clean up your face with.  You don't have to glare like that, man."

 

"We were trying to listen," admonished Genesis.

 

Zack looked around with a frown.  "Listen for what…Vincent?  He hasn't come back yet?"

 

"Now that you mention it, no," answered Cloud with a frown of his own. 

 

"Give him time," suggested Angeal in a tired voice.  "He went to secure the north on his own—technically.  Someone can go and scout for him in another twenty minutes, if we don't get word."

 

Zack approached him and he offered the damp cloth to him.  "You okay, Ange?"

 

"I'll be fine," assured the big man.  He pressed the cloth against his swollen eye.  The bruise was fading, along with the swelling.  "I just need some rest."

 

"Then do so, while you can."  Sephiroth examined the sleek blade of his masamune, and he began to walk away to the west.  "I'll secure the new portal."  He cast one last smirk Cloud's way before turning his back on the group, his lustrous hair swaying as he walked.

 

Zack noted the way Cloud glared after the man and he sighed.  He leaned in close to his lover and he spoke into his ear.  "Stop letting him get to you, baby."

 

Cloud stiffened.  "He's not 'getting to me'."

 

Zack smirked without humor.  "Okay, kid."  He reached out and ruffled the soft, golden spikes.  "Just keep your head together.  We're still flesh and blood, remember?  I'd like to make it back to the other side and keep my promise to you."

 

Cloud looked at him blankly for a moment, until Zack winked.  Suddenly remembering what he'd offered to him before all of this began, the blond started to blush predictably.  Thoughts of Sephiroth went right out the window. 

 

"Oh.  That."  He smiled hesitantly at Zack.  "Guess I'd better make sure we make it out alive, then."

 

"Damned straight," agreed Zack.

 

Genesis sighed.  "Do we have to listen to this?"

 

"Vincent."

 

Everyone looked at Angeal at the low, simple utterance, and the big man nodded in the direction of a figure approaching through the mist.  The ragged, crimson cape drove the tendrils of mist before it as the dark gunman approached.  He cut quite the imposing figure, but Cloud approached him without hesitation to check for injuries.  He seemed utterly unharmed, and he nodded at the blond in greeting and stopped before him.

 

"How did it go?" asked Cloud.

 

"I took care of the threat," answered Vincent, "but we have a bigger issue to worry about.  Weiss is here."

 

"You told us that before," answered Cloud softly, glancing over his shoulder at his companions.  He looked to Aerith, and her distress took on a new, sinister meaning.  "What is he doing, Vincent?"

 

"I can't pretend to know," answered Vincent in his low, resonant voice, "but it's causing a dark ripple in the current…spreading the corruption."

 

Cloud lowered his gaze in thought.  "Any theories on why he'd do that?"

 

"He's a madman," answered Vincent readily.  "Like others we've dealt with before.  The reasons don't matter, Cloud.  The results are what we should be considering."

 

"And the results could mean the end of everything," sighed the blond.  He looked at Aerith again, his heart heavy with feelings of ineptness for his inability to help her more directly.  "Let's go tell the others."

 

~*********************~

* * *

 

"It's spreading, and not just on this side."

 

Angeal looked up at the gunman as he said that, and then he nodded calmly.  "I feel it, too.  Genesis is—"

 

"Genesis is fine," interrupted the redhead sternly, but his movements had a jerky quality to them as he polished his blade with another piece of cloth that could have come from anywhere within the hidden pockets of his long jacket. 

 

Angeal glanced at him, started to speak, and then thought better of it.  He looked to Zack and Cloud.  "I need the two of you to go and scout the peremeter.  You may need to split up to give it a good sweep.  We can't risk a security breech.  If they press in on us and overwhelm us…"

 

"It would be bad," guessed Zack.  He gave his old mentor a salute.  "Gotcha.  Come on, Cloudy.  We're on patrol."

 

Angeal nodded in approval and he watched them go.  Vincent checked his bullet chambers needlessly, his crimson gaze glancing at Angeal and Genesis.  "I'll assist in the patrol.  You should both rest, in the meantime."

 

Valentine left then, without waiting for a response.  That left Angeal and Genesis alone together in the broken remnants of a city square.  Angeal looked at his companion—his former lover, and the hard stoicism in his expression softened. 

 

"Genesis, you should rest."

 

"I will," promised the redhead softly.  He kept his eyes on his crimson blade and his head bowed. 

 

Angeal saw one of the hands tremble as Genesis ran the cloth along the edge of the weapon, and he reached out to lay his bigger hand on top of it.  "You're exhausted.  It's making you unsteady."

 

Genesis shut his eyes and shook his head.  "She's….it's just…they're so _loud_.  For a little while, they quieted down, but now they've begun to get restless again."

 

Angeal nodded in understanding, and he gently took the sword from Genesis and set it on the ground beside his Buster Sword.  "That's why you need to try and rest.  Your coordination is—"

 

"My coordination is fine," snapped Genesis.  He frowned and he sighed, shaking his feathered bangs out of his eyes to look at Angeal.  "I apologize.  It's difficult…being near you again, knowing it's only temporary.  I think that may be crippling my judgment more than my fatigue."

 

Angeal nodded again, and he turned his head to look straight ahead at the broken fountain in the center of the courtyard.  "Does he make you happy?"

 

Genesis' brows furrowed and he hesitated.  "Nobody ever makes me happy, Angeal.  Remember whom you're talking to.  I'm a perfectionist."

 

The big man chuckled softly at that.  "True, but I know you find some company more tolerable than others."

 

Genesis smiled quietly.  "Yes, he makes me happy enough…as well as anyone is able to, these days."  He raised his eyes to Angeal's again.  "But he isn't you."

 

Helpless to stop himself, Angeal reached out to caress Genesis' jaw and stroke his hair.  "I'm a horrible person for finding that comforting."

 

Genesis blinked, and his eyes began to glisten warningly.  "Unlike some of us, it isn't possible for you to be a 'horrible person', Hewley.  You…need to stop this before you reduce me to a weeping mortal and—"

 

Angeal closed the distance between them and kissed him, cutting off his remark.  He knew he probably shouldn't.  He didn't want to drive the thorns deeper for either of them, but the opportunity to experience intimacy with his first and only love was too tempting to pass up.  He put his arms around Gen's waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, and there was no resistance.  If anything, the response from the other man was searing in its intensity, and it made Angeal breathless.  Genesis cupped the back of his head to keep him from pulling away—not that he intended to.  Their tongues caressed and their teeth scraped against one another in their sudden burst of passion. 

 

"Gen," Angeal murmured between kisses, "we can't let this go too far.  We're here for a reason."

 

"Just shut up and kiss me," insisted the redhead, and then his mouth was devouring Angeal's again.

 

His morality and his honor faltered helplessly under the assault of feelings and desire.  They had time before anyone returned from patrol, and though Sephiroth typically dispatched his foes quickly, he wasn't likely to be back right away.  He had no expectation of lovemaking under the circumstances, but damned if he didn't want to get lost in Genesis' kiss again, just once more.  He stroked the auburn hair and he did with his mouth what he didn't dare try to do with his body.  The low moan of approval was music to his ears, and he remembered a time when he could provoke those moans to desperate cries with just the right touch and technique. 

 

"I've missed you," he confessed breathlessly against Genesis' mouth, tempted beyond measure to just forget himself and drag the redhead off into one of the nearby buildings.  He jumped when Gen's hand settled on his crotch and he hastily reached down to stop him from groping.

 

"Gen, we can't," he reminded, even as the button on his pants threatened to pop open from the strain of his arousal. 

 

The redhead reluctantly pulled his hand away with a sigh.  He glanced down at the prominent tent Angeal was now sporting in his pants and he smirked.  "Well, that answers my questions concerning whether there's sex in the afterlife."

 

"Not for me," answered Angeal, and he suddenly started to laugh.

 

"That's not funny."

 

The big man cleared his throat and looked at him.  He looked sincerely troubled and a bit guilty.  Angeal shook his head and he reached out again to stroke Genesis' hair.  "Don't.  I've been asleep, most of the time.  You're alive, Genesis.  I've already told you, I don't mind sharing you while we can't be together.  It will be my turn again some day, and I'm content to wait."

 

Genesis sighed.  "You were always too damned patient for your own good."  He cupped the back of Angeal's head again and drew him in for another kiss.  "Can we at least resume kissing, for a while?"

 

Again, his morals nearly got in the way, but Angeal knew the arrangement Genesis had with his current lover.  "Absolutely."

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

_Meanwhile, somewhere else:_

Rufus struggled back into consciousness, becoming aware of another body lying across his.  He was on his stomach, and he felt cool concrete against his palms and face.  He lifted his head with difficulty, his whole body aching.  With his enhanced vision, he was able to make out his surroundings even though it appeared to be nighttime.  He frowned at the familiarity of the place, and upon looking up at the sky, he realized _why_ it was familiar.

 

"Midgar," he murmured.  There was no mistaking the massive upper plate looming overhead.  He twisted a little to find Tseng lying unconscious on top of him.  For a moment, he feared the Turk was dead, but when he nudged his shoulder urgently he was rewarded with a groan of awareness.

 

"Tseng, you need to get up," insisted Rufus.

 

The dark head lifted and the fine-boned features were partially obscured beneath raven hair.  Tseng pushed it away absently and sat up, reaching for his gun despite his groggy state.  "Sir, are you injured?"

 

Rufus shook his head and he got to his feet.  He staggered and quickly braced himself against one of the alley walls.  "Just dizzy and bruised.  What about you?"  He offered a hand to the other man, covertly scanning him with his eyes.  He couldn't see any signs of blood.

 

"I'm fine."  Tseng took his hand and got to his feet.  He brushed his uniform off and looked around, his frown mirroring the blond's.  "Koibito, isn't this the street Reno's auto shop was once on?"

 

Rufus nodded, casting a wary, narrow-eyed look around.  "It was.  It doesn't exist anymore in reality, however.  This should all be rubble."

 

Tseng looked at the street outside of the alleyway, taking note of the make and models of the cars parked by the curbs.  "Rufus…whether this is real or not, it's the exact time when the auto shop existed.  I recognize the year of the cars."

 

Rufus turned to look, and he spoke in a low whisper.  "I'm not hearing any activity."

 

"Neither am I," agreed Tseng.  They pressed their backs against the wall, and Tseng inched towards the street first.  He peered around the corner as he flipped the safety off on his gun.  "There isn't a soul out there, Sir."

 

Rufus felt a tingle at the base of his neck.  "Let's not go out into the open.  Something doesn't seem right about this."

"Other than the fact that we shouldn't be here?" Tseng sighed.  "This _is_ Reno's shop, sir."

 

"I know."  Rufus thought about it, glancing further down the ally.  "Perhaps we can get inside and plan our route from there.  It's possible that Reno and Rude are already in there."

 

"That's a good point," agreed Tseng.  "If not, we need to locate them and determine where exactly we are, and how to get out."

 

"Given what little we know about the anomaly we fell into, I'd say there's a good chance that we've landed in another dimension."

 

Tseng shut his eyes briefly.  "I was hoping you wouldn't say that, Sir."

 

"I don't like it anymore than you do," countered Rufus coolly, "but it may be what we're facing.  The good news—if there _is_ such a thing right now—is that we're probably in the same place as our missing allies.  It's only a matter of locating and reuniting with them."

 

Tseng nodded, relaxing a bit.  "We should go in through the back entrance."

 

"Agreed," answered Rufus.

 

Together, with their weapons ready to fire on any threats, the two of them crept around to the back of the building.  It had been years since either of them had seen Reno's old auto shop, but it was all so hauntingly familiar, and it brought back memories—not all of them good.  Tseng stopped Rufus when they reached the back entrance, grabbing his arm and shaking his head when the president started to aim his gun at the heavy locks on the door.

 

"Let's look inside, first," suggested Tseng in a whisper.  

 

Rufus nodded in agreement, silently berating himself for being reckless enough to consider breaking in first, without checking to see who or what might be occupying the building.  He could see light streaming out of the barred, back office window and he motioned for Tseng to follow him as he moved towards it.  He squatted beneath the ledge and he looked at his companion.  They nodded at each other and they cautiously straightened up a little to peer through the window.  The blinds were only half-drawn, affording an unfortunate view of the goings-on inside.

 

Rufus stood up, his eyes wide.  "I _stopped_ this."

 

Inside the office was Reno, with his wrists cuffed behind his back and his pants down around his ankles.  He was bent over his own desk, and an unpleasant looking middle-aged man was rutting over him, whilst holding a gun to his temple.  Tseng straightened up as well, just as shocked by the scene as Rufus was. 

 

"You did.  I came in with my crew to clean up the mess and change the locks."  His dark gaze looked away from the awful scene inside to settle on Rufus.  "Koibito, it isn't real.  This isn't happening."

 

"You can't know that," snarled the president, readying his gun.  "That could be _our_ Reno in there…not some ghost from the past."

 

It usually wasn't in Rufus Shinra's nature to behave rashly, but the sight of his fox being violated before his eyes drove away all sense of reason.  He's stopped this…and he would stop it again.  He began to fire at the assailant through the window, his aim perfect.  He ignored Tseng's warning shout and he peppered the rapist with bullets, hitting him in the side of the skull, the neck, and the torso.  The glass broke as the cracks from the bullet holes webbed out and met one another, fracturing into jagged pieces to fall both inside the building and outside.

 

The rapist kept going.

 

"Rufus," Tseng said in a warning tone, eyes wide.

 

Through his fury and angst, Rufus became aware that both the victim and his assailant had turned their heads to look at him.  Reno's eyes were pitch black, with no whites or irises showing at all.  The same went for his captor.  The redheaded Turk began to smile, his teeth elongating into shark-like fangs.  Rufus stood stunned, hardly able to comprehend what he was seeing.

 

"What… _is_ this?"

 

"It isn't our kitsune, Rufus," said the Wutaian with confidence.  He grabbed the president's arm and pulled on it urgently.  "We should go… _now_."

 

Rufus had difficulty coping with it…separating reality from the nightmare.  The creature wearing Reno's face started to drool, and he snapped his cuffs.  The other finally backed off, and both of them had their attention fixated on the two men standing outside in the alley.  They opened their mouths wide, displaying rows of teeth that should never fit in a human mouth.

 

"They're corrupted forms," said a voice behind them.

 

Rufus was chagrined to find himself nearly yelping in fright at the unexpected—but oddly familiar—voice.  He whirled around with Tseng, and he nearly put a bullet in the skull of his deceased half-brother.  Lazard stood impassively, appearing immaculate in his pinstriped suit and cravat.  The lenses of his glasses reflected the light from within the building, and he almost seemed to glow with a pale aura of white.

 

"What in the _hell_ are you—"

 

"Unless you want to get devoured," murmured the former SOLDIER director, "I suggest you begin shooting now."  He brushed his nails over the material of his dress jacket, buffing them absently.

 

Tseng turned as "Reno" made it to the window and started to reach out for Rufus.  He shoved the president away and he fired a warning shot that skipped off the wall of the building.  "Stay back!"

 

The arm elongated weirdly, as did the fingernails.  They curved into hooked claws and a frightful sound emerged from the imposter's grinning mouth, sounding like a mixture between a shriek and a howl.  Tseng took aim between the eyes and he swallowed, gathering his will.  It wasn't Reno…it wasn't their kitsune. 

 

"I…can't," he said at last, shaking his head and stepping away.  The creature kept clawing at them through the bars.  In his line of work, there was always a chance that an associate might come "under the bullet" for betraying the organization, but Reno was one of the last people anyone would expect to outright do so.  There was simply no preparing for this, even if it wasn't real.

 

"I can."

 

The creature's face was suddenly riddled with bullets, and bits of brain matter were blasted out the back of its skull as Rufus' powerful gun fired the slugs through it.  There was literally nothing remaining of the twisted features, by the time the creature fell and Rufus stopped firing.  The president turned his weapon on the "rapist" next, and Tseng shook himself out of his shock and fired with him.  The heavier body soon joined the fake Reno's on the floor, twitching in its death throes. 

 

Rufus stared at the bodies with cold, angry eyes.  He snapped his gaze to Tseng—who looked about as shocked as he'd ever seen him, not counting the time when his tail first manifested. 

 

"That…abomination…deserved no quarter from us," explained Rufus.  "It took Reno's form and mocked what was nearly done to him.  I won't stand for it."

 

There was the soft sound of gloved hands clapping.  "Well done.  I thought you might fail, actually."

 

They both turned to look at Lazard.  Rufus looked the other blond up and down.  "And I suppose you're meant to be some form of guardian angel in this scenario?"

 

Lazard smirked and adjusted his glasses with one finger—the middle one, incidentally.  "Hardly.  I'm your guide.  I'm no more pleased about it than you are.  Now gentlemen, we shouldn't linger here.  That was merely a taste of what you could encounter on this plane, if you allow the corrupted energies to settle around you too thickly."

 

The SOLDIER director began to walk out of the alley, and he paused and looked back at them when they didn't immediately join him.  "Unless you'd rather wait for the next demon to come and try to make a meal out of you."

 

Rufus and Tseng cast a glance at each other, before following him. 

 

~*********************~

* * *

 

In another part of the same plane, two other men ducked into a different alley, panting heavily as they waited for the mob to pass by.

 

"Think we got their attention, yo," gasped Reno.

 

"I didn't know it wasn't a real chick," excused the bald man.

 

"Hey, I'm not judging," answered Reno, spreading his hands and letting his EMR dangle from his wrist.  "If you hadn't lobbed that bomb, I probably would have snatched it from you and done it myself.  What the fuck _was_ that thing, anyhow?"

 

Rude shook his head.  "I dunno, man.  All I know is I hope I never live to see a chick's face split open like that again."

 

"And who the hell burns people at the stake in Midgar?"  Reno shook his head in perplexity.  "Ain't nothing normal about any of this."

 

"You said it," agreed Rude.  He nudged the redhead once the angry crowd passed by their location.  "Come on, we'd better move."

 

"Don't have to tell me twice," agreed the redhead.

 

Together, the partnered Turks kept to well-known back alleys and streets, searching for their lost companions as they tried to figure out what was real and what was imaginary. 

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

"Planet's light"

A FF7 "Alliance" series fanfiction

# Chapter 12

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

 

"Sir, the rift is getting bigger, according to these readings."

 

Reeve looked at the data screen, peering over the shoulder of the WRO operative that made the observation.  He cursed under his breath.  "You're right.  That thing's growing more unstable by the minute."

 

Reeve got on the transmitter to convey orders to his people.  "This is Commissioner Tuesti.  The rift is growing stronger, and I'm afraid it could grow to a size that threatens Wutai and surrounding settlements.  Begin evacuating the civilians of Wutai right away.  We can't risk waiting any longer."

 

He checked for perhaps the hundredth time to see if they had picked up _any_ trace of their missing allies.  Not a peep.  Nothing at all.  Reeve combed his fingers through his dark hair and he sighed.  He had to trust in his friends and Vincent to survive in there.  He refused to even contemplate the possibility that they were dead.

 

"Uh…S-Sir?  You may want to look at this."

 

Reeve went to the monitor, peering over the shoulder of the WRO tech again.  "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

 

The young man pointed.  "Something's come out of the maelstrom."

 

Reeve frowned at the screen, and he reached for the transmitter headset and adjusted the frequency.  "Captain Highwind, do you copy?"

 

"Yeah, I copy, Tuesti."

 

"We're seeing a mass on the radar, and I need visual confirmation.  You should have a pretty good vantage point where you're at.  Do you see anything coming out of that vortex?"

 

There was a crackle of interference before Cid responded.  "Yeah, something's coming out of it, all right.  If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was a Bahamut summons!  All aircraft, converge!"

 

Evidently, Cid didn't have time to describe the anomaly further.  The blips representing the remaining air force hovering over the maelstrom began to move in on it.  Reeve switched to the public frequency to communicate with the rest of the WRO. 

 

"Get those civilians boarded as quickly as possible.  Those that aren't assisting with the evacuation should join the efforts of Captain Highwind's fleet to keep whatever that thing is from reaching landfall and attacking people or settlements.  This is not a drill, people.  Move fast and watch yourselves out there."

 

Reeve turned to the techs, next.  "Keep the situation closely monitored and let me know the minute there are any changes—or further signs of uninvited 'visitors', for that matter."

 

"Yes, Commissioner."

 

Reeve stepped outside the tent and he looked out at the turbulent sea, his hair blowing with the wind.  "It's interesting," he said absently, speaking to himself as he scratched the beard growth on his jaw.  "The wind is moving _towards_ that maelstrom."

 

"What are you yammering about?"  Yuffie came up beside him and her tone was impatient.

 

"This entire storm system," answered the engineer.  "There's not a damned normal thing about it.  Every reading, every property…it defies natural law."

 

"Well, it's got some kind of black hole down there, sucking things into it," she reminded him.  "That's not exactly normal."

 

She looked out at the sea and her eyes widened.  "What the hell is _that_ thing?  Did someone use a Summons?"

 

"If they did, they had to have done it from the bottom of the maelstrom," answered Reeve.  "That thing just came up from—"

 

"There's another one!"

 

Reeve blinked.  "What?"  He snatched the little binoculars from around his neck and brought them to his eyes, adjusting them to see the distance better.  Just as she said, another creature was flying out of the swirling depths.  The Shera had already engaged the first one, and missiles streaked across the sky as the airship began to fire on it.  Two of the choppers had joined Cid's assault, and one of the other airships was approaching to lend its aid. 

 

"Shit," blurted Reeve, beyond the point of verbal elegance.  He spoke into his transmitter, hoping the people out there saw the new threat.  "You've got another one coming out, people.  Divide your forces to deal with it, fast."

 

"I should get out there," Yuffie said anxiously.  She checked her materia bangle and her massive shuriken.  "They could use my help taking those big stinkers down."

 

Reeve hesitated.  On the one hand, they could use her help here to keep her people from panicking.  On the other, he knew her skills could be of use out there in the thick of it—especially if any more creatures emerged.

 

"Commissioner," reported one of his technicians, "the situation is getting even _more_ unstable!  The dimensional anomaly is taking up the entire bottom of the vortex, now.  We think it could begin drawing our air forces in, and if it keeps spreading, it might take Wutai, too."

 

"We already established that was a risk," Reeve said impatiently.  "Don't tell me something I already know.  What I need from you all now is some ideas of how to contain this, before it threatens the whole of Gaia.  Let's get to brainstorming, people!"

 

He turned to Yuffie, grimacing.  "I think you're right, kid.  You'll do more good out there right now than you'll do here.  Just for Shiva's sake, don't fall into that blasted warp hole like the others."

 

"I know how to watch myself, old guy," she insisted with a wink, and then she was off and running to fetch her hoverboard and join the fight. 

 

Reeve rubbed his eyes.  The appearance of these creatures was a grim sign, indeed.  Never mind the question of how they managed to get out of a black hole that was sucking everything on this side of existence into it.  If beings from the other "side" were able to get through, it could mean that Vincent and the others were dead, after all.  He couldn't imagine them allowing anything to get through to the other side, if they could stop it.

 

"I hope I'm wrong," he muttered.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

"They've started breaking through," Angeal announced grimly as he fought back-to-back with his former lover.  "I hope the people on the other side are prepared to deal with this."

 

"Worry about ourselves," insisted Genesis.  "If we fall, there won't be anything to stop them from getting through."

 

Angeal blocked another attack from a demonic entity, barely avoiding a nasty gash in the process.  He and Genesis were currently surrounded by the fiends, and he wasn't sure where their companions had gone.  He delivered a mighty blow to his most recent attacker, practically cleaving it in half.  He grimaced as his face was splattered with dark blood.  He could taste the pungent fluid on his lips and he impulsively spit.

 

"Charming," remarked the redhead when he noticed the move.

 

"I don't have time to practice good manners," reminded Angeal.

 

Genesis blasted several of their enemies with his conjured flames.  "Allow me some sarcastic pleasures, Angeal.  Our situation is fucked."

 

The bigger man was forced to agree; and he'd lost sight of Zack.  He could see Cloud off in the distance, and it appeared that the blond had unwittingly drifted closer to Sephiroth as he fought off his own opponents.  They looked like ShinRa troops, and Angeal winced inwardly in sympathy.  The corruption was taking the form of things that the recipient feared, or at least found disturbing.  He couldn't explain the properties behind it, but it somehow looked into people's past memories.  He imagined Zack must be facing something similar, and he again wondered why he wasn't at Cloud's side. 

 

"Angeal, would you _please_ pay attention?"  Genesis blocked a clawed attack that was aimed at the brunet's face, his crimson blade throwing sparks as the un-natural creature's nails scraped along its length.  "I like your face just as it is, thank you.  Stop inviting these creatures to tear it off."

 

Properly chagrined by his lapse, Angeal murmured his thanks, followed by an apology.

 

"I'm sure your 'puppy' is fine, wherever he's wandered off to," Genesis said, guessing the reason for his distraction.  "We can even search for him if you like, once we've beaten these cretins back.  Focus!"

 

It was unusual for Genesis to be the one lecturing, and a grin found its way onto Angeal's lips.  "Yes, Dad."

 

Genesis snorted.

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

"Where did he go?"  Rufus looked around in confusion when Lazard's specter suddenly winked out of existence, leaving him and Tseng alone to navigate the phantom city of Midgar. 

 

"I couldn't say, Sir," answered the Turk.  He looked around with narrowed eyes, keeping his weapon drawn.  "We should probably continue moving in the direction we were already heading, though."

 

"Agreed."  Rufus checked his gun and resumed walking, keeping to the back streets.  They'd already faced two attacks so far, so traveling out in the open through the city would be folly.  "The trouble is, we aren't sure where he was leading us."

 

Tseng pondered the issue.  "It appears to me that he might have been leading us toward Sector 7."

 

"The train graveyard is located there," Rufus recalled.  "Why would he take us there?"

 

"Perhaps we're meant to board a train?"

 

The president looked at his companion dubiously.  "In the wrecking yard?  No train there is likely to go anywhere."

 

"But we aren't exactly in Midgar," reminded the Turk.  "At least, not Midgar as we knew it in life.  This is a reflection of the city, so maybe we'll find functioning transport."

 

"And what then?" demanded Rufus impatiently.  "We just jump on and see where it takes us?"

 

Tseng smirked.  "It sounds like a plan that Reno would approve of, Koibito."

 

Mention of the redhead sobered Rufus.  They hadn't spoken of it, but they both wondered how Reno and Rude were doing.  They had no way of knowing if the two of them made it to the other side, perished in their fall or somehow saved themselves from being drawn in.  Communications wouldn't work, of course.  Attempting to contact them via phone was out.

 

"Then maybe we should take a chance and do as Reno would do," sighed Rufus.  "He usually manages to land in shit and come out smelling like a rose."

 

Tseng nodded.  "Indeed.  Let's just hope that his odd luck has rubbed off on us.  Until Lazard returns—if he _can_ —I think this is our best option."

 

With their course set, the two ShinRa leaders headed for the train graveyard, situated between Sectors seven and six. 

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

"Sorry, not going to happen!"  Zack prevented the creature from getting through the portal behind him, blocking it off and cutting a gash in its snout.  The behemoth snorted, before snapping at him.  Zack dove and rolled away—which put him directly into the path of a group of demons.  One of them looked just like Cloud, save for the black eyes and grotesquely distorted arms.  Zack made a pained sound and defended himself against its claws.

 

"You picked the wrong face to wear, bud." 

 

Angered that the thing would try to confuse him by looking like his lover, Zack charged at it, letting his sword lead the way.  One of its companions cut him in passing, but he shrugged off the blow and focused on taking down this mockery of Cloud.  The blond demon dodged aside with astonishing speed and retaliated.  Zack cursed and jerked his head back, just in time to avoid earning stripes on his face.  He glanced over his shoulder and spit another curse when he saw the behemoth go through the portal.

 

"Where the hell _is_ everyone?"  He still wasn't sure how he'd gotten separated from Cloud and Vincent, but he appeared to be alone at this portal now, and he couldn't see through the crowds of enemies swamping him to tell where they might be.  "Guys, if any of you are nearby, I could use a little help, here!"

 

Frustrated, worried and growing increasingly angered, Zack felt his wings come out.  Rather than lament the added burden of them, he used them to his advantage.  He struck out with them at one of the demons, batting it away like a toy.  He twirled his sword with practiced skill and he blocked a blade that came close to cutting into his side.  The creature wielding it appeared to be a SOLDIER, 2nd class.  At least, that was the uniform it was wearing.  The Cloud mockery tried to close in on him, and Zack punched it in the face, before delivering a low-sweeping kick that knocked it off its feet.

 

"You guys don't hold a candle to the real thing," he grunted, his weapon again clashing with the "SOLDIER" operative's.  "Give it up!"

 

He saw to his dismay that several of them had made it through the portal.  There were other portals tearing open all around the Sector.  There was no way he'd be able to defend them all, and he felt growing despair.  Zack fought on, regardless of the odds.  He'd been in hairier situations than this and walked away—not counting his final moments fighting back the ShinRa army. 

 

"They're alive," he comforted himself, "they _have_ to be."

 

"You always talked when you should be fighting," said a familiar voice from somewhere beyond the crowd pressing in on him.

 

Zack nearly froze at the sound.  "L-Lazard?" 

 

Gunfire went off, and two of the demons fell to reveal the specter of the SOLDIER director.  Zack had to remind himself that he was still in the middle of a fight, nearly overcome by surprise.  He had time to note that the man looked exactly as he remembered—right down to the pinstriped pants and confident expression on his face—and then he was forced to defend himself again.

 

"Are you real?" Zack hollered as the blond opened fire on more of his opponents.  "Because if you're not, I'm going to have to take you out."

 

"Make sense, Zackary," admonished Lazard coolly.  "If I weren't 'real', I hardly think I'd be shooting these creatures down."

 

"Hey, it's been a really bad day for me," excused Zack between sword-strokes.  "Most of the people showing up from my past haven't exactly been friendly!"

 

"I concede your point," answered Lazard.  He shot another demon in the eye and he made it to Zack's side.  "You're just going to have to trust that it's really me, Lt. Fair."

 

Zack was about to answer that, but then he felt Lazard's free hand squeeze his ass without warning.  He yelped impulsively, jumping at the unexpected grope. 

 

Lazard smirked at him.  "Believe me now?"

 

"Okay, it's definitely you."  Zack grinned in spite of himself.  "What a way to prove it."

 

"It sufficiently put the question of my identity aside," answered the blond man with a shrug.  "That's good enough for me.  Now, let's see about preventing more of these things from getting through to your world."

 

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Zack.

 

~*********************************~

* * *

 

"Where the fuck are we?"  Reno scratched his head with hopeless perplexity, looking around in confusion.  One minute, they were walking through Sector seven, and the next, they appeared to be in the middle of a carnival or zoo of some kind.  He could see the night sky overhead, and the full moon hanging like a pendant amongst the stars. 

 

"That looks like the mountain range surrounding Midgar," Rude said, pointing out the distant peaks. 

 

"Yeah, it does," Reno agreed, narrowing his eyes.  "So how the hell did we get out here?  Did we fall into some kind of teleport zone or something?"

 

Rude shrugged, his features expressionless.  Even in a situation like this, the bald Turk was the picture of calm.  He kept his gun on hand and watched a passing woman with caution, prepared to fire on her if she turned on them.  Reno likewise watched her, keeping his hand on his EMR.  They both relaxed when she kept going, indicating that she was just a spirit traveler, and not one of those…things…that came after them before.

 

"Shit," sighed Reno when she walked away.  "Now we're going to have to walk all the way back to Midgar."

 

"Or maybe we're still _in_ Midgar."

 

Reno looked at the taller man.  "How do ya figure?  This doesn't look like Midgar to me, big guy."

 

Rude shrugged.  "I don't know how it works.  Nothing seems right here…wherever we are."

 

"Yeah."  Reno nodded and had another look around.  There were cages circling the clearing, and there was a juggler in the center, doing a routine to another man playing an accordion.  "Someone's been fucking with our heads since we fell through that hole.  I don't even know what happened to the bosses.  Think they're still alive?"

 

Rude shrugged again.  "Probably.  We won't do them any good worrying about it."

 

"Man, I don't know how you do it," sighed the redhead.  "You aren't worried about them or your poet at all?"

 

"You know better."  Rude looked at a little boy who was skipping along with a spool of cotton candy in his hands.  "I just work better if I don't dwell."

 

Reno knew that was true.  Keeping his cool was one of Rude's signature traits.  He just wished he could borrow some of that cool himself, to shoo away the butterflies nesting in his stomach. 

 

"Well, let's have a look around and see if we can figure out what the hell's going on here," suggested Reno.  "We ain't getting any younger."

 

Rude agreed with a nod, and they began to walk around the carnival grounds.  They kept their guard up, aware that any one of the fairgoers could turn into a black-eyed lunatic with little to no warning.  They passed exotic animals in cages, as well as some monsters from distant lands.  They recognized most of them, but some were so strange they gave both men pause.  Reno happened to glance away for a second, and he spotted a familiar head of straight, jet-black hair near the House of Mirrors.  He nudged his partner rudely and jerked his chin in Tseng's direction.

 

"What do you think, man?  Could that be the real deal, or should we avoid him?  I'm not too keen on cutting down any more of our 'coworkers'."

 

Rude briefly lifted his shades to have a look.  "He seems confused, like us.  Maybe it's really him."

 

Reno grimaced, hoping he was right.  "Only one way to find out for sure.  Yo, Bossman!  Are you…you?"

 

Tseng looked up at the call, reaching for his weapon.  He relaxed a little when he saw Reno and Rude, but he kept his hand on his gun and regarded them suspiciously.  "That depends on who's asking.  Kitsune?"

 

"Yeah, it's me," Reno assured.  He exchanged a nod with his partner and they slowly crossed the distance to their superior.  Tseng remained where he was, scanning them with unreadable dark eyes.  Reno stopped before him and raised his brows.

 

"Well, I guess we need to prove we ain't monsters."

 

"You first."

 

Reno shrugged.  "You make the best sushi I've ever had…and you promised not to tell Rufus I said so.  Now you go."

 

"You masturbate more than anyone I've ever met."

 

Reno grinned.  "Like that's a bad thing."  He reached out and patted Tseng's arm with familiar greeting.  "Aren't you gonna ask Rude something?"

 

Tseng looked at the quiet, bald man.  "I don't think a demon wearing his skin would know to stay so quiet.  I also trust you would have known by now, if he were an imposter."

 

"Good to see you, Director," Rude said, his chiseled features relaxing into a near smile of relief. 

 

"So where's the Prez at?" Reno demanded with a glance around.  "Did he make it through?"

 

"Yes, he's here," answered Tseng, "or rather, he _was_.  We got separated, somehow.  We were in sector seven, just moments ago."

 

"So were we," said Reno, snapping his fingers.  "Maybe we all stumbled into the same teleport-thingy, and that's how we ended up out here."

 

"We'd better find the president," suggested Rude.

 

"Agreed."  Tseng's face took on a faintly worried expression; barely perceptible.  "It's possible that Rufus is still where we were."

 

"Should we split up and look around?" Reno took his cloves out of his blazer pocket and tapped one out.  He lit up and took a drag, before blowing the smoke into the air.  His brows shot up when the smoke took the form of a heart.  "Huh, that's fucking weird.  Kind of cool, though."

 

"I think your idea has merit," Tseng said, his dark eyes watching the drifting smoke.  "But we shouldn't get too far away from one another.  I'd prefer that no more of us get caught alone in this place."

 

"Tell me about it," sighed Reno. 

 

~*******************************~

* * *

 

He paced the confines of his cage, supremely annoyed that he'd somehow ended up in there.  Demanding to be let out availed him nothing.  People either stopped and stared at him incomprehensively, or walked on as if they hadn't heard him at all.  He saw a child approaching and he squatted down, trying to gentle his tone.

 

"You…boy.  I'll pay you handsomely if you'll go and find someone with a key to let me out of here."

 

The child stopped before his cage and gazed up at him through the iron bars, his mouth slack with wonder.  Rufus waited for a moment, before repeating his request with a sigh.  "Am I speaking a different language?  What part of my request was unclear to you?"

 

The boy didn't answer.  He adjusted the baseball cap on his blond head and he licked the giant, rainbow sucker he held in his hand.  He turned to address a couple standing a few feet away.  "Mom, Dad!  Come look at _this_ one!"

 

The couple—presumably the child's parents—came over at his request.  They looked impressed and curious as they looked at the president, and the mother whispered something that had Rufus ogling her with disbelief.

 

"Is it a man, or a cat?"

 

"Madam," sputtered Rufus, "I don't know who put you up to this, but I am _not_ amused.  Do you have any idea who I am?"

 

"Noisy fellow, isn't he?" commented the father.

 

Rufus favored him with a glare.  "I've tried to be patient, but I think I may need to drop the carrot and use the stick."  He reached for his gun.  "Now, unless you want a hole in your skull, you'll—"

 

His gun was gone. 

 

Rufus frowned, patting his hip.  He pulled his blazer open and looked down at himself, feeling the stirrings of panic.  His holster was gone, too.  Forgetting all about the annoying family, he bent over to check for the hidden pistol he kept secured to his calf.  That one was gone, too.  He winced when his claws accidentally dug into his calf as he straightened his pant leg again, and he froze.

 

Claws?  Since when did he have claws? 

 

He raised his hands before his wide eyes.  His fingernails were gone.  In their place were vertical slits in the tips of his fingers.  He flexed them, and sharp, white claws extended.  He ran his tongue over his teeth and he found that his canines had altered, as well.  They were longer than average, and quite sharp.

 

"Hey, what do you know?" said the father, "this one is for sale!  Says here we should speak to the carnival manager if we want to buy him."

 

"Excuse _me_ , but I am _not_ for sale," Rufus snapped indignantly.  "You can go to the bloody manager and tell him to let me out, before I send an army here to burn this place and everyone in it to the ground!"

 

"He's kind of cute," the wife said with a grin.  "But that yowling!  That could get annoying."

 

"Can we buy him?" The little boy asked enthusiastically, hopping in place.  "Pleeeease?"

 

"Oh, of all the ridiculous…" Rufus snarled.  "I'm a _human being_!  You can't just _buy_ a human being!  Who's responsible for this fuckery?  I demand answers!"

 

His ranting was drawing a crowd.  People approached the cage and watched him curiously, debating with each other over what manner of creature he was.  Rufus gripped the bars and yelled at the top of his lungs, losing what cool remained. 

 

"Tseng!  Where in blazes _are_ you!"  The crowd parted just long enough for him to spot someone that made his knees weak with relief.  "Reno…tell me that's really you.  Don't just stand there staring, get me out of here!"

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

Reno couldn't answer his boss's yowl even if he could have understood what he was saying.  His cigarette tumbled from his slack lips and he stared.  Forgetting that the mobile phones wouldn't work properly on this plane, he pulled his out of his pocket and brought it to his ear.

 

"Uh…I found the Prez…I think.  I'll get back to ya on that."

 

Rufus stared at him with recognition in his angry, blue-gray eyes and he yowled demandingly again, sounding like a curious mix between a house cat and a cougar.  He was clearly trying to give him an order, but since Reno didn't speak feline, he was forced to make an educated guess.  It was pretty obvious he wanted out of the cage.  Reno hastily stomped out his forgotten cigarette and looked around.  He didn't see any animal handlers nearby—at least, none that he could identify.  He saw the sign on the cage about buying the "exotic cougar" and he scratched his chin in thought.  He walked up to the cage and he looked up at his irate boss.  The tawny, furry ears on the president's head were flattened with agitation.

 

"Bossman, is that you?"  Reno itched to reach out and pet those ears.  They straightened a little in response to the question, and the powerful tail poking out the back of the president's pants flicked.  Rufus issued a soft growl and nodded.  Fighting a sudden urge to laugh uproariously, Reno cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. 

 

"Okay, let's just chill and take this one step at a time.  I'll go see this 'manager' guy and get the keys, all right?  Just try to stay calm, baby."

 

Rufus sat down and sulked.

 

Coughing into his hand, the Turk retreated to do as promised.  He found the tent with the sign "management" over the entrance, and he ducked inside.  A portly man sat at a desk, counting money.  Reno approached him, keeping his hand on his weapon.  He looked normal, but that was nothing to go by.

 

"Yo, carnival guy.  You've got my boss locked up in a cage out there, and I'm here to get him out.  Give me your keys."

 

The manager looked up at him with a frown.  "Your boss?  How did he manage to get himself locked in one of our cages?"

 

"I guess you people put him there," Reno answered with a shrug.  "He's…uh…not himself.  I think you mistook him for a cougar or something."

 

"Young man, I'm in no mood for pranks."

 

Reno spread his hands, incidentally letting his EMR dangle to call attention to it.  "Who's pranking?  I'm dead serious, here.  Hand over the keys now, before I decide to use this thing and shock some sense into ya."

 

The man started to get up, regarding Reno warily.  "Are you out of your mind?  You can't just barge in here and threaten me, and I can't just let a wild animal out without the proper restraints!"

 

"Shiva's tits," sighed the redhead.  "You _really_ think he's a cougar, don't you?  All right, tell ya what…you give me a leash or something, hand over the keys, and I'll let him out.  I won't let him bite anyone, man."

 

"I'll do that if you pay for him," insisted the manager.  "Ten thousand gil.  That's non-negotiable."

 

Reno took his EMR in hand and he slapped his open palm with it.  "How about zero?"  He activated the weapon, and the man's eyes followed the spark of electricity that danced over it.  He swallowed and looked at Reno again.  The Turk grinned.

 

~******************************~

* * *

 

Rufus stood up when he saw Reno returning, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the Turk produced a key ring and began to unlock the cage door.

 

"Sorry boss, but you've got to put this thing on," informed Reno before the president could hop out.  He held out a sturdy leather leash.

 

Rufus stared at the thing, then at Reno.  "I'm in no mood for this, Fox."

 

The redhead shrugged.  "Can't understand you, sexy.  Look, it's just for appearance, so we can get out of here without causing a big panic.  I already had to lay the smackdown on the manager and I don't know how many of these spooks might turn on us, if they find out.  Spank me for it later, if you've got to, but put the damn leash on for now."

 

Rufus narrowed his eyes at him, but Reno wasn't budging.  He impulsively felt around his collar, and he discovered that he was wearing an _actual_ collar.  It even had a bell attached to it.

 

"Gaia, shoot me now," muttered the president.  He looked at Reno again, taking note of his grin.  "You're loving every minute of this.  Fine.  Give me the damned leash."

 

The Turk relinquished the leash to him, and once Rufus painstakingly attached it to his collar, he took the other end and pulled the cage door open further for him.

 

"Good boy," Reno said as Rufus hopped down beside him.  He patted Rufus on the head, between the furry cat ears.  "Maybe we can get you some tuna or some—"

 

"Reno!"

 

The redhead turned to look at Tseng as the Wutaian jogged over to them.  Tseng took one look at Rufus Shinra, and he stopped in his tracks.  His almond-shaped eyes went wide as they scanned the blond from head to toe.

 

"R-Rufus…you have…ears."

 

The president reached up to touch the sensitive things, grimacing.  "I've always had ears, Tseng.  Now they're just…in the wrong place and from the wrong species."

 

Tseng looked incomprehensively at Reno, who shrugged and offered an explanation.  "Seems like this place took his tail and ran with it, man.  He can't speak human right now."

 

"I…see."  Tseng blinked.

 

Though he knew they couldn't understand him, Rufus couldn't resist speaking his mind.  "If the two of you are finished gawking, I'd like to remind you that this isn't a safe place to be.  We should leave immediately."

 

Tseng watched him blankly, but Reno patted him on the head again, earning another glare.  "Poor bossman.  We'll figure out what the deal is and see if we can get you fixed up." 

 

He started to scratch Rufus' left ear, and it felt ridiculously good.  Before he could stop himself, the blond purred.

 

"Reno, I don't think teasing him is a very good idea," warned Tseng.

 

"You know you wanna touch 'em," Reno countered with a wink.

 

Tseng's eyes went to the ears, and his mouth twitched.  Rufus slapped Reno's hand away from his ear and the Director cleared his throat and looked away. 

 

"Let's find Rude and get away from this place," Tseng suggested.  "His condition could worsen, if we linger."

 

That possibility sobered even Reno, and he gave Rufus a worried look.  "Right.  We don't need him turning into a big pussy on us."

 

Rufus showed him his teeth, beyond irritated with his quips—even though he was quietly grateful to find him alive and seemingly well.

 

~*****************************~

* * *

 

"Zack, where the hell did you go?"  Cloud grunted, rolling away as the centaur/cat/man hybrid again tried to skewer him with its spear.  This was the first time they'd gotten separated since coming through to this side, and he sincerely hoped his companion was all right.  He could see Sephiroth in the distance near the dais, where Aerith had conjured a protective bubble around herself.  Sephiroth was fighting off a group of mixed monsters, keeping them from getting near the Cetra girl.

 

Cloud was slowly but steadily being herded toward his hated adversary as the creatures he was fighting off pressed him.  He supposed he would be better off with the general fighting by his side than alone, but damned if he wanted to ally himself with him.  There was no sign of Vincent, Angeal or Genesis either.  He could only assume they were off in a separate pocket of this reality, fighting battles he could only guess at.  Maybe the same thing happened to Zack.  He really hoped so, because he knew the little "pockets" would eventually dissolve and return those inside of them back to this reality. 

 

"No you don't," he muttered when a Tonberry tried to sneak past him.  He blocked the strange little creature with his sword and it looked up at him with bright, almond-shaped yellow eyes.  "Tifa thinks these things are cute," he grunted, narrowly avoiding the sharp knife that the Tonberry tried to stick him with.  "She's crazy."

 

The creature made a gurgling sound, and Cloud hopped over it to get away from the door bull's next attack.  He collapsed his sword into twin blades, and he spun in a corkscrew motion to deflect the spear.  He jarred it out of the creature's hands and he hopped over the Tonberry to close in on it.  Cloud rolled past the heavy paws, avoiding them when they tried to swipe at him.  He came up next to the creature and he stabbed it in two places, piercing its heart and one of its lungs.  The flanks buckled and the door bull roared in pain as it began to collapse. 

 

Satisfied that it was no longer a threat, Cloud moved on.  The Tonberry followed him relentlessly and he activated a Wall materia, just to be safe.  He knew the damage the little green creature could do if it got the chance to stab him.  He grimaced when he saw a man that looked just like Barret trying to take a shot at him with his gun arm, and he dove away.  The bullets ricocheted off the concrete in the street, and one of them struck the protective barrier around him. 

 

He wasn't sure exactly how he got there, but the next thing he knew, he was pressed up against Sephiroth's back.  He fought off a shrieking female demon as he tried to move away from the silver-haired fighter.  Sephiroth turned a bit to glance down at him, smirking.

 

"I very nearly cut your strings, puppet.  You should be more careful about approaching me when I'm in the middle of a fight."

 

"Screw you," muttered the blond.  "I didn't get this close on purpose."

 

"So you think," answered Sephiroth in that maddeningly smug voice.

 

A strand of the general's silky pale hair blew across Cloud's face, and the blond took a moment to brush it away with irritation.  "Get your damned hair off me."

 

~**********************~

* * *

 

Vincent was much calmer about his isolation than his companions had been.  Of course, it helped that he was never truly alone.  He could hear Chaos whispering at the edge of his consciousness, and his other demons were more than ready to come out and play, if he would allow it.  He held them back, however, feeling that he was doing just fine on his own.  Most of the creatures he was fighting were familiar to him from past battles.  Cerberus fired rounds with quick precision, cutting his enemies down like wheat.  They kept coming, but they hadn't overwhelmed him yet. 

 

After he finished off the last of them, he sensed something that made him tense.  It was a familiar aura of menace, and it was coming closer.  He'd fought against it before.  Vincent looked down the darkened street with narrowed, ruby eyes.  He stood motionless, his cape and hair fluttering in the hot wind.  After several moments, he was able to make out a group of people heading towards him from the direction of the old train graveyard. 

 

One of them was huge—well above average height and size for a man.  Towering over his companions at nearly ten feet tall, his hair shone with pale blue highlights as he moved under the street lamps.  Walking beside him was a female dressed in form-fitting garments of crimson that left little to the imagination.  Her hair was dark red, and her eyes flashed with Mako brightness.  At the head of the group was a bare-chested man with wild, pale hair and intense, silvery-blue eyes.

 

"Tsviets," murmured Vincent, unsurprised.  Of course, Weiss would find allies of his own in this place.

 

~****************************~

* * *

 

They didn't have to travel very far.  In fact, as soon as they stepped outside the carnival perimeter, they found themselves back in Midgar.  The Turks immediately looked to their president to see if he was back to himself again, only to find that the ears were still there.  Rufus made a sound and reached up to touch his head.  His expression went sour when he felt the soft cougar ears still firmly in place.

 

"I dunno, Boss," Reno said with a grimace, "I was sure you'd go back to normal once we made it back here again, since the whole thing seemed like one of those fucked up scenarios."

 

"We'll think of something else," promised Tseng.  "This can't be permanent, Koibito."

 

Rufus gave him a look that asked how he could be certain of that, and the Wutaian reached out and rubbed his arm comfortingly.  If nothing else, surely the condition would reverse once they found their way back to the other side—if they could even do such a thing.

 

Rufus' ears twitched when he detected the sound of swords clashing, and he frowned and looked around.  He again reached for his gun, and this time he found it to be where it belonged.  He seemed to take comfort in that and he nodded at his companions and started away, his tail swishing as he followed the sounds of activity.  The Turks glanced at each other before obediently following him.  Soon, their ears detected the noise Rufus's more sensitive ears had picked up on, and they readied their weapons.

 

Through back streets and alleys they went, until they reached the source of the noise.  Cloud Strife stood back-to-back with none other than Sephiroth, fighting off all manner of creatures and some of the demon spirits born of the corruption in the Lifestream. 

 

"Yo, Cloud!" Reno called out, immediately starting off to join their efforts.  "Thank fuck!  I was starting to wonder if we'd lost ya!"

 

Cloud glanced over at them, his youthful features relaxing into a tiny smile of relief.  He started to respond, but then those incredible blue eyes of his fixated on Rufus.  He blinked owlishly for a minute, and then blurted a tactless inquiry. 

 

"What the hell happened to _you_?"

 

~*************************~

* * *

 

-To be continued


End file.
